


The Dog Who Calls The Moon

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: Blue Moon Prophecy [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Action, Adult Rin (InuYasha), Adventure, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, BAMF Rin (InuYasha), BAMF Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Battle Scenes, Can get steamy sometimes, Character Death, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Comedy, Courtship, Demon Courting, Demon Rin, Demon culture, Dog Instincts, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language because of Inuyasha, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Inuyasha Fanfiction so give the author some slack, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gods, Gore, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Inuyokai instincts, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Light horror elements maybe idk, Magic, Major Character Death is temporary but I am still gonna place a warning to be safe, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Meddling InuKimi, Mild smut maybe we'll see, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Moon, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Nursing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible OOC But author is not sure, Post-Canon, Powerful Rin (InuYasha), Pregnancy, Prophecies are a mysterious thing, Prophecy, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), References to Yashahime are small, Riku also has a sister, Riku is Kirinmaru's son ok, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Sesshomaru is an idiot in romance pretty much, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, The villains are bad but not all of them I guess it's confusing, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Towa and Setsuna are full youkai, Towa and Setsuna are only much further in the story, True Love, Trust, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, Wild Rin, Youkai, Yōkai Rin, attempted courting, fierce love, so don't freak out about the major character death tag, surprise engagement, tenseiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Changed forever thanks to the mysterious blue moon in the sky, Rin must learn to accept her new reality and the changes that suddenly came to her life as a newly born yōkai. Soon learning she is an important chess piece in an ancient prophecy from the Gods themselves which threatens everything she has grown to know and love, she must accept an uncertain destiny and become who she was always meant to be.If she fails, the consequences will be unfathomable, but luckily for Rin, she’s not alone.Always by her side, there’s Lord Sesshōmaru, the Dog Demon Lord of the West who Rin soon learns means more to her than she always thought. They must work together to overcome a new threat and slowly strive for a love that might very well end up becoming timeless and everlasting, surpassing all that came before them.Let’s toss in a mysterious God, a possible extinction, Sesshōmaru’s meddling mother, a war between the lands and a blossoming romance to the mix and you’re bound to have a wild ride.‘Love is not blind. It sees you in the dark and chooses to be your light.’
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Rin (InuYasha), InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Blue Moon Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160321
Comments: 389
Kudos: 272





	1. The blue moon

_Seems like he won’t come today as well_ , a young girl mused to herself. 

The wind howled over a small village, picking up leaves in its wake and gently caressing dark locks of hair as a young girl gazed up at the changing colors in the sky. Pink and red and orange painted the sky as the first stars appeared like scattered diamonds. Dark eyes scanned the horizon, hoping to spot a flash of silver streaking across the darkening sky but alas, she did not see him. 

Folding her arms above her head and stretching her sore muscles, Rin yawned and stood up from her spot on the wooden floor near the window. She glanced around the small yet cozy hut she shared with Kaede, the scent of herbs strong in the air, and stepped outside in the cool night air, a smile curled on her lips. Walking through the village that was starting to settle in for the night. All except for her. 

Slipping past the homes, whispered voices and laughter met her ears and her smile turned wistful. No matter how much she might like the village and its people who treated her well, it never felt like home to Rin. 

She always felt like she was just passing through, never to stay for long. No matter how much her human friends might wish otherwise. Staying clear from Inuyasha and Kagome’s home - knowing that the hanyō was the only one who could truly sense her, she went towards the forest named after said half-demon. The moment she stepped through the trees, she slowed her pace and glanced at the leaves rustling above her head as she casually strolled through the forest. The wind caressed her skin, whispering secrets and tales she could not perceive as the forest thrummed to life around her. Even if it was growing darker by the minute she was not afraid. On the contrary, a skip appeared in her steps and a laugh bubbled up from her throat, begging to be released - wild and free like the nature and its secrets surrounding her. 

Knowing she was alone and no one was watching, Rin imagined that she was elsewhere. Out in the wilderness in the company of an imp, a dragon and her Lord, heading towards whatever caught their Lord’s interest and curiosity at the moment. Powerful daiyōkai or not, Lord Sesshōmaru was more the dog than he would ever admit - always following his nose and seemingly endless curiosity. It was funny how Master Jaken never seemed to notice and instead thought they were always wandering aimlessly. 

She could almost see him walking in front of her, his long silver hair swaying with his steps and almost glowing in the light of the moon. 

Blinking her eyes, the imagine faded from her mind and she was alone again. 

_Silly Rin. He’s not here right now_. Shaking her head to clear her train of thoughts, she noticed that she had entered a somewhat open spot in the forest. Nature seemed to have fallen silent, as if not wanting to disturb the tranquility that had descended upon them. 

Walking into the middle of the small field, she sat down and tilted up her head, gazing at the moon and the first stars. Doing a double take, Rin blinked in confusion as she gaped at the moon, completely dumbfounded at what she saw. The moon seemed larger than usual but what mostly caught her attention was its color. 

The moon was blue and glowing in a pale otherworldly light. 

Silvery blue light seemingly rained down on her skin as the young girl gawked up at the darkening sky and the mysterious phenomenon. In all her years and travels, Rin had never seen a moon like that! But she wasn’t scared by the strange view - she had lived with yōkai for a while after all and even faced Naraku and other things together with her Lord, and the moon gave her no ominous feeling at all. It was strangely beautiful in an otherworldly way. 

Beautiful like Lord Sesshōmaru. 

Rin laughed at her train of thoughts and flopped down on her back, folding her arms underneath her head. She was in no hurry to go back to Kaede’s so she figured she might as well stay here for a while and enjoy the view. And frankly, she missed being out in the open and felt almost confined within the walls of her hut. 

“How beautiful,” she muttered up at the moon. The wind rustled through the leaves as the stars twinkled, and somehow the moon seemed to get even closer and larger than before. Almost like it was thanking her for her compliment. A light chuckle escaped her at that. 

“I wonder if Lord Sesshōmaru is looking up at the same moon right now,” she wondered aloud, knowing from her travels that the Demon Lord sometimes liked to look up at the night sky. His expression faraway and his mind going someplace she couldn’t follow. She was sure he was watching the same sky and that made her feel less lonely, even if he wasn’t actually here with her. It was hard to say on which day he would always arrive, but he tended to visit at the very least once every two moons - sometimes more often but there were also times where he was gone for much longer. The longest Rin had to wait for Lord Sesshōmaru once was nearly six moons. “I wish I could be with Lord Sesshōmaru forever,” she whispered to the moon. Then she wouldn’t have to feel so lonely. Then she wouldn’t have to miss him so much. 

Absently she reached out with her arm as if she could grab the moon from the sky. Rin squinted her eyes, watching the moonlight pool through her fingers and dance over her skin making her shiver. But it wasn’t from the cold. Even with her human senses she could almost taste an ancient and powerful magic in the air. For a moment she wondered if it had to do with the blue moon but figured it didn’t have anything to do with her so she ignored it and instead closed her eyes, a content sign leaving her slightly parted lips. 

She only planned to rest for a short while before returning to Kaede’s. She wasn’t planning to fall asleep, bathing in the strange light of the moon, but it seemed her body planned otherwise and sleep claimed her. 

As she slept outside under the moon, she received strange dreams. Her spirit had left the world behind and she was dancing amongst the stars as she used to do amongst flowers and sunlight when she was much younger but no less carefree or wild. The blue moon shone in her vision, almost seeming to _wink_ at her before it went towards her and seemed to _enter_ her being. Changing her. Fire and ice was clashing within her own body, both setting her ablaze and chilling her to the bone, the clashing elements waging war in the deepest core of her being. 

_Nothing would ever be the same again_. 


	2. Human or demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't always expect such fast updates from me! This chapter was already mostly written when I posted chapter 1 XD
> 
> Either way, hope y'all like it and don't forget to drop a comment for they are my biggest motivation to know people enjoy the stuff I write :)

Rin woke up to something tickling her face. Scrunching up her nose she sneezed and slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the light of the rising sun which shone down on her. She was laying on her side, nestled into the grass. She frowned and blinked at what she saw in front of her. 

Black fur. 

It was soft and warm, but the strangest was that it seemed to be _alive_ . Not alive in the sense that an animal had curled up next to her, but alive in the way that it was a part of her. Studying the fluffy fur she knew what it reminded her off. Lord Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko; but only black instead of white. _How intriguing_ , she mused, her still sleep-riddled brain trying to figure out what was going on. 

When she carefully sat up, the fur seemed to follow her, clinging to her left shoulder and the end pooling around her. Rin blinked at the strange fur, wondering about what it exactly was, before looking around and curling into herself at the sensations suddenly bombarding her senses out of the blue. Countless smells overwhelmed her suddenly sensitive nose, scents she couldn’t place and never smelled before, and her head rang from the sensory overload. The colors of the forest seemed brighter; more vibrant and she could make out more details without being blinded by the light. Her ear twitched at the sounds assaulting her; she could hear running water in the distance, the rustling of leaves and the grass underneath her, and what suspiciously sounded like heartbeats and breathing from animals. And the scents that accompanied those sounds.

Overwhelmed and confused, Rin sunk down on her knees, her head hammering painfully and a low whine of displeasure escaped her throat. Immediately her heads flew to the lower half of her face, pressing against her nose in an attempt to lessen the overload of scents. She felt a sharp sting on her cheek as if she pricked herself with something sharp. The scent of copper hit her hard. Blood. Her skin tingled and the wound seemed to close in on its own, healing in speeds that almost scared her. 

Wondering if she had somehow picked up something sharp and hurt herself with it, she removed one of her hands from her face and looked at it. Immediately her hand started trembling and her breath caught in her throat. 

There, at the tips of her fingers, her nails curled into sharp claws. Delicate and deadly. 

Next her eyes fell down. Twin stripes of cerulean blue gracefully curled around her wrist. She didn’t need to look to know that her other hand was the same. 

What was going on? Why did she suddenly have claws and stripes in the same manner as Lord Sesshōmaru did? Rin trembled, lowering her other hand as well and tightly gripping the grass with her trembling claws. Against her will, as if pushed by instincts she never knew she had, a rumble formed in her chest and moved towards her throat until she opened her mouth and a long howl escaped her. A deep primal sound which seemed to come from the deepest part of her being. It made a shiver run down her spine and any animal that was close by ran as far and fast from her as they could. As if she were a dangerous predator set loose upon the woods, a danger to the other lifeforms living there. 

When the howl finally stopped, she reached up towards her ears with her heart in her throat. She carefully traced her earshell, trying to be mindful of her mysterious claws. Her fingers traced a pointed tip. At the same time she pushed her tongue towards her teeth, carefully tracing sharp fangs in her mouth. But she wasn’t careful enough for she cut her tongue on one of her fangs, her claws fell away from her ears as she painfully winced, vaguely aware of her wound healing itself. 

Somehow, Rin had become a demon. And if the black fur was what she thought it was - a Mokomoko - and was anything to go by, she was an Inuyōkai. But Rin didn’t know for sure if there were other kinds of yōkai with fur around their shoulders so she couldn’t be sure until a demon confirmed it for her. She only knew two Inuyōkai and she wasn’t sure that the others of the species were the same, somehow she wasn’t sure. 

She took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm down her erratically heart as she racked her brain about how this could have happened. She has never heard any stories about humans suddenly becoming fullblood yōkai overnight. She was pretty sure she wasn’t a hanyō for she had no puppy ears like Inuyasha did. The black fur and pointed ears were also a big clue. But then again, how would she know?

“Think, Rin. Think,” she muttered. 

She had fallen asleep outside. Having slept outside often, especially in her youth, Rin was sure that had nothing to do with it. The only thing out of the ordinary was the blue moon. It definitely had something magical about it but it still did not answer _why_. 

Perhaps Kaede would now? Or maybe Inuyasha might have an idea. She could also always wait for Lord Sesshōmaru’s next visit. The Dog Demon Lord must know or at least know of _someone_ who might. Her heart sank. Oh God, how would her friends react to her suddenly becoming a demon? She would be unable to answer their questions for Rin herself did not even know. And what about the villagers? Would they still like her? They might be used to Inuyasha, but they were still mistrusting towards Lord Sesshōmaru and there was no saying how they would react to her new ‘appearance’. “This is a mess,” she whined. 

She stood up with a gracefulness which surprised her. For a while she stood still, trying to force her headache away with sheer willpower. The scents and colors were already overwhelming her less than before. Instincts perhaps? Rin tilted her nose in the air and sniffed - as she had seen Inuyasha do many times before - and she tried to determine the direction of the water she heard earlier. Before heading towards the village she figured she should first see how much she changed. 

She caught what she thought might be water and spun around in a circle while sniffing, trying to determine the direction. Having found that, she ran in that direction. But Rin underestimated demonic speeds and ran much faster than she expected, she ran straight into a tree, yelping loudly and bringing it down with her with a loud crash. 

Awkwardly sprawled over the fallen tree, she laid there for a moment to reorder her senses. Rin figured that she could better walk for now. 

~~ 

After passing two bodies of water, Rin finally found one clear enough to see her reflection. It was a small stream by a rocky shore. Walking over, she kneeled down and looked at her reflection, almost afraid at what she might see. 

It wasn’t as bad as Rin had feared. 

Her hair was still as black as ever - as she had seen earlier when a few locks flew in her eyes, but it felt nice to have it confirmed - and her face had the same shape as when she was human, only more graceful and any pimples or freckles she might have had had disappeared. Her skin was as smooth as it could be. Something that _was_ different were the blue twin stripes on each cheek, but they weren’t straight like Sesshōmaru’s but instead shaped like lightning bolts. The same shade of cerulean blue as the graceful stripes on her wrists. From what she could see of herself, her body shape and size was the same as well. 

Pushing back the bangs falling over her forehead to see if there was a symbol there as the only dog demons she knew had, she was surprised to see there indeed was. A plain circle, silvery blue in color adorned her forehead in between her eyes. She wondered if it symbolized the full moon - the blue moon who might have turned her into a demon was in that phase after all - but she couldn’t be sure. 

Removing her hand, she leaned closer to the water’s surface to get a closer look at her eyes. Instead of the familiar dark brown they were now gold. But a darker shade than Sesshōmaru’s or his mother’s. And not to forget that the pupils were now slitted as well. “This is,” she thought of the word for a while, “doable, I guess.”

Next to the obvious demon traits, Rin’s appearance hadn’t changed that much so she hoped she might be recognizable and not attacked on sight upon entering the village. She still wasn’t sure that was the best idea, but what else could she do? 

She didn’t know enough about _being_ a demon to risk traveling the lands and hope she came across Lord Sesshōmaru - or even Master Jaken - for what if she missed them in her wandering? 

No. Her best shot was going to Edo and hoping her hanyō and human friends recognized her. And waiting for her Lord to come to her, which wasn’t that different from the years since she started living in the village. Standing up next to the stream, the fur around her shoulders adjusted itself and the newly formed yōkai began the trek towards Edo. The village wasn’t hard to spot, she could see and scent the smoke in the air which signalled that the inhabitants had started preparing breakfast. She briefly wondered how Kaede was doing and if the elderly woman was worried about her - knowing her the answer was ‘yes’. 

She couldn’t have been walking for more than ten minutes - grumbling a bit under her breath as she did so - when a new scent made itself known. Rin stilled, her sensitive nose twitching. But she wasn’t familiar with being a yōkai and the scent accompanying her friends and thus she did not recognize it. But what she did recognize was the loud yowling and cursing and threats falling into her ears over the wind. As well as the tell-tale sign of a Wind Scar blasting some unlucky trees out of the half-demon’s way. Rin jumped out of the attack’s way, her hackles and the fur draped over her shoulders rising. She had seen Inuyasha use that attack before on attacking yōkai and knew how effective it was.

If she wasn’t careful she might accidentally die before her friend could recognize her. 

Her glowing eyes focused on Inuyasha’s direction, waiting for him to jump over the bushes and swing his sword around. Her claws twitched against her will and she was aware of her senses sharpening and focusing upon the arriving danger. It wasn’t long until her white-haired friend jumped into the clearing, his ears perked up aggressively and fangs bared. She found herself flashing her own fangs in warning, a low growl rumbling from her as some red flashed in her vision. She found herself having trouble in convincing her new instincts that the threatening half-demon was a friend, and not an enemy. 

Another Wind Scar was hurled her way, and Rin decided to follow her instincts and her body almost jumped on its own as she jumped away. “ _Inuyasha_!” She yelled, hoping to get him to stop attacking her so she could attempt to explain this strange situation. “It’s me, Rin!”

Inuyasha’s golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. He growled at her, his fangs lengthening before her eyes as his ears flattened on his head in anger. “Keh! Rin is _human_ , you stupid demon! Don’t think you can trick me easily, imma not stupid!”

She managed to dodge a few more swings of his sword and swipes of his claws at her person. She caught Tetsusaiga in her hand and, ignoring her own surprise, tightened her hold on the blade and kept it there. She tried to gentle her voice. “I’m not lying. I don’t know how it happened, but I woke up like this,” she said. 

Inuyasha scoffed and tried to wrestle his blade from her claws, but Rin held on, surprised at her own strength. How to make him believe I’m speaking the truth? Her mind worked a thousand miles an hour to come up with a solution, but when nothing came and Rin was starting to grow annoyed with dodging or blocking Inuyasha’s claws while struggling with the blade at the same time, she started to ramble. “I’ve lived with Kaede the past few years and during the three years we waited for Kagome’s return, the two of us grew closer. For the longest time I felt alone in the village, but you were always there for me. You became my best friend who took me on small adventures,” Inuyasha stopped fighting as fiercely. Instead he froze, looking at her in the perfect mixture of disbelief and suspicion. And some flashes of uncertainty. Rin decided to continue, keeping her eyes locked on his and hoping he could see her certainty. “If you still don’t believe me I know some things about you only I know about. Like how during one midsummer festival everyone got drunk and how I in the morning happened to stumble upon you and Miroku cuddling each other and how you made me swear I would never tell a soul upon escaping Miroku.” A wide grin formed on her face at Inuyasha’s dignified sputters and reddening face. “Do you believe me now?” Of course she could name many more examples but she decided to let him keep some of his wounded pride.

Inuyasha stared at her for the longest time. Rin stared back.

Tetsusaiga fell to the ground between them, Inuyasha letting go of it in his shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. No sound came out. He shook his head, blinked his eyes, twisted his ears. “Rin?!” He finally got out.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” she wearily told him, lowering her arms to her sides. 

For the longest time, Inuyaha could do nothing but gape at his human-friend-suddenly-turned-yōkai.


	3. Night's song

They stared at each other while standing amongst the trees for the longest time. Yōkai and hanyō. Rin weary and Inuyasha stupefied. 

“So,” Inuyasha gulped, “how did this happen?”

As if sensing her distress, the black fur curled around her much like a hug. Inuyasha followed its movements with a blank expression. “I’m not entirely sure how it happened, I’m still very much confused myself. I fell asleep in the forest, and woke up like this with my senses assaulting me,” she whispered truthfully. 

If he were human Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to hear her, but he wasn’t, so he caught each word clearly. He stayed silent to let her finish, for which Rin was grateful. “But I think it might have something to do with the moon. Did you see it? It was blue and huge!” 

A frown formed on Inuyasha’s face. “Creepy is what it was. Kagome couldn’t even see it! Thought I was going insane,” he shook his head, giving her an unreadable expression. “Miroku didn’t see it either. Nor did Sango or Kaede. Or any human in the village I spoke to. But Shippou did before he left for training.” 

“And so did I,” Rin finished for him, frowning at his words. Yōkai and hanyō seemed to be the only ones, next to her, who could see it. The other humans couldn’t. But why? She wanted to ask Inuyasha, but she knew he wouldn’t have the answer. Why would he? Her best bet was asking Sesshōmaru, even if he didn’t know he must know at least  _ someone _ who did. So her plan wasn’t all that different from before - wait for her Lord to return to her. She knew he would eventually. 

Lord Sesshōmaru always came back for her.

She didn’t know how he would react to her suddenly having become a yōkai, and she didn’t dwell on it for too long. There was no point to it and it wouldn’t achieve anything next to unneeded worrying. Instead she folded her arms and focused back on Inuyasha. “What should I do now?”

Inuyasha blinked once. “Keh! How should I know?!” He scoffed. But catching sight of her lost expression he faltered. “We go back to the village and figure it out then, I guess.”

“Would that be alright? I’m not human anymore.”

“Nor am I.” Inuyasha turned around, expecting her to follow. After watching him for a while, Rin did, and then he called back over his shoulder. “It’s fine. Even if they don’t recognize you, you’re with me. And my own hut is closer to the borders of the village, we will go there for now to prevent any panic or unnecessary questions.”

Following after the half-demon, the duo went back towards Edo. The morning was quiet, no animals were heard - which probably had something to do with her, Rin realized with a wince - and the only sound was the crunching of grass and leaves underneath their feet, both bare. “Hey Inuyasha,” she asked after having walked in silence for a while. White ears swiveled her way, her cue to talk. “Do you know what kind of yōkai I am?” She asked. Inuyasha gave her a curious look and Rin sped up her steps so she was walking next to him. “I’m thinking I might be an Inuyōkai, because of the fur and stripes, but I’m not entirely sure. Can you smell such things?”

Inuyasha’s nose trembled as he analyzed the scents around them. “Feh, you’re correct. You smell like a fullblood Inu. Just like the Ice Prick.” He told her grumpily, scowling at the mention of his half-brother. 

Rin decided to ignore his nickname for her beloved Lord - mostly because it was only half-heartedly - and focused ahead of them, going towards the smoke she had spotted earlier. Her nose twitched when she could smell roasted meat and soup being prepared - amongst other things, some she could place and others she could not. Both nice smells and unpleasant ones. Scents of a human village. It was overwhelming. 

“How do you deal with all those scents?” Rin bluntly asked her companion, trying to keep herself composed. It was so different from her days as a human and she had no idea how to deal with it except push forward and hope for the best. 

Inuyasha fell silent as they came closer to the village, thinking over her words. Rin could already make out a few huts in the distance. “I never really thought about it,” the hanyō said carefully, “it just comes natural to me. I never knew differently and the chances weren’t that drastic after I turned back after a moonless night.”

Nodding, Rin figured she just had to get used to it. Like most things, it would probably be easier over time and with exposure. When they neared the village’s edges, she tried her best to breathe through her mouth, but the village’s scents still bombarded her that way. Who knew? 

Trying to ignore the stares of the few villagers who noticed them - probably wondering about the female yōkai following Edo’s hanyō protector - Rin instead stepped closer to Inuyasha, hoping they would reach his hut soon if only to escape the looks they received. She could sense the stares on her and could basically smell the emotions of the humans in question, although she wasn’t yet practiced enough to actually  _ place  _ the emotions. But she was pretty sure that they were nervous, which was to be expected. 

“Oi, Kagome!” Inuyasha hollered the moment he stepped inside the hut he shared with his mate. “You won’t believe what happened!”

Before the miko in question could answer, Rin already knew that she was indeed there. Most likely finishing up the preparations of breakfast according to the smells and sounds she picked up. Rin followed after Inuyasha before she could change her mind and chicken out, entering the hut and looking at her friends. 

Whatever Kagome was about to say died on her lips the moment she noticed Rin. The two women stared at each other, Kagome scanning Rin from head to toe, before she glanced towards Inuyasha with a questionable look. Inuyasha nodded once. “It’s Rin,” he confirmed the silent question in his mate’s eyes, “remember that blue moon you couldn’t see? It turned Rin into a demon!”

“It’s not for certain that it’s the moon’s fault,” Rin pointed out, but Inuyasha merely snorted, clearly already blaming the moon in his own head. 

Kagome blinked before stepping towards the Inuyōkai. “Rin, are you alright?” She carefully asked, looking at her face. Whatever she saw there made her expression soften and step forward, engulfing her in a hug. The moment that Kagome’s arms went around her, a tremble went through Rin’s body and she tensed as the miko’s scents became much stronger, followed by a small whine before she returned the hug, trying to be mindful of her claws. “It’s okay. We will figure it out,” Kagome said softly, stroking her hair, which Rin found oddly soothing, calming down some nerves that had risen to the surface. Inu instincts perhaps? 

Before she knew it, she was sitting on a mat on the floor, with a cup filled with tea in her clawed hands. Her black Mokomoko was curled around her, bringing her a sense of comfort. Inuyasha had disappeared from the hut, probably to give them some privacy or to collect the rest of their friends. Rin wasn’t sure. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Kagome asked carefully with her own cup of tea, carefully watching the female in front of her.

Rin blew her tea, mint-flavored if her nose didn’t fail her, taking that time to collect her thoughts. “It’s still very confusing to me as well. I don’t know for sure if it’s the moon’s fault, and if it is it still doesn’t answer as to  _ why  _ I suddenly became Inuyōkai overnight,” she said. Kagome nodded as Rin took a careful sip of her tea. It seemed her sense of taste hadn’t changed all that much and she clung to the sense of familiarity it bought her. “Yesterday evening I went into the forest and fell asleep there, I woke up like this and Inuyasha found me when I went back towards the village.” She didn’t say how Inuyasha had attacked her.

Kagome was silent for a while, going over what she was told, Rin could tell. She could almost  _ smell  _ her train of thoughts and the emotions going through her. They changed so rapidly and sudden. It made her dizzy and she almost had to bite her tongue from telling the other to stop thinking so much to save her poor nose. How did Sesshōmaru deal with this? “Why did you go out into the forest?” Kagome finally asked. 

Shrugging, she said, “It was a nice night and I just wanted to be outside for a while. I honestly did not plan on falling asleep there, it just happened.” She did not tell Kagome how lonely she felt. How she didn’t belong in Edo. How her heart ached for the wild and the days where she traveled across the lands. How much she missed Sesshōmaru all the time; and even grumpy Jaken and her silent companion A-Un. How she only felt alive when he came to visit her. Kagome did not need to know those pieces of information, and it also seemed irrelevant to her transformation so Rin kept it within her heart. She blew over her tea again before taking another sip. 

“What are you planning on doing now?” She heard after a while.

Rin looked at her cup of tea, watching the leaves floating around the water’s surface. “I will wait for Lord Sesshōmaru to come and visit me again. Next to his mother, and I have no idea how to find her, he’s the only other Inuyōkai I know. He can help me with all this, and he might know someone who can tell me what happened,” she said. Her heart soared at maybe being able to travel with him again, of being free once more and not being confined to a village. “I know it won’t be long before he comes again.” 

Nostrils quivering at the scents heading towards the hut, Rin looked up in curiosity. People with holy powers were coming; if the pure scent hanging over mortality was anything to go by. Kagome had the same hint of that scent after all. But she couldn’t sense any hostility so she stayed put. After a while, Inuyasha reentered the hut. Followed by Kaede and Miroku, the monk supporting the elderly priestess as they walked. Sango was most likely with the kids then. Both monk and priestess stared at the demon casually seated in the hut. “I almost didn’t believe it. But looking at ye, it appears Inuyasha was speaking the truth,” Kaede spoke up.

A sputtering noise came from the hanyō. “Keh! Did you think I was lying, you useless old hag?!” He hollered with a scowl. They all ignored him as Miroku helped Kaede sit down before taking a seat himself. Huffing once with an irritated twist of his ears, Inuyasha eventually plopped down himself as well. 

“Inuyasha already told us what happened,” Miroku said, watching Rin with curious eyes. Rin resisted the urge to squirm. She always felt like Miroku was able to see the deepest part of her being, nothing went past his notice. “How are you faring, Rin?” 

“As well as I can,” she replied truthfully. “It’s just getting used to.” 

Miroku nodded and then Kagome proceeded to tell the newcomers what Rin had told her earlier. Rin was grateful for it meant she didn’t need to repeat herself again. Her ears twitched when she was asked a question once again. “Rin, do you have any means to contact Lord Sesshōmaru? I know that demons have all those instincts, and I fear for the safety of yourself and others. As a full Inuyōkai he might be able to help.” Miroku said. 

She shook her head. “Lord Sesshōmaru comes and goes as he pleases.” But part of her agreed with what the monk said. If she were to lose control she didn’t know what would happen or who might get hurt, and she knew that Sesshōmaru would prevent her from causing unneeded destruction or death. 

And she trusted him more than anyone else. 

~~~

In a way it was strange, but she didn’t grow hungry throughout the entire day. Not horribly so at least. And currently it was midnight and she wasn’t tired at all.

Did yōkai even sleep? 

She knew that Shippou slept, but he was still young, Jaken was a lesser demon, and Inuyasha was only half so he didn’t really count. During all the years she traveled with him, she had never seen Sesshōmaru sleep and she had never asked him about it so she had no idea about it. From what she saw of him, Sesshōmaru spent most evenings staring off in the distance, lost in thought, watching the stars twinkling overhead, or away from camp to do whatever it was he did. 

Pulling her knees against her chest, Rin wrapped her arms around them and absently gazed up at the stars above. When the evening started to fall and the humans prepared to call it a day and not feeling tired herself, she climbed to the roof of Kaede’s hut. Inuyasha had joined her for the first hours of the night, talking about whatever came to mind. But eventually he went and joined Kagome in their own hut, and Rin was left alone to her thoughts. 

Her sharp eyes moved from the stars to scan the horizon. She marveled over how well she could see in the absolute darkness of the night. As human the only source of light had come from the moon and the distant stars above, and she couldn’t see by it, but as an Inuyōkai that was apparently enough light to see nearly as well as during the day. The only difference being really that the colors were somewhat muted; what was vibrant and bright and colorful during the day, was almost dull and grey during the night. Yet it wasn't boring or dull as one might expect. Rin was quick to learn that there was just as much life during the night as there was during the day, just different but still there. The night predators and prey had awoken and the Inuyōkai listened to their songs that sounded through the night, making her blood pump faster through her veins and she had to suppress the urge to run in the cover of the night and chase the creatures creating night’s song. To be free and wild as she instinctively knew Inuyōkai were supposed to be.

Part of her couldn’t help but wonder if this was why Sesshōmaru had sometimes left their camp during the night. She had always wondered what he was doing. She always thought he was patrolling or perhaps chasing away yōkai who could be a danger to his pack. There was perhaps some truth to it, but that couldn’t be all. Was the Western Lord sometimes running through the night, free as the wind and nature itself and simply enjoying being yōkai?

Rin took a deep breath and tilted her face up, taking a deep whiff of the night air and the numerous scents it carried. A tremble seemed to go through her entire being, resonating with something she carried deep within. 

_ Run. Freedom. Chase. Sing _ . It seemed to say, calling to her. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she had jumped off the hut’s roof and was running out of the village with the wind howling past and the song of nature surrounding her. A feral grin formed on her face; all sharp fangs, and a joyous laughter bubbled up from her throat. Rin sped up, going faster and faster until she was almost flying. Sure, she might have ran into a few trees and nearly fell over a few times, but she didn’t let that stop her. She jumped over a boulder in her way, jumping higher and farther than she ever had before. 

An owl flew past overhead and she startled a fox demon she ran past. Running through a field, countless fireflies flew up and away from her in alarm. Rin slowed down and laughed again, a dog’s song, cheerfully chasing down a few fireflies in wonder, clearly being able to see the tiny glowing bugs moving through the night and being able to see their wings move as they flew. 

She had never felt so alive before. Or free. She wasn’t bound by any human law and could run and laugh and have fun as she pleased. It was no wonder that yōkai were so proud of, well, being yōkai. The proud Sesshōmaru included. If this was a part of it, she could completely understand. Pushing a few dark strands out of her face, she started running again. She climbed up a cliff and only managed to fall and stumble twice before she reached the top where she looked out over the forest and she could see the village in the distance. The moon - not blue this time - shone overhead, making her feel at ease. Looking down the sheer drop she weighed her options before shrugging and taking the jump, her instincts telling her that she wouldn’t be in danger. 

For one long moment she hung suspended in the air, her blood pumping in exhilaration and something which was much more primal. Then she fell down with all the gratefulness of a falling rock and a shrieking laugh left her. Rin managed to fall flat on her face the moment her feet touched the ground, but she merely rolled over and ran off again, enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair and Mokomoko’s fur. 

Rin ran for the duration of the night with no destination in mind except for going where her feet carried her. She chased down a few startled animals and even some lower yōkai, but she didn’t catch any of them and instead raced past with a wild smile and Mokomoko trailing after her much like a furry dog tail. She ran until the darkness of the night turned into day, and then she found herself back in the village. 

She jumped on Kaede’s roof again and waited for the village to wake up and her blood to cool down. The song of the night still echoed in her ears even as the first villagers left their homes to start the day and Inuyasha joined her on the roof, giving her a fanged smile which told her he knew about her outing. She gave him a fanged smile in return and the two Inu watched over the village full of humans as it woke up and a new day started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here! Don't forget to drop a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And no worries. Sesshy will appear in the next chapter ;) How do y'all think he will react to Rin being Inu? And I'm also thinking about eventually doing the occasional chapter in Sesshy's POV, should I?


	4. Sesshōmaru is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say I've had a lot of inspiration and motivation to write this story, so have another chapter pretty soon after the previous one.
> 
> With 3.8K words this is also the longest chapter so far. So enjoy, and be sure to tell me what you thought of it!

During the following week Rin learned that yōkai _did_ in fact sleep… or kind of. It wasn’t sleeping in the way that humans did at least. Her eyes were closed, and she was resting, but she was still acutely aware of her surroundings and what happened around her. So at the smallest sound or unfamiliar smell she was able to react without any lingering sleepiness as she sometimes had as a human while being rudely awoken. She also didn’t need to ‘sleep’ as often or as long. She only slept once in the entire week, the rest of the time she spent either sitting on the roof and watching the heavens, or running under the stars. Once Inuyasha had even joined her, which had been an interesting night for they came across a group of kitsune and accidentally crashed a wedding. Save to say that the foxes weren’t happy with the dogs, and Rin spent a few good hours apologizing and calming down the poor bride. 

Inuyasha had also taken it upon himself to help her with what he knew of being Inuyōkai - or half in his case - during his youth and the new instincts and senses she now had, next to the self-defence lessons they had started four years ago.

Being yōkai was still a shock to her, and she wasn’t yet fully used to everything, but she was slowly adjusting. Which was all she could ask for really.

A low growl sounded and Rin’s eyes narrowed, jumping away to dodge Inuyasha’s swiping claws during one of their spar sessions. They had taken to sparring in a more demon-fashion until first blood was drawn. Sometimes Inuyasha used his sword, but this time only his claws. Inuyasha had taken to using his full speed, and as a fullblood Inu, Rin found that she could relatively easily keep up after a few rounds of getting used to it and falling flat on her face. Baring her fangs, she blocked his next attack with a swipe of her own claws. Almost dancing around the hanyō, she repeatedly swiped her claws before jumping back and repeating the action at a different angle. 

She was aware of a handful of villagers - mostly children, but also Sango and Kagome and a few other adults - watching the two of them play-fight with an almost awed expression, the two inhuman figures moving faster and fiercer than any human could possibly hope to achieve. 

Inuyasha jumped up and made a somersault over her head, swiping at her while still in the air. His claws raked her upper arm and drew a thin line of blood. Rin hissed, the wound already closing and the two of them stepped away from the other. “That’s enough for today,” Inuyasha said, white hair a mess, “remember to be prepared for everything in battle. You need to look better into your opponent’s movements.”

Rin nodded, wiping away the blood from her arm as she watched Inuyasha walk back towards Kagome and their other spectators. Rin grinned to herself, pretty sure that if the hanyō had a tail it would be wagging by now, and after Mokomoko adjusted itself on her shoulders she went towards the forest. She liked going there after sparring with Inuyasha and climbing the trees there, jumping from tree to tree in some kind of self-invented game of ‘jump the trees’, which she learned was also very good for practicing with her reflexes. 

She wasn’t sure if Inu often climbed and jumped trees, but this Inu at least did.

The moment she walked underneath the first trees, she jumped up and grasped a branch with one of her hands, swinging herself up on a thicker branch she could stand on with acrobatic skills she couldn’t have attempted as a human. She perched there for a while, dark golden eyes quickly scanning the trees and branches around her to determine the route she would take this time. 

Having selected the branches, Rin started jumping, going from branch to branch. Scenting a squirrel, she went in that direction and started to chase the small animal down before she eventually caught it after missing a few times. Inuyasha had also tried to help her with her hunts, but Rin hadn't fully figured that one out yet. Fishing was much easier, but as an Inu she couldn’t live off fish alone. She wasn’t a Neko after all.

If Sesshōmaru and the past week were anything to go by, Inuyōkai didn’t need to eat all that often. But the one time she did happen to see Sesshōmaru eat, it was raw meat, and so it wasn’t all that hard to figure out she had to hunt occasionally. Inuyasha had also informed her that as a hanyō, it wasn’t the same for him but even he needed to have raw meat occasionally. 

Having reached a river, Rin jumped down to begin skinning her meal so she could eat it. After eating, her instincts always pushed her to lick her claws clean. As a former human she still had some trouble with that particular behavior, so occasionally she ignored her instincts to wash them in a river instead if one was nearby. 

Claws in the cool water, the blood of her kill flowing down the stream, she tensed up when she sensed a youki rapidly approaching. An extremely powerful youki which was traveling towards Edo. Tilting up her head, Rin barely caught a flash of light streak past in the distance much like a falling star but much brighter. Her heart caught in her throat, for even if it only lasted seconds she would recognize it anywhere, no matter the distance.

It was Sesshōmaru’s Light Orb. His fastest method of travel. 

Rin frowned as she stood up and wiped the water off her claws. Normally when he went to the village, Sesshōmaru traveled by cloud or simply by flying. Once even walking. He only went with his Light Orb when he was in a hurry to go somewhere, or the few times he had caught her when she was falling from great heights to save her life. He had never used it before to simply visit her, so Rin concluded that something must have happened. She was also aware of Inuyasha’s agitated youki running out of the village to meet his brother as well. 

_Go_ , her instincts urged her, pushing her to hurry and Rin didn’t need to be told twice. She ran back to the village, now regretting that she had ventured so far off in her game and hunt, her feet flew over the forest ground as she forced herself to go faster. But she slowed down when she got closer, remembering Inuyasha’s reaction when he first saw her as a yōkai. She knew that the two half-brothers were very different and Sesshōmaru’s senses were definitely better, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she should slow down to give Inuyasha the time to explain to his brother what had happened to her. Just to prevent the small change that he wouldn’t recognize her at first. Her Lord was rather protective of this area and didn’t really allow powerful yōkai near after all, why he didn’t immediately seek her youki out though was beyond her and only confirmed to Rin that something must be wrong. But she knew that it was really because she would be hurt if he didn’t recognize her at first, she wasn’t sure why that thought hurt so much, but didn’t have the time to dwell on it for Sesshōmaru’s youki was on the move again, away from the human village and his brother. Heading her way at great speeds.

Rin looked up when he was almost upon her, his strong scent hit her nostrils and made her take a step back with wide eyes, she watched the silver-haired demon jump down in front of her with more grace than should be possible. His long silver hair hadn’t even fallen back on his back before his intense golden eyes fell on her, at first unreadable even for her. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw the same almost tender - for Sesshōmaru - look in those golden orbs which seemed to be reserved for her alone. He recognized her. 

“Rin,” he said in his deep voice. His nose trembled slightly when he took in her new scent, and she could clearly see a flash of curiosity in his eyes as he took in her new appearance, eyes scanning her obvious Inuyōkai markings. His eyes turned unreadable but she didn’t think much of it, Sesshōmaru sometimes just shut down when something happened he didn’t understand. Her Lord was good at hiding this to others, but Rin saw it. 

“My Lord,” she replied back in a soft voice. Her lips curved up in a small smile. “I wasn’t sure you would recognize me like this.”

“Don’t be silly. I will always recognize you,” he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, almost seeming offended that Rin had thought differently. He stood a bit straighter and tilted his nose up, looking down at her in disbelief. 

Her smile widened. She had been silly to doubt him for even a second. “My apologies, My Lord. I was just being silly.”

“Hnn.” Sesshōmaru took a step closer, tilting his head slightly while still looking at her, studying her with a rather intense look in his eyes. “The half-breed informed me what happened. Are you well?” His eyes flashed up to hers as he asked his question to gauge her reaction. 

“I am now,” she replied truthfully, fully meaning it. He was back after all so she had no need to be sad or upset. 

She watched curiously as Sesshōmaru stepped closer still, his nose still busy analyzing the scents, memorizing it, as he walked in a circle around her. “Lord Sesshōmaru?” She questioned him, knowing fully well he would only answer her question if he wanted to. He arched up one of his elegant eyebrows when he stood in front of her again. “You arrived in quite the hurry. Is everything alright?” Rin waited patiently to see if he would answer or not. 

After studying her for a while longer, a flicker in his eyes, he did. “I… felt that something had changed in the village. With you.” The rest remained unspoken between them, but Rin understood. He was worried that something had happened to her and had thus rushed over, even if he was probably far away for it took him a while to arrive. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Sesshōmaru nodded his head, his long silver hair sliding past his pointed ears as he did so. “Are you planning to travel with me again?” He asked while the wind picked up their hair. Silver and black dancing in the breeze. Rin understood his question. As a human she stayed in the village under Inuyasha’s protection, but she wasn’t human anymore. 

“If I am allowed.” 

A tension she hadn’t noticed before seemed to disappear from his stance at her reply. It appeared he had truly wondered her answer. He should have known better, Rin would always choose him after all. His lips tilted up in the smallest of smiles as his eyes lightening in barely contained happiness, which wasn’t visible if one didn’t know him. “Do as you please,” he told her. 

Rin chuckled. That really was their thing, him telling her she could do as she pleased, ever since she was small and decided to follow the beautiful silver yōkai for the first time all those years ago. 

As if falling back into their routine from all those years ago, Sesshōmaru started walking again and Rin followed after him, her heart soaring at being able to travel the countryside with him again. Even if she wanted to, there was nothing she could do to stop the silly grin on her face. 

Sesshōmaru guided her back to the village. Upon reaching the borders he gave her a look over his shoulder. “Pack any things you want to take with you and say goodbye to whomever you want. Take all the time you need. This One will wait here for your return.”

Nodding and giving him a grateful smile, Rin walked down towards the village she had called home for the past five years, aware of Sesshōmaru’s eyes on her as she walked away from him. Inuyasha met her about halfway, his eyes on his brother over her head. “I take it you’re going with him?” He asked, finally looking down at her.

Rin nodded. “You know I would always choose him.”

“Don’t know what you see in the icicle prince,” Inuyasha snorted, giving his brother another glare before focusing on her again, “but as long as you’re happy, I guess.”

Knowing that was as much as an ‘I’ll miss you’ as she would get from him at the moment, Rin merely gave him a knowing smile. “Let’s go and find the others and pack your things,” Inuyasha grumbled and turned away to avoid her smile. Chuckling, Rin went with him.

He had dropped her off at Kaede’s where she started packing her stuff with the elderly miko watching her with a damp eye. There wasn’t much Rin planned on taking with her - most of her possessions had been gifts from her Lord either way, and what she didn’t bring along could be gifted to the rest of the villagers. She just wanted to take some of her favorite kimonos, a beautifully decorated comb, a jaden hairpin, a filled waterskin, and a dagger she had received from Kohaku with her. 

When she was done, she placed the bag down and turned to face the elderly woman she had shared the hut with, and whom she honestly saw as her own grandmother. Kaede’s one good eye softened when looking at her, and the two of them embraced in goodbye. “I will miss you,” Rin whimpered, taking comfort in the miko’s safe scent, much in the way a pup would find comfort in the scent of her mother.

Kaede’s hold tightened. “I know. And I will miss ye too.” They pulled back and Rin let Kaede take a good look at her, knowing it might be the last time. Kaede was old and the lives of humans were short. “Promise me this, child. Ye are now yōkai and be proud of this, but never forget what it was to be human as well. Ye are a delicate balance between two very different worlds. And know that no matter the species, ye will always be just Rin to me. Never change for anyone, ye bring light and hope as ye are. Ye will always have a home here, if needed.” 

Rin choked on her breath and tried desperately to not let the tears fall, knowing her Lord didn’t like the smell of tears on her and not wanting to upset the elder miko as well. “I promise,” was all she got out of a tight throat, embracing the woman again and burying her face in her neck, curling Mokomoko around them both in a loving embrace. Kaede merely rubbed soothing circles on her back and hummed under her breath. 

When she could smell Inuyasha and her other friends approaching, Rin pulled back and gave the older woman a last kind smile, trying to express her gratitude to all she had done for her over the years in that one smile. Kaede nodded her head, a fond look in her eye. 

They faced the doorway when two small twin-girls raced inside, laughing and shrieking her name. Kin’u and Gyokuto, Sango and Miroku’s daughters. Immediately, the girls pounced on her Mokomoko, and she curled the soft black fur around them to amuse them. “Rin is leaving! Good bye, Rin!” Gyokuto yelled while hidden amongst her fur, a big smile on her chubby face. The others choose that moment to enter, Sango carrying her baby infant son in her arms. Miroku sported a handprint on his face, probably from Sango for groping her in front of the children.

“Take care of yourself,” Kagome said, being the first to engulf the female Inu in a hug. “Don’t let anyone force you into doing something you don’t want. Not even Aniki.” Rin outright laughed at that. Sesshōmaru did not enjoy being called ‘Big Brother’ by Kagome, nor did Inuyasha like it, but that did not seem to stop the woman who had embraced the Inu Lord into her family from doing so. But Sesshōmaru did not kill her for it, and that told Rin a lot.

“I won’t,” Rin chuckled, “but I know that Lord Sesshōmaru won’t force me into anything. He’s not like that.”

Kagome smiled brilliantly at that, her blue eyes twinkling. “I know. Otherwise you wouldn’t have been so fond of him.” Her smile gentled a bit. “I will be sure to inform Kohaku and Shippou of what happened as well. Don’t worry about them.” She added and Rin nodded in gratitude, absently aware of the twins grabbing as much of her fur as they could and cuddling it close to their tiny bodies.

Sango and Miroku were upon her next as Kagome stepped back. When they did, Rin smiled down at little Hisui who watched her with eyes wide in a childlike wonder. “You will be missed,” Miroku told her. His hand itched away from her rear after a death glare from his wife. He settled on a friendly pat on her shoulder, “but knowing that you are safe with Lord Sesshōmaru does ease some worries.”

“Be sure to visit sometimes, all of us would love that,” Sango added to Miroku’s words, giving her a one-armed hug.

“I will,” she promised, returning the woman’s embrace. She didn’t know when she would come to visit, but she knew she would eventually. Inuyasha would live a relatively long life, and Kagome as well with being mated to him, but her other friends were human and she knew she would come to regret it if she never saw them again.

Her eyes met Inuyasha’s over Sango’s head and the two of them exchanged a nod. Inuyasha let loose a low rumbling sound, too low for the humans in the hut to hear. A goodbye and see you later in Inu. Rin let loose her answering rumble. 

Kagome pulled a startled Inuyasha and Miroku in a group hug around Sango, Hisui and Rin. Kaede joined with a chuckle after a look from Kagome. Inuyasha grumbled about this but let his mate do as she pleased. Rin laughed, smiling brightly at the love she could literally smell between them all. She had really grown closer to them over the years she had lived here. Kaede was her grandmother, Kagome and Sango became her sisters, Miroku and Kohaku her brothers, Shippou called her a littermate, and Inuyasha was her dearest friend and protector. 

They were pack, the Inu in her knew. 

And she was glad that her opinion of them hadn’t changed since becoming a yōkai. Part of her had feared that, aware that most yōkai despised humans. So part of her was reluctant at leaving them at all, but deep down she knew that she was meant to follow after Sesshōmaru and that she would be happiest when around him. 

When everyone eventually stepped back from the unexpected group hug, Miroku managed to entangle his daughters from Mokomoko and Inuyasha took her bag with her belongings. “Let’s go, I’ll escort you back to his side.”

Rin nodded and gave her other friends a final smile and wave before going after the hanyō. Her eyes immediately sought out Sesshōmaru and she smiled when she noticed A-Un by his side. She wasn’t sure if he had gone to retrieve the dragon or if the dragon had arrived on his own accord, but that didn’t matter. Rin was glad to see her silent companion, slightly disappointed that she couldn’t see Jaken as well. 

When they reached the two yōkai’s sides, Inuyasha turned to his brother. “I’d like to speak a few words with you,” he said firmly after returning Rin her bag.

Sesshōmaru arched up a single eyebrow as he looked at his brother with a blank face. After a silent staredown and realizing that the half-demon wasn’t about to back down, Sesshōmaru nodded and led the way to be out of Rin’s hearing range. Rin watched the two brothers go in curiosity before turning to face A-Un, who faced her with perched ears and wide unblinking eyes.

“Hey, A-Un,” she greeted the two-headed dragon in a soft voice, “do you recognize me?” 

The dragon’s eyes widened even more before letting out a greeting roar, rushing over to her in barely contained enthusiasm. Rin laughed as he pranched around her for a while before wrapping both heads around her in a hug. His hot breath fanned over her, messing up her hair but Rin ignored it in favor of returning the embrace, bag dropping to the ground. “I missed you too,” she whispered, scratching both heads in greeting, knowing how much the dragon enjoyed it. 

She gave A a kiss on his muzzle, and Un immediately pressed his face into hers, wanting the same attention. With a laugh she gave it to him. “It’s really good to see you again. Would you mind if I put my bag in your saddlebags?” She asked them. Immediately the dragon stepped back, and Rin took her back as she walked around the dragon. Putting it in the saddlebags attached to the saddle, she double-checked that everything was in order and nodded to herself. She settled on stroking the dragon’s black mane as she patiently waited for Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha to be done with their conversation. 

It was a little while later until the two brothers reappeared. Sesshōmaru went over to her side as Inuyasha stayed behind to watch them go. Rin noted that the hanyō seemed pleased about something. Sesshōmaru didn’t appear angry or displeased as well, so Rin guessed that whatever their conversation was about, it went well. “What did he say?” Rin asked her Lord when he stepped next to her. 

“Nothing of importance,” Sesshōmaru replied, starting to walk away without a glance back at his brother and the village the hanyō guarded so fiercely. 

Taking A-Un’s reins, Rin gave Inuyasha a final wave and bright smile before she followed after Sesshōmaru with A-Un next to her. Sesshōmaru gave her a curious look over his shoulder, his long hair swaying with each step he took. “You appear pleased,” he stated. 

Rin’s smile widened, if that was even possible. “Because I’m with you again, My Lord.”

Her answer seemed to please him greatly and so the two Inu and the dragon set off again. Rin was amused to discover that her Lord appeared to walk a bit straighter than normal, his white Mokomoko swirling gracefully behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it fitting to end this chapter with them hitting the road once again.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment!  
> Shares and kudos are also much appreciated :)


	5. Conversations underneath the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! I guess you can call this a fluff chapter before things start becoming more interesting? 
> 
> Hope you like it and don't forget to comment and share your thoughts if you did <3

They spend the rest of the day in relative silence, with only a few words said between them. Sesshōmaru appeared to be lost in his thoughts, thinking about something deeply, and Rin didn’t mind letting him be. She was just happy enough as it was. As a child she often tended to fill the silence with singing and chatter, and while she still occasionally did that, as an adult she learned to appreciate the silence as well. 

She was pretty sure that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t mind if she started singing or talking, he never did, but Rin decided to take the time to inspect their surroundings with her senses and practice with it. She listened to nature and took in the scents and sounds around her, trying to place them and see if she recognized them. She didn’t always know, but it was a way to pass the time and get used to the feeling of always having her sensitive nose bombarded by different scents. She also spent some time riding on A-Un, whispering to the dragon and stroking his manes. 

Lunch passed, and so did dinner. If they were human they would have stopped, but none of Sesshōmaru’s entourage were and thus they had no need to stop for breaks and instead kept going to wherever their Alpha led them.

As the sun started to set, Rin’s eyes focused on Sesshōmaru, taking note of his strong back and beautiful hair. The sunlight that shone directly on the silver strands seemed to turn it into the palest of gold, putting even sunlight itself to shame. Normally, Sesshōmaru went towards whatever his nose told him was interesting, but this time he seemed to actually have a destination in mind. Rin couldn’t help but wonder where he was leading her.

She decided to try asking him. “Lord Sesshōmaru, where are we going?”

“Bokunsenō,” he replied without looking back at her.

Rin’s eyes lit up at the mention of the ancient yōkai tree. She had seen Bokusenō once in her youth and couldn’t help but wonder how the wise tree was doing. She also knew that Bokusenō was the oldest yōkai in perhaps all of Japan, so if anyone knew something about her sudden transformation then he did. Rin fell quiet again, content with the answer she received. 

Eventually the sun disappeared below the horizon and the world became covered in the night. But all three yōkai could still see well and so they continued on for some time until Sesshōmaru eventually stopped and declared they would camp here for the night. Rin wasn’t sure why, neither of them was particularly exhausted, so a force of habit perhaps? But she decided not to question her Lord and instead did as he asked and got a fire going.

She didn’t need the warmth of the fire anymore, but she figured that this would be a habit she would have trouble losing, for it still bought her a sense of comfort. So she sat in front of the fire, watching the flames, and with A-Un laying behind her. Sesshōmaru sat down against a tree and watched the stars in the sky. He still appeared to be lost in thought. Rin wondered what he was thinking about. It wasn’t awkward between them though, it was a comfortable silence between two beings who knew each other well and trusted the other. There was  _ something _ else sissling in the air between them though, but Rin couldn’t place it and so paid it no mind.

Leaning back against A-Un’s warm side, she shot a curious glance at Sesshōmaru, but only to find him already watching her with a pensive expression on his face. “Is something the matter, my Lord? I just noticed that you’ve seemed in thought for most of the day.”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just wondering,” Sesshōmaru replied. He clearly noticed the curious glint in her eyes for the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. It was just the two of them - and A-Un - after all. “About you.”

“Me? What about me?” To say that Rin was confused would be an understatement. She was perplexed that Sesshōmaru would even be wondering about her all day. 

“I wasn’t expecting you becoming Inuyōkai,” he casually replied, tilting up his knee and gracefully leaning one arm over it as he addressed her. “Will you tell me everything that happened during that night?” 

And so she did. Rin left nothing out. She told him from the moment she left Kaede’s hut up to when she woke up the next day in Inuyasha’s Forest. When she was done that same pensive look was back in Sesshōmaru’s eyes. “Do you think it has something to do with the blue moon? You saw it as well, didn’t you?”

Sesshōmaru nodded, implying that he indeed saw it. “Most likely. I was at the Blue Moon Festival in the Mainlands during that time. The blue moon is sacred to most canine-type yōkai, Inu included.” 

That caught her interest. A Blue Moon Festival? It did explain why he took so long to arrive at the village, she mused, the Mainlands were pretty far away after all and it would take even someone like Sesshōmaru a while to go there and back. “Why have I never seen one before? Are they that rare?” She asked. Sesshōmaru appeared to be in a rare talkative mood, and Rin decided to get the most out of it in order to get at least some answers. He seemed to know  _ something  _ after all.

“The blue moon appears once every thousand years,” he said, looking up at the sky and the moon shining above their heads. “I was born during the previous one.”

So that means that Lord Sesshōmaru is a thousand years old? Rin’s eyes widened ever so slightly at that piece of unexpected information she received. She knew he was old and that appearances could be deceiving with most yōkai. But a thousand? For a human that would be hard to comprehend. Rin had the sudden thought that she would live to such ages as well now. She was Inuyōkai after all, and apparently they could live very long lives. It was a daunting aspect; to remain young and unchanged while the world changed and evolved around you. Something she hadn’t thought about before since becoming yōkai. Rin could only hope that she would manage to find a place in the world by then, hopefully by Sesshōmaru’s side as a friend or as pack. She wouldn’t want to spend all that time alone. It seemed… lonely and would surely drive her insane. 

Golden eyes focused on her again as if sensing her emotional turmoil, and he most likely could for Inuyōkai could smell emotions. “Don’t think silly things. You won’t be alone,” he said. 

Rin blinked at him before she gave him a radiant smile. He pretty much told her that she would be allowed to stay with him and he wouldn’t allow her to be alone; in his own roundabout way. Trust Sesshōmaru to know what was on her mind and immediately address the issue. “Thank you, my Lord,” she said softly. 

She leaned back and absently traced A-Un’s closest scales with her fingers. The dragon snored behind her back, deep asleep. “Can you tell me about this blue moon, Lord Sesshōmaru?” She asked, her voice still soft as if she were afraid to break the tranquility of the night. For once, Rin did not have the sudden urge to run under the stars and hunt, but that might be because Sesshōmaru was with her and his powerful presence somehow settled her most primal instincts. She really wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt so at peace. 

Sesshōmaru leaned forward ever so slightly, unnoticeable if one wasn’t looking directly at him. A fierce glint in his eyes. “According to legend passed down through my kind, the blue moon is directly associated with Tsukiyomi, the Moon God. It's when His power and influence is most potent, and we canine-yōkai honor this time for it’s the moment when we are most powerful. The humans in those lands honor Amaterasu as the Highest God, for she is associated with the sun, but for Inu it’s Tsukiyomi.”

“Tsukiyomi,” Rin whispered, repeating the name. She had heard of that name of course. Kagome used to tell her stories and legends she herself grew up with. Was it Tsukiyomi who turned her into an Inuyōkai? And if he did,  _ why _ ? What could the Gods possibly want with  _ her _ out of everyone out there? 

Sesshōmaru’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts again. “There is a legend in my family from the times before humans walked the world. A prophecy. Apparently, it was passed down from the Gods themselves to my great-grandfather.”

Her throat ran dry. “Do you think I have something to do with this prophecy?” 

“Hnn,” was all he said. But Rin had learned to recognize his hnn’s, and what they meant over the years they have known each other. This one meant that he had no idea but did not want to admit not knowing. 

“And so you’re hoping that Bokusenō might have the answers. That’s why we’re going to him. For knowledge,” she finished what laid unspoken. Sesshōmaru nodded, appearing to be rather pleased with how quickly she caught on with his plans. She stayed silent for a while longer, to see if Sesshōmaru would decide to share more, but it appeared that he had said what he wanted to say for the Inu Lord stayed silent. And then Rin realized something.

“Lord Sesshōmaru?”

“Hnn?”

“Where is Master Jaken?”

“Paperwork,” was all Sesshōmaru said to that, a visible scowl on his face. 

Rin grinned at that. It appeared that someone hated doing paperwork, but it did told her that Jaken was at the Western Palace. 

She wondered if Sesshōmaru would take her there as well once they got their answers from Bokusenō. She had been there a few times before - after her Lord got rid of the worst of the human-hating yōkai that is - after Naraku was defeated. He bought her along a few times during his visits to Edo and Rin especially remembered spending hours in the garden until it was time to go back. It had taken the yōkai there a while to get used to a human girl in their midst, but eventually they seemed to get used to her and she even made some friends. 

She vaguely wondered how they would react to her now. 

A black Inuyōkai, instead of a silly human girl who followed a Demon Lord around.

The rest of the night was spent like that, with the two of them sitting under the stars and occasionally conversing in soft voices. Rin told him about her time in the village from the time of his previous visit, as well as her short time as a yōkai and what Inuyasha had done to try and help her, and Sesshōmaru told her about the going-ons at the shiro, his patrols and the Blue Moon Festival he went to. She was amazed to learn that he still had living relatives, next to his mother and Inuyasha, who lived all the way in the Mainlands together with the last of the Silver and White Inu. Somewhere during the night they got closer to each other, for eventually Sesshōmaru sat against a different tree with Rin next to him, barely touching except for the fur of their Mokomoko which were entwined together. Silver and black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time Rin hears about the prophecy (mentioned in the story summary!), what do YOU think it entails? 
> 
> And Sesshōmaru in a talkative mood? Is the world going to end?!
> 
> Lmao either way, let me know what you thought of this! Until the next time then; I hope I can have the next chapter up sooner but no promises I guess. 
> 
> I also recommend you to occasionally take a look at the tags again. I sometimes tend to change them :') And also planning on making artworks for this story so stay tuned for that as well I guess.


	6. Trouble on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! :D

They started traveling again when the first rays of the sun touched the trees and the scent of morning hung heavy in the air. Morning had a distinct blue and fresh scent; especially in the woods where she could smell the morning dew on the leaves and foliage around them. Sesshōmaru got up out of the blue and had started walking and Rin had been with him enough that she knew it was time to go. When she was still human, Jaken had often woken her when Sesshōmaru started walking, but now that she was yōkai herself it was not needed. 

For starters she didn’t sleep as much, and her instincts would warn her when her Alpha went on his way again for if she _did_ sleep in the way yōkai did. 

So now all she had to do was take A-Un’s reins and follow after her Lord who shot her a quick glance over his shoulders before facing ahead again.

Sesshōmaru led her through the forest, over nearly invisible paths rarely traveled by humans. Sesshōmaru had always preferred the covered roads compared to the open ones human-kind walked, and Rin wondered if it was instinct or personal preference. They didn’t come across any humans, but they did see a handful of yōkai on the path and so it made her wonder if this particular area was well known and traveled in the yōkai world. Perhaps those yōkai were mercenaries, or maybe they simply liked the area. The path was so far in the forest and hidden by the trees that no human in their right mind would even consider traveling them, leaving this wilder and untamed part of the world to the yōkai kind.

A young tanuki bowed to the Western Lord as they passed and gave Rin a curious and wide-eyed look. Sesshōmaru ignored her, as well as anyone else they came across, but Rin gave the young girl a gentle smile. If she were human, the redhead couldn’t have been much older than nine or perhaps ten. 

Laughter came from the trees around them and when Rin glanced up she saw flashes of sharp teeth and glowing eyes and swishing tails. Kitsune, she knew, wondering if they were about to unleash their tricks and illusions on the forest’s visitors. But none of the yōkai dared get too close to the two Inu and so their small group safely passed by without any form of hindrance. And eventually they were out of the forest and on the road again, the kind traveled by humans. Sesshōmaru didn’t look around, but Rin knew that he had carefully scented the area before stepping out in the open like that. He wasn’t one to bring his pack in unnecessary danger, or not anymore at least for Rin had heard tales from Jaken of their past when Sesshōmaru used to walk in all kinds of danger without a care in the world or for those who followed him. She often wondered what made him change his ways like that, and she hadn’t found the answer yet and wasn’t sure she ever would. 

She squinted up at the sun now that they were out from under the trees and hurried to follow after Sesshōmaru, keeping a tight hold on A-Un’s reins. “That path,” Rin started once she was closer to him, “is it a famous travel route for yōkai or something? I’ve seen a lot of yōkai there, but no humans.” 

“A yōkai village is nearby and the area is enchanted by spells,” Sesshōmaru informed her, sharp golden eyes focused ahead. “The yōkai you saw lived there.”

“The spells keep humans away,” Rin realized. She saw Sesshōmaru nod from the corner of her eyes. She looked at him. “Will you ever take me to such a village, My Lord?”

He looked surprised at that, as if it hadn’t even crossed his mind to lead her there. “Would that please you?” He asked after a while.

“Yes,” Rin nodded, “I’m still new to being a yōkai and have never been to such a village before, didn’t even knew it existed. I would like to see how they live and if it’s different from a human one.”

“It’s not that different,” Sesshōmaru said. But then he seemed to rethink his statement. “... except it doesn’t smell as bad.”

Rin actually snorted at that. She had to agree with him there though. From her own time as an Inu she knew that humans _could_ smell pretty horrible, and often without themselves even realizing. She imagined a yōkai village would be cleaner, if only to save the sensitive noses who would be everywhere. “I would still like to see it,” she smiled up at him brightly. 

Sesshōmaru looked away as if gazing at her smile for too long would blind him and leave him stumbling around. “Very well. After I’ve consulted with Bokusenō This One will take you to one.”

Rin smiled even more radiantly than before. “Thank you, Lord Sesshōmaru!” 

“... hnn.”

~~~

“Milord! Milord! _Lord Sesshōmaru_!” A shrill voice squeaked out, piercing through the comfortable silence that had fallen around them. 

A-Un snorted from next to Rin as Sesshōmaru kept walking, completely ignoring the voice. But Rin’s entire face lit up in expectation. She would recognize that voice everywhere. It was Master Jaken! She had honestly missed the green imp and was excited to see him again. Vaguely she wondered if he would recognize her, or if he would threaten her as he did with Sesshōmaru’s mother the first time he met her. 

Jaken flew out of the bushes and threw himself down on the ground at Sesshōmaru’s feet. Sesshōmaru stopped and looked down at the small yōkai with a blank expression. 

“I finally found you, Lord Sesshōmaru! You were already supposed to be back, Milord. And this Jaken grew worried when A-Un disappeared from his stalls and there was still no sign of your terrible magnificence at the shiro!” The imp rambled all at once, taking a deep breath when he was done. 

“Are you trying to tell This Sesshōmaru what to do?” Was all Sesshōmaru said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. 

Jaken visibly paled at the mere idea. “N-No, of course not, My Lord! Please forgive this lowly servant!” Jaken started slamming his head into the ground in a bow. 

Sesshōmaru simply walked over him and continued on his way. 

Rubbing his now sore head, Jaken finally noticed her. His yellow eyes bulged out of his head. A loud squawk left him. “And who are you, wench?! Sullying the magnificent Lord Sesshōmaru with your lowly presence!” He yelled, waving his staff around. 

Rin merely looked amused while Sesshōmaru turned deadly still. “Great to see you too, Master Jaken.” 

The imp blinked. And blinked again. 

“ _Rin_?!” He screeched in the loudest scream Rin has heard from his up to this day, it was honestly impressive and made her sensitive ears rings painfully. Some birds flew off as she winced. 

“It’s me,” she shrugged, absently moving a strand of dark hair behind her pointed ears. 

Jaken looked from Rin to the deadly glare on Sesshōmaru’s face, and paled drastically when he seemed to realize something. Some kind of grave error which Rin didn’t fully understand. He started sputtering over his next words, all the while giving the two Inu both nervous and apologizing looks. Rin only really caught a few words of what he managed to stammer out. “I-I am… I am sorry. I had… I didn’t knew! How?” The last word was directed at her. 

And so Rin merely smiled. “Why don’t you walk with me and I will tell you what I know?” She offered. 

Jaken took that opportunity to move out of the reach of Sesshōmaru’s glare, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid a well-aimed rock before the Inu Lord started walking again in a clear dismissal. Rin giggled and followed with A-Un while Jaken picked himself up off the ground before hurrying after them, squawking for them to wait up. 

Rin was happy. The original pack was complete again, which also immensely pleased the Inu in her. 

When he finally walked next to her, Rin told him her story. She had told it so often by now that it was getting much easier to tell than before. Especially since she knew that there was no need to hide from her pack, they had accepted her when she had been human when others had cast her away because she couldn’t talk, and they still accepted when she became Inuyōkai. 

For a while the only sounds were those of nature and Rin’s voice as she retold her story. Jaken mainly watched her with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth, for it was not everyday where the moon turned a human into a demon. 

For once the normally noisy imp was completely silent, rendered speechless by the impossible tale. Rin was sure that he wouldn’t have believed it if the proof weren’t walking and talking in front of his own disbelieving eyes. 

When she was done the entire group was silent as Jaken progressed what he had heard and Sesshōmaru continued leading them towards Bokusenō. But eventually something in Sesshōmaru’s relaxed stance changed and he stopped walking, positioning himself in front of them; he became more alert and his attention zeroed in on a certain spot. 

Rin’s eyes narrowed and she carefully scented the air, trying to see if she could figure out what had caught his interest like that. Jaken watched between the two of them nervously, keeping a tight hold on his staff in case he needed to fight. 

Next to the scents of nature and her pack, another distinct scent hit her sensitive nostrils. Rin’s nose wrinkled. They really didn’t have a pleasant smell. Humans. And a whole lot of them. 

She could smell sweat, and metal, and men. But from a small group she could scent the distinct spice which hung around people with holy powers. It was closer to Miroku than Kaede or Kagome, so she would guess monks instead of priestesses. The metal probably came from

swords and armor. Was an _army_ heading their way? 

Rin was aware that the human clans waged war on each other. Kagome had called this the ‘warring state era’, but none of them had ever been caught in the middle of one before.

“I think it’s a human army,” Rin informed Jaken, “there might be monks with them as well.” 

She turned towards Sesshōmaru. “Lord Sesshōmaru, what will we do?” But she had barely said that question when she already knew the answer.

Lord Sesshōmaru would _never_ run from humans. Not even an army of them. If they choose to stand in his way he would simply cut them all down… and none would stand a chance before him. 

Her claws twisted at her sides. At the urge to tear flesh or from nerves she did not know. 

Sensitive Inu ears perked up when the army became louder and closer; boisterous laughter and war song hit their ears. The horrible scents following the army around like a cloud of miasma became stronger as well. Rin quickly realized that humans on war path smelled even _worse_ than the worst smelling ones living in a village. When the army actually appeared from past a hill the scents became too much and Rin had to lean against A-Un to stay upright. 

She wasn’t aware of how the army men’s eyes widened upon spotting the small group of yōkai on their path to war. Nor did she recognize the flash of horror which crossed a young monk’s face as he recognized the silver demon amongst them. She also didn’t realize when their commander gave the order to cut down the ‘fell beasts’ before them. 

“Rin!” Jaken called out in alarm. Jumping in front of her to protect her if needed, brandishing his staff with a fierce expression. 

Jaken’s cry had made Sesshōmaru look back towards her, golden eyes fierce and intense at the prospect of battle, but also worried about her. Some of the monks took Sesshōmaru’s moment of distraction to attack, the young monk tried to warn them but he was ignored. 

Sesshōmaru was surrounded in a blast of powerful holy energy. It appeared that those monks weren’t particularly weak. 

Rin knew that he would be fine. Sesshōmaru was the most powerful demon to ever live. Those monks and that army wouldn’t stand a chance. Her heart and her head knew that, but her instincts were telling a different story. 

They roared to live inside of her. Demanding and fierce and intense. They called to protect. To tear and destroy. To bring death upon those daring to harm her pack. They called for death. For blood. 

The sudden thoughts of how she would _massacre_ the entire army were so dark and unexpected that she nearly blacked out from the intensity of the sudden rise in her instincts. A darker side which every yōkai had, and even if she had been human before, Rin was no exception. 

She tried to fight. But she didn’t knew how and it was too much for her to handle. 

A terrifying howl tore out of her and then she saw nothing but red. The color of freshly shed blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Rin lost control 👀 What do you think is gonna happen now?
> 
> Also, Jaken wasn’t originally supposed to appear now. It just happened and I decided to go with it 😂 I do love writing with Jaken, he’s hilarious
> 
> Don’t forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love hearing from you all 💕 
> 
> And I will fix the pacing later when I’m on my laptop tomorrow or so, my phone is being weird 🙃


	7. Facing the Western Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will all enjoy this extra-long, and rather fast, chapter lol
> 
> And to those who actually wanted to see Rin lose control... I'm sorry. But I feel it might be best not to write something she isn't even actively aware of, seeing as this story is mainly told from her POV with only some chapters being exceptions. But some mentions have been made, so I hope that y'all are still able to paint the picture in your heads. 
> 
> I do hope you like this chapter! There are some things I'm unsure about, but I'm posting it either way :)

Head pounding, Rin’s vision slowly cleared. She groaned and tried to sit up, but found something holding her back. 

Silver fur. Silver fur that was trapped tightly around her, afraid that if it let go, she would slip into darkness and her red vision again. _Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko_ , her still pounding head and nose told her. What exactly happened? 

That was when she noticed the silver-haired figure standing above her, with an almost worried expression on his fair face as he addressed her silently. “What happened?” She asked Sesshōmaru. Realizing that she was awake and in control, the silver Mokomoko left her form and was back on Sesshōmaru’s shoulder in a flash. She noticed Jaken and A-Un standing ways behind him, the imp watching the dragon graze while waiting for the two Inu’s to continue their travels. 

“You do not remember?” He asked carefully, not letting her out of his sight.

Rin frowned, slowly sitting up. The pounding in her head started to fade away and she remembered some things. The intensity of her sudden bloodlust, and then red and blood. She paled. “Did I kill them?” She asked in a small voice.

“No.”

She gave him a surprised look and Sesshōmaru decided to elaborate. “I stopped you from taking their lives.”

“Why?” He might have accepted her, and Inuyasha’s human pack to a certain extent, but he still greatly disliked the majority of the human race.

“Because you would regret it and blame yourself once you regained control,” he said as if it was the only reason he needed. As if to protect Rin’s heart was his most important task. 

Rin honestly did not know what to say to that, so she merely nodded in acceptance. 

Sesshōmaru kept watching her with his intense golden eyes. “It appears that my fool for a half-brother has done an inadequate job of training you to control your instincts. As expected for one barely in control of his own powerful blood,” he suddenly said. Rin blinked up at him in surprise. “So This One shall take it upon himself instead,” he stated, clearly not accepting ‘no’ as an answer. 

“You… are going to train me, My Lord?” She just needed to be sure that she wasn’t hearing or imagining things.

“Hnn.”

Rin shook her head and stood up, testing her legs, pleased to find them working as they should. Sesshōmaru mentioned for her to follow after him and Rin did without a moment’s hesitation, Jaken and A-Un silently following behind them. The day’s events had definitely chosen a different direction than she could ever have imagined; first, she lost control and nearly destroyed an entire army, but Sesshōmaru stopped her, and now her Lord was apparently going to train her! 

Slightly tilting her nose into the wind, she tried to scent the area to see if she could sense the army anywhere. She could vaguely smell blood in the air. She might not have killed anyone, but she _did_ apparently injure some of them. _At least they still have their lives_ , she winced to herself, flexing her deadly sharp claws at her sides. She held up one of her clawed hands, for the first time truly realizing that they were easily capable of taking lives if she so chose. 

She did not want to become a monster. She did not want to be a reason why humans feared yōkai any more than they already do. 

Rin had to learn to control her instincts and the darker part of herself, she knew that, and she also knew that Sesshōmaru might be one of the only ones capable and willing to help her. She wasn’t exactly about to search out his mother or another Inu she did not know either. 

She looked in the direction where she knew they had come across the human army and blinked when she noticed the uprooted trees and deep gashed in the ground. As if a great ferocious beast had gone on a rampage and destroyed everything in its path.

“Lord Sesshōmaru?” She found herself asking. Sesshōmaru did not reply but she knew he was listening and would answer. “When I lost control, did I… turn into a huge dog?” 

“... yes.”

A glint of curiosity appeared in her dark golden eyes. “My True Form. Next to destructive and all that, what was it like?”

He seemed to think for a while until he seemed to settle on something he would be willing to share. “Powerful,” he said. 

Blinking, Rin stared at his back and swaying silver hair. For Sesshōmaru to admit that she was powerful, she actually must be. Her Lord did not exaggerate, nor did he lie. What he spoke was nothing but the truth. She knew that she was capable of holding her own against Inuyasha during their sparring sessions, but it wasn’t like she had fully gotten the chance yet to discover the depths and limitations of her new powers. That was when she noticed the smallest of stumbles in Sesshōmaru’s steps, as if his legs were injured, and Rin’s eyes drastically widened when she also spotted a deep gash - seemingly caused by sharp teeth or perhaps claws - in his neck, partly hidden by Mokomoko so she could not see it earlier.

Did she… _fought_ against Lord Sesshōmaru?! And did she actually _injure_ her Lord?! All color drained from her face as her lip trembled ever so slightly. She had seen him injured before of course, but she had never actually _caused_ it! 

She must have been pretty out of it if she actually _attacked her own Alpha_ and the first person to ever accept her in her own moment of blind rage. Rin _really_ needed to learn to control her new self. She did not want to hurt those she had grown to care for to such an extent. 

“Did I do that?” She asked in a shaky voice. She sounded smaller than she actually was; like she was still eight years old. 

Sesshōmaru stopped walking as he turned around to face her. His eyes widened slightly when he caught her expression and then softened. “Yes,” he had never been one to lie to her, Sesshōmaru always spoke the truth. Even if the truth hurt. “But do not be silly. You weren’t in control of yourself and that’s why I will help you.”

She looked down as they continued on their way. “Did you fight back?” She whispered. But Sesshōmaru did not answer, almost as if he did not yet want her to know something, and so Rin did not ask anymore but she did catch one thing from his silence. Something which perplexed her and silenced her for quite some time. 

She had blindly attacked Sesshōmaru, but he did not strike back against her for some reason unknown - or at least, not at his full strength. Why? She knew they were friends - probably - or at the very least pack, but even an Alpha would defend himself if he were attacked, so why didn’t Sesshōmaru? 

She realized that even if she knew Sesshōmaru better than most, there were still some things about the surprisingly complex Inu Lord even she didn't know about. There was so much more to him than most could even dare to think. He was a seemingly ending puzzle. Every time Rin managed to place a piece which was Sesshōmaru, more appeared just out of her reach. 

As they walked - Rin mulling over Sesshōmaru’s odd behavior - she also noticed him walking straighter again and she knew his wounds were healing. That made her feel at least a bit better, knowing she hadn’t caused any long-lasting damage at the very least; if such a thing was even possible with a Daiyōkai of Sesshōmaru’s caliber. The title of ‘Western Lord’ wasn’t given lightly after all, even if one was born as the heir. Rin knew that if he weren’t strong enough, Sesshōmaru would never have inherited his lands.

After all, he had even managed to grow a limb back. And gain a powerful sword at the same time which would make any yōkai jealous.

And so their odd pack of four continued their journey across the countryside, and Rin could only hope they wouldn’t run into any more trouble like with the army. But she had the distinct feeling that Sesshōmaru would now lead them past anything which could trigger her into losing control like that, this time around.

Luckily for Rin, they didn’t run into any trouble for the rest of the day and when the sun had disappeared, leaving the domain of the sky to the pale moon, he stopped and said without turning around. “Jaken, stay here with A-Un.” Then he started walking again. In a flash, Rin knew she recognized those lands. Bokusenō was close by, they would probably arrive tomorrow around the hottest time of day if they left again in the morning.

“Yes, Milord!” Jaken called after him, his yellow eyes glancing her way. 

Rin figured that Sesshōmaru wanted her to follow him and so she did. She followed him into a forest path illuminated by the stars alone. She looked at his pale hair which shone in front of her. He was beautiful during the day, in the light of the sun, but he was even more so during the night. He was made for the night or the night for him.

He looked breathtaking in the moon’s light, almost ethereal, a creature of moonlight and starlight. For as dark as the night was, Sesshōmaru glowed with an unearthly splendor that even darkness couldn't fully hide, even if she were still human without her superior yōkai eye-sight the darkness wouldn’t be able to hide him from her. She knew that without a single doubt.

It wasn’t fair, really. 

Eventually, after he had led her far enough away he turned around to face her, his silver locks shimmering in the starlight and golden eyes burning like tiny suns. “Did anything come back to you of when you lost control?”

“No, my Lord.” And it was the truth. Rin really didn’t remember. Only that everything turned red and then she was on the ground with Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko tightly wrapped around her. And Sesshōmaru was injured.

Sesshōmaru nodded as if he might have expected that answer. “Most yōkai learn to control themselves when they are still young. It’s easier that way compared to if we learn to do so as an adult.”

“So it will be much harder for me than it will be for other yōkai?” Her heart sank a bit. _Great_. 

He nodded. “But it won’t be impossible, otherwise I doubt you would have been made into an adult yōkai in the first place.” He added, and Rin knew he had a point there. 

Sure, at sixteen she was an adult amongst the humans and technically ready for marriage if she wished, but by yōkai standards, sixteen would still be seen as a very young child. Or pup, in her case as an Inu. 

“The first step to this,” Sesshōmaru started, “is to take on your True Form without being guided by anger or the will to survive danger. Call forth your instincts and become one with it. Accept that part of yourself.”

Rin nodded. “In other words, I need to become a huge dog.” Sesshōmaru nodded at that and Rin frowned. “How do I do that?” The other time she took on her True Form she wasn’t in control and wasn’t even aware that she did so.

How _did_ yōkai take on their true form? It wasn’t something Inuyasha could have taught her even if he wanted to, and she had never bothered to ask Sesshōmaru as a child. But now was different. 

“Call forth your yōki and surround yourself with it,” he said, voice carrying through the darkness and surrounding her. 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to do that. She had managed to summon her yōki before in small amounts, so she already knew the basics. She just wasn’t sure she would manage the huge amounts required to transform. For she did remember that the two times she saw Sesshōmaru take on his True Form of a gigantic silver dog, all of his yōki seemed to burst forth from his person and surround him. 

Her yōki was buried deep within, almost slumbering, and Rin managed to grasp some tendrils of it, pulling it towards her and wrapping it around her much like a blanket, struggling to keep it in place. The tang of power grew in the air and her black hair lightly billowed up in an invisible wind. “More. You need to call more,” Sesshōmaru urged her and Rin formed. More? It was already hard enough as it is. But she decided to try. She _would_ manage this first step of controlling herself. If she wanted to become a damn dog, she would become a damn dog.

She grasped more of the yōki buried within, taking as much as she could, and then she _pulled_ ; for a lack of a better word. Yōki was a strange thing. Just like Mokomoko, it was a part of her. It was the very essence which made her yōkai, who she was; it was the source of the wildness and darkness which all yōkai carried within, which she could even sense as a human. It had never scared her, and Rin wondered that as a child, a small part of her maybe _knew_. 

“The first few times one transforms,” Sesshōmaru started to tell her, “it might be easier to actually imagine oneself as their True Form until you would get used to the feeling. Imagine a huge black dog,” he suggested. “And call more yōki. Try to summon _all_ of it.”

 _A huge black dog. Okay, I can do that_. 

She had seen the true forms of both Sesshōmaru and his mother. She knew what an Inu without their humanoid skin looked like. More or less.

Softest fur like clouds, long floppy ears, burning red eyes, strong clawed paws, and a muscled body. A lush fluffy tail. Fur like the night itself. 

She also remembered how Sesshōmaru’s mother looked leaner and more graceful than her son, so she tried to put that in. She also figured she would have the same circle-like marking on her forehead. All in all, Rin hoped she had formed a decent enough picture of what her True Form might look like.

While holding on to the mental image, she went back to pulling at her yōki, summoning more and more of her slumbering powers. She thought it was going rather well so far. Feeling a bit victorious, she could by now literally taste her own power and it felt exhilarating beyond words. But then she became careless and pulled too much yōki at once. Her eyes widened dramatically when her yōki slipped between her fingers and surged to life around her. 

A startled yelp left her and she was aware of Sesshōmaru’s eyes widening ever so slightly. Then the yōki she had collected so far _exploded_ spectacularly between them, flinging Rin back in a powerful and loud blast. The trees and very air still trembled and Rin found herself blinking up at the stars in shock.

Sitting up, she dared a glance at Sesshōmaru. She had to fight back her laughter. For once in her life, she actually saw his hair and clothes in a disarray. Some of his silver strands stood up straight and laid messily down his back instead of flowing like a graceful waterfall. His clothes were in disarray, and she could actually see his collarbones and part of his firm chest. And his eyes had actually widened, the shock clear and plain to see. The grass was smoking between them and the silver Inu stood still and stiff like a statue of ice. But he composed himself quickly and shot her an icy glare, daring her to say anything about his current less-than-perfect state.

Rin bit her tongue and watched as Sesshōmaru raked his claws through his hair, making it shimmer in the starlight as he fixed it. When he had rearranged his clothes as well, he straightened and casually looked at her as if all of that hadn’t happened.

“Let’s try that again, and this time, make it less explosive.” He demanded in a deadpan voice.

Standing up, Rin dusted off her kimono and attempted to fix her own hair until she was at least presentable enough. She would have to grab her comb later once they would return to the camp Jaken would undoubtedly set up in their absence. “I’m sorry about that,” she winced, “it is… harder than I expected.”

“What is it that troubles you?”

A frown formed on her face and she saw Sesshōmaru’s claws twitch. As if he wanted to do nothing more than to smooth the frown from her face. Rin wondered where that thought came from, for it seemed ridiculous. Instead, she focused on his question. “It’s just,” she searched for the right words to describe how she felt. She knew he would listen. “There is just _so much_ of it and I don’t know how to reach it. It seems to be slumbering. How do I pull it all forth?” 

“You do not _pull_ ,” he told her, “it’s a part of you. You let it _flow_ through you.”

 _Like water gently flowing through a river_.

She slapped her cheeks to force herself to focus, a habit she had picked up from Kagome. “Okay, Rin. You can do this. Just focus and be gentle,” she rambled to herself, nodding her head. She was aware of Sesshōmaru biting his lip as if holding back his laughter. But she ignored him and reached back towards her yōki, wondering how to go about it.

 _Be like a river_ , she told herself. 

Taking hold of it, instead of pulling on it and forcing it to surround her, she gently coaxed it and tried to urge it where she wanted it to go. Her yōki surged to life and Rin allowed a triumphant smile to form on her lips, aware of Sesshōmaru’s intense gaze on her. Her powers rose up around her, billowing up her hair, and surrounding her in a silver mist. Sesshōmaru hummed in approval and Rin’s confidence grew at the sound.

 _Alright. Now imagine a dog. A huge black dog_ , she told herself, calling forth the mental picture she had made earlier. 

A shimmer went through her body. Through her very being. It threatened to consume her, change her, and Rin panicked at the sudden flash of fear of losing control again. The silver cloud around her shimmered out of existence and Rin sank down to her knees, lowering her head in growing shame. She did not dare to look upon Sesshōmaru’s face, not wanting to see the disappointment she would undoubtedly find.

For Sesshōmaru despised weakness. _Everyone_ knew that. And wasn’t being afraid of your own powers a weakness? 

Ears perked at nearing footsteps and she lowered her head even more. Sesshōmaru did not speak, but instead, he placed his clawed hand at the top of her head. Almost awkwardly, he gave her head a gentle pat as he had done when she was much younger but had somehow stopped doing four years ago when she had her first moon blood. She dared a glance at his face, another apology on her lips, but was shocked speechless when she saw no judgment or disgust. There was no disappointment at all. Instead, his face was open like never before, all of his ice and masks gone, and she saw more than she was used to seeing; she saw trust, and acceptance, and understanding, and a surprising amount of gentleness and patience. And something else, something deep and fierce which she could not comprehend. But it was there and it shone brightly at her like a beacon of light in the dark. Rin grasped at it like it was a lifeline, and took solace in his gentle touch. The panic settled away and it helped calm her down.

He believed in her. Sesshōmaru believed in her, and he did not see weakness when looking at her. He accepted whatever he saw looking back at him.

“If you lose control,” he told her in a soft voice, eyes gentle, “I will stop you as I did before. Nothing will harm you. You have my word.”

“If I lose control,” she replied, looking up at him pleadingly, still on her knees before him, “please promise me that you will fight back, My Lord. I do not want to be the reason you get hurt.”

He did not reply but his eyes told her enough. _And you think that I would want to hurt you?_

“Do not be silly. That was nothing,” he said instead, removing his hand from her head. Most of his masks were back in place again, but his eyes still shone bright and fierce. She immediately missed his warm touch. If he were anyone else, he would probably have snorted at her ‘silliness’. He studied her for a while. “There was definitely some improvement. And there might be other ways to force your yōki to surface as well.” 

She looked up at that, slowly standing up when he motioned for her to do so. They faced each other again, a fierce glint appearing in Sesshōmaru’s eyes which almost managed to unnerve her. If he were anyone else. 

“One of my cousins apparently had a similar problem when he learned to transform. And so his sire battled him to force it out,” he informed her.

It was silent for a while as he allowed that to sink in, and then her eyes widened in realization. Did he just say he wanted to _fight_ her? Didn’t he earlier basically tell her he wouldn’t be able to hurt her? Well, apparently it was different to Sesshōmaru when she was in control and if it was a part of her training. “Are you saying…” she trailed off at Sesshōmaru’s near-feral grin, gulping nervously and her instincts stirring within. 

“Defend yourself, Rin,” was all the warning she got before he _pounced_ at her. 

With a startled shriek, she jumped away, barely managed to dodge his glowing green claws. He immediately went for a poison attack. He was serious about fighting her. A kick was delivered to her stomach and Rin’s breath caught as she was flung away. She lied there for a second, startled at what was happening as Sesshōmaru circled around her. 

Her eyes narrowed at the silver-haired demon and she stood up, not letting him out of her sight. A light whip went her way and Rin caught it, tugging him closer before unleashing her own claws at her face. “Take it seriously,” he barked, marking turning jagged and fangs elongating. His eyes swirled between radiant gold and fierce red. 

While she had seen Sesshōmaru fight before, it was nothing compared to actually facing the Inu Lord herself. It would be the same as trying to hold back a rampaging and wild thunderstorm, with her bare hands while she was still human. It seemed impossible to hold her own.

Inuyasha had been a skilled fighter in his own right, but he was nothing against his older and more experienced brother. And it showed; while Rin was still clumsy in a way, Sesshōmaru definitely knew what he was doing. He was fast and graceful in his movements. Untamed power itself manifested upon the world.

But while she might be clumsy and not as experienced as he was, Rin definitely wasn’t about to just give up. She would show him not to underestimate her. She would master what he was trying to teach her and show him what she could do.

Eyes narrowed in determination, now it was Rin’s turn to pounce at him. She swiped her claws and started using her own speed. She wouldn’t hope to face him in pure strength alone, and instead hoped to use it against him. They almost danced around each other, and Sesshōmaru grinned slightly. This had apparently been the reaction he was hoping for. 

The glint in his eyes had changed as well, and absently she couldn’t help but wonder if training and helping her were still the only things on his mind. But what else could it be? It was almost like he was testing her for something. Like an ancient ritual she knew nothing about. Without thinking, she formed her yōki in her claws which burned and swiped at him, leaving behind a trail of a burning and fierce light. A light that could destroy, which was powerful. Both of her eyes had widened slightly at that but they composed themselves quickly.

Rin would figure out later what that strange light was. When she didn’t have to deal with poison claws and light whips aimed at her person. 

Then Sesshōmaru unleashed his yōki. The air seemed to fall down on her and Rin couldn’t breathe as she was forced down. She couldn’t smell anything anymore except for Sesshōmaru’s pure power. She had never before truly realized how powerful he was. In battle he used the least amount of yōki possible to take down his opponents… but now he seemed to hold nothing back.

Pure red eyes looked down on her as a red mist whirled around them, as did Sesshōmaru’s long hair. His power rose even further and Rin curled in on herself, suppressing a whimper and biting her lip until she could taste her own coppery blood on her tongue. The taste bought her somewhat back to her senses and she pulled herself up ever so slightly, facing his glowing red eyes head-on.

Her own powers surged to life within. Almost like a defense mechanism that was tuned in on one thing; survival. As well as showing the male before her not to look down on her. The Inu within wouldn’t take that. She held more pride than that.

Yōki engulfed her from within, powerful and fierce and wild like the ancient world itself. She called it all forth under the onslaught of Sesshōmaru’s immense yōki. She pulled it to herself like a shield and sword in one. She let it flow through her and let it enter into her blood and pump through her heart.

Silver mist surrounding her, Rin stood up just as her powers did. 

She pushed her yōki against Sesshōmaru’s, trying to force him back. But he merely narrowed his eyes with a challenging glint, and his powers rose even further, daring to consume her again. 

_Just how much power does he have within? It’s immense_. She couldn’t help but wonder. But Rin wasn’t done yet either. She couldn’t see the limits of her powers, but she knew she wasn’t there yet. There was more power she could reach and call forth, and that was what she did. 

Something changed within and Rin knew what was coming. But compared to the previous time, where she ran from the change, she embraced it this time around. She encouraged it and welcomed it with open arms. She could feel her own fangs elongate as the silver mist thickened around her, hiding her from Sesshōmaru’s view. 

Rin’s entire body changed beyond what she was used to, but she forced the fear away. This was her too. She was still herself. Her face elongated in a powerful muzzle with razor-sharp fangs, and fur sprouted all over her body as her Mokomoko turned into her tail. _So that’s what it was_. Rin jumped high in the air as she had never jumped before. When she landed again, it was on four powerful paws instead of on two legs. And the ground shook underneath her as she did so.

She looked down on Sesshōmaru and gave him a triumphant grin, which he returned. Fangs and all. She did it! In this form, she was actively aware of her surging and flowing powers. She felt strong and invincible. Like she could face down anything and emerge victorious in the end with her snout and tail held high.

Sesshōmaru shed his humanoid skin as well, his transformation much faster and smoother than hers, and then a large familiar silver dog stood tall and proud before her. He was larger than she was, but not by a lot. 

_Run with me_ , his red eyes seemed to tell her. And Rin did without a moment’s hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do be sure to tell me what you thought of it! I seriously live off all the comments I receive and honestly love them, so don't be a ghost pretty much <3


	8. Wild and free as the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like the chapter! Don’t forget to drop a comment if you do 💕
> 
> Thanks to the 1K reads! Extra fast chapter to celebrate hitting this milestone.

Running in the form of a huge dog - or actually _being_ a huge dog for that matter - was a strange experience. Rin was quick to figure than one out.

Luckily for her, Sesshōmaru was patient and allowed her some time to get used to her new form. So Rin tested her legs, she made one small jump, wagged her tail just to figure out how that felt, and twisted around her much more flexible and sensitive ears. Another thing was that her senses seemed to be heightened as well; even more scents had assaulted her and she had needed a minute to just sit down and blink drowsily as her nose twitched to adjust itself. Sesshōmaru merely watched over her as she did so.

Not only was her view much higher off the ground than she was used to, easily looking over the treetops, but she also had to get used to running on four paws. It didn’t immediately go smoothly as one might expect. Actually, she didn’t trust herself at first with running immediately. Knowing her, she would fall flat on her face with all four paws sprawled around her. What a glorious sight she must make then. So at first she had taken a few shaky stumbling steps, like a baby deer learning to walk for the first time. 

Eventually, her shaky steps turned less so and she could walk with more ease. Her ears perked up and Rin walked faster to a trot, Sesshōmaru adjusting his pace to hers, and soon enough she was running with the wind in her soft fur. Which was an amazing feeling. 

Sesshōmaru ran next to her like a pale shade, seeming content enough to let her go where she pleased as long as he could stay by her side. Rin would happily let him. 

She nearly fell over a tree, but managed to catch herself with only a small stumble and she grinned a dog’s grin in her growing excitement, not only did she manage to transform and remain in control, but her Lord was even running next to her. Her long tongue fell out of her fanged muzzle as she forced her paws to go faster, she nearly blended into the night as she ran and she was aware of Sesshōmaru occasionally glancing her way as they ran under the stars and the moon. 

“This is amazing!” She yelped to him in barks and yips, even some growls. Her eyes widened for she wasn’t expecting her excited barks to, more or less, form words. In fact, she was so startled that she misstepped and tumbled over in a perfect summersault, landing flat on her muzzle with her paws and tail awkwardly sprawled around her embarrassed form. 

Sesshōmaru skidded to a stop in front of her and looked back, eyes wide and somewhat disbelieving at what he just witnessed. He threw back his head. A startled shaking howl left his throat as his strong shoulders shook, and with wide eyes Rin realized that he was _laughing_ at her in an Inu’s way. 

_Sesshōmaru_ was _laughing_ at her. 

It was such a wondrous and unexpected sight that she wasn’t even mad that it was at her own expense. Instead she laid there, gaping at him with her maws dropping. When he seemed to compose himself, he shook his head and padded over, looking down at her still laying form with an arched eyebrow. Even as a huge silver dog he had perfected that look. “Rin, get up,” he told her in his own deeper barks and yips.

Her Inu ears perked forward but she did as told with a ‘Yes, my Lord’. 

“Lord Sesshōmaru,” she really had to get used to talking in _barks_ , it was so strange, “how can we understand each other?”

He merely looked at her with his red eyes. “We are Inu,” he finally said, “of course we understand our own language.” 

_Of course, that makes sense_ , she thought. How silly of her. She found it interesting to note that Inu apparently did not need to actually learn their own language, as the case with human babies. It seemed to come instinctively, for she could immediately understand him and Sesshōmaru did not seem to be surprised about it as well so it was safe to say it was like that for all Inu.

Rin glanced away from him, tilting her ears back, and caught sight of the moon shining brightly above her. A sudden thought came to her and she wondered if she could fly. She had no idea if _all_ Inuyōkai could fly, but she figured that she would at least try. In the worst case, she would simply fall down again. 

“Rin, don’t. It takes years of practice to fly,” Sesshōmaru tried to warn her but Rin had already ran away, gaze on the moon and his growls lost to the wind in her ears. She was aware of him following her though, trying to jump in front of her. She pushed her yōki towards her thundering paws, willing it to keep her afloat, and she jumped. It wasn’t successful, so she tried again, experimenting around with the amount of yōki she would need. 

Sesshōmaru had tried to stop her a few times in her tracks, but Rin had made it a game to jump over him and gently hit him with her tail. She would never have dared that in her other form, but somehow she felt more brave and playful like this. Where Sesshōmaru appeared to be stronger and larger in this form, she was definitely faster. She laughed a cheerful dog’s laugh and Sesshōmaru stopped trying to catch her and instead watched her. 

And then Rin hung in the air longer than normal the next time she jumped. Eyes widening, she jumped again, kept the air underneath her paws, and stayed above the ground. She ran over the air, going higher and higher, where she stopped and gave Sesshōmaru a triumphant grin. She saw a flash of an awed expression, but then it was gone and he joined her amongst the stars.

While she had experienced some troubles with running at first, she appeared to be born to fly. To feel the moon’s pale light on her fur and see the world disappear below her own paws. Everything stretched far and wide around her, without limits, and thousands of stars illuminated the sky alongside the moon above her which seemed to wink at her like a long-known friend. She had flown on A-Un before of course, and even a few times while clinging to Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko, but flying on your own strength was different. It was much more freeing; when she flew, Rin was as free and untamed as the wind howling through her fur. She felt that as long as she was up here, no worldly laws could chain her down and she could do as _she_ pleased. 

“And you said I couldn’t fly yet, My Lord?” Rin was feeling brave up here, in this form, so she couldn’t help but mock him a _little_ bit, shooting him an almost innocent glance over her furred shoulder. 

Sesshōmaru growled in a low tone to express his displeasure at her actions. 

Rin merely gave him a brilliant dog’s smile before turning around and running over the clouds and under the stars again, a playful howl tearing out of her. Sesshōmaru moved until he was in front of her and she followed after him, hearing his answering howl echo back at her.

~~~

Currently Rin was seated against a tree, glowing eyes watching Jaken move about camp to prepare breakfast. Sesshōmaru had left their camp shortly after their return right before the appearance of the sun signaling the arrival of morning. He had told her to wait here, and then he was gone in his billowing white silk and fluffy Mokomoko.

She hadn’t thought anything of it. It wasn’t strange behavior of Sesshōmaru to just get up and leave her with Jaken and A-Un to do whatever it was he was doing. She knew he would always come back. 

Pursing her lips, both herself and A-Un watched the imp dart around camp almost warily. 

Sesshōmaru wasn’t showing any odd behavior. But Jaken was.

Whenever he prepared food during their travels it was often accompanied by praise for Sesshōmaru’s greatness, complains, or muttering. Now the lower yōkai was deadly silent as he darted around, collecting berries and preparing soup.

Somehow, she had the feeling that she was the cause of it. And she knew she had to fix it, not only because Jaken was a friend, but also because her instincts screamed at her to solve the disharmony within her pack. 

Popping her last raspberry in her mouth, she figured she might as well talk to him now while Sesshōmaru was still away. She had already groomed her hair and changed her kimono after all. Standing up on silent feet, she went towards the imp who was currently hunched over the soup. 

“Master Jaken?” She asked when she had crouched down behind him. 

The poor imp nearly jumped out of his skin, clearly not having sensed her approach. “Rin!” He exclaimed in shock, yellow eyes almost bulging out of his head. 

“It’s just,” she gulped, “are you mad at me, Master Jaken?”

Jaken almost dropped his wooden spoon in the soup but managed to save it. He blinked. “Why would you think that?” 

“You have been quiet and ignoring me since I regained control over myself yesterday,” she pointed out, suppressing a wince at what she had done. She took a wild guess at what it might be he had been so distant over. “Is it because I attacked Lord Sesshōmaru?” 

Jaken blinked once before he went back to his soup. “No, that’s not it,” he told her. “I know that you weren’t in control of yourself and I don’t blame you for that, I know how hard it can be for young daiyōkai to control their power.” He fell silent for a while as he searched how to explain what was bothering him. Rin didn’t mind staying quiet to let the imp order his mind. “This just had started to settle in, but a lot has changed. We had all accepted you as a human and knew that you would leave us in a human’s short life span one day. We had accepted this, and were prepared to say goodbye. But none of us expected you to become yōkai,” he turned around to face her again and Rin was startled to smell the beginning of tears. The scent of salt hung in the air. Her own eyes widened ever so slightly. 

“Rin, you won’t die in a few short decades… you will live. We won’t have to say goodbye to you anymore.” 

Now they both had to fight back the tears as Rin’s bottom lip started to tremble ever so slightly. When she went up to Jaken, she hadn’t been expecting this. 

As a child she had often said that she would be with Lord Sesshōmaru forever. But when she grew up, and was truly surrounded by the mortality of her fellow humans in the village, she knew that this wouldn’t be possible. 

Sesshōmaru is an immortal demon. Born for greatness. And she was a mere mortal. One day, she would die, and she would leave her protector and savior behind. 

Now that wasn’t the case anymore. She wasn’t human and mortal anymore, she was an immortal Inu, just like him. 

She would truly be able to stay by his side forever. Exactly as her childhood-wish had been. For as long as he would allow her to either way, for Rin could not imagine life without him in it so she wouldn’t leave his side willingly. 

She gave Jaken an almost sad smile. “You’re right. None of us will have to say goodbye.” At that she reached out and pulled the imp against her, giving him a tight hug.

Jaken immediately started struggling and sputtering. “Rin! Put me down!” He protested. “You’re not a little girl anymore, you cannot just hug everyone!”

Rin laughed but did let him go. She sauntered over back towards her tree and plopped down again. A-Un had watched on in amusement, but now that his source of entertainment was over the dragon went back to grazing. 

Sesshōmaru’s scent hitting her, Rin’s head perked up before she saw him enter their camp from amongst the trees. “My Lord! Welcome back!” Rin greeted him with a warm smile. Sesshōmaru nodded at her and Jaken threw himself in front of their Lord’s feet. Sesshōmaru merely walked over him in order to reach her.

She gave him a curious look, noticing the wrapped parcel he was carrying under one arm. She stood up once he reached her. “Rin,” was all he said, holding the parcel out for her to take.

Giving it a curious look, she did, starting to feel giddy from receiving a gift from him. “Thank you, Lord Sesshōmaru!” She stole a glance at his face and blinked. For some reason, he almost looked both nervous and excited, the emotions shining at her from his vibrant golden eyes as he tried to hide them. But Rin saw through his mask. Whatever he had gifted her, it definitely meant something important to him.

Deciding not to dwell on it for now, she tore the wrappings away, being mindful of her sharp claws. A kimono greated her and Rin carefully traced the soft fabric. A hakama was placed under it. 

It was yōkai made, she knew. The silk has come from a spider yōkai, who were the best weavers in the yōkai world. She had worn yōkai silk clothing before as a child, during their travels, but when she started living in Edo most of her gifted kimono’s were from human materials. So she would fit in better with the villagers and in case she would choose a life amongst them - which had never really been an option in her mind. 

She took out her new kimono, held it up to get a good look, and gasped. It was mostly white, with pink and red sakura trees at the sleeves and tiny flower petals gracefully floating up her arms. It was long and would billow around her for the most part. The hakama were of the purest white and just as soft. She also spotted an obi in the palest pink, with petals scattered throughout. But what mostly caught her attention was the symbol on the left sleeve. 

Sakura blossoms in red. An exact replica as the ones on Sesshōmaru’s own sleeve, which she recognized as the house symbol of his Clan. 

She wondered if he had commissioned it for her and now just picked it up. She wondered when he had done so, for a piece like this could take quite some time. 

Rin could hear Jaken’s intake of breath and when she gave him a look over her shoulder, the imp was quick to look elsewhere, giving himself a bowl of the small amount of soup he had made for himself. She looked back at Sesshōmaru, giving him a curious look. Sesshōmaru’s initial reaction when he handed it to her made her suspicious, but Jaken confirmed it. Wearing the symbol of his clan definitely meant something in the yōkai world. Even her instincts seemed pleased by it. By now he looked almost anxious, in his own aloof way, and if he were anyone else Rin guessed he would be fidgeting by now. 

Her eyes softened and she gave him a brilliant smile, showing him her gratitude as she gently held her new clothes against her chest. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, My Lord.” She would figure out what it meant later, for now she decided to thank him for his generous gift. For it was a truly beautiful set. 

Sesshōmaru stood straighter. “So you accept This One’s gift?” He asked her in a strangely formal tone, as if something important was happening, eyes almost blazing with emotions she didn’t really understand. 

Rin blinked. He had never asked her before if she accepted any of his gifts. Normally he just handed them to her and it was done. “Of course,” she said anyway. She felt like something was different now, that something had changed, but she couldn’t place her claw on it. 

But Sesshōmaru appeared to be extremely pleased with himself so Rin figured that it couldn’t be a bad thing.

“Put it on and we shall be on our way,” he said, walking away and looking at the treetops at the horizon. He must know that she had already changed her kimono, but she figured he must really want her to wear the set he gave her. And so Rin merely nodded and did as was asked of her, moving behind A-Un to swap her clothes again. 

She carefully studied the sakura’s on it again. It truly was beautiful and a lot of time and effort must have gone in its creation. Deciding not to waste anymore time, she quickly got dressed, pleased that it was as soft and comfortable as it looked. 

Her nose twitched, noticing that it faintly smelled of him. When she had been human he simply smelled of rain to her, but since becoming yōkai his smell had deepened and become stronger. Now he smelt of nature itself with a hint of thunderstorms and pure raw power, it was how she imagined the old world to smell like before humans. But she shouldn’t be surprised as he had been the one to hand it to her after all, so of course it would smell like him, and it wasn’t like she minded. He smelt nice and she found it soothing. 

Smoothing out her clothes, admiring it for a short while, she walked out from behind A-Un, petting both muzzles as she went. She could feel Sesshōmaru’s heavy gaze on her, but when she turned to face him he had already turned around and started walking away. 

They all followed after him without a moment’s hesitation. Rin thought that before he had turned away, his eyes had seemed a darker gold than usual, and she wondered if the light was playing tricks on her. 

~~~

They had almost reached Bokusenō by now. Only about two more hours at most, she guessed. 

Rin was currently seated on A-Un, studying her delicate claws with a frown. Jaken was next to the dragon, reins in hand, and Sesshōmaru walked closer to them than usual. Occasionally, he looked back at her, but she barely noticed. Too busy looking at her claws and summoning her yōki to them. 

She had not forgotten the strange light that had formed on her claws when Sesshōmaru had fought her in order to call forth her yōki so she could transform. She remembered how dangerous the light had seemed, how destructive. Rin knew that eventually she would have to master it, as well as any other hidden powers she might have, if only to be able to defend herself properly and perhaps even aid Sesshōmaru in his battles without being in the way as she had been as a child. 

Summoning her yōki to her claws again, the only thing she managed were some whips of silver mist swirling around the deadly tips before it faded away again. She just couldn’t get it to work. But there was no light. How has she done it that one time? 

She sighed, lowering her claws absently to stroke A-Un’s mane. Perhaps she should ask Sesshōmaru about it the next time she could. Both his poison and her light were in their claws, so there might be _some_ similarities between summoning and using them. 

Looking around she was startled to realize they were closer than she had originally anticipated. That, or she was just lost in her thoughts for longer than she thought. She remembered this forest, Bokusenō was close. 

Jumping off A-Un’s back and walking before him and Jaken, she looked around with wonder-filled eyes, all of her senses stretched out. The other time she had been here the forest already seemed magical and more special than any other forest she had been too, but it was more so now that she was Inu. She could literally smell an ancient power in the air, it sizzled against her senses and demanded a deep respect. Magic was everywhere around. She could see and feel Bokusenō’s yōki move through the ground at their feet and everything around them, even the air. But it was not oppressing, but more like being greeting by an old friend she hadn’t seen in a while.

At first she had always thought that Bokusenō was just the huge magnolia tree… but it appeared that the entire forest was as much a part of him as the tree was. 

“Lord Sesshōmaru?” She asked softly, almost afraid to disturb the ancient being.

Sesshōmaru glanced back at her curiously. “Hnn?” 

“This feeling,” she started, once again glancing at the seemingly normal trees around them, “has this forest always felt like this? This power?” 

He looked ahead again. “Bokusenō is the oldest yōkai in those lands. He has always been powerful, even going into battle with my grandsire a long time ago. It is only natural that you can sense it now.” 

At that they both fell silent and Rin mostly wondered about how a _tree_ would go into battle. Could Bokusenō remove his roots from the earth and actually walk around? That would be a sight to behold. She wasn’t sure she would ever know the answer though. 

But she pushed those thoughts away when they entered the ancient yōkai’s clearing. 

The moment she entered, Bokusenō’s face appeared in the bark of the magnolia tree. “I was wondering when you would finally appear before me, pup.” He said in his all-knowing voice.

Rin looked up. Startled. 

For Bokusenō was not looking at Sesshōmaru who by now stood before him, her Lord looking back at her startled. Bokusenō was not talking to Sesshōmaru as he had the previous time she had seen the ancient tree demon.

No. Bokusenō was adressing _her_ with a knowing look on his ancient face, and what seemed like respect in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally reached Bokusenō, yay! :D
> 
> I can promise at least some answers/prophecy details in the next chapter, but I won’t go into detail on that here. Feel free to take a guess tho! 
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts on the chapter - from the moment in their true forms up to Bokusenō addressing Rin. I really do love getting comments (especially the longer ones lmao) they make me so happy and motivated 💕


	9. Daughter of the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this rather fast aren't I?
> 
> What can I say, I genuinely love writing this story and am having a lot of inspirations. People seem to love this as well, so why not update as often as I can right XD

Rin might have stood there for a full minute - which was actually mere moments - gawking at the tree in surprise. When she shook herself out of it, she noticed that everyone was looking at her. 

She glanced at Sesshōmaru. He did not appear to be displeased at basically being ignored by the tree. If anything, he mostly seemed curious. Rin took some strength from the fact that her Lord was not displeased and stepped forward until she stood next to him, close enough to touch the tree if she willed so. 

“You do not appear to be surprised to see me like this,” she told the tree. He indeed didn’t; instead it seemed like he had been waiting for it. 

“No. This One does not,” Bokusenō confirmed. “I have known since the first time I saw you as a small human child all those years ago. And even before, when I felt in my roots that you were born upon the world.”

She didn’t really knew what to say to that, merely blinking up at the tree. Her black Mokomoko curled around her form, as if to bring her a sense of comfort. Noticing this, Sesshōmaru started to fill up the silence, firing his questions at the ancient yōkai. “You will tell This Sesshōmaru what you know. Rin became Inu during the Blue Moon, does this have to do with the old prophecy?”

Bokusenō looked down at Sesshōmaru while Rin waited for his answer. “This One is surprised that you remember the prophecy. You were only a small pup.” 

Sesshōmaru stood a bit straighter. Rin watched him in curiosity. “Only that it has to do with the Blue Moon. And that it is ancient.”

“That it is,” the tree agreed, sounding much older in that one moment, “it has been passed down from the Gods themselves back when this world was still wild and full of magic. This One was still a small sapling in those days.” He informed them, ancient leaves rustling over their heads. 

Those ancient eyes looked down on the two Inu, but mostly on Rin. “I fear that even I do not know every detail about the prophecy, for it has been lost over time. But I can tell you this with certainty, little pup, you are at the center of it all.”

Rin gulped nervously and something soft curled around her waist, rubbing soothingly against her black fur. She glanced down to see Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko wrapped around her, soothing her and covering her in his strong scent. She gave him a curious look but found him focusing on the tree demon, golden eyes intense. Rin looked back, holding on tightly to the soft silver fur. “What do you mean with that?” She asked in a whisper. 

“You received the gift of the moon. Tsukiyomi himself made you like this and His powers are now yours. This One can sense it, the great powers sleeping within you,” the ancient yōkai informed a baffled Rin. “Why you? This One fears no-one but the Gods themselves know the answer.” 

“I don’t know if I want such powers,” Rin gulped. Did this mean she essentially had the powers of a _God_ ? How was she supposed to control _that_?! In a way, the prospect alone completely terrified her. She tightened her hold on Sesshōmaru’s fur as her own bristled ever so slightly. 

“Sometimes one has no choice in such matters,” Bokusenō stated bluntly, but there was a look of understanding in his eyes.

A small whimper came from her, which made Sesshōmaru glance her way. Clearly scenting her growing discomfort and panic, he stepped closer to her until she could feel his body heat through their clothes, as if he hoped his close presence would soothe her mind. And in a way, it did. She took a deep breath, taking in his strong scent. “What else can you tell us about the prophecy?” She forced herself to stand straighter, squaring her shoulders back and forcing her Mokomoko to settle down. 

A deep sigh echoed around the clearing. “Only that great things will be at stake and nothing will be the same again in the end, no matter the path which had been chosen,” he said. 

The tree and Sesshōmaru locked eyes and seemed to have a silent conversation. Golden eyes flashed and Sesshōmaru nodded, turning around and going back towards Jaken who stood some ways back. 

She was about to follow him, but Bokusenō stopped her. “Rin,” he said, making her look back at him. His expression was surprisingly gentle when he gazed upon her from his height. His next words were spoken as soft and gentle as the wind. “Do not fear your destiny nor doubt what you’re capable of, little one. Believe in Lord Sesshōmaru. You are our light and hope, do not forget this.” Surprising her, he bowed his head her way. By bowing at her, this ancient and powerful yōkai just showed her great respect. And Rin did not know if she deserved it. 

She caught something in his eyes. And she knew that there was more that Bokusenō knew about her and this prophecy. But for some reason, he could not tell her, not yet at least. 

Leaves rustled and a thin branch went her way. Something shone in the light. “Take it,” he urged her. 

Rin held up her hand, palm up, and allowed the tree to drop something small into it. She closed her hand around the object. She looked up at the tree, as if to question him, but found the face gone. 

_That’s clearly the end of the conversation_ , she thought to herself, turning around and heading back towards her pack. Her mind was racing with what she had learned so far. To have it confirmed by this ancient yōkai that she was indeed in a prophecy scared her. Rin had no idea what to do and only feared she would let everyone down. 

Sesshōmaru gave her a curious look once she was back at his side. “What did he give you?” He asked, glancing down at her hand holding on to the small object she received from the tree.

She held up her hand and opened it, taking a look herself as well. There in her palm laid a silver ring. There were no decorations on it. It was a plain silver band. 

Rin blinked. Sesshōmaru arched up an elegant eyebrow. 

Sesshōmaru’s yōki rose around them and she was aware of him poking and probing the ring with it. Trying to see if it held any secrets he could discover. Both of them were surprised to find a resistance strong enough which he could not easily break. 

He frowned. “... hnn.” 

Then the ring disappeared. And reappeared on Rin's index finger. Her own eyes widened while a growl came from the Inu next to her. She tried to remove the ring but it wouldn’t budge.

Sesshōmaru was glaring at the offending piece of silver by now, as if his icy glare alone would be enough to force it off her finger. “It’s alright, My Lord,” Rin told him. Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes at her. Rin held up her clawed hand, studying the ring. “I do not think Bokusenō would have given it to me if it were dangerous. He actually made it seem like it was important even.” 

“Hnn.” 

Rin looked around. Jaken and A-Un were gone, and a quick whiff of the air told her they had left a short while ago, their scents still lingering around. “Lord Sesshōmaru?” She asked him. He had started walking again and Rin followed after him. “Where did Master Jaken and A-Un go?”

“Back to the shiro,” was all he said as he led them out of Bokusenō’s forest.

She blinked her eyes, wondering why they just did not all travel together, but figuring there must be a lot of work to be finished. But then why did Sesshōmaru appear to take his time? She knew that he often wandered around and preferred such a lifestyle, but he was still the Western Lord, and there was no Naraku anymore to hunt. With a start she realized that she did not even _knew_ how much of his time was spent at his own home. Or did he perhaps not view it as such?

“Where are we going, My Lord?” She asked, unable to push her curiosity away.

He did not look back. “We shall head towards the shiro as well,” he told her, giving her a look over his shoulder, “there are some yōkai villages on the way, in my lands. You still wish to see one?” 

Rin’s eyes lit up and she smiled brilliantly. “Of course I do, My Lord! Thank you!”

Sesshōmaru was still looking at her, gauging her reaction. He seemed pleased. “If there is anything that you wish for, tell This Sesshōmaru,” he told her, facing ahead again. 

She gave him a curious look, wondering if there was something she was missing. Absently fingering the soft fur around her, she realized with a start that his Mokomoko was still snugly wrapped around her form. The silver-white fur covered most of her and was perfectly entwined with her own, even curling between her thighs and bosom, trailing over the forest floor.

 _This cannot be proper_ , she thought to herself, a blush rising on her cheeks when she remembered that she was essentially wearing Sesshōmaru’s _tail_ like it was a fancy fur cloak. 

She decided that she should give it back and thus hurried to his side. 

“My Lord,” she said when she walked only a single step behind him. He gave her a curious look. “Your Mokomoko,” she awkwardly added, pointing towards the silver fur which did not appear to want to leave her warm body. It only tightened around her. 

Sesshōmaru gave the fur a look. And then it was suddenly back over his shoulder, yet the very end was still wrapped around her own black fur. A shiver went down her spine from how sensitive the fur is. Either Sesshōmaru was not able to fully untangle his Mokomoko from around her, or he did not want to let go fully. It also forced her to walk closer to his side, and seeing as he did not appear to be bothered by it, she decided not to mention it for now. 

“Is it really alright to visit a yōkai village now?” She asked instead. 

The silver demon next to her gave her a surprised look. _Why wouldn’t it be_? His eyes seemed to say.

Rin faced the road ahead. “You are the Lord of the West. You must be busy, Milord. Can you really afford to visit a village just because I want to see one?” She had been wondering about this and finally decided to just ask him about it. It seemed like a safe question.

Sesshōmaru has stopped walking. Because they were still connected through their Mokomokos, Rin was forced to stop as well and gave him an almost doubtful look. 

“Do not worry,” he told her, stepping closer. To her surprise, he cupped her cheek in one of his deadly claws. He was surprisingly gentle. He rubbed a clawed thumb over one of her cerulean stripes and Rin shivered, suppressing a rumbling pur. She had no idea those stripes could be so sensitive. “For some things,” he told her, not looking away from her eyes, “one just makes time.”

She openly gaped at him as he pulled away and continued to lead the way. She had not expected _that_ from him. She nearly fell flat on her face when Mokomoko suddenly tugged her forward. The only thing saving her from eating mud was a firm arm which wound itself around her waist and held her tightly. Sesshōmaru gave her an almost amused look while she straightened herself in his arms, looking away from him, her face tinted in embarrassment. 

_Why am I so clumsy_? She mentally whined to herself. 

“Thank you, My Lord,” was all she managed to get out from a suddenly dry throat.

“Hnn.” He was still holding her against his firm form and slowly removed his arm before continuing on his way again as if nothing had happened. 

This time, Rin made sure not to fall behind. She glared at her traitorous Mokomoko which was still tightly wrapped around his, wondering what was up with her own tail. 

~~~

“Lord Sesshōmaru, look at those flowers!” Rin exclaimed wide-eyed, happily skipping over to a large tree and the white flowers growing on its branches. She enjoyed the scents that came off it; she loved the smells of flowers even more since becoming yōkai, it was such a pure scent. Her Mokomoko let go of Sesshōmaru’s as she did so. She stood on the tips of her toes and tried to reach them. Her claws helplessly waved in the air as she failed to reach the flowers. She huffed in irritation and glowered the tree down, wishing she could fly in this form as well. But alas, Rin hadn’t figured that one out yet.

A clawed hand with magenta stripes suddenly appeared in her vision with a firm chest pressed against her back. Her eyes widened as Sesshōmaru easily plucked a small branch with the white blossoms from the tree. She turned around to face him, startled, and watched how he studied the white flowers for a while before reaching over and gingerly placing it behind her pointed ears. “Still like flowers I see,” he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face before stepping back.

“I think I always will,” she replied with a smile, getting back to the present, the tips of her ears red. “Thank you, My Lord.”

She nearly danced around him, her kimono and fur whirling around her, trying to be mindful so her flowers won’t fall off. “Are we almost at one of those villages?” She asked, spinning around and clasping her hands behind her back. 

Sesshōmaru’s golden eyes had watched her the entire time. There was a twinkle in them, showing her that he was happy and content. He did not even try to hide it, even if the rest of his face was as expressionless as ever. “We should arrive before nightfall,” he replied smoothly, stepping closer to her again. 

She looked away from his burning golden eyes and instead focused on the trees surrounding them in all ways. A thought came to her; of her jumping between the trees as she had done back in Edo. “Lord Sesshōmaru, do Inu climb trees?” She absently asked, shooting him a curious glance.

Sesshōmaru blinked, giving her an almost startled look. She couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Why?” He asked slowly.

“I had come up with this game in Edo. I know I told you about jumping the tree branches,” she explained, and she saw him nod. “It just came back to me and it made me wonder.”

He was silent for a while. “Some do. But not as much as, say, a squirrel yōkai. We Inu generally prefer to stand on the ground.” There was a curious glint to his eyes and he looked at the swaying trees himself. Surprising her, he bent his knees and then sailed through the air - right over her head - and landed gracefully in a tree on the other side of the path they walked. He looked back at her, almost playful. “Does your game go like this?”

Rin blinked. “Well, yes.” 

Curious what would happen, she jumped in the tree opposite his. She pulled her nose in the air as she looked at the amused male. “It’s surprisingly fun and has helped me a great deal with my agility and jumping prowess,” she defended herself, Mokomoko flaring behind her. 

“I had a similar game as a pup. My mother did not like it for I always returned messy,” Sesshōmaru shared with her, giving her the smallest of grins. 

“You played games?” Rin asked in wonder, trying to imagine a tiny Sesshōmaru chasing a ball or playing tag. Or a _messy Sesshōmaru_ for that matter. 

He gave her a blank look, arching a delicate silver brow. “Every pup plays.”

She arched up an eyebrow of her own. “And adult Inu don’t?” She retorted. “Do you even still _remember_ how to play games, My Lord? What would you do if you ever had pups of your own, won’t you play with them?”

His entire focus seemed to zero in on the word ‘pups’ and his eyes seemed to darker in the smallest amounts. She swore she heard a soft rumble coming from him, almost as if he were purring, the sound deeper than a cat’s. “Would you play with your own pups?” He asked her instead of answering, staring intently at her. 

Rin blinked, wondering how her half-joke turned around and bit her in her tail. But she figured she couldn’t _not_ answer and stammered out a reply. “Well, yes.”

Sesshōmaru nodded and stood straighter. “I still know how to play,” he informed her with an almost haughty look.

Giving him an almost mystified look - wondering what was happening - she watched how he turned around. Everything in him basically told her that he was going to show her something, and that his mind was set, his eyes shining in nothing but pure determination. Sesshōmaru jumped to the next tree and she watched Lord Sesshōmaru, the Lord of the West, demon royalty, and the most powerful and dignified Daiyōkai she knew casually jump between the trees, doing somersaults and other impressive acrobatic feats she didn’t dare try herself. 

Her mouth dropped open and she stood there stupefied, gawking at him. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Forcing her mouth shut, she shook her head much like a confused dog would before deciding to join him. As a child she always had to amuse herself, Sesshōmaru _never_ played and she rarely convinced Jaken to join her in her games, and while she still was not sure what was going on with her lord, she decided to take this rare opportunity for what it was. While Rin definitely had the body of a fully mature female Inu, she was still rather young in all ways and definitely enjoyed games. 

Perhaps even serious Demon Lord got in a playful mood from time to time. And who was she to say no?

A wild grin on her face, Rin tried to keep up with him. Eventually, they were pretty much racing amongst the treetops. Their feet barely touched a branch before they sailed off again. Rin laughed, hair and fur trailing behind her as her eyes were focused on the silver yōkai in front of her. Even in her tree jumping game Sesshōmaru was better, but she did not let that stop her. 

They apparently got closer to the yōkai village, for more yōkai walked the path below them the farther they went. Some of them looked up, startled at the sound of Rin’s laughter, but they could not make out the silver and black blurs racing between the trees. No one realized that one of them was in fact the stoic Western Lord himself, but even if they _had_ recognized him, they would probably sooner believe they were hallucinating than that Sesshōmaru was actually playing almost like a pup. 

Sesshōmaru led her further away from the path with the other yōkai and Rin followed him without question. Eventually he jumped down. Preparing to land as well, Rin’s foot caught somewhere and she lost her balance. Eyes widening, she screamed as she fell down. 

The other Inu looked up with wide startled eyes upon hearing her scream, they widened further when Rin’s kimono flared up around her legs and gave him a view of her long legs and even her soft thighs. Sesshōmaru _froze_ where he stood, arms half-lifted as if he had prepared to catch her in his arms. The very tips of his ears tinted red, and then Rin somehow managed to crash into him and bring him down with her, miraculously enough not impaling herself on his armor.

They stared into each other’s wide eyes in complete silence. Rin’s entire face flushed a bright red which would even put Inuyasha’s fire rat robe to shame. They were nose to nose, with Rin on top and her hands awkwardly pressed down next to his head with his silver hair splaying around him. She could see nothing in her vision but Sesshōmaru’s golden eyes which were closer than ever. _They are so bright and beautiful, much like golden sunlight_ , she absently thought. A flash of _something_ appeared in those beautiful eyes; like a great hunger for something. He sat up and then Rin found herself sitting on his lap, straddling his hips. 

Her eyes widened further and she started sputtering unintelligible things before awkwardly rolling off him. “Well… I… that… we,” the poor thing stammered out before Rin thought it might be better she did not speak at all. She clamped her mouth shut with enough force to rattle her teeth. Her razor sharp fangs accidentally sliced her tongue and the coppery scent of blood was strong in her nose, overriding the strange scent she had picked up from Sesshōmaru.

She quickly jumped off him and turned away, face still as red as ever. She had not realized that Sesshōmaru had tried to lean closer towards her, tilting his head as he did with half-closed eyes as if in a daze. She squeaked something - she did not know what, it sounded almost like a strangled whimper-whine - in a high voice before she ran for the path she knew led to the village. 

_What just happened_?! She mentally screamed to herself, hoping that Sesshōmaru would not hate her for literally falling on top of him like the clutch she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you thought they were going to kiss there, didn't you? Just admit it.  
> Lmao sorry but that's still a far way off XD  
> In the meantime, I'm just having way too much fun with all those scenes. I'm actually not sure where that last scene came from tho... it just happened, so enjoy that 'bonus scene' I guess. (I do love comedy)
> 
> Either way, tell me what you thought of this chapter! They finally learned at least SOMETHING about the prophecy! Don't worry if you still have questions about that, they will probably be answered further in the story :) Rin got a strange ring from a tree as well and we even have a playful Sesshōmaru. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in Sesshōmaru's POV btw. That will be fun XD What do you all think is going through his mind?
> 
> And enjoy the fluff while it lasts I guess. Cus eventually shit will go down pretty much
> 
> I also made art for this chapter (a sketch of a scene really) and I hope it works. It was a true pain to figure out how it works XD In case it’s not working tho here’s a link either way: https://sta.sh/013k8hb4jiex


	10. Sesshōmaru's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished writing this chapter yesterday but did not post cus it was getting late XD I'm really on a roll here, aren't I?
> 
> Either way, enjoy this new chapter which is in Sesshōmaru's POV. I know that most of you have been excited to know what he thinks and all, and while I'll truthfully admit I'm a bit anxious about sharing it, I will post it either way and hope it doesn't disappoint :')
> 
> It's also the longest chapter up to date. It became much longer than expected and I did not felt like splitting it up so yeah, enjoy the almost 8K words of the madness which is Sesshy's mind lmao (ps it might just be my fav up to date)
> 
> I also recommend to take a look at the tags. I added some things to it which might be seen as 'warnings' so just do that k

Sesshōmaru wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful female on his lap and moved to do just that, wanting to feel more than just her curves pressed against him or her clawed hands on his chest. He wanted to know how soft her lips were and how it felt to nibble them gently between his sharp teeth, deadly to everyone but her. He wanted to taste her and know if she tasted like the flowers she loved so much, as he knew was in her scent as well. He wanted to know what sounds she would make as he deepened the kiss, and for her to press herself closer against him and purr in his ear. 

It took him awhile to realize through the Rin-induced fog in his mind to notice that said female was no longer in his reach and instead stood next to him. Her back was turned his way, the luxurious fur which was her Mokomoko in a frizzled disarray to show her conflicting emotions. 

Before he could open his mouth and ask if she were alright, Rin ran away and back towards the path he knew led to one of the larger and more populated villages in his territory. They had already passed some of the smaller villages, but he hadn’t been planning on taking her to one of those.

Only the best would be enough for his intended mate. She would be  _ his _ Lady and Queen after all. The most difficult and important conquest in his immortal life. 

He stood up as he watched the black-haired beauty sprint away. Every muscle in his body was preparing to  _ chase  _ and  _ pounce _ . His fangs ached to hold her down and finally claim her as his. And at first he planned to do just that, she was just so inviting and called out to him, but then he scented her emotions and it made him stop after he had taken his first step her way. 

Even if Rin had - perhaps unintentionally - initiated the Chase between them, she did not smell like a female ready to mate. She was more embarrassed and confused than anything else, and Sesshōmaru wondered if he was perhaps going too fast for her comforts. 

Knowing that no one could see him, he actually went and shook his head to rid his mind of the images of what he might have done when he had caught her, and instead focused on calming down. He was glad that he had been wearing his armor, for it had at least hidden the proof of his ‘excitement’ from her. He wasn’t sure how she might have reacted if she had felt him standing to attention between her thighs. 

Sesshōmaru took a deep breath where he stood, willing his instincts to settle down as he clamped his iron-clad control back in place. Taking a moment to readjust his clothes - unable to resist taking an appreciative sniff once he noticed Rin’s scent lingered - and then he went and followed after his chosen, smoothing out his expression until nothing showed anymore and making sure to hide any lingering traces of arousal in his scent. 

He had the feeling that even in her panic, Rin wouldn’t just blindly run into an unknown village. That was the only reason Sesshōmaru took his time to reach her, giving them both enough time to grasp their bearings again. On the way, he found the white flowers he had previously placed behind her delicate ears. He picked it up again, planning to give it back as a silent apology.

Just as he had expected, he found Rin still outside of the village. She stood in the shade of a large tree, her Mokomoko tightly wrapped around herself in which Sesshōmaru knew brought comfort to Inu. The other yōkai who went in and out of the village in a steady stream didn’t give the two Inu as much as a glance, too busy with their own activities to recognize that the Lord and his Lady of those very lands were now amongst them. 

Sesshōmaru knew that would change soon enough and so he planned to make the most of the more private time given to them. 

“Rin,” he said softly to announce his arrival, not wanting to startle her for she was clearly in deep thought, her constantly changing scent giving it away. He made a mental note to help her how to hide her emotions before they would reach his home. As he had expected, she jumped up and spun around to face him. He was amused to note that her face was still red, but not as much as before. 

She looked away from him, fiddling with the long sleeve of the kimono he had given her. “I’m sorry, My Lord,” she nearly whimpered. 

Sesshōmaru suppressed the urge to frown, having no idea what she was apologizing  _ for _ . So instead he stepped closer, not liking how she tensed up as he did so. Yes, he had definitely gone too fast for her and he was planning to make amends so she would smile again, instead of looking so worried. 

Once he was close enough, he carefully reached out and placed the white flowers back behind her ears. His touch lingered for a while on her soft hair but he forced his hand to pull away before he might end up doing something which would make her freak out again. 

Knowing it was just her who could see him, he willed parts of his icy mask to fall away and show her his care for her. “Do not apologize,” he whispered, taking a step back to prevent him from leaning towards her again. It did not help  _ at all _ that she awkwardly nibbled on her lower lip, making his gaze flicker down to follow the mesmerizing movement for less than a second before he focused on her golden eyes again. 

_ Why must she be so tempting to This One _ ? He thought, but he knew the answer. Because she was his Rin.

“So you’re not angry that I fell out of that tree and on you?” She asked, clearly needed to be sure. Her eyes had narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion and he had to stop himself so he wouldn’t laugh at how utterly adorable she was being. 

_ Ah, so that’s what she was apologizing for _ . Sesshōmaru found it amusing how she was apologizing for that when he had, in fact, greatly enjoyed the small show she had given him. “No,” he clarified, letting a flash of amusement enter his eyes. 

That had clearly been the right thing to say for her shoulders and Mokomoko relaxed again. That same joyous light which never failed to captivate him lit up in her eyes again as the embarrassment slowly faded away. 

“Shall we go to the village then?” He asked. He knew he could just walk in and Rin would follow him. But this time, afraid he would do something she wouldn’t like, he  _ wanted  _ to ask her, and let her decide if she were ready to go or needed another minute. Not wanting to have her too far away from his side where she belonged, and hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck too far, he held out his arm and offered it to her to take. 

Rin’s eyes widened and she openly gawked at his offered arm as if she had never seen it before. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. He couldn’t blame her, for it wasn’t like he had ever offered it to her before, and so he merely patiently waited to see if she would accept his invitation or not. The choice would be hers in the end, as it always was. 

After a few minutes, she blinked and gave him a mystified look, but she did place her arm almost carefully through his, her delicate claws gently taking a hold of his bicep. He almost purred in contentment and pure male pride but managed to hold it in, but he couldn’t help the slight puffing up of his chest of having his beauty hold on to him in such a way. 

Giving her one last lingering look he then proceeded to steer her away from under the tree they had stood under. His first steps were deliberately slow, to give her the time to pull away if needed, but she did not which pleased him greatly. 

Sesshōmaru led her past the now gawking yōkai who had stopped what they were doing to watch them go. He knew that they recognized her as his intended, for even if her Mokomoko partly hid his clan symbol from view, enough was visible to make it stand out on the white of her kimono. 

Rin did not seem to notice the looks they were getting, instead watching everything around them in a sense of deep wonder. He almost wanted to smile, wanting to walk in her warmth and light with her. She took note of the beautifully curved arch they walked under while he led her into the village. She watched how pups played on the streets, she watched the shops and colorful stalls and the many different kinds of yōkai around them. This was even one of the few villages where some Inu lived, most deciding to live closer to his Shiro, and all the Inu appeared to be awed by the black Inu on their Lord’s arm. For no one had ever seen an Inu like Rin before in all the lands. And Sesshōmaru knew there never would be one like her again, unless one of their pups took after their mother in coloring of course.

They made for an interesting sight, had they both but known it. The stoic Lord with a glare which could even freeze over Hell, and the female on his arm who seemed to shine brightly from a light within, even lessening the ice in the Lord’s eyes every time he gazed upon her.

Sesshōmaru walked straighter in his pride for the beautiful female on his arm was  _ his _ . But his hackles rose slowly when the other yōkai - he especially took note of the males ogling  _ his  _ bitch - would not stop staring. It only served to make his urge to protect and possess what was rightfully his stronger. His yōki flared in warning and Sesshōmaru shot his frostiest glare up to date at the yōkai surrounding them, even going as far as to break his mask in his anger and bare his fangs at the offending males, promising blood to anyone who even so much as looked at her in the wrong way. And he knew that he would even make it rain blood in his fury if needed, his claws flexing at his side. 

Almost immediately, all the other yōkai became paler than the whitest snow and turned the other way as one, and minded their own business. He was aware of a few slipping away, spreading the news all over the village and lands that he had finally chosen a mate, but that did not matter to him. 

His hackles settled down again and he looked down at Rin, who had been completely unaware of what had gone on around her. In a way, it showed him that she trusted him to keep her safe at all times and it made him feel warm inside. Instead her attention was focused on a pair of colorful butterflies, fluttering past a shop selling silk with the evening sun reflecting off nearly transparent wings. Sesshōmaru nearly melted on the inside and his gaze softened ever so slightly as he squeezed her arm in his. She looked up at him and merely gave him a dazzling smile which easily made her entire complexion shine and nearly succeeded in making a seasoned warrior like Sesshōmaru stumble all over his feet, his heart skipping a beat from its regular rhythm until he was afraid it would stop altogether. But dead by Rin’s smile did not sound like a bad way to go, if he had to be completely honest. He found his breath knocked out of him in the way only she could do, every time she smiled at him in such a happy and content way, eyes twinkling like his own personal sun to admire. Every time Sesshōmaru would lose his breath. She turned away from him again to go back to studying her surroundings and Sesshōmaru could breathe again.

He did not mind not being able to breathe if she were the cause of it. For he did not need it when he felt so complete when she even merely gazed up at him. 

Part of him wondered if she knew the effect she had on him. If she knew that, if she merely asked or even hinted at it, he would happily bring the entire world before her feet to do with as she pleased or find a way to pluck the stars from the sky and decorate her midnight-black hair with them. He wondered if she knew that she had him completely wrapped around her delicate clawed finger, and about how deeply he was in love with her. How she was the one who taught him how to love, and show him that it wasn’t a weakness as he had believed for the longest time until she came along. She was his to protect and please in any way. She probably didn’t know most of that, but that did not matter right now. She would know when it was time. 

The life in the yōkai village had more or less gone back to normal, with its citizens and visitors trying their best to ignore the Western Lord and his intended in their midst. Conversation picked up around them again and he knew that Rin picked up some of what was said. He could almost see her pointed ears twitch when she heard something she clearly found intriguing. It was taking all of Sesshōmaru’s control to keep his face stoic and cold in a public place like this, for she had always been the one who managed to melt all of his ice without any true effort on her part. Rin was his greatest challenge and he reveled in it.

She gave him a curious look and Sesshōmaru patiently waited for the question he knew would come.

“Lord Sesshōmaru. What kind of festival will be held in this village?” She asked, curious eyes wide and innocent.

He lightly pulled her closer to him as they walked. “The Blue Moon Festival itself lasts for three nights, for as long as the moon is full,” he told her in a whisper. He loved how Rin hung onto every word he spoke, as if what he said was the most interesting thing in the world. “But in the following weeks, smaller festivals like the one here are held in which the non-canine yōkai also join in.”

“I didn’t knew yōkai were so festive,” she commented in wonder, looking around again and clearly noticing the hung up paper lanterns for the first time. 

“We mostly aren’t. This is only once a thousand years after all, and sometimes centuries pass without a single event,” he admitted. 

It was silent for a while as Sesshōmaru let her further in the village. A small group of kitsune jumped out of their way, clearly not wishing to anger the Inu Lord, and he took note of all the items which seemed to catch her interest. Rin looked at everything they could see in the shops or stalls, but it was the flowers and clear yōkai-made items - which he assumed were not sold in human villages and thus interested her - which caught her interest the most. It gave him a clear idea for any possible courting gifts he could surprise her with in the future. 

The smallest of smiles formed on his lips, going unnoticed by everyone around them. He wasn’t surprised there. Rin was an easy one to surprise and please with gifts. With every kimono and jewel and occasional flower he had gifted her with over the years, she had always been very pleased and thanked him profusely. 

“So what kind of festival is there tonight, My Lord?” Rin eventually asked, bringing him back to reality. 

“Humans have a similar festival which is actually inspired by this one,” he informed her. He noticed how that caught her interest. “Humans seem to call it The Lantern Festival.” He always found that rather uncreative, just one of the many reasons why he wasn’t all too fond of humans as a whole. 

A flash of recognition entered her eyes. “And how do yōkai call it?” She tilted her head in a way that was, dare he say it, cute. 

He bought his head closer ever so slightly. “The Night of the Ascending Stars. Some yōkai believe that the floating lanterns are the spirits of stars returning to the sky, taking their dreams and wishes with them so that they might come true.” He told her. He himself did not believe in such a silly tale - then again, there  _ was _ an ancient prophecy involving Rin so he wasn’t so sure anymore - but he did have to admit that he liked the tale that went with it. 

Of a proud yōkai lord who had given his heart to a Celestial Maiden, but she had died and so he had traveled to the Netherworld to take her soul back with him. And in the end she decided to return to his side. At first he had thought it silly and a waste of time, but now, looking at Rin with her bright eyes, he could understand the lord from the tales. He would do anything for his chosen as well, even if it meant facing all the dangers of the Netherworld once more. 

Rin was quiet for a while until she eventually nodded in agreement. “I like that better,” she stated with a small grin.

He hnn’ed in agreement. “Would it please you to visit this festival?” He casually asked, gazing ahead again and thus missing her surprised expression.

“Would that really be alright?”

He arched up an eyebrow, gazing ahead with an almost bored expression, but all of his senses were focused on potential dangers to his female and keeping her safe with him. As they always were, for it was in an Inu’s very blood to protect, if only he had not suppressed this side of himself for so long. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He casually asked, shooting her a curious glance. 

“Well, shouldn’t we return to the Western Palace? That’s our destination, isn’t it?”

If he had been anyone else, he would have snorted. “Those festivals are once a thousand years,” he said, “the Shiro can wait. Jaken will have it handled. Would it please you or not?” he said, not exactly worried. If a true emergency were to happen in his home, or elsewhere in his lands, he knew that Jaken would find him. No matter how often he had left the imp behind in the past, the small yōkai always managed to find his way back. And he had pointedly told Jaken that unless a war hung over their heads - or something of equal importance - he was  _ not _ to search them out. 

“Well,” Rin doubtedly said, “I guess so. I  _ am _ curious and would love to see it, but I don’t want to keep you away from your duty, My Lord.”

Now he actually  _ did _ snort, unable to keep the sound at bay, making Rin give him the most mystified look. She seemed to wear that look around him a lot lately, as if trying to figure something out. As his intended mate, she  _ was _ his duty. And with Naraku gone and the Eastern Lord, Kirinmaru, keeping away from his lands, as well as his own lands being relatively peaceful, she was currently his  _ most important _ duty. So Sesshōmaru did not see what the point was. He told her just that. “Right now, you are my duty. If it pleases you, we can stay until the end of the festivals.” 

Rin almost seemed surprised and clearly had no idea what to say. “There are only two night left until it ends. And then it won’t happen again for another thousand years,” he added. He did not want to admit that this would also be  _ his _ first time, but he knew that Rin knew that.

“Alright,” Rin agreed after a while, giving him one of her brilliant smiles, a light skip in her steps as her Mokomoko rubbed against his own in gratitude. An unseen shiver went down his spine when he felt her soft fur rub against his sensitive tail and Sesshōmaru stubbornly kept his gaze ahead, refusing to lose control and take her for all to see like some wild beast. “Then I thank you,” her soft voice met his ears and Sesshōmaru managed to control himself once again, reminding himself by her scent that she was not ready or willing for the actual mating act yet. 

“Hnn,” he absently replied, sharp eyes already scanning the streets around them.

Now that they would stay for a while it would be up to him to provide her with lodgings and a place to stay. It was a male’s duty to provide for his chosen female. As Daiyōkai they did not really require sleep in the same ways as humans, lower yōkai and most hanyō did, but he was  _ not  _ about to let his intended wander the streets for the entire night either. He would at least get them a decent room where they could sit and talk, or whatever else she might be interested in doing with him. A surge of heat moved south at the possibilities and he forced down his well-practiced control again so he wouldn’t have a raging boner in the heart of a busy village like this. 

Luckily for the Western Lord, no one noticed the almost not-so-little-dilemma in his hakama. He was  _ really _ glad that he was wearing armor. 

He eventually found an inn which was to his liking and stepped inside like he owned the place. The innkeeper looked up before glancing back at the scrolls before her. Her head suddenly snapped up when she realized  _ who  _ was standing in her inn. Sesshōmaru saw her take note of his clan symbol on Rin’s kimono - marking her as his intended for all to see - and the female paled before literally throwing herself at their feet and groveling before them. 

“M-My Lord, My Lady, what can this lowly one help your esteemed selves with?” The kitsune asked, keeping her head bowed in submission as six red tails nervously twitched behind her bowed form. It wasn’t every day that the Western Lord himself stepped in her inn after all, with his intended mate on arm no less. 

Rin nervously switched her weight at his side, clearly not used to being addressed in such a way. She went to pull out of his hold and Sesshōmaru let her go, immediately missing her warmth as it left his side. She gave him a curious look before going to look around the lobby they stood in, trusting him to take care of their rooms.

“Hnn,” Sesshōmaru tilted up his head to look down at the groveling fox at his feet. “We are here for lodgings. Is there anything up to This One’s standards or not,” he all but commanded in a deadly calm voice which made the poor kitsune press herself closer against the wooden floor. 

“W-We have a suite,” she eventually stammered out, “probably not up to the standards of your magnificent palace… but, if I dare say, we  _ are  _ one of the more luxurious inns in town, My Lord.”

Sesshōmaru stayed silent which clearly made the fox even more nervous. He vaguely wondered if she would end up peeing out of fear, it wouldn’t have been the first time. “That would be up to her to decide,” he finally stated, shooting a look over his shoulder at the female Inu who appeared to be busy looking at the artworks decorating the hall, completely oblivious to their conversation as an appreciative hum came from deep in her throat. Sesshōmaru was pretty sure that she would be content, no matter how their room ended up looking like, so the fox wouldn’t have anything to fear. Rin was one of the easiest females to please there was. Not that he would tell that to the groveling kitsune though. 

“Y-Yes, Milord, if you and the Lady would please follow me” the kitsune said, jumping up and hurrying back over towards her desk with shaking hands to take care of the needed paperwork.

Sesshōmaru turned to Rin in the meantime to call her back to him, to already find her curious eyes on him. Clearly realizing he had gotten them a room, she smiled and went back to his side. The kitsune seemed to have finished the needed paperwork in record time and led the pair to the back of the inn, up a set of stairs, where the larger rooms were located. Sesshōmaru’s expression was as cold as ever, unnerving the poor fox, while Rin mostly appeared to be curious, her nose analysing all the new scents around them.

The fox opened one of the paper-screen doors and bowed, waiting to see if the room would be approved or not. Sesshōmaru turned to Rin, who gave him a wide-eyed look upon noticing that she would apparently be the one to decide. He saw her gulp and give him a nervous look before she stepped in the room, giving it a curious once-over and taking in the scents. 

The room smelled clean, he noted as well, clearly having been cleaned not too long ago. It was also clear to his experienced nose that others haven’t stayed in this room for a while, which worked fine for him. It was a surprisingly decent enough room for his standards; the wooden walls were decorated with all kinds of canine yōkai for those were mostly found in the West - ookami, inu and kitsune mostly - dancing amongst the clouds in the colors from white to brown and gold. There was a second door which he could tell led to a hot spring from the minerals he could smell in the air. The room was clearly meant for visiting Daiyōkai so there was no bed or tatami mat, instead there was a pile of pillows and furs they could lounge on if they wished, and they had a view over the streets below. A low table sat in the middle of the room, with a few pillows placed around it.

He focused back on Rin again and noted how she took in everything before glancing back at him and the nervously sweating kitsune wringing her clawed hands next to him. Rin seemed to notice how nervous the poor thing was and went over with a gentle look in her dark golden eyes.

The kitsune jumped to attention when the inu went over to her. Sesshōmaru stood back, curious to see how it would go. “Is everything to your liking, My Lady?” The kitsune spoke with large eyes, gulping loudly. 

A gentle smile formed on Rin’s lips and she took the kitsune’s hands in her own. “It’s very beautiful and more than enough, thank you for letting us stay here,” she said. The kitsune’s eyes widened and Sesshōmaru saw what she must see as well. Rin’s expression was open and kind; the gratitude and honesty clear to see for all who looked. The kitsune’s own eyes widened as well and Sesshōmaru was interested to note how all of her earlier worries and anxieties seemed to just fade away by nothing but a smile and a few words from his Rin. She really had a gift of pulling on the heartstrings of everyone she met and making allies and even friends wherever she went. Just as she had managed to melt the ice around his own heart; a heart most would say would be beyond saving, but she did the impossible. Sesshōmaru himself had even believed it to be dead for the longest time, until the smile of a small human pup, who did not fear him as most did, started to slowly thaw it without his own knowledge at first. 

It was as expected of  _ his _ alpha bitch really. 

“I am glad to hear so,” he heard the kitsune say, who gave Rin a wide fanged smile which she answered. “If you have a need for me for anything please call for me or the other attendants. My name is Gyuki,” she added with a bow of the head before the kitsune stepped back.

Sesshōmaru put his hand in his obi where he kept a pouch with some money. Now that Rin had approved of the room, he would pay. He took out some gold coins and handed it to the kitsune as payment for the room and any services. Judging from the widening of Gyuki’s eyes, it was probably more than the room actually cost. “Don’t bother,” he coldly stated as she saw the kitsune wondering if she should hand some money back.

He stepped into the room himself, aware of the fox’s startled eyes on him before she seemed to compose herself and closed the screen door. When it closed the scents of outside got shut off and he heard Rin gasp when she noticed. “What happened with all the smells?” She asked dazedly, nose twitching as she glanced at the door behind his back.

“It’s a yōkai inn,” he told her, taking a few calculating steps closer to her, “most rooms are enchanted to keep sound and smells inside, to give its occupants some privacy where every other guest would have sensitive ears and noses as well.” He had been subtly hinting at some activities they could thus do, not the actual mating act for he would save that for later, but there were other things they could indulge in. But Rin did not seem to grasp his hidden meaning and instead gave the door and walls a fascinated look. 

“Is it enchanted by kitsune magic?” She asked instead. 

He suppressed the urge to scowl. He had to remind himself that they were at least together and that would just have to do for now. “Kitsune are common in the West, and their magic is a wellused service.” 

She nodded, glancing out of the window. “When will the festival start, My Lord?” She asked after a while.

“When the first stars appear,” he said almost stiffly.

She walked past him to further explore the room. Sesshōmaru suppressed the urge to whine for her attention. The Lord of the West  _ did not _ whine for anything, not even for some attention from his own betrothed, but he was close. He went over to the low table and plopped down on one of the cushions - none too graceful for once in his life. He tilted his knee up and casually draped an arm over it, Tensaiga and Bakusaiga clanging together, golden eyes following the black Inu around the room as she seemed to give everything a closer inspection compared to when the kitsune was still there.

He wondered if it was a female thing.

They always closely inspected any kind of den their males found to see if it fit their expectations. It did not matter how long they would actually stay at said den, they still closely inspected it as if they would live in it for the rest of their lives. His own mother had been like that, and his aunt, and all female members of his court and palace staff. Inu or not. He had even known of human females who would closely inspect any homes before actually living there. 

And it appeared that his sweet Rin was no exception either.

And like most males, Sesshōmaru knew better than to say anything about it, instead choosing to follow her movements around the room. Rin skipped, Rin prowled, and even jumped to look at higher places. And all the time her hips would sway hypnotically from side to side, her tail trailing gracefully behind her, and even if he wanted to, Sesshōmaru could not look away from the perfection which was his chosen’s ass. He definitely could not wait until she would let him mate with her and he could bend her over, cage her underneath him, before pounding into her from behind. 

His member flared to attention from the lewd thoughts he was having while still watching that ass sway. Sesshōmaru scowled as he shifted around and seemed to be unable to clamp down his iron control. Not even the usual disgusting images he would call forth helped any with his problem this time around. It appeared he would have a raging boner until it seemed to cool down on its own, which he knew could be a while. His scowl deepened as realization settled in. 

Rin meanwhile, appeared to be completely oblivious to her Lord’s dilemma and stepped into the second room, checking out the hotspring. A pleased growl of approval was heard from the female, the sound not exactly helping the poor male she shared the room with. It also did not help said male that he could not help but imagine his female in a hot spring with steam billowing around her naked, wet form, water droplets dripping down her breasts and behind. Sure, Sesshōmaru had never seen Rin naked before,  _ yet _ , but that did not stop him from imaging it. He was near panting by now and desperately tried to force the images away for it would really not help him at the time. In a last desperate attempt, he let his mind wander. 

As long as it was not of a naked Rin, it would be fine. 

Sesshōmaru could not help but wonder if all Inu males had the same problem with the females they wanted to mate. It was known that Inu had a long courting dance after all, often spanning a few years compared to other kinds of yōkai like rabbits or dragons who only took a few months or even weeks to court one another. For Inu the average courting time was three years. And Sesshōmaru had already decided that he would even court her for decades or even centuries if needed, for Rin was one of the rare females who would be worth the effort and challenge it took.

And he had been courting Rin for the past four years, starting when she had her first moon blood and he started to see her as a woman while her new scent told him the truth. 

That she was his true mate. 

He did not even care that she had been a human, or that his heir and other pups would be hanyō. It did not matter for it was  _ her _ and that was the most important part. 

Knowing he had already proven that he was more than capable of protecting her and any pups they might have, Sesshōmaru had moved on to the next steps of courting. He needed to give her gifts which showed his interest. At first he had not known how to court a human and had done it as two Inu might court; he had hunted down prey and presented it to her to show his hunting prowess. But her reaction had not been as he had hoped, she had not praised his skill, if anything she seemed to pity his prey and clearly did not knew how to take the dead bloody animal at her feet. Figuring he was doing it the wrong way for she was human and not yōkai, the Western Lord had been forced to swallow his pride for her sake and study courting humans. Going even so far as to perch on trees unseen and watch.

Human courting appeared to be very boring. They just talked and the male gave the female gifts, the gift-giving being a yōkai custom as well. But instead of hunted prey, he noted that a human male gifted the female with things she could wear. Like kimonos and jewelry. And so Sesshōmaru changed his type of gifts and each time he would visit her village, he would often bring her a new hand-picked kimono. Or a comb or hairpin he hoped she might like. He even bought her the flowers she loved so much, going so far as to fly over the seas just so he could bring her ones she had never seen before. It had been a success and Rin had been pleased with her gifts. And every time he had taken her on short trips to his Shiro or nearby flower fields, he always tried to show that he was the best at protecting and providing for her. Even going so far as to search out lower yōkai so he could show off his battle prowess and defend her in the act. 

Sesshōmaru wanted her to know that  _ he  _ was the best choice for her out there.

Not those silly village boys - or the slayer’s brother - who had been panting after her. It was enough to make him see red, and the only thing saving their pathetic lives was that Rin had never shown any interest in any of them beyond friendship. There had even been those Lords - yōkai and human alike - who had been foolish enough to search him out and  _ ask him _ for her hand in marriage or the right to mate with her. He had all but chased the fools of his lands for even daring to ask, snarling and venom in his claws and all. Sometimes even in his terrifying True Form. 

He was not ashamed to admit either that blood had flowed with the more persistent ones. Or even heads. Or innards. The Inu in him had wanted to present her with the proof of his superiority over other males, to place their heads and remains before her in his triumph, but he had known she probably wouldn’t have liked that so he did not. Sesshōmaru had been more than willing to wage war for her sake, but it never quite came to that, for eventually those fools stopped approaching him. 

They clearly took the message that she was  _ not theirs _ but  _ his _ . 

Sesshōmaru had been prepared and ready to mate a human. And lose said human in a few decades because she did not have a power of her own which would be needed in true mating, to tie their lives and very souls together. And he had accepted it, planning to make the most of the time that would be given to him. He had already decided that he would even rather have a single day with her than miss his change and face all of eternity alone without knowing her loving touch; never before had immortality seemed so daunting and lonely to him. 

He had even been willing to toss away his title as Western Lord and elope with her if she wished. Give her all the pups and love she wanted and build a new life elsewhere. He did not need a full blooded heir anymore. He did not want a political mating and be stuck in a cold home with a cold mate he held no feelings for. He did not want to end up like his own parents. He wanted  _ her.  _ Being Lord meant nothing to him anymore if she wasn’t the one standing by his side. He would even give up his path of Supreme Conquest for he had started to realize that  _ she  _ was the conquest he had always been searching for for all those centuries he had been lost and wandering. 

He was sure his great and terrible sire was  _ losing it _ wherever dead yōkai went, seeing his human-hating son falling so deeply and madly in love with a tiny human female, so much that he was even willing to toss away everything he had ever known and believed in and dive into the unknown with her, and Sesshōmaru did not even care anymore. Let his father laugh all he wanted. For he would walk proudly with his nose held high. As long as he would have her in the end, it would be well worth it.

And then she became yōkai. An Inu like him, and his world was tossed upside down like he was nothing but a great joke from the universe. For the Gods to laugh at as they pleased. They had made him love her as a human, and then they went and turned her into a yōkai.

Her instincts had called out to his own and Sesshōmaru found it harder and harder to keep his control around her. She called to his blood, her heart’s song sounded in his ears loud and clear, and while she made him actually  _ want _ to lose control, she also calmed him down like nothing else ever did. 

Inu were naturally affectionate with their mates, but there were always those who were more distant if it was in their nature. Sesshōmaru was one of those Inu. He had never been the affectionate type. But Rin actually made him  _ want  _ to initiate contact between them, and not just to pound within her without abandon and make her swell with his seed, but to hold her close throughout the night and lovingly caress her skin. He wanted to tie his soul to hers and show her everything he had been unable to say in words. To show her how much he cherished her. To feel her rumbling purr echo his own until they sang their own song. He wanted to kiss her like he had never wanted anything before. He was a dying male, and she was the only thing capable of saving him. He couldn’t find the words to tell her any of this, for how did one even say it? Or even start with showing their heart?  


And then the universe went and played another great joke on him. 

Rin was in a prophecy older than any yōkai alive. The prophecy his father had told him about as a pup. His sire had somehow known the entire prophecy, but Sesshōmaru was not surprised by that because the previous Western Lord always seemed to know things others did not. He only wished he had paid attention and still remembered the words. He knew it was important. He knew that Rin was meant for greatness. Sure, he was the current Western Lord and a powerful Daiyōkai himself. He had even surpassed his father. But Rin had been touched by the Gods themselves and held their own power within her small form, she was not born as a yōkai but Created. She was something new and special and wonderful altogether. The first time she had taken on her True Form and asked him what she had been like he had said ‘powerful’, and it was true, but she was so much more.

She was terrible in her fury. She was a force to be reckoned with and the depths of her powers had seemed unfathomable even to him. But most of all she had been the most beautiful being he had ever gazed upon and it had taken everything not to beg this powerful female to allow him to mate with her, for she had not been in control and he did not want to take advantage. 

She was the Celestial Maiden from the story. And he was the proud Lord who had fallen in love with her before he was even aware of it. There was no going back for him anymore, just like with that Lord, and he did not want to either even if he could. 

Absently he gazed at his own Celestial Maiden as she hummed from amongst the piles of fur and pillows, combing her claws gently through her Mokomoko. His expression softened as he watched her do something so ordinary; for a second allowing all of his longing and love to show in his eyes without hiding a single thing of what he felt for her, before he schooled his features again and turned back into his own mind. 

There was one last thing. A warning from Bokusenō which the tree had deemed important enough to only tell in his mind, for him alone to hear without Rin knowing what was said. It unnerved him, for he  _ knew  _ there was a hidden meaning he did not yet grasp. 

Bokusenō's words had been two simple words, but there had been an urgency and even fear in the tree’s voice that he had never heard there before. It unnerved him more than anything. And dare he say it, it was even enough to almost scare him and wrap his chosen up in his fur before hiding them away where no one could find them until the danger had passed. 

_ Protect her _ , the ancient tree had said. 

And that was what had him so confused. Inu males were naturally highly protective over their females. He would rather die than let anything happen to her, in the same way as he knew his own father had given his life for his human lover and hanyō pup without a second of hesitation. Bokusenō knew this and Sesshōmaru knew he had seen his clan’s symbol on Rin’s kimono. It was clear that she was the one he had chosen. The tree should  _ know  _ that he would do anything to keep her safe. Anything he would fight for her sake. She was  _ his _ to protect in every way. 

It told him that Rin was in danger. The thought alone enough to turn his instincts into overdrive and nearly turn him mad with the urge to mate her, for she would be much safer if their souls were tied together. He would always be able to find her then and come to her aid no matter where she was, even lending her his strength if needed. 

There must be a hidden meaning. Again he thought about the mysterious prophecy which Rin was a part of. He damned his ancestors for allowing the prophecy’s words to get lost over time, their descendants thinking it to be a fool’s tale for the amusement of pups, for now its knowledge was truly needed. It was  _ his _ little bride who stood in the middle of it all, who was in danger from an enemy unknown. An enemy he could not track down and kill before they could strike against her. 

_ So what must This Sesshōmaru protect her from which was enough to even scare one like Bokusen _ _ō_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshōmaru is being an idiot, isn't he? He has honestly no idea why his courting is taking so long and omg they are both idiots XD Part of me feels bad for him but the other part is just having too much fun with his (sexual/mental) frustrations lmao
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and of what might happen next! In the next one we will return to Rin's POV btw which is really what the majority of the story will be :)


	11. The night of the ascending stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter with those two idiots XD
> 
> This time it's the festival part 1, and Sesshy is starting to up his game some :D 
> 
> If you like it do comment and give kuddos! I love that honestly. Seriously, I appreciate and love all the many comments I get and the notification alone already makes me so happy. Which is probably part of the reason how I am writing those chapters so fast, it's just so motivating to hear that so many people love the things you write <3 So enjoy you special and wonderful people

Rin wasn’t sure if she should be worried about Sesshōmaru or not. 

He seemed to have completely disappeared into his own mind, unaware of everything going on around him. He just sat there gazing out of the window without really seeing anything. 

At first Rin had not thought anything of it and merely focused on studying everything in the room. She had never been in a yōkai inn before and she wanted to know how different it was from a human one. Not by a lot, she had learned, only really the magical walls - which amazed her greatly - and that it appeared to be more luxurious than any she had ever set foot in before. Even though she admitted that the latter might have something to do with the room itself and not necessarily the cultural differences between the two species. 

There was just no way that anyone would be brave enough to try and dare place Sesshōmaru in anything lesser than his noble lineage called for. 

He was royalty within the yōkai world. Ruling like a king over his lands. And one did not place a king in a room meant for commoners. That was the same with both humans and yōkai, it seemed. 

At first she had been surprised to receive the same treatment. Somehow Gyuki had decided to place them in the same room and had even called her ‘Lady’. Rin figured it must have something to do with being in her Lord’s pack, pack stayed together after all, and thus her standing in yōkai society had apparently improved and she now apparently demanded respect from others, and so she had not questioned anything about it. No matter how strange and unexpected it might be. She wasn’t sure what else it could be really and had let it go. 

So while Sesshōmaru had been lost to his thoughts, Rin had marveled over the hot springs connected to their room. It wasn’t a shared hot spring they would have to share with other quests, but a _private_ one. Again, it must be because of one occupant of the room being the esteemed Western Lord. 

Rin knew what _she_ would do after the festival. She would take a nice hot soak.

Human females - and males - generally did not bathe often. But she had picked up some hygiene habits from Kagome, and especially since she had gained such a sensitive nose she loved staying clean. Since rejoining Sesshōmaru’s pack she had to do with cold rivers and lakes, for even if she did not sweat as often as a human it would be a habit hard to lose, and while the cold didn’t bother her anymore and she wouldn’t get sick, she still preferred her water warm. 

So Rin was _really_ looking forward to bathing later. 

After she had thoroughly investigated the hot springs, she had looked at Sesshōmaru again and noticed he was still within his own mind. Rin had frowned at that - normally he would be back by now, almost two hours had passed - and so she settled on combing every part of her Mokomoko with her claws.

At first she wanted to use her comb, but her bag appeared to have been left behind in A-Un’s saddlebags which had upset her for a while. She could only hope that Jaken would place her stuff in her own room within the Shiro. Until then her claws would have to do, and it helped that yōkai silk was self-cleaning so she did not necessarily need another kimono next to the latest gift from her Lord. 

When her Mokomoko was properly taken care of, Rin saw that Sesshōmaru was still in his head. She frowned and carefully stood up. “Lord Sesshōmaru?” She had carefully asked. It was starting to get dark outside, and she remembered him telling her that the festival would begin around that time. 

He had not replied and then Rin had started to become worried about him. For he always at the very least heard her when she spoke to him. 

She carefully went over to his side and waved her clawed hand in front of his face. There was no reaction. “My Lord?” She called again, a bit louder.

Taking a hold of her courage, she reached out and shook his shoulder without the armor plate on it. That at least got a reaction and he blinked lazily, gaze focusing on her face before he seemed to fully come back into himself. 

“Hnn?” He stated. As if he had not just been completely lost to the world.

Rin smiled. “My Lord, the sun is going down and the festival will start soon. Please forgive me for disturbing you,” she told him softly.

Sesshōmaru’s gaze softened and he took the hand on his shoulder in one of his own, surprising her by placing his lips against the back of her hand in a light kiss. His lips were as gentle on her skin as the wings of a butterfly would be, yet it was enough to seemingly burn her skin where his lips touched her. “I have nothing to forgive you for,” he told her before letting go of her hand and standing up, surprising her by removing his armor except for the plates over his lower region, still keeping his swords, dropping them to the floor before he offered his arm as he had done before they entered the village. 

She was still mystified about his actions. Was it just Sesshōmaru acting like an Alpha and a gentleman - gentledemon? - and properly guiding the only pack-member there was, or was there something else she missed? She blinked at his arm and armor-less shoulder and chest before she decided to just go with it and take a hold of his inviting arm. Who was she to say no when it was clear that it seemed to please him so much. She might not understand, but she could hear his pleased rumble, and she could sense that something within her was immensely pleased as well, and so she just went with it. 

Part of her also liked how his pleasant scent seemed to envelop her if she walked so close to his side. It made her feel safe. 

She allowed him to lead her out of the room but before he opened the screen door he seemed to consider something and gave her a thoughtful look. She gave him a curious look in return, but his words surprised her as if he had just told her he was actually Neko instead of Inu.

“Rin, you can forego the formalities between us. It’s just Sesshōmaru for you. It is no longer needed,” Sesshōmaru had casually said before he proceeded to steer her out of the room again. Rin nearly stumbled over her own feet as she followed, completely speechless, his arm being the only thing to prevent another ungraceful tumble.

Her mind had honestly shut down. Seriously, what was going on with Sesshōmaru that he even wanted her to drop his title? Except for his mother, no one else had ever been given the same privileges. She absently gazed at his clan symbol on her left shoulder, wondering if they had something to do with each other. She might have been distracted by the sights and smells as Sesshōmaru showed her her first yōkai village, but she _did_ notice the stares they were getting. And it was not just because of the regal Western Lord essentially mingling with commoners. No, the stares had mostly been directed at her. At the symbol on her kimono.

If she had any doubt before they were all gone now. Wearing the symbol of Sesshōmaru’s clan on her clothing, in the exact same place as he had, meant _something important_ in the yōkai world. And every yōkai but her seemed to know what this something was. 

And she was starting to feel too awkward to just ask Sesshōmaru about it. Like what would she do if she somehow managed to hurt his feelings - if such a thing were even possible - or what would she do if he started to believe she was stupid and a failure of an Inu? Rin did not want to face being a yōkai without him by her side to guide and help her. Inu were pack creatures she knew, and Sesshōmaru was hers, and she did not want to be left behind because she was a weird yōkai who knew nothing about their world. So Rin kept her curiosity in, instead hoping to find something in the Shiro’s library once they returned. She always got along well with the old owl yōkai who managed it, and she had always been welcome there to read to her heart's content and she knew the library’s knowledge was fast for Sesshōmaru’s line had always taken great care in collecting all the knowledge they could find. 

Again, she glanced at the male walking next to her. The light from the lamps shone on his face and Rin’s eyes zeroed in on his magenta markings. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the twin stripes on each cheek. That was something else which had changed about him.

Sesshōmaru’s stripes had started to change four years ago. When he started gifting her with kimonos and other things as well, she never knew what exactly started it, but his gifts had been beautiful and thus she had accepted them and thanked him for everything he got her. For the first three years the change in his stripes was unnoticeable and Rin merely believed it was a side-effect of him growing fully into his power as a Daiyōkai, but now, with everything that had happened she wasn’t so sure anymore. Over the past four years his stripes have grown bolder and brighter in color, going from their usual magenta red to a more pinkish magenta instead; they had especially grown bold since she had accepted the kimono with his symbol on it. 

She knew that the bolder stripes meant something as well, and she found her eyes drawn to their almost alluring and exotic coloring. Like they were pulling her in, in a way. If Sesshōmaru noticed her staring, he did not say anything about it, but he did appear to be pleased about something. 

Rin shook her head and tried not to think about his latest actions anymore. Instead she tried to focus on her first yōkai festival. While still doubtful if it was truly okay with his schedule, the other part of her was mostly glad that he had been willing to share this moment with her. That she did not have to face the unknown and all those yōkai alone. Having Sesshōmaru by her side made it all the more special.

She couldn’t help but smile brightly. Once they entered the lobby she gave Gyuki a happy smile and even a wave with her free hand, which the kind kitsune answered. Sesshōmaru completely ignored said kitsune but that was to be expected. Even if he was acting a bit strange, it put her at ease that some things would probably never change as well. 

And then they stood outside and she couldn’t help but gasp slightly. 

The lanterns she had noticed earlier were now lit. A beautiful golden fox with nine tails danced over the roofs, shooting foxfire in all colors under the sun to light them. The colorful fire danced over the sharp-edged faces and fanged smiles of the gathered yōkai, putting them all in an almost untamed light. She glanced at the beautiful Inu next to her, wondering how he would look like in the fire’s light. 

The light played with the shadows on his face and turned his eyes in the deepest honeyed gold, his bright markings a sharp contrast with his fair skin. He was tall and beautiful; and there was something about him, a trace of wildness, which made her think of untrammeled, wide-open spaces, of freedom and lawlessness. All yōkai carried that same sense of wildness within them, she knew, but it seemed clearer to see when he stood in the firelight like this, like a great beautiful silver beast who had descended upon civilization to dazzle all with his presence. ‘I am not human’ everything about him screamed. She wondered if this was one of the reasons why humans feared yōkai so, because they did not understand this wildness like she had somehow understood as a child. He turned to face her as the light played over his shimmering hair, and she saw a flash of something in his eyes before it was gone and he merely smiled at her through his eyes which were only warm when he gazed at her. _I am lost, find me_ , those golden orbs seemed to tell her. 

But she had no idea how to find him. She wasn’t even sure if that was what he actually wanted or if it was in her head. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what he saw when he looked at her like that, with that gentle gaze in his eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the lanterns around them when she returned it. She found she would give a lot to learn what was going through his mind, to finally solve the unsolvable puzzle which was Sesshōmaru. 

He lifted his hand to push a lock of hair out of her face and to readjust the white flower she still wore behind her ears. Rin blinked up at him stupidly and then he did something amazing. He smiled at her. 

Not an amused quirk of his lips. Not a smirk, or a smile which promised blood. Or even one of the small smiles he had graced her with before. This was an actual happy smile of the likes she had never seen on him before, the kind that reached his eyes and made them shine brighter than before. It made her breath catch and her heart act funny.

She had been convinced before that his beauty was unparalleled, and nothing could top it, but she had been wrong. Even if said smile only lasted for a second before he schooled his features again. He tugged on the arm still held in his own and took a step back, forcing her to do the same but only towards him. 

Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at him. Sesshōmaru merely smiled a small smile and tugged her along and into the crowds. In the firelight during the festival, no one paid the two of them any mind. They were all just yōkai. And yōkai were free and wild, and that was what the festival was.

Fanged smiles and laughter were all around her, but Rin paid them no mind, and instead focused on Sesshōmaru who seemed to have a destination in mind, forcing his way through the crowd. All the while Rin was being tagged along, trying desperately not to fall flat on her face or step on any feet or tails. She could smell all kinds of food and drinks being served; the drinks sour and sweet. The served meat was bloody and raw, the fruit sweet and juicy. She absently nibbled on some kind of large strawberry she had picked up from a tray as she allowed Sesshōmaru to tag her along with a single-minded intensity. He had a goal in mind and was determined to reach it. 

Eventually she saw where he was leading her. To get a lantern. 

They stepped in front of one of the stalls who sold them, the serpentine merchant giving them a fanged smile, forked tongue tasting the air between long thin fangs. She allowed Sesshōmaru to choose one he liked while she admired the designs, letting go of his arm so she could get a better look. 

Star and moon-themed designs were the most common, which wasn’t surprising. But also foxes and fire. She couldn’t help but wonder if the Lord from the story - Sesshōmaru had mentioned it to her - was a kitsune, for no other kind of yōkai was portrayed on the lanterns. And if this Lord was a fox who had miraculously enough ten tails instead of nine, if the fox portrayed on the lanterns was anything to go by. But there were also designs of clouds, nature, simple swirling stripes and much more. All of them put on with great attention to detail. Colorful foxfire already dancing within the paper lanterns. They were all works of art in their own way.

She looked up at the snake yōkai who was studying his potential customers. “Did you make those yourself?” She asked in her curiosity, knowing that yōkai ears would be able to easily hear her over the starting festival.

The merchant looked at her with his yellow-green eyes. “I did, My lady,” he replied carefully. 

She gave him a genuine smile. “Well, they are absolutely gorgeous. You have done an amazing job,” she complimented. 

The snake gave her a look, studied her open expression and wide eyes, and he seemed to soften on her, giving her a genuine smile in return. Lightly bowing his head, he accepted the compliment from the young brilliant Inu before him. “Thank you, My Lady,” he said. 

By then, Sesshōmaru had apparently picked out a lantern to his liking and paid for it, thanking the snake yōkai with a small nod of his head. He surprised her by placing his free hand on the small of her back as he gently pushed her along. The lantern floated above his hand, seemingly on its own. 

Rin gave it a wonder-filled look. For at the merchant’s stall they had been connected by thin ropes. “How do you do that?” She asked, awed.

Sesshōmaru glanced at the lantern with the golden foxfire burning within. The fire reminded her of his eyes. And she almost thought he wouldn’t answer, but he did. “I wrap my yōki around it to keep it in place,” he told her. In the corner of her eye, she could make out other yōkai doing the same. And now that she focused more on it, she could indeed sense a small amount of his powerful yōki wrapped gently around the lantern. “Would you like to try?” He offered. 

But Rin merely smiled. “Might not be a good idea. I don’t control my yōki all that well yet, and we don’t want another explosion, do we?” She chuckled, her face coloring slightly at the memory. That had definitely been embarrassing. 

“Hnn,” was all Sesshōmaru said, silently agreeing with her.

They walked in silence for a while until she finally noticed the pattern on Sesshōmaru’s lantern. He had chosen one with moons on them, including a crescent moon like the one on his brow. She couldn’t help but laugh. “You picked that one on purpose, didn’t you?” She asked him. Sesshōmaru scoffed at that and did not deem it worthy to reply.

Rin’s smile widened until it bordered on downright feral. His silence told her that he totally _did_ pick that one on purpose. 

She shook her head, dark hair curling over her shoulders. Sesshōmaru’s gaze fell on her, as if mesmerized by something. The two of them walked out of the village, following a group of giggling kitsune and laughing ookami. Higher yōkai and lower yōkai alike, some having a more bestial form as the light reflected off fur or scales. She could swear she even saw a Nekohanyō with twitching feline ears and a long thin tail but she couldn’t be sure. Some yōkai had also decided to eventually release their lantern in the village square, but Sesshōmaru apparently wanted to go out in the open. 

It caught her by surprise when his Light Orb suddenly formed around them and they streaked away across the sky. She turned weightless and could not breath, and then she suddenly had the ground under her feet again. She nearly fell down, dizzy from having the world tilted around her like that, but something stopped her. When everything stopped spinning around she blinked in confusion, seeing white silk right in front of her face. It took her a second to realize that she was heavily leaning against Sesshōmaru’s chest, one of his strong arms tightly wrapped around her. She took a quick peek at his face to see golden eyes twinkling down at her. Her face heated up as she awkwardly looked away and stood a bit straighter. 

Sesshōmaru kept his arm around her, but he did adjust his arm slightly so his hand was splayed over her stomach, instead of resting around her waist. Rin had no idea what was going on or where to look, and thus awkwardly stared down at the stripes on his wrist, eyes wide. She absently noted how even the color of his wrist-stripes was brighter and bolder than she was used to. Her heart was being funny again and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was getting sick. Could Daiyōkai even get ill? She didn’t think so, but trust her to be the weird one who did. 

Her thoughts stopped altogether when Sesshōmaru leaned over towards her ear, his breath fanning over her surprisingly sensitive tips. “Look at the village,” he whispered, and Rin forced her eyes to look up and around them.

Sesshōmaru had flown them to a small open hill overlooking the village. From this point she could clearly see its size, larger than any human village she had seen so far. It was surrounded and partly hidden by the woods, but she knew its main protection existed out of spells. And then she saw them.

Eyes widening, she gasped and forgot all about the strange way Sesshōmaru was holding her. She leaned forwards in her eagerness, holding on to the arm around her, as she saw the first lanterns gently float towards the sky. The foxfire within burned in every color under the sun. Blue and yellow and red and white and everything in between. Seeing it like this, all those lanterns filling the night sky and their lights joining the stars above, she could almost believe that they were indeed stars rejoining the heavens. The more colorful foxfire gave it a more magical and unreal feel compared to the ordinary orange-yellow flames humans used, and she found she liked this better. She had turned in Sesshōmaru’s arms so she had as good a view of the lanterns as possible, absently leaning back against the strong male behind her. 

Her eyes widened further when he held out the lantern for her to take. For _her_ to make a wish upon it before it was released to join the others. She gave him a wide-eyed look, but Sesshōmaru merely waited patiently. 

She had honestly believed he had gotten the lantern for himself. It had his personal house symbol on it after all; the crescent moon. Rin would have been content enough with merely being able to watch, but it appeared that he had different plans altogether and instead got it for her. She couldn’t fight the gentle smile which formed on her lips as she carefully took the lantern floating above his open palm. She took hold of the loops at the bottom which back in the stall had been connected to the ropes keeping it in place. 

Bringing the lantern in front of her, she looked down at the golden foxfire within and felt its warmth on her skin as she wondered what to wish for. Her life had already drastically changed as it was, by becoming Inudaiyōkai and everything that had changed since that night. 

As a human in Edo, her wish during The Lantern Festivals they had held there every year had always been the same. That she could rejoin Sesshōmaru in his travels across the lands. And that wish had already come true, for here they were. So what would her new wish be? 

In a flash she knew. Grinning to herself, she thought her wish before letting go of the lantern and watching it float away on a gentle wind. 

“Did you make a wish as well?” She absently asked Sesshōmaru, her golden eyes still trailing the lantern’s path across the night sky.

“No,” the Inu Lord behind her spoke, she turned around to face him in surprise. Sesshōmaru’s eyes were surprisingly gentle, “I already have everything I could possibly wish for.” He informed her.

Wondering what that could be, his next actions took her completely by surprise. The arm which was not wrapped around her moved to push her hair out of her face and cup her cheek. Her eyes widened when he leaned over and almost carefully pressed his lips against her forehead. He kissed her right over the silver-blue marking she carried there. 

She looked up at him in almost wonder when he pulled away.

Rin did not know much about Inu and their culture. But she happened to understand _that_ because she had once overheard Kagome asking Inuyasha about it. What a kiss on the forehead meant for Inuyōkai - and Inuhanyō too it seemed. She had apparently remembered, and Sesshōmaru’s action brought that memory back to the forefront of her mind. 

So Rin _knew_ what he had told her without actually speaking the words aloud. It left behind a sense of wonder and awe, but also confusion for she did not understand _why_ he had seemed it fit to tell her. And how could Sesshōmaru even know she would understand? 

‘I cherish you,’ Sesshōmaru had told her in Inu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger (maybe? XD) but I just felt it best to leave it here
> 
> Tell me what you thought of all this! Rin with the snake yōkai and slowly starting to see Sesshōmaru in a new light. The lanterns and customs. Sesshy's behavior. Talk about anything you noticed within and what you love about the chapter (or story in general) really. 
> 
> Be excited for the next chapter btw. For a lot will happen there *winks* and yes, I've already written and edited it, and no, I am not going to post it just yet nor will there be lemon so get your mind out of the gutter lmao
> 
> Also I actually sat down and wrote down the prophecy itself. So be excited, it's gonna be fun hehe. And don't ask about it for you all will learn at the same time as Rin does XD


	12. The story of Tenmongaku and Akemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many lovely comments at the previous chapter that I caved and ended up posting this earlier than planned XD So enjoy the extra fast update of nothing but 6.1K words of festival madness with the two fluffy idiots. You lucky bastards lol
> 
> Let's just say that this chapter is like an ultimate test for Sesshy's control XD Oh, and he also proves that he can be deadly without any killing/battle involved. Prepare yourselves I guess
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you thought of it

Rin’s mind was reeling and spinning around in circles. She repeated Sesshōmaru’s actions in her head again and again. She didn’t even watch the last lanterns float away, that was how confused she was. 

In what way did he cherish her? For she  _ knew _ he had said that. There was no way that Rin would mistake his message. Did he cherish her as a good friend? As a trusted packmate? A mate? Her mind short-circuited again on the last thought as she wondered where  _ that _ had come from. It appeared that Sesshōmaru wasn’t the only one being weird. 

_ Don’t be so ridiculous, Rin _ ! She mentally scolded herself, vaguely aware that Sesshōmaru was starting to lead her back towards the village.  _ This is  _ _ Sesshōmaru _ _ we’re talking about! He’s the Western Lord, he’s great and powerful and beautiful, so why would he be interested in a silly human-turned-yōkai?! He doesn’t even believe in love, it’s nothing but a weakness to him _ . She had no idea why that last thought made her chest ache so much, like something important was being ripped away from her but she did not know what it was.

A frown appeared on her face and she shook her head once she noticed the arch leading into the village. She could always wonder and worry about Sesshōmaru later. For now she should focus on her first yōkai festival, for she really wanted to make it count and be able to look back on it with fond memories. And that wouldn’t happen if all she did was worry about and overthink Sesshōmaru’s actions. So she forced the thought away and instead looked around the festival with a newfound determination. 

The golden fox from earlier caught her eye with his sunlight-golden hair and tails, and she tilted her head when she noticed the crowd surrounding him, a crowd which was still growing of adults and pups alike. The pups sat the closest to him, seated in a circle, humanoid and small true forms alike and excitedly chatting to each other. Most were kitsune and ookami she noticed, but also a handful of Inu, and she even saw what looked like a dragon and a snake happily mingling with the canine pups. The golden kitsune stood on a wooden platform addressing his growing audience, making him easy to be seen, and all nine tails gracefully waved above his head in an almost invitation, calling more to him.  _ Come and see! Come and listen _ ! He seemed to say.

Then the fox tilted up his head towards the stars and started to speak, talking almost like a song with a surprisingly musical voice, and with wonder Rin realized he was telling the legend behind the festival. Of the Lord - who was indeed a kitsune - and his lover. Curious about the tale, she stepped closer. Sesshōmaru’s arm had yet to leave her middle, but he seemed to allow her to tag him along to wherever she pleased and thus went with her, staying silently by his side, his gaze focused on the wonder-filled look in her wide eyes. 

Listening to the fox with the nine tails, she learned the names of the two lovers who would be remembered over the times. Tenmongaku, the white fox king, and Akemi, the Celestial Maiden. Tenmongaku had been a proud Lord, believing himself to stand above everyone else in his arrogance and thirst for power, which had started to change when he saved the life, out of curiosity, of a beautiful maiden who had fallen from the Heavens and had lost her immortality. Over time, Akemi managed to soften the Lord without her being aware of doing so, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with her, he had fought it but it had been impossible with her gentle heart and kind smile. But Tenmongaku had no idea how to tell her, so he could do nothing but follow her and protect her, unable to speak the words in his heart. 

The kitsune’s tone changed and instead his voice took on an almost lamenting sound as he bowed his head, nine tails drooping slightly. Rin hung onto every word that was spoken, eyes wide and filled with wonder. Disaster had struck the two of the tale, and Akemi was taken from Tenmongaku’s side by a rivaling Lord. A tiger yōkai. She died in his arms and her soul was pulled down to the Netherworld. 

Rin’s eyes had widened further at that and she tensed up, prompting Sesshōmaru to hold her closer against him, rumbling deep in his throat. For Rin had been to the Netherworld before. She was lucky not to remember much of it, she just knew that Sesshōmaru had come for her and pulled her back into the light. She had never told him, or anyone really, but she had been able to hear his voice over the darkness and despair which had clung to her from the environment, threatening to consume her and pull her under so she would never see the light of the sun again. He had saved her once more, for she knew she would be gone if he didn’t go after her. That was why she had come back when his mother called her soul back to her body. Rin knew then that she had a choice; she could either go or return, for his mother did not hold the power to force her. She had chosen to come back for him, for she remembered the anguish she had felt from him when he realized he couldn’t save her. Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko curled around her before her own could, as if he could sense her anguish, which he probably could. 

Just like Sesshōmaru had done for her, Tenmongaku had gone down into the Netherworld for Akemi as well. She listened to how the golden fox seemed to stress that Tenmongaku was a kitsune who had gained ten tails, a feat no fox had accomplished since him. And as a ten tailed fox, Tenmongaku was like a minor-deity walking among yōkai and he knew things most did not. Including the path to the Underworld, and a way to take the woman he had fallen for back with him from death’s grasp.

She listened to the tale of Tenmongaku as he traveled the path of darkness. How he had found a trapped star and set it free, which would later gain him the favor of the Gods. How he had found his love and returned her to the light. 

She listened to how the Gods gave Akemi a choice. She could either return to them, and regain her power, or she could stay mortal. Akemi chose a mortal life, for she had fallen for the white fox king and knew she could never be with him if she regained her place among the stars. They would be forever apart then. She told him she loved him, and he told her he loved her, and they eventually got mated under the stars.

Tenmongaku had, much to Rin’s surprise, taken away his own immortality and great power so he could eventually die alongside her once their time was up. But his actions and love had moved even the Gods, and so once they eventually died, they were together again in the Heavens. Like the stars who had returned to the sky. Tenmongaku went from the fox king to the Fox God and Akemi would always stay by his side, now with her divine powers returned to her. 

Rin was awed and watched how the golden kitsune bowed before his audience and left the wooden platform he had previously stood on, where he had shared a legend of his kind. The listening yōkai slowly went back towards the festival’s activities, muttering to each other. 

“Lord Sesshōmaru?” She asked, still thinking about the tale. A soft growl sounded behind her and she was suddenly reminded by his strange request to drop his title when she spoke to him. She cleared her throat. “Force of habit,” she muttered, knowing he could hear. She turned around to face him. “Sesshōmaru,” she tried again, her face turning a light pink for some reason, “why is this festival held during this time?”

He studied her. “Because they ascended to the heavens during a blue moon,” he said. 

Suddenly aware of his arm which was still around her, and the circles he rubbed into her skin which his thumb which felt warm through her kimono, her face colored even further and she moved in such a way that she nearly danced out of his hold. Her Mokomoko nearly hit him in the face from her sudden movement. Sesshōmaru’s gaze was intense and Rin merely gave him a smile, turning around and listening. She had heard something. 

And she heard it again over the voices all around. Was that music?

Her curiosity getting the best of her, and her instincts urging her to check it out, Rin decided to listen and ran towards the music. Sesshōmaru was hot on her heels, not about to let her out of his sight, but Rin paid him no mind. She flew past the other yōkai, miraculously enough not tripping all over the place, and the music got closer. 

Her ears almost perked up and she jumped over the two tails of a laughing kitsune in her way. The music echoed in her ears; it was very different from the kind she had always heard at human festivals. The sound was fast paced, the instruments unknown to her but the sound called to her blood and echoed the call of her instincts. Reaching the corner of a large open square, she stopped and looked. Sesshōmaru had never been far behind her, and he stopped when she did, his chest pressed against her back and she could almost swear that he was growling softly in her ear. His nose was in her neck, analyzing her scent, but Rin barely noticed him and instead all of her attention was on the sight in front of her.

She could make out a band of what seemed like a group of felines and ookami, and all around were dancing yōkai, their movements fast and graceful and wild, and fires burned around the square in a circle of flame. Foxfire floated over their heads giving the dancers an odd glow. Their fangs seemed sharper. Their eyes wilder. She was fascinated by how they moved; either in pairs or in groups. She could even make out a group of six pups doing a simpler dance around the edges, giggling and prancing around as they did so. So even saw a little grey pup in his true form; still small and very much fluffy. 

“Sesshōmaru?” She asked, turning to her companion. Sesshōmaru had looked up when he heard his name, and so Rin had completely missed his inspection of her neck. She gave him her most hopeful look and even pouted for good effect, hoping that it would work on one like him, the music thumping through her blood made her feel bold and it urged her to join the dancers. 

_ Get loose. Dance through the night. Be wild. Be free _ , the music called to her. As it called to all yōkai. Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened almost comically and his eyes dropped down to the lower part of her face as if hypnotized. “Will you dance with me?” She asked him softly, biting her lips afterwards from the nerves of asking something like that of him.  _ What am I thinking _ ? She couldn’t help but wonder. 

She really couldn’t imagine  _ Sesshōmaru  _ dancing. Not in a public gathering, and she even had trouble conjuring up an image of him doing so in private. 

But he surprised her again and gave her a smirk, eyes burning brighter than the fire around them. He took her hand and bowed to her in a single graceful movement, almost formally like it was an ancient tradition, kissing the back of her hand before he took her in his arms, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her hip, pulling her close against him. Her eyes widened and so did his smirk. “If it pleases you,” he all but purred, then he pulled her with him and they joined the other dancers, his swords bumping against her once. 

Rin found herself stumbling to keep up with him, she had nearly fallen four times within the first few seconds of the dance and he was the only one keeping her standing upright. She felt extremely ungraceful and awkward in her skin next to her dance partner, wondering how she thought it was a good idea to ask the Killing Perfection to dance with her. 

Because Sesshōmaru  _ definitely  _ knew how to dance. She vaguely wondered if there was anything he could  _ not  _ do, for he seemed to be the ‘perfection’ in anything he had set his mind on.

He moved just as gracefully as he did in battle, only less deadly; not a single movement of his was wasted and instead everything seemed to have a purpose. Every step, and every breath he took was calculated. If she had still been human, it would have been downright impossible to keep up with this beautiful creature; his movements were too sharp and too fast for any human to hope to match. He moved like lightning, he moved like fire, never bumping in the other dancers even once; he was bright and beautiful and deadly. For she took her earlier thoughts back, a dancing Sesshōmaru was  _ definitely  _ deadly and she had been a fool to believe otherwise for even a moment. 

Her feet were swiped out from under her and she found herself dipping down and being unable to do anything but hold on to Sesshōmaru’s firm shoulders, feeling the strong muscles move and work under her light touch. Their noses almost touched and she could see nothing but his eyes which reminded her of golden fire burning throughout the night, blazing intently down at her with a great heat and a fierce yet gentle emotion shimmering in their depths. She could only stare back at him wide-eyed. And then she stood upright again and they were moving again. She almost went limp in his skillful arms, trusting him to keep her standing and prevent her from floating away from the earth and join the stars. He was her anchor to keep her standing.

She would have never thought that the normally stoic and aloof Lord could dance and move  _ like that _ . 

Before she could breathlessly ask him about it, many clawed hands took a hold of her shoulders and she was ripped out of his grasp. Her eyes widened and Sesshōmaru roared furiously, she spun around to face who had taken her to see a group of grinning females who were dragging her away, their eyes and smiles beckoning.

_ Inu _ , her nose and instincts told her. The instinctual part of her calmed down; Inu were safe, Inu could be trusted. Somehow she just knew that they were kin and meant her no harm.

A white Inu placed a clawed hand against her lips and a light brown one gave her a playful wink, and the grey ones laughed and howled, before she was tugged further along by the giggling females. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshōmaru, to see that his path was blocked by many males. Sesshōmaru’s heated gaze met her own and he bared his fangs, face stripes jagged. 

Somehow she knew what was going on. 

It appeared to be some kind of game among Inu.

Giggling alongside the females who had taken her, she allowed herself to be tagged along. She studied the four females she was now in the company with. There was the white Inu, who appeared to be the oldest and acted like a leader of some kind by confidently leading the way, the light brown one who had a hold of her arm, and two grey ones who looked enough like each other to be related. Maybe twins. If they had all been human, Rin would have guessed them around her own age, the light brown one being even younger than her, but she knew better than to try and guess a yōkai’s age by physical appearance alone. 

She laughed with them and answered their fanged smiles with one of her own. Once they were out of the crowd of dancers and a good way away they stopped and she was pushed down on the edge of a stone bench. Her eyes widened when the females started to braid flowers into her hair, their movements graceful; the flowers were small and silver and shone like stars in her dark hair. Rin approved of their scent and rumbled in her throat. “This is your first festival isn’t it, My Lady?” The white Inu asked while admiring the work the others did on Rin’s hair. 

Rin smiled, careful to keep her head still. “It is. And please, just Rin.”

The female seemed doubtful, but seeing Rin’s hopeful expression she shrugged and nodded in agreement. “Very well, Rin.” She smiled. “My name is Yuki, the brown Inu is Aki and the twins are Sutāraito and Tsuki,” she introduced them, pointing at each twin while saying their name. So Rin had been right in assuming that the two grey Inu were related.

She looked at each of them, in their golden and green and blue eyes. “May I ask why you took me?” Rin wondered aloud.

Aki grinned, green eyes twinkling in amusement as she finished braiding the pretty flowers through Rin’s hair. “It’s a game, the Kitsune originally started it but we Inu eventually did it as well for it seemed like fun. Now it’s almost a competition between us,” she started in a clear voice, tilting her head, “we essentially just sneak up on a pair of dancers and separate them. We steal the female away, while our male companions block her partner’s path.”

Rin blinked. “I don’t think that he will be very pleased about that.” She could almost imagine how Sesshōmaru would react. He had always been very protective over her, and she could only hope he wouldn’t kill anyone over a harmless game. None of those males would stand a chance against him. But somehow she had a feeling that he knew what it was.

But Yuki merely scoffed. “Gorgeous as yours is, he can deal with it,” she stated, tilting up her head and flipping her snow-white hair over one shoulder. “You shouldn’t let someone else dictate your whole life. We are meant to be free after all, you can make your own decisions.” She stated proudly as the festival continued on around them. A group of rowdy wolves stalked past, howling and laughing at each other as they decided where to go next. Rin honestly loved this festival, it was just so bright and full of life!

But she couldn’t help but blink at Yuki’s words. In human society females were basically expected to be mild and let their husbands decide for them. With humans, the males ruled the world. But among the yōkai, females had more freedom and were even  _ expected  _ to be wild and free as their very nature demanded, mated or not. 

Tsuki appeared to be studying her dark hair with an almost baffled expression. “At first I had thought you were just a very dark grey Inu,” she said, giving her a curious look, “but if you don’t mind me asking, where are you from? No one has ever seen a black Inu before in those lands. Or the Mainlands. Are you from Lord Sesshōmaru’s court in the Shiro?”

“Kind of?” Rin guessed. She knew she was pack, but did that make her a court lady too? She found she had no idea. 

All four females blinked at her. Rin glanced at her shoulder and noticed that with all the dancing, her Mokomoko had moved in such a way that Sesshōmaru’s clan symbol was completely hidden.  _ Ah _ , she realized. Her Mokomoko adjusted itself around her shoulder, showing the other Inu the symbol it had previously covered. She could tell that they also finally noticed the full moon symbol her brow was decorated with. She saw that she was the only one from them with a symbol on her head, apparently it wasn’t as common with Inuyōkai as she had thought. She and Yuki were also the only ones with cheek stripes, yet all of them still had a Mokomoko of their own, even if theirs was smaller than the one hanging over Rin’s shoulder and gracefully trailing behind her. 

At once, they paled once they realized  _ who  _ they decided to play their game on and the ranking of the Lady seated before them, for that was what she was. She was so far above them in rank that she could get them executed by but a simple look if she so chose. It did not matter if the female before them appeared to be genuinely kind and surprisingly understanding, for any other high-born Inu would already have ripped them apart for showing such disrespect upon their person, and anyone with brains would fear the Western Lord if they were foolish enough to steal his intended away from under his own nose. How they did not recognize him in the firelight was beyond them, they had really just gone up to the first couple who seemed to be distracted by each other. And as a result, might have accidentally angered the Western Lord, Lord Sesshōmaru himself. 

Rin caught on to the fear which had appeared in their eyes and she could take a wild guess of what was wrong. “Oh, don’t worry!” She said with a smile. “Sesshōmaru is very kind. He will understand that it’s just a game, and it’s not like I’m harmed,” she added, shrugging casually as her Mokomoko adjusted itself around her shoulder. 

“Really?” Sutāraito questioned doubtfully.

Rin nodded and grinned. “So, what are we going to do now?” She casually asked. In a way, hiding from Sesshōmaru like this gave her a thrill, it made her blood pump in excitement. And those were also the first female Inu she had ever truly met and actually talked to, Rin was fascinated! And the game sounded interesting enough, she was curious how this would go.

The four Inu exchanged a look and shrugged. If the Lady said it was fine it must be, for if anyone knew Lord Sesshōmaru the best it would be his own betrothed. And she clearly wanted to have some fun and did not seem to mind they were commoners, which seemed to touch a part of them in strange ways, and none was really planning on basically refusing their Queen and risking their heads. They could only hope that their male friends would be smart enough not to incur the Lord’s wrath. For Lord Sesshōmaru’s temper was legendary across the lands and they could only hope they had realized who stood before them as well, just as they had.

~~~

Rin was starting to feel funny in the head. 

She giggled to herself as she took another sip of the sweet drink a kind kitsune had given her. It might have been her fourth, maybe fifth or sixth. Or tenth. She really had no idea anymore. 

What she was completely unaware of was that it was yōkai sake she was drinking. The strong kind. And Rin also had no idea that she was, in fact, drunk, for she had never been drunk before. Everything just seemed funny to her and she genuinely loved the taste and smell of her bubbly drink. 

The four Inu she was with shared a look. Rin could not help but think they must be telepathically connected to each other. The thought made her laugh and nearly drop her drink.

Yuki cleared her throat and gently took the glass from her claws, holding it out of reach and wondering how  _ this  _ happened. But she knew how, none of them had dared to tell the Western Lady-to-be ‘no’. For kind as she was, one couldn’t be careful enough with one who was essentially royalty. “Perhaps you’ve had enough, Lady Rin,” the white Inu spoke as respectfully as she could, baring her throat in submission in case she had spoken the wrong words.

Rin pouted, almost tearing up. “But I like it!” She all but whined, reaching to take it back but losing her balance and falling over. If not for Aki and Tsuki’s reflexes, she would be laying flat on her face by now. She went limp in their arms, finding it funny how the ground spun around under her amazed eyes. Her drunken mind wondered if the ground was enchanted by kitsune magic as well, just like with the special walls back at the inn she was staying at. 

The four Inu around her talked to each other but their conversation did not reach Rin. She thought she heard Sesshōmaru’s name and the word mate, but her drunken mind was unable to process it. 

They were all unaware that Sesshōmaru had finally caught up to them. The four females only noticed him when they heard his deep growl. They tensed up, which Rin somehow  _ did  _ notice. So wondering what was up with her first female Inu friends, she finally noticed Sesshōmaru’s silver hair from the corner of her eyes. She blinked in confusion when she saw  _ two _ of him standing there.

They had all fallen silent under Sesshōmaru’s icy glare and threatening growl but it was broken by Rin, who was unable to read the mood. “There are two Sesshōmaru’s!” She gasped loudly, making the four females around her wince as they wondered when their heads would start rolling. 

Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows shot up and disappeared in his bangs in honest surprise. And then Rin shook the female’s hands off her and ran at him with a drunken grin. She jumped, and fell to the ground right next to him, where she blinked in shock, wondering where he had disappeared to so fast. She could have  _ sworn _ that one of the Sesshōmaru’s stood there.

A shadow fell over her and made her roll on her back and look up at the silver-haired demon standing above her with a slight scowl on his too-handsome face. “Are you drunk?” He asked her, narrowing his eyes, nose taking in the scent of the alcohol on her breath. The other females took that moment to slip away unnoticed and disappear back into the crowd. Most seemed to ignore the two Inu’s, for they were harder to recognize in the crowd and in the fire’s light, and a drunken female was not that rare of a sight, and her male had clearly already found her so no one was really worried. Everyone knew that the festival tended to get wild once the lanterns were released. There were more yōkai passed out as well and sleeping off the sake’s effects. 

“No,” Rin pouted. She was  _ not _ drunk! Her head was just feeling a bit funny. She would be fine. She just needed to… she did not know what she needed, but it was probably very important!

Sesshōmaru clearly did not buy it. “Why are you so much trouble?” He asked, almost to himself. He shook his head and Rin was awed at how the light played with his shimmering locks and bright markings. 

But Rin answered anyway. “Because I am a flower,” she said in all the seriousness which only a drunken yōkai could muster. 

The male above her almost choked in his amusement. “Sure, Rin,” he said, not deciding to fight her on it. Rin grinned in triumph for she had just beaten the unbeatable Western Lord and a sense of victory welled up within. “Get up and let’s go back to the inn.”

“No.”

One of those perfect eyebrows disappeared under his bangs again. Rin wanted to pinch his face so they would stay. “I want to stay here,” Rin told him, shifting around on the ground, “I am comfortable.”

Sesshōmaru studied the hard ground she was laying on, the look in his eyes clearly saying that he doubted that greatly. But Rin clearly decided that Sesshōmaru probably wouldn’t let her stay on the ground, so she decided to get up, wobbling around on her feet with the world spinning around. Before Sesshōmaru could steady her she laughed and thought it would be a fun idea to jump at him and give him a hug. He seemed like he needed a hug, her drunken mind decided.

And so Rin jumped, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. Sesshōmaru froze, eyes wide as he looked at her. Rin went and booped his nose with her own without really knowing why she did it except that she  _ really  _ wanted to for some reason. “You sure took your time finding me,” she told him, attempting to focus on the gold in his eyes, vaguely noting how his eyes seemed to be darker than usual, there was even some red swirling around, “did your nose stop working?” She giggled at the thought, pressing her cheek against his warm neck. She blinked. He smelled  _ really _ nice. She decided to nuzzle him, making the male she was wrapped around freeze further. 

After a while of her nuzzling his neck and purring in his ear, Sesshōmaru’s arms went around her and he started walking them back towards the inn and past all the yōkai who seemed to be ignoring them, but those who did blushed at what they had just accidentally witnessed. Rin hugged him closer against her as he walked, her chest pressed firmly against his own. He walked almost stiffly and as rigid as a block of ice. Rin chuckled at that; for Sesshōmaru was not ice as most seemed to think, he was more like fire. And then her drunken mind wondered if  _ fire  _ could be rigid as well. 

Leaning her head against his shoulder she blinked as she watched the distant flames disappear as they left the busier parts of the village and returned to the inn. She couldn’t remember the way, but she trusted Sesshōmaru to bring them back and so calmly let herself be carried. She looked up at his face, watching the starlight play with his shimmering hair and dance over his fair skin. He seemed to glow from within. Why was he so beautiful?

When he looked down at her in surprise Rin realized she had spoken that thought aloud. She merely laughed at his funny look and pulled herself up in his arms, those bright stripes of his catching her attention again. Sesshōmaru’s steps actually faltered when she pressed her cheek against his own and rubbed their sensitive stripes together. She made a purring growl and licked him behind his ear for some reason she did not know. And did he just whine at her? 

Sesshōmaru all but stormed inside the inn once they reached it, past a startled Gyuki and actually flying up the stairs without his feet touching them. The screen door suddenly closed behind them and he managed to untangle her from around him, stepping away and turning around where he took a deep breath, shoulders tense as if he were fighting for a control which was slipping away from him. 

Rin innocently blinked at him and shrugged. Her eyes fell on the door which she knew led to a private hot spring for their use. She grinned, somehow remembering her plan of wanting to take a warm bath after the festival. 

And so Rin decided to remove her outer kimono. She had gotten her pretty kimono from Sesshōmaru after all and she would rather not get it wet. It landed around her feet. In her drunken state she did not realize it might  _ not  _ be the best idea to undress in front of Sesshōmaru, but that was exactly what she did.

The sound of something soft dropping to the wooden floor made the male turn around in seemingly curiosity at what was happening. He actually went and choked on his breath when he saw that Rin stood there in nothing but her yukata and fundoshi before him. Her hakama and inner kimono had already joined the outer one on the floor, giving him a perfect view of her legs and curves and soft skin. Feeling a heavy gaze on her, Rin turned around, her yukata already half opened, and gave Sesshōmaru a confused look, wondering to herself why he had just  _ frozen _ where he stood and was staring at her with a look she could not place. He looked like he wanted to  _ devour  _ her. 

She wondered if he stood frozen because he was cold? Her drunken mind did not realize that Daiyōkai  _ couldn’t _ get cold. “Are you perhaps cold? You’re free to join me in the hot springs if you want,” she innocently offered, eyes wide. 

Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened and she could see him gulp. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it again. 

Rin was starting to get worried. He must be really cold if he couldn’t even talk properly. Deciding to help him out, Rin went over with the intention of helping him remove his clothing, and Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened when she got closer, eyes drawn to her chest. Rin looked down in confusion to notice that the top part of her breasts was showing through her partly opened yukata and bindings. She shrugged, she would soak in the water either way so she didn’t understand what was so interesting for she would take it all off in the end. 

Her foot caught on the table and she fell over with a yelp, landing on her hands and knees before him, face on the ground and ass awkwardly in the air. Sesshōmaru tensed all of his muscles and Rin shook her head, hoping to shake the dizziness away as her braided hair with the silver flowers fell over her shoulder, baring her neck to the male standing over her. 

She heard Sesshōmaru take a deep breath, and then his arms were under her and she was picked up off the floor. Rin blinked as she was carried away and a door opened, the scent of water and minerals hitting her nose. She frowned, and then she was thrown in the air and landed right in the middle of the hot springs with a scream and loud splash.

Sputtering, her head appeared above the water’s surface and she reached up with a clawed hand, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her eyes. Some silver flowers from her braid got loose and floated around her. Her Mokomoko trailing around her form with the wet yukata clinging to her curves like a second skin. 

Finally some of the drunken daze seemed to lift from her mind from being thrown in the water like that and she groaned. Rin blinked in confusion when she heard the sound of something dropping to the floor. It sounded suspiciously like swords and armor. Something else fell down and she looked up with a confused frown, the confusion immediately melted away from her expression and turned into shock at the sight before her.

There stood Sesshōmaru, in nothing but his hakama and his chest bare. She watched how his Mokomoko seemed to shiver before it faded from view, as if it had crawled into his skin. The rest of his clothing, as well as his swords and lower armor plates were all but tossed down around his now bare clawed feet. His bright stripes were a stark contrast to his fair skin and pale hair. His eyes were a dark gold as they met with her own, their look intense and almost out of control. He looked near feral. Because she was so focused on his face and toned chest, Rin completely failed to notice the tent standing up in his hakama. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked her in a deep voice as he stepped in, the water rippling around his well-toned stomach. She saw his muscles clench when the warm water engulfed him and Sesshōmaru rolled his shoulders and neck, his long silver hair floating on the water around him, bringing her attention to the bright stripes on his shoulders and hips. 

Rin’s mind blanked out with everything except for one thing.

She somehow ended up in the hot springs together with Sesshōmaru. And they were both as good as naked. Her throat ran dry as she wondered how she managed to get herself into  _ this  _ situation. 

Perhaps all those drinks hadn’t been such a good idea as she had originally thought they would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yeah. They ended up in the hot springs XD Sweet little innocent Rin, what did you do lol
> 
> So yeah. We got the story behind the festival here. Sesshy showing of his surprising dancing skills. Rin meets other Inu's and gets drunk. And then all the things she does to our poor fluffy lord. And ofc the hot springs
> 
> Also, I'm gonna give a 'translation' for what Rin has said in Inu around the end cus why not XD Really just helps to understand the chapter better, I think. I really like the idea of Inu having a silent language so I worked some stuff out for it lol
> 
> Booping nose with nose - basically means 'you are adorable', 'I think you're cute' and stuff among those lines. you get the idea  
> Nuzzling at the neck - between intended couples it basically means 'I am ready' for that is how Sesshy will read it (and yes, if your mind ended in the gutter you are correct in assuming what THAT means lol). But between friends/packmates/parent to pup etc nuzzling is really innocent   
> Cheek rubbing - basically an invitation to mate between a couple cus those stripes are like super sensitive. It's never done if the two are not mated/intended  
> Licking - really just a kiss a-la-doggy-style. Can also be a form of grooming tho. It depends
> 
> I don't think that Rin's 'position' will need any explaining tho XD
> 
> So yeah, that is all that Rin has (unknowingly) told Sesshy in Inu while being drunk XD And no, there will be no lemon in the next chapter. Other things will happen instead (but get your mind out of the gutter)
> 
> And be sure to tell me your thought on this chapter! I love hearing all about it :D


	13. The silver ring of moon's light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a row, what sorcery is this? XD
> 
> Yeah, you got it right... another early update. (Don't expect the same for the next time tho for I'm not sure I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow as well. Don't get used to this special treatment. Also cus I have 2 fics within this fandom. I'm just really spoiling you all XD) What can I say, I just really love the comments I receive lol
> 
> I know that you all are curious about what happens next in the hot springs and so I won't hold you back for too long with my chatter. Enjoy I guess, and be sure to drop a comment! Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than those who came before it, about 4-5K words this time around, so yeah... hope it's ok XD

Rin stood completely frozen as Sesshōmaru fully entered the hot springs and came closer to her, eyes blazing with foreign emotions. Panicking, Rin turned around and moved away from him, the water slowing down her movements. Part of her wasn’t sure why she was trying to run away - she knew he would never hurt her - but there was something strange in his eyes and his scent she couldn’t place. His scent was muskier than usual, an all male scent. It made her a bit nervous. She just knew she had to put distance between them and that he shouldn’t catch her, her instincts basically told her that would be bad and she wasn’t ready. But what could possibly happen?

She moved behind a rock formation within the springs. It was probably meant to sit on, but Rin stopped behind it to regain her bearings, shaking her head as she wondered what was going on. Her head was still dizzy and her memories foggy and she hated it. If only she could remember what had exactly triggered  _ this _ she could try and salvage the situation between them. She shook her head in irritation. 

Was  _ that _ even normal pack behavior? Was he playing some kind of game with her as they had done with running among the trees? Somehow she had the feeling that it was different, but she had no idea what else it could be. How was she supposed to know all about Inuyōkai customs? Had she perhaps offended him in some way?

Almost carefully, she peeked out from behind the rock and widened her eyes in surprise when she couldn’t find him anymore. Feeling a stare at her back she spun around to face Sesshōmaru, his eyes now burning red as he stepped towards her. He stalked her like a predator, a fierce beast about to pounce and she saw his muscles tense and shiver as if preparing for something. Rin’s own eyes widened and she tried to step past him but he blocked her way.

Clawed hands gripped her shoulders, pricking into her skin and even drawing blood which made her wince. Sesshōmaru swiftly turned her around in his hold before he lowered his head and sniffed her neck with an almost mad intensity, arms around her middle and his nose tickling a certain spot on her skin as deadly fangs lightly grazed over it. A shiver went down her spine and Rin stood completely still and frozen in shock as he seemed to be looking for something, but Rin had no idea what that was. He licked her, the action almost gentle, opposite to the grip he held on her. She yelped in shock when he suddenly bit down. His fangs pierced the skin on her neck, drawing blood and keeping her firmly in place. The male above her growled, the sound vibrating through her from where his fangs were in her neck, and his hands moved to her hips as he attempted to push her under him, water splashing wildly around them as he did. Rin snapped out of her frozen state and struggled against him to escape, which made him snarl and his grip on her tighten. She had no idea what was going on with him! What was he trying to do? But Rin wasn’t about to just wait and find out. Sesshōmaru was clearly not in control and she needed to snap him out of it. 

In answer to her growing panic and confusion, for she had no idea what was going on, she could feel her instincts surging to the surface in a mad-dash, as if meaning to help her. Rin let it happen, deciding to trust herself. It made her spin around - ignoring his fangs which all but viciously tore out of her - and bare her own in his face and snarl in warning. Before she knew what she was doing she struck, fangs sharp and gleaming, and nipped him sharply at the tip of his ear which was closest to her. 

Immediately Sesshōmaru let go and jumped away from her, a trail of blood dripping down his pointed ear from where she had bitten him. Rin was relieved to note that his eyes were gold again, but for some reason she could not stop growling at him, fangs bared as if about to strike again if needed. Her Mokomoko bristled behind her, flaring out as it did so, all her hackles had risen. She had no idea what was wrong with her and she was starting to panic as a result. Which clearly showed in her scent for Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened ever so slightly. 

Sesshōmaru stepped closer and Rin’s growl deepened in answer.

The silver Inu bared his own fangs in challenge and suddenly appeared before her in a burst of speed. Startled, Rin stepped back. Moving quickly as if to avoid her fangs, Sesshōmaru bent over until his face was at her throat. She could feel a quick lick from his tongue under her chin and her eyes widened in surprise. But it seemed to calm down her instincts and she finally stopped growling. 

She immediately clamped her mouth shut and gave the male who was still in the hot springs with her a wide-eyed look. “Why did I growl?” She found herself blurting out. 

Sesshōmaru studied her. “Your instincts,” was all he said, voice surprisingly soft and gentle as if afraid he would set her off again. Her eyes widened when he placed his hand on top of her head and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were mostly closed. “You have my apologies,” he whispered, voice so soft she could almost not hear him even with her sensitive yōkai hearing. It was like he was afraid that anyone else would hear his words, see a weakness in them, “I did not mean to lose control and it won’t happen again.” Her mouth had dropped open in honest surprise that  _ Sesshōmaru  _ actually went and apologized for anything. He gave her one last look before he turned around and left her behind in the hot spring by herself without another word.

Dazed, Rin stepped back and leaned against the rocks she had previously tried to hide behind. “What just happened?” She sighed. She decided she might as well take her bath now for the alcohol had as good as left her system. Only some lingering traces could be sensed in her blood. She shook out her hair, combing her claws through it, wincing at the bite mark on her neck, before removing the rest of her clothing and making herself more comfortable against the rocks, leaning against her Mokomoko. 

Sesshōmaru had made his fur disappear and Rin did not know how to do that. But strangely enough, she did not really mind the wet fur at her back. Leaning back her head she gazed up at the ceiling and the small opening it contained, letting in the light of the moon.

The moon seemed to shine down on her and absently Rin reached out her hand as if meaning to catch the moonbeams. Something she remembered doing with the blue moon before she became yōkai. Her eyes landed on the silver band around her finger and her eyebrows disappeared in her bangs in shock, completely forgetting all about Sesshōmaru’s strange behavior in the meantime. 

The ring was glowing from within, a blue light, seemingly directly absorbing the moon’s rays. The light was gentle, and wouldn’t be noticeable in direct light. Only darkness revealed it. She gaped at the silver ring for the longest time. Blinking, she placed her hand under the water to see if it would still glow. It did. Rin moved to the other side of the hot spring, out of the moon’s light, and noticed that the ring stopped glowing. She frowned down at the ring Bokusenō had gifted her with.  _ How strange _ , she thought, wondering how she had not noticed it during the festival but figured it must have something to do with all the fire and activity.

Her claws twitched and she carefully walked back into the moonlight, studying the blue light coming off her ring as she did so. Bokusenō had all but said that this ring was important, and Rin knew that it must hold secrets, but she did not know what this could possibly mean. Shaking her head, she absently went to the edge of the hot spring where she had spotted all kinds of soaps and oils previously. Rin started to wash and groom herself the best she could, absently noting how all the products were odorless - which made sense with the sensitive noses of canines. When she was done she ducked in the water to rinse off and climbed out of the hot spring to shake off the water, grabbing a surprisingly soft towel to dry off with. Rin was half-tempted to just take the towel with her once they eventually left.

She scowled down at Mokomoko which was downright  _ drenched  _ and before she could wonder how she was supposed to get it dry again, for that seemed like an impossible task, it started to shake on its own and Rin could feel her yōki rise into the fur. And then it was dry again, the soft fur gleaming and clean. She blinked, but decided to try out the same trick on her yukata and fundoshi. Pushing her yōki in it and forcing the water out. 

Much to Rin’s amazement it seemed to work and she grinned in triumph as she put them on again. 

With a frown she realized she had left her other clothing in the main room where Sesshōmaru was, but blinked when she saw them neatly folded in front of the screen door. Did he put them there for her? She couldn’t help but smile gently at his thoughtfulness. She quickly put it on and smoothed out her kimono before stepping over to the screen separating her from the main room where she stopped. 

She bit her lip as she wondered how she should go about it. Sesshōmaru was probably in the next room and Rin had no idea what had happened at the hot springs. He had somehow lost control, but would he be mad at her? 

She forced down her emotions and slapped her cheeks to snap herself out of it. She would never know if she never even entered the room, so steeling her nerves she pushed the door open and walked in as casually as she could. She wanted to speak with him either way about her discoveries with her ring, so she told herself she would try to ignore whatever happened and focus on what was important. 

It appeared that Rin had nothing to worry about for Sesshōmaru was not in the room. His armor was nowhere to be found, telling her he had put it back on, but she could see Tenseiga and Bakusaiga leaning against the wall which told her he couldn’t have gone far. 

A pulse of yōki informed her that the male Inu was seated on the roof of the inn. Rin also noticed that the screen leading to the balcony was open, letting in the cool night air and scents of the outside world. The could still vaguely scent the festival going on in the distance with its dancing light and loud noises and many smells.

Determined to speak with him Rin stood straighter. “Sesshōmaru?” She called out. She had wanted to sound firm and sure of herself, but she did not. Rin suppressed the urge to whine. But it still seemed to catch his attention for she heard some shuffling from the roof and then he gracefully jumped down on the balcony. Pristine as ever. White silk and fur billowing around him as he did so. When his hair fell down his back he addressed her. Sesshōmaru moved not closer, instead choosing to watch her silently. 

Gulping, she went over to him, not once looking away from his golden eyes. He almost seemed uncertain of what she might do, and Rin realized with a start she wasn’t the only one worrying over how the other would react and might do. It gave her the needed confidence to close the distance between them. “It is alright. I am not mad. You weren’t in control,” she told him, deciding to soothe his nerves first. When she had lost control and attacked him in her rage he had immediately forgiven her and never held it against him. The least she could do is return the favor and do the same for him. 

Sesshōmaru’s expression did not change, but a small sparkle entered his eyes upon realizing she wasn’t mad. “I’m sorry for biting you,” she added, glancing at his ear. During her dip in the spring, the wound appeared to have healed and Sesshōmaru had wiped away the blood. She could still feel his bite mark in her neck, it hadn’t yet healed apparently for his fangs had gone quite deep and her skin was as good as torn up. As a human she knew she would have a scar, but as Daiyōkai she knew it would heal completely.

He shook his head. Rin awkwardly fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono. “I wanted to talk with you about something strange that happened. Remember the ring Bokusenō gave me?”

In answer, Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed and Rin decided to just show him. She held up her hand in front of her. At first nothing happened, but then the same blue glow appeared from within the silver band. Sesshōmaru’s golden eyes zeroed in on it and widened slightly. “I do not know what it means,” she told him, “do you have an idea?”

She allowed Sesshōmaru to take her hand and bring it closer to his face so he could study the ring. He glanced at the moon shining above them before looking back at the silver ring. “Beyond that it has to do with the moon and prophecy, I do not.” From the tensing in his jaw she could tell it clearly displeased him not to know. 

She took her hand back from his and glanced down at the ring. Rin had no idea what was going on. Sesshōmaru watched her for a while before turning around and silently entering the room again. After watching the mysterious ring for a while she decided to follow him. Her eyes immediately fell on her silent companion who walked over to the pile of fur and pillows where he sat down, propping up his knee with his arm over it, and closing his eyes as if trying to shut the world away. 

Rin nibbled on her lip as she watched him. She had told him it was okay and she forgave him, but she couldn’t help but notice that he seemed almost unsure of himself. Did he blame himself for losing control? She frowned, wondering if she was perhaps imagining it for it was still Sesshōmaru, and he seemed like the type who was always sure of himself. Or she had never seen him look unsure at least, until now. She did not like it and so determinedly stalked over and plopped down next to him. Sesshōmaru gave her a surprise look. Before she could change her mind, Rin leaned over and put her face at his throat as he had done earlier. She gave him a quick lick under his chin.

She wasn’t  _ exactly  _ sure what it meant. But it had calmed her down, and she hoped it would have the same effect on him. She wondered if it was some kind of apology in Inu. 

Much to her relief, Sesshōmaru seemed to relax again. Even if only a bit. He surprised her by placing his chin on the crown of her head and rumbling from deep in his chest. She wasn’t sure if it was to calm himself or her, but she placed a hand on his armor to steady herself so she wouldn’t accidentally impale herself, and allowed him to hold her. It also seemed to help in calming her down and Rin answered his rumble with one of her own. 

“No more sake,” Sesshōmaru suddenly said, a sense of finality to his tone. 

Rin winced. “So it  _ was _ sake,” she muttered. She was aware of him pulling back and looking down at her. She avoided his eyes and looked at his armor spikes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. “I thought it was some kind of fruit drink. I’ve never had sake before,” she awkwardly added. “I won’t.”

When he started to growl she looked up at him in surprise. Sesshōmaru was glaring at the screen door, as if he considered descending upon the festival again in his fearsome fury and gutting the females she had been with. Rin paled for she genuinely thought they had been nice. “They tried to stop me!” She almost whined. “But I appeared to be very… persistent. I don’t know what happened.”

“It was the music,” his voice made her look up at him to find him already studying her, “it calls to our blood and instincts. Brings it forward. I should have informed you that yōkai festivals tend to be… wild.”

“It’s alright,” Rin replied softly. 

Sesshōmaru removed his chest armor with the skill and speed of someone who had done it a thousand times before pulling her back against him, placing his head on top of hers and almost folding her under his chin. Face warm, Rin placed her hand against his chest, startled to feel his strong heart skip a beat under her touch. She decided to ignore it and closed her eyes, leaning further into his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning back into the soft furs and bringing her down with him.

She wasn’t entirely sure what had made her instincts snap at the hot springs, but they weren’t rising up now and instead she felt simply safe and very comfortable. She couldn’t stop the purr even if she wanted to. 

Her eyes blinked open in surprise when she felt a gentle touch through her hair. Looking up she noticed that Sesshōmaru was combing his claws through her long black hair; smoothing out the strands and massaging her scalp as he did so. His claws were deadly so close to her head and neck, yet she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She had originally wanted to ask him what he was doing but the words caught in her throat and her eyes widened at how her insides almost seemed to melt from his sudden attentions. The Inu in her was  _ very  _ pleased.

She wondered what grooming meant to Inu, but she could only lay there against him with an almost dazed expression, every part of her relaxed, as he combed her hair with an almost intense and concentrated look in his eyes. 

She almost jumped in surprise when she felt his tongue at her neck, lapping up the blood leaking out of the wound he had caused and healing her skin with his saliva. He purred softly, as if apologizing and soothing her at the same time, and Rin relaxed again, allowing him to finish grooming her for it felt  _ amazing _ . 

~~~

Rin blinked when the sunlight hit her in the face. She scrunched up her nose in irritation and blinked open her eyes, finding herself looking down at Sesshōmaru’s collarbone which she had used as a pillow. She blushed when she realized she had dozed off on top of him in the strange way yōkai sometimes slept. No ‘true sleep’ as humans did, but more like where part of her always stayed awake and alert. 

Normally she was aware of her surroundings, but it appeared that after he had finished grooming her hair with his claws, and her neck with his tongue, she had cuddled up to him and dozed off without realizing. 

Face red, she looked up wide-eyed at the golden eyes looking down at her. Sesshōmaru was lying down on his back, and she had been wrapped around him like a blanket with her face covering his throat. She sputtered something under her breath and tried to roll off but found something wrapped around her, keeping her in place. With wide eyes she realized it was his silver Mokomoko which was snugly wrapped around her hips and middle and keeping her firmly pressed against him, her thighs straddling his hips. His armor plates pressed into her stomach and her own Mokomoko appeared to have wrapped itself around his legs. His arms were draped almost lazily around her.

They were literally entwined together and Rin found herself stuck. Unless Sesshōmaru decided to remove his tail from around her, she wouldn’t be able to get off. 

She awkwardly hid her face under his chin again, seeing as that was the only thing she could do really, hoping he wouldn’t see her red face. Shifting around on top of him, she tried to find a way to wiggle out of his Mokomoko’s hold around her. She felt Sesshōmaru’s muscles tense, and literally having her ear so close to his throat, she could hear the smallest of groans escaping his parted lips. 

Rin froze again, wondering in horror if she had somehow managed to hurt him. A low whine came from her at that. At the sound, Sesshōmaru’s hand moved towards her hip while his other cradled her face before he rolled them over, his tail releasing her as he did so and hers releasing him in her shock. 

And then Rin found herself lying on her back with him leaning over her. His long silver hair shone around her, hiding her from the rest of the world and giving her the feeling as if the stars had somehow decided to fall down and surround her in their silver glow, for her alone to marvel at. She stared up at his golden eyes in shock as he removed his hand from her face and pressed it down next to her to keep himself propped up. Sesshōmaru appeared to be studying her in return, his nose twitching once before he lowered himself and carefully traced her hairline with his nose, pushing her bangs out of her face before he pulled back and proceeded to study her again. 

He gave her the smallest of smiles before he stood up and went over to the screen door, leaving his Mokomoko to cover her much like a blanket would. She gave the silver tail an almost death grip, bringing it closer towards her. 

When he had nuzzled her her breath had stopped and her heartbeat had sped up. She pressed her hands at the skin over her heart, his tail held in between, as she wondered what was happening to her. 

Trust her to be this one weird yōkai who would somehow get a heart disease. Rin wondered if she should get herself checked out by the healers upon arriving at the Shiro. 

Shaking herself out of it she turned back to face Sesshōmaru. Her ears twitched at the word ‘breakfast’ and she watched how Sesshōmaru nodded and stepped back, allowing two yōkai to step into the room. Rin gave the kitsune and tanuki who entered a curious look, noticing the breakfast trays each carried. She noticed how each kept their heads down and avoided eye contact with the two Inu’s in the room while they started to set down breakfast on the table. 

Rin could smell raw meat - sheep maybe, she wasn’t sure - apple and what smelt like tea, but she didn’t knew the kind. They were close to shaking and she could scent something which she slowly started to recognize as what might be nerves. Maybe even fear. She figured it had something to do with how Sesshōmaru followed their every movement around the room with his sharp eyes, as if he half expected them to attack. Rin almost snorted at that, wishing he would lessen his glare somewhat, for the two poor females could barely be counted as adults. The kitsune even still had only one tail, which meant she was still very young. 

When they were done and about to nearly flee out of the room she cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she said softly, if only to break the tense atmosphere. 

The tanuki gave her a downright startled look, clearly not expecting her to speak up, and Rin tried to ease at least some of their fears by giving them a gentle smile. The kitsune and tanuki exchanged a wide-eyed - almost unsure - look before they bowed to the Inu’s and left the room.

Once the screen door had closed again Sesshōmaru moved from where he stood as Rin focused on the fur wrapped around her. She started to untangle the silver fur from around her while her own moved back to its usual spot on her shoulder, the end draping around her. Sesshōmaru’s Mokomoko suddenly shot up from around her and Rin followed its movements, startled, to see Sesshōmaru standing before her, Mokomoko now on his shoulder. 

He held out his hand for her to take and Rin blinked at it once before taking a hold of it and allowing him to pull her up and towards the table. Must to her surprise, he kept her hand in his and actually moved to help her sit down, allowing her to lean on him as she did so. Only when she was seated, did he let go and gracefully sat down on another cushion around the table. Rin’s eyes fell down on her lap. “Thank you,” she nearly whispered.

“Hnn.”

She almost smiled at that as she forced herself to calm down. She went and picked up a thin slice of meat before placing it in her mouth - yōkai did not appear to use chopsticks and instead ate with their hands, which was something she would have to get used to. It helped though that  _ all  _ yōkai appeared to eat like that - except for Inuyasha who had been raised among humans, and he was half - for even Sesshōmaru used his claws. Yet Rin did not think it fair that the silver Inu even managed to make  _ eating  _ seem graceful. She probably looked like a savage next to him with all the blood she always managed to get all over her claws while there was barely even one drop on his own. It really wasn’t fair. She quickly licked off all the blood before deciding to simply drink her tea. It wasn’t like she actually needed to eat every day and wondered why the inn even bothered serving them breakfast. Customs or respect maybe?

“Are you planning on going to the last day of the festival?” Sesshōmaru asked her, making her look up at him, holding her teacup between her claws. 

“What happens during the last day?” She asked, eyes wide as she tried to imagine. Now knowing how wild yōkai could get, she knew it could really be  _ anything _ . 

Sesshōmaru leaned over the table. With a start Rin realized that all the food was already gone from the plate. “It’s a day to honor the moon and pay our respects to Tsukiyomi in thanks for the blue light’s guidance and power,” he said and Rin gave him a curious look. “There is also moon sake which is only brewed around this time by the white snake yōkai.” At the interested glint he narrowed his eyes in warning. “No sake,” he reminded her. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” she muttered, awkwardly looking away as she took another sip of her tea. Noticing Sesshōmaru eying her mostly untouched plate, she pushed it over in amusement. She suppressed a laugh when he started eating that as well, vaguely wondering what prompted him to eat so much for yōkai standards - she knew he did not actually  _ need _ it - but did not think much of it and thus did not linger on it. “I guess I do like to go to the last day as well,” she said instead, pursing her lips in thought. She was aware of Sesshōmaru glancing up at her. “Even if only so I can pay Tsukiyomi my respects.”

“Why?” He asked, a hint of curiosity appearing in his eyes.

Rin smiled, showing him her fangs. “Because the blue moon turned me into a yōkai. And the blue moon is Tsukiyomi’s doing, isn’t it?” At his nod she continued. “So I just feel like I should try talking to him. Show my respect and perhaps ask for guidance.”

“The Gods don’t answer to anyone.”

“It’s more the idea behind it. I don’t want to seem ungrateful.” 

The Inu Lord studied her for a while with his golden eyes before he slowly nodded. “Very well,” he agreed and Rin could not help the bright smile which formed on her face. 

Sesshōmaru looked away as if burned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also started making like a 'dictionary to Inu' for my own references really. All kinds of stuff is in it about the silent language I've created around Inuyōkai pretty much. Here is a link to it if you'd like to view it and are curious (also contains some stuff from this chapter and even future chapters which haven't been written yet) - feel free to save it on your device as well for I will occasionally go back to it as the plot moves along further. Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiBTUqmYhfW4_D0KQ3MRNx3MS1AzbZYcHIoWZPoi-sg/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> Either way... here is what happens after Sesshy entered the hot springs XD So yeah, let me know what you thought of it! Some mysteries around the ring have been revealed as well. And one more day at the festival to go... what shall happen with the 2 idiots now I wonder? XD I decided to play nice and don't leave you all hanging on too much of a cliffhanger as well 
> 
> Also, if you're one of the people who wanted to see chapter 12 in Sesshy's POV... well, you're in luck cus it's happening. I'm writing it as a bonus chapter. So pat yourself on the back and do a victory dance cus it's gonna happen XD Idk when it will be done tho (probably a few days) but we'll see honestly. 
> 
> Perhaps you've noticed it, but I added this story to a 'series'. And this does not necessary mean a sequel and such, but more like bonus chapters. Such as the chapter 12 in Sesshy POV, but also the actual mating act once it happens cus that will be too explicit for a M-rated story. And perhaps other nice stuff as well, we'll see. So if you want to get a notification for when those 'bonus chapters' are posted... subscribe to the series I'll say XD It's called 'Blue Moon Prophecy', not the most creative title perhaps but it gets the idea across and will be hard to miss so it will do just fine.


	14. Last day of the festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! :D
> 
> For those who aren't subscribed to the series yet I shall put this here as well; the bonus chapter in Sesshōmaru's POV has been published as well. If you haven't yet you can find it in the 'Blue Moon Prophecy' series tag. It's titled 'Sesshōmaru's Control' and is pretty much 7K words of the madness which is his mind during chapter 12 and early 13. 
> 
> Alright with that done there's one last thing I would like to say... this chapter (and the 2 after this) are chapters I've really been looking forward to write. Exciting and interesting things are about to happen. Stuff is finally going to happen and things will be set in motion. Some things also form the foundation for the following chapters and prophecy/plot as a whole, new important characters will make their first appearance, so I'll suggest you to pay attention in the next few chapters! So yeah, prepare yourself I guess and enjoy! Do let me know what you thought of this chapter as well :)
> 
> I also suggest to grab the Inu Dictionary again. It has been updated and more stuff has been added. It will definitely help with understanding some things in this chapter, otherwise you will be just as confused as Rin pretty much lmao Here's a link again for those who haven't saved it, which I recommend doing but the choice is yours really: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiBTUqmYhfW4_D0KQ3MRNx3MS1AzbZYcHIoWZPoi-sg/edit?usp=sharing

Rin’s face was bright red and she all but choked on her breath. She was aware of Sesshōmaru giving her a worried look and sniffing her as if he could scent the source of her discomfort, but Rin was unable to look him in the face. Eyes large, she sunk down on her knees with a pathetic whimper before wrapping her Mokomoko all around her until she was nothing but a ball of black fluff curled up on the floor. 

Just when they were about to leave their room some of her memories of the previous night started to surface. Rin remembered drinking and dancing with her female Inu friends, she remembered laughing and racing with them between the crowds and just having a great time. But she also vaguely remembered getting drunk and literally  _ throwing herself _ at  _ Sesshōmaru  _ and rubbing herself all over him!

Did she actually  _ lick _ him? Did she seriously think it was a good idea to  _ nuzzle  _ him and wrap herself all around him like a glorified Rin-blanket?! Oh Gods, what must he think of her. It was no wonder he had lost control in the hot springs, he must be  _ furious _ at her drunken behavior. 

The thought of Sesshōmaru being mad at her tore another whimper out of her and she was vaguely aware of the male hovering above her growling. Her eyes widened even further when she felt his hands on her tail as he attempted to untangle her fur from around her. She tightened her Mokomoko’s hold as she curled further in herself.  _ No, no, no, no _ ! Rin wasn’t ready to face him just yet. For now she just wanted to stay here, curled up in her soft and comfortable fur, without having to face the world for a while. She just needed a moment.

“Rin, what’s wrong?” Sesshōmaru all but growled at her. She was startled to sense worry in his voice. 

She whimpered. “Are you still mad at me?”

She could actually scent his surprise and bafflement. Daring a peek out from among her fur-cocoon, she looked at his face. He looked so confused that she almost wanted to laugh.  _ Why would I be mad at you _ ? His eyes all but screamed at her. 

Gulping nervously, she disappeared back into her fur, which clearly displeased him if his snarl was anything to go by. Safe in her fur, she fiddled with her thumps. “I uhm,” she stammered out, face growing even redder if that was possible. She was actually starting to feel faint. “I remembered some things from last night… did I actually lick and nuzzle you?!” What had been wrong with her last night? Rin was never drinking sake again. “I’m sorry,” she all but whined.

When he did not say anything, Rin dared another wide-eyed peek at him. She blinked. He seemed genuinely surprised that she thought he would be mad at her. And was that… guilt she saw in his eyes? Did he somehow blame himself for what  _ she _ did? He sat down before her on his knees and tugged her out of her fur and into his arms, and Rin let him, hiding her red face against his chest as he hummed at her. He wasn’t wearing his chest and shoulder armor again and so she could grasp his haori in her hands and try to hide her face in between the fabric. Now she was growing red for an entirely different reason, yet she didn’t know what it was. What was wrong with her? “I am not mad,” was all he said, his hold tightening around her.

He pulled her back from his chest and placed his lips against her forehead, again telling her that he cherished her. And then, almost doubtfully, he kissed her on her cheek and Rin’s poor heart all but stopped in shock. Somehow she knew that  _ that  _ also meant something in Inu, but she didn’t know what it could be. And so she could only give him a wide-eyed look when he pulled back and gazed at her again. Sesshōmaru studied her silently for a while before he gracefully stood up again in one fluid movement and held out his hand for her. 

Giving him another wide-eyed look, Rin placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. Instead of letting go of her hand, he pulled her closer until she was flush against his side before he let go and wrapped said arm around her middle. Her breath caught when he leaned over her and gently nuzzled her neck, his silver hair tickling her skin. She could feel his tongue over the bite mark he had given her last night as he now started to lick her, his strokes long and slow. He was grooming her neck, just as he had done last night before she somehow decided to doze off right on top of him. She stood perfectly still against him, not knowing what else she could possibly do while he gently licked her wound. His Mokomoko curled against hers and the tip of hers curled around his, without her having any control over her traitorous tail. She whimpered in confusion at that, which seemed to prompt the male who was grooming her to hold her closer against him. When he finally appeared to be satisfied he pulled back again and gazed down at her, still holding her in his arms. “Are you alright now?” He asked, almost carefully. 

Not knowing what else to do and not trusting her own voice, Rin nodded, willing the red to disappear from her face. She wasn’t being very successful at that. 

Sesshōmaru gave her a small smile before he schooled his features again and let go of her, opening the screen door and stepping out of the room. Because of their still entwined Mokomoko’s Rin had no choice but to follow him unless she wanted to fall flat on her face again, being forced to walk next to him because the hold his tail had on hers. She quickly shut the door behind them before following after him and down the stairs. 

Eventually they reached the lobby again and Rin avoided eye-contact with Gyuki, vaguely remembering how the kitsune had seen her wrapped all around Sesshōmaru when they returned to the inn last night. 

At least this would be their last day here and once the festival was over they would hit the road again and head towards the Western Palace. 

Rin took a deep breath when they stood outside again and looked up. She blinked, eyebrows arching up in surprise at the sight before her. She hadn’t been expecting  _ this  _ when she stepped out of the inn. She knew now that yōkai could get wild with their festivities, but she wasn’t expecting the festival of last night to  _ still be going on _ . She turned towards Sesshōmaru with a baffled expression, the Inu Lord was already looking at her, appearing to be amused by her reaction. “Is it still going on from last night?” She blurted out, wanting to be sure.

“Hnn,” Sesshōmaru said. Rin knew that this particular hnn meant yes. 

She blinked again before looking around as Sesshōmaru started to steer her away. Her eyes fell on a group of yōkai who were seated around in a circle with drinks between them, recognizing the golden nine tailed fox who had told the legend of the two lovers. She recognized the smell of the sake she had last night. As she watched she saw how the kitsune just suddenly fell over, flat on his face, nine tails twitching once before laying completely still. The yōkai - mostly ookami and other kitsune - were silent for a moment as they watched their companion snore away before they all doubled over in laughter and just clanged their drinks together again. Rin shook her head, hoping that the poor fox would be alright, but they turned a corner and thus the group of yōkai went out of her sight. 

It was clear to see that a festival was held in this town. And was still going on, although on a smaller scale than during the evening. The scent of sake - and some other unpleasant smells which made her nose twitch - hung in the air. She could spot a few passed out yōkai here and there - she was startled to spot a golden Inu just dozing away on a roof, awkwardly sprawled in such a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. She could only be glad that she hadn’t decided to sleep on the hard and cold street last night and that Sesshōmaru had found her, or she would have been one of those yōkai as well. She also noticed that some of the yōkai had brooms in their hands and had started with cleaning up their village, she could even see some kitsune using magic to help in the process. She was also aware of some of the yōkai watching her as she passed, or more specifically her neck. She wondered if they could smell Sesshōmaru’s bite mark. Their eyes were wide and when Rin awkwardly looked their way they all bowed at her. 

Some of the paper lanterns which had decorated the town last night were torn off as well. A yōkai even ran past - she wasn’t sure of the kind - who appeared to wear one much like a hat. When the yōkai noticed her gawking at him he tilted up his head and gave her an indignant look, almost daring her to say something about his hat which he apparently loved. With a start she realized that he was not ful yōkai as she originally thought, but quarter human as well. Rin blinked but before she could do or say something, Sesshōmaru had already tagged her further along, clearly not wanting to linger for longer than was necessary. She noticed that he was leading her out of the village. It shouldn’t surprise her that the last day of the festival was held there, with as much as a mess the village currently was.

She stepped over a passed out ookami who was snoring in her path and then she stood under the arc. Other yōkai seemed to head in the same direction as well, of all ages and there were even more hanyō - and those with less demon blood - among them as well compared to last night. 

Curiously, she walked on the tips of her toes as she looked around with wide eyes, trying to see over the crowd. The flowers on the trees seemed to have bloomed through the night and as they walked they were surrounded by the colors of pink and white and yellow and purple. Petals rained down around them and Rin held up her hand to catch the falling petals. She was surrounded by their flowery scent and let out an appreciative hum. Feeling a gaze on her, she turned to face Sesshōmaru and gave him a curious look. “Do the flowers please you?” He asked as they walked along the path of flowers. 

She gave him a smile before focusing on the trees around her again. “Do you even need to ask? They’re beautiful,” she said truthfully. “I did not even realize at first that they were all trees who would grow flowers!”

“It is the magic of the festival which affects the land,” Sesshōmaru informed her, “it made all the flowers bloom. I have heard it also happened a thousand years ago.” 

She turned to gaze up at him curiously to see him staring the trees down with a thoughtful expression on his face. Almost as if he were considering uprooting all of those trees and dragging them back with him to the Shiro so he could plant them there instead. And then she had the mental image of Sesshōmaru in his True Form doing just that and she had to bite her lip to suppress the laughter threatening to escape. Sesshōmaru gave her a curious look but she shook her head, not wanting to tell him for she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate her line of thoughts. 

His mind clearly set on something, he steered her over towards one of the trees out of sight of the other yōkai where his Mokomoko released her and Sesshōmaru gently pushed her shoulders, urging her to sit down. Blinking up at him once, she slowly did as asked of her, curling her Mokomoko around her, and watched him with a great deal of curiosity and interest as he moved around her and reached up and started removing some of the flowers from the tree she sat under. Tiny yellow flowers rained down around her and Rin giggled when one tickled her nose. He surprised her by picking up the flowers and kneeling before her, carefully placing one behind each pointed ear with a look of concentration on his face. She watched him wide-eyed, and believing him to be done he surprised her again by moving behind her, taking her hair and then  _ Sesshōmaru _ started to braid the yellow flowers through her hair. Her mouth all but dropped to the ground. His touch was confident which made her wonder if he had done it before. She had trouble imagining Sesshōmaru braiding anyone’s hair, he had definitely never done it for her when she was a child.

“Where did you learn to do this?” She asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay. She just  _ needed  _ to know with an almost mad intensity. 

His touch was gentle through her hair. “You taught those human pups at the village.”

Eyes widening, she realized what he meant. She had indeed taught the younger girls in Edo how to work with flowers; how to braid them through your hair and how to make flower crowns. Sesshōmaru had sat close-by during some of his visits, seated against a tree never far away. Rin had always thought he had been bored then; he definitely never even glanced the way of her and the other girls. He had even  _ looked  _ bored. But he had apparently paid attention. Somehow, she felt strangely warm at that and she lowered her gaze, looking down at her lap as he worked on her hair. 

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Because you love them,” was all he said, as if that was all the reason he needed. She spun around to face him in surprise, her now braided hair falling down her back. He learned how to braid flowers just because she loved them? She gave him a completely mystified look, wondering why he would do something like that. Sesshōmaru merely gave her a calm look back, clearly seeing nothing strange about this. She blinked up at him as he stood up again.

Taking one of the yellow flowers in her hand she did as well before she turned towards him and stood on the tips of her toes, reaching towards him. She cupped his face and bought it closer so she could reach him better. His eyes had all but widened with an almost dazed and even hopeful expression. Rin poked out her tongue in concentration and reached out with her other hand, placing the tiny yellow flower behind one of his own ears. 

Sesshōmaru blinked down at her and she gave him a look of triumph before stepping back. “That’s for you. Now we’re the same,” she told him with a smile, awkwardly placing her hands behind her back.  _ Just what did she do?! If he weren’t mad before he surely would be now _ !

She just put a  _ flower  _ behind  _ Sesshōmaru’s  _ ear. 

The silver Inu before her tilted his head curiously, reaching up and tracing the flower’s petals with a clawed finger. His touch seemed to be surprisingly gentle. “We are,” he agreed, surprising her. He surprised her further by actually  _ smiling _ . A smile which reached his eyes and did strange things to her poor poor heart. He even seemed immensely pleased about something. She could do nothing but gawk at him which seemed to amuse him. He walked up to her and held out his arm for her to take. She placed her arm in his, still in a daze, and she could do nothing but follow along as he started walking again.

She half expected him to put the flower away once they reached the more crowded parts again, but he didn’t. He only seemed to walk straighter, even if most stared at him, his glare daring anyone to say anything about the yellow flower behind his ear. As expected, no one dared to say anything and instead turned the other way as if they hadn’t seen anything unusual about the Western Lord’s appearance. 

Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts and instead focused around her again. Sesshōmaru had told her that during the last day they would worship and honor the moon, but seeing as the moon only appeared during the night she figured it must start with the setting of the sun. Just like with yesterday’s festival. Looking around, she noticed that most of the yōkai just appeared to be lazing around; they sat in the trees and under them, drinking sake and talking and laughing. Some also appeared to be playing games. So far this appeared to be a calmer festival compared to yesterday, but she also wasn’t sure how it would change when the moon replaced the sun in the sky. She held on to Sesshōmaru as he led her someplace, she curiously studied all of the yōkai around her as some of them returned her curious look with one of their own. She wasn’t worried about falling flat on her face in front of all of them, she knew that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t let her fall, and so Rin could study everything around her. 

Sesshōmaru led her down another path. He had a destination in mind and seemed to know where they were going. Flowers were all over their heads, growing on the trees, and Rin couldn’t help but smile upon seeing them. Much to her amusement, some of the falling petals stayed on Sesshōmaru’s hair until it looked like he had purple and pink flowers woven through his silver strands.

Eventually they reached a clearing and Sesshōmaru stopped, studying her as she took in with wide eyes what laid before her. “If you want to thank Tsukiyomi,” he started, “this is as good a place as any.” 

The clearing was full of flowers and small trees, as if bustling with life energy, and in the middle stood a tall pillar of stone which was easily as tall as the trees surrounding the clearing. She removed her arm from Sesshōmaru and stepped closer, aware of his eyes on her. The pillar was pitch black and seemed to absorb the light of the sun, but it was the carvings which caught her attention the most. A large, full moon was carved around the very top, with a large Inu standing tall and proud in front of it. The Inu had a symbol on its brow she could tell, but she couldn’t make out what it was and so figured it must be the crescent moon of the ruling house in the West. Other yōkai were portrayed on the stone pillar as well; other Inu, but also kitsune and ookami. Dragons and snakes. Felines and trees, and many lower yōkai as well. Rin couldn’t tell if they were bowing down before the dog in front of the moon, or if they were trying to fight it. She turned back towards Sesshōmaru and gave him a curious look. His eyes had never left her. “Why this place?”

Sesshōmaru now looked at the stone pillar himself. “No one knows exactly where it came from. But when the blue moon appears, the moon and large Inuyōkai on the pillar glow in a blue light. It is said that this rock is blessed, that the Gods themselves placed it there. That is why yōkai sometimes come here to pray before Tsukiyomi,” he told her. 

She looked back at the pillar and walked closer towards it, until she stood right in front of it and gazed up at the large dog. Almost gingerly, she placed her hand on the stone. It was cold under her touch, as if carved from ice. When she touched the pillar, the dog and the moon glowed up and her eyes widened. The blue moon wasn’t in the sky, so why did it react? She removed her hand from the stone and turned towards Sesshōmaru, as if to ask him about it, but his expression hadn’t changed beyond giving her a curious look, wondering what had caught her interest.

Sesshōmaru hadn’t seen what she saw. 

Turning back towards the rock, she looked at the large Inu and placed her hand on it again. Again, the dog and moon glowed up in a blue light. A light which was very similar to the glow the moon had during that night. She studied the mural on the stone pillar again, hoping that anything would jump out to her or she would suddenly see something new. At first she didn’t notice anything, until she looked at the Inu’s face again and the symbol between its brow.

It wasn’t a crescent moon as she first thought. It was a perfect circle. A full moon. She could see it clearly now. In a start she  _ knew _ . She wasn’t sure how, but she just did. 

The Inuyōkai in front of the moon was  _ her _ . 

~~~

Rin hadn’t known what to think of seeing herself portrayed on an ancient stone pillar. She had looked at the black Inuyōkai again, how its head was tilted back and it seemed to howl at the moon. Fangs and claws sharp, eyes fierce but also surprisingly sad. She had no idea what to think of it and had stayed quiet since then. 

She hadn’t been able to pray to Tsukiyomi in her shock, but she had a feeling that the Moon God wouldn’t mind. 

Sesshōmaru had started steering her away from the stone pillar upon noticing the change in her emotions. He had tried asking her what had happened, but she hadn’t been able to answer and could only give him a wide-eyed look. He had not pressed her and instead wrapped an arm around her and held her close, giving her his silent support. She couldn’t help but feel grateful and lean against him, taking comfort from his warmth and strong heartbeat against her ear. 

When the sun passed the highest point in the sky, Rin was finally starting to get over her shock. Those hours had passed by in a blur; she was aware of Sesshōmaru taking her away and watching the festival pass by while holding her, but not much more than that.

Shaking herself out of it she blinked at the pink surrounding them everywhere. With a start she realized that Sesshōmaru had taken her up into a tree, among the pink blossoms. He was leaning against the trunk, seated on a few branches which seemed to grow together. Rin was all but seated on his lap, curled against his chest with his arms around her. Their Mokomoko trailed off the branches they were on, gently waving in a small breeze. Shining golden eyes focused on her when he seemed to notice she was getting out of her shock. There was a curious glint in their depth as he addressed her, but he didn’t say anything and indeed seemed content enough to wait until she would tell him on her own. Rin noticed he was still wearing the yellow flower she had placed behind his ear.

Gulping for reasons she did not know, she looked away from his face and instead gazed down at her own hands which were wrung together on her lap. She loosened the hold they had on each other. A blush rose on her cheeks and her heart was being funny again and Rin had no idea what was wrong with her. She cleared her throat, taking a moment to decide how to start. “When the blue moon is in the sky… is that the only time where that stone pillar glows up?”

She was aware of his slight frown without having to look at him. “Yes. As far as I know.”

Rin nibbled on her lip, aware of Sesshōmaru’s gaze straying from the top of her face, but she didn’t understand what he found so interesting. She released her lips. “When I touched the black stone, it glowed up in a blue light as well. The moon and the Inuyōkai in front of it,” having said that she took a look at his face. Sesshōmaru seemed to be the perfect mixture between surprised and confused and intrigued, she couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape her at the uncharacteristic look on his face. Apparently she had surprised him enough to crack his mask, even if just a bit. 

She stopped laughing, getting serious again. “You couldn’t see it, could you?” 

Sesshōmaru shook his head, clearly not pleased about not being able to see it. His hold tightened around her. “I’m scared,” she admitted in a near whisper, knowing he could hear her no matter how soft she spoke. She looked away from him and instead gazed between the flowers at the yōkai below. “This ring and the stone pillar. And the prophecy as a whole. I don’t understand anything about it. Nothing makes sense. What am I even supposed to do, and why me? There is nothing special about me. I’m just this silly human who turned into a strange yōkai.” What was even so special about her? Why did the Gods pick  _ her _ ? Rin didn’t understand anything. 

At his growl she looked back at him in surprise. Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed at her. “You are wrong,” was all he said before he reached over and placed his cheek on the top of her head. He softly nuzzled his cheek against her head and simply held her against him. Rin still hadn’t figured out why he was searching out so much contact between them lately but she wasn’t about to complain. It must be a pack thing. Maybe those instincts became more active since she became an Inu herself?

That, and Sesshōmaru gave surprisingly good hugs. She never would have guessed.

~~~

Rin glanced up at the cup Sesshōmaru was holding. He had taken it from a snake yōkai, who happened to walk past the tree they were seated under, carrying a tray of drinks and the silver Inu now appeared to be studying it. The snake had politely nodded towards them in passing before going on his way again to serve more drinks to whoever wished for it. If his hair color was anything to go by, the snake was a white snake yōkai, and Rin couldn’t help but wonder if it was this special moon sake he had in his cup. Her nose twitched at the scent, she honestly couldn’t place it. But it was a clear smell, and rather interesting, also carrying this certain sharp tang she started to associate with alcoholic drinks. Just not as strong as the drink she had last night; and less fruity as well. 

“Is that the moon sake?” She asked, almost leaning over him to see if it looked special as well. She was surprised to note that it was silver-like in color. It reminded her of liquid moonlight. “It smells interesting.”

Sesshōmaru all but put the cup out of her reach, narrowing his eyes her way with a rather intense look in them. “You’re not getting any sake,” he said in a ‘no arguing’ voice. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” she muttered, glancing away. The last thing she wanted was a repeat performance of last night. She wasn’t even sure what had made him react like that, and the last thing she wanted was to make it worse. She turned away from him to let him drink his sake in peace and instead chose to look around at the gathered yōkai. While most seemed to almost laze around in the morning, it had gotten crazier as the hours passed. Rin was sure that once the moon appeared it would get as wild as it was yesterday. 

Rin was interested to note that a group of kitsune and dragons had started a large bonfire next to a sparkling lake - the flames tall and colored in red and green - and they had started to dance around it. It was a different dance than the one at the square last night, where everyone could pretty much do as they pleased, for  _ this  _ dance actually seemed to be practiced and the dancers moved in sign with each other; their movements both graceful and untamed at once, fanged smiles wild and free. She wondered if it was a dance to honor the moon or Tsukiyomi. But Rin wasn’t about to join them for even if the dance seemed interesting, she didn’t knew it and would only make a fool out of herself. For it was one thing to have Sesshōmaru lead her through a dance where no one really watched them, it was another to join a dance where one did not have a single partner they could lean on and instead seemed to dance with everyone around. But at least she could watch, as others also appeared to be doing.

She looked at all of the other yōkai she could see from her place under the tree, out of sight unless one got closer - which was apparently the way Sesshōmaru liked things, she wasn’t surprised there. Rin was hoping she could maybe spot the four female Inu’s from last night. For if they would leave towards Sesshōmaru’s Shiro tonight or tomorrow morning, she would like to at least say goodbye if possible. But there were too many yōkai mingling about and it wouldn’t be easy to spot four Inu among them. Even if silver and white Inu appeared to be rather rare within the festival, for not counting the one seated next to her, she had only seen three others so far. 

Glancing at the Inu Lord next to her, she noticed that he looked rather at ease and even relaxed as he leaned against the tree and calmly looked around as he occasionally took a sip of his sake. Even if she knew that he was still very much aware of his surroundings and could jump into action at every moment if needed. Rin couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about when he looked like that.

Clearly feeling her eyes on him, Sesshōmaru glanced her way, the sunlight reflecting off his silver hair and turning it into a pale gold. His eyes were radiant and much like sunlight. A blush rising on her cheeks, she looked the other way, resisting the urge to cover her cheeks with her hands and slap herself. Seriously, what was going on with her? Rin was really starting to think she was getting sick. Eyes wide, she curled her Mokomoko closer around herself and nervously bit her lip. 

And then Sesshōmaru’s arm was around her and she was pulled closer against him, nearly falling down on his lap. Her back against his warm side, he splayed his hand out over her stomach. He nudged the mark on her neck with his nose and asked, “Does it still hurt?”

Rin gulped, taking a hold of his arm around her as if meaning to steady herself. “Sometimes,” she replied truthfully. Sesshōmaru did not reply again after that, he merely held her against his side as he finished his sake, arm loosely around her and Rin forced herself to relax against him, awkwardly fiddling with the sleeve of his kimono.

A flash of white caught her attention and she looked up in her curiosity to see a kitsune with nine tails walking among the trees. She definitely hadn’t seen any white kitsune at the festival. Except for the golden fox, the others all appeared to be red or orange or brown. She wondered if kitsune changed color when gaining their ninth tail. This one appeared to be looking for something, clear blue eyes scanning the ground under his feet. Pure white tails swished behind him and Rin’s eyes widened when she noticed something.

It was not a fox with nine tails. But  _ ten _ . 

She did a double check, but there was no mistaking it. This kitsune was just like Tenmongaku from the story. With the tails and even the coloring. Without noticing at first, she had completely tensed up against Sesshōmaru in her shock, which he took notice of. “What is it?” He asked, his relaxed attitude gone as he became more alert, sharp golden eyes scanning around as if expecting a threat. She noticed him glancing over the white kitsune, but he did not seem to see anything interesting. Rin wondered if the white fox was using some kind of illusion to appear more ‘ordinary’ or even invisible, an illusion powerful enough to fool one like Sesshōmaru. Yet somehow  _ she  _ saw through it. 

She gulped. “How rare are white kitsune?” She asked him, turning to face him.

Sesshōmaru frowned down at her. “There haven’t been any in a long time. I have never met one,” he said, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. 

Eyes wide, she looked back at the white kitsune who was moving away from them. Was this somehow Tenmongaku from the story, or a white fox who had gained their tenth tail and managed to stay hidden? Neither really made much sense to her, but she would never know if she didn’t check it out. And if this was Tenmongaku that meant he was the Fox God, and perhaps she could finally gain some answers of the prophecy. For didn’t it come from the Gods themselves? Even if it wasn’t Tenmongaku, it was still a ten tailed kitsune, and according to the golden kitsune they held a lot of knowledge and power. She remembered that from the legend. She wasn’t about to pass this up. It did not help either that her instincts urged her to check it out and so Rin all but threw Sesshōmaru’s arm off her and sprang up on her feet. The silver Inu was so surprised that he nearly fell over, looking at her wide-eyed while she ran deeper into the forest, after the white fox she had seen.

“Wait!” She called after the kitsune while racing between the trees, the fox nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around to face her with a downright startled expression. She was aware of Sesshōmaru starting to go after her, clearly surprised by how she reacted.

The blue eyes of the kitsune widened drastically. In the depth of his eyes she could see something gaze back at her which wasn’t entirely yōkai. A great power, something ancient and unknown, almost blinding in its intensity. Instinctively she knew it was a God who stood before her. Rin could swear she saw a flash of panic and even recognition but she wasn’t sure. “It hasn’t been heard. It’s not time,” he said in a clear voice and she frowned, wondering what he meant. She was aware of Sesshōmaru standing somewhere behind her, listening and watching for now. 

“Are you Tenmongaku?” She asked him. The kitsune’s expression gave nothing away, but a flash in his eyes told her that she had guessed correctly. Tenmongaku glanced around, almost nervously, as if looking for a way to get away without her following after him. She saw three pale blue stripes on each cheek, as well as a symbol hidden by his white hair she couldn’t make out. She took a step closer and blue eyes widened. “You know who I am, don’t you? Do you know of the prophecy?”

“Wait! Don’t step there, I haven’t undone it yet!” Tenmongaku warned her. 

Rin blinked but she appeared to be too late and the ground caved in under her. Eyes widening drastically, she yelped and tried to jump away, but something wrapped around her ankle and dragged her under. She was aware of Tenmongaku’s wide eyes and then both he and Sesshōmaru jumped forward to catch her, to pull her back. But neither was on time for everything happened under a second and Rin all but disappeared before their eyes. Sesshōmaru’s claws trailed through her hair but he was too late and she slipped between his claws, giving him a startled expression. 

She heard a downright terrifying roar coming from Sesshōmaru which seemed to shake the very ground and threatened to bring down the sky, but she couldn’t see anything else because the ground had closed up again above her, and she was dragged down a narrow tunnel by whatever was wrapped around her ankle. Dirt got in her fur and hair and her flowers were ripped free. She also managed to hit her head and painfully bump against the dirt tunnel when they took a corner. Forcing herself out of her shocked state, she snarled and tried to twist herself free as her yōki rose to defend her, swiping her deadly claws at whatever got her. But it did not appear to have a physical form; or at least her claws harmlessly swiped through it. Then she was let go and roughly tossed at a hard stone floor. 

Rin immediately jumped up to face her enemy, all of her hackles rising and senses alert, but she couldn’t sense whatever took her. It appeared to have left since it had taken her. She quickly took in her surroundings. She appeared to be underground, and was really glad for her superior yōkai eyesight because there weren’t any light sources to be found. The stone floor under her feet was mostly smooth, with large rocks jutting out of the ground her and there. She also noticed other yōkai of nearly every kind, yet she was the only Inu as her nose told her. Most yōkai appeared to be as confused as she seemed to be, yet there were also those who looked downright terrified or even enraged at being locked up like this. They were in an arena, she realized with a start. Yet what mostly alarmed her was the sense of danger she could  _ smell  _ in the air. She recognized the scent of holy power, but something was wrong with it. Very wrong, she knew. Her skin prickled and her Mokomoko bristled all over, her face stripes unknowingly turning jagged. 

_ Danger. Death. Hide. Get away _ , her instincts seemed to tell her, surging to life within and almost screaming at her. Gulping, Rin decided to listen and jumped away from where she had fallen. She couldn’t spot a way out and instead hid behind some rocks close to the walls where she could see everything that was going to happen. For she  _ knew  _ that  _ something  _ was going to happen. And it wasn’t a good thing.

Why did she always find herself in dangerous situations?

“Hey, psst, get over here!” A low voice hissed. Blinking, Rin looked around to find the source, for it seemed to be addressing her, yet she couldn’t find anyone. 

A white head poked out from behind a ledge somewhere above her, green eyes which glowed behind a mask glowering her down. “Up here, you stupid mutt! I know how to get out, but I sadly need your help!” The female yōkai hissed, beckoning her over with an almost impatient motion of her hand. ‘Come if you want to live,’ her eyes seemed to say. 

Rin’s nose twitched, but she couldn’t determine the kind of yōkai she was, the smell was all unknown. At least not a common kind in the West. But she couldn’t smell any lies and so Rin decided she didn’t have much of a choice. Using the rocks for support, she jumped up until she landed on the ledge next to the other yōkai, who placed a clawed hand over her lips as Rin laid down next to her. She used her dark fur to cover her bright kimono in the hopes of hiding herself better. “Stay quiet and watch for now. I will explain later,” the other female whispered in a tone so low only she could hear. “And whatever you do,  _ do not move even a single muscle _ or we will both die,” there was a certain urgency when she said that which made her nervously gulp. 

Rin didn’t have another choice but to do as asked of her, so she nodded. Her claws gripped the rocks beneath her as golden and green eyes peered down at the gathered yōkai below. This sense of danger became stronger and Rin had to suppress a whimper, forcing herself to stay completely still. Their very lives were in danger and Rin’s entire body stilled in a way it had never before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10, how much will Sesshōmaru lose it/freak out? XD Poor Sesshy, Rin goes and disappears on him again. How do you think our poor fluff lord will react lol
> 
> So yeah, here's the chapter! We got a mini-freak out session from Rin. The scenes with the flowers and some fluff. Rin is on the stone pillar before the moon. Tenmongaku even made his first real appearance, and Rin got all but swallowed up by the ground right in front of poor Sesshōmaru and the ten tails! And we can't forget about the BAD situation Rin got herself in. Oh boy, what you think is gonna happen now?


	15. The one who sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, another chapter. The creative juices are flowing. And as said earlier, I am really excited for the following chapters ^^
> 
> And like.... for those who were hoping to learn what happens to Rin and Sesshy I am sorry to disappoint, for this chapter is in a surprise POV. I do hope y'all still like it tho even if I'm perhaps being a bit evil here XD Next chapter will get back to them tho. And it's not like I take months to update so it should be ok? Eh, feel free to hit me tho if you prefer 
> 
> At first this might seem like a filler chapter perhaps, but trust me, it's not. It sets some important groundwork for later updates. Just keep reading. Also, someone makes an appearance who I know many have been excited about to finally see

The Western Palace was in an uproar, for word of their Lord having chosen an intended mate has reached the sensitive ears there. A small yōkai watched all the chaos happening around him, clutching a staff in his hands as he squeaked and dodged an Inuyōkai who nearly ran him over in a mad-dash to get somewhere.

Jaken screamed after all the yōkai, ordering them to calm down, but he appeared to be getting ignored. Huffing, he puffed up his small chest and chose to waddle away instead, muttering under his breath about the intelligence of dogs and wondering what he was to do now. 

His beloved Lord had all but sent him away before he could get the time to pull Rin away and talk to her. Jaken might be a lower yōkai and he wasn’t as powerful as the Inu running around, but if one wanted to live a long life as he had, one had to find other skills in order to survive and keep their head. 

He might not be the most powerful or the most knowledgeable, but Jaken liked to say he noticed things. He did not always show it, but he noticed everything around him and very rarely there was something he missed. And he remembered what he saw for later use. It was how he had protected his own Clan of imp yōkai for the longest time, how he had lived as long as he had, and now he used his skills to serve his Lord and the West to the best of his abilities. 

And because he noticed, Jaken had seen the truth which both his Lord - and hopefully - future Lady completely missed. 

Rin had no idea that Lord Sesshōmaru had been courting her for the past four years.

She had no idea that she became engaged to him by accepting the kimono with his Clan symbol on it. Rin was Sesshōmaru’s intended mate and had  _ no idea _ of her new status. 

And Sesshōmaru seemed to believe that Rin had known all along.

It was bound to be a disaster, if one bothered to ask him.

Jaken sighed to himself as he shook his head. Lord Sesshōmaru was a great yōkai. He was powerful, feared, respected, and had a sharp mind. He reigned supreme over the battlefield and none were his equal. He succeeded in every challenge and conquest thrown his way. But apparently one only needed to as much as steer Sesshōmaru towards Rin and romance and the great and terrible Western Lord would become a great fool. He barely dared to even think it, but Lord Sesshōmaru was being an idiot. 

He could only hope that his Lord succeeded in making Rin return the love he held for her before she learned the truth. He almost winced at the idea of Sesshōmaru being romantic. Did the Western Lord even  _ know _ how to woo females? Sure, Jaken could almost see his icy mask crack when he even so much as glanced Rin’s way, even before she became Inuyōkai. He noticed the longing and love his Lord held for her. How he would do anything she asked of him with no questions asked. But he also knew that Sesshōmaru had trouble expressing himself and probably wouldn’t know how to confess what he carried in his heart which had unfrozen for her alone. He wouldn’t know how to tell her he loved her. It was no wonder really that his courting dance had been going on for so long, even for Inuyōkai standards who were known to court one another for a long time. Even if it was still nothing to the decades of imp yōkai. 

But Lord Sesshōmaru and Lady Rin would be together and spend time with each other until they reached the Shiro, so that would give his Lord some time to hopefully succeed in his latest conquest, and Jaken could only hope that he would be successful. He did not want to lose Rin. He did not want her to freak out or get scared and leave their lives as a result. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Even if he had fought it for the longest time, he had genuinely grown fond of the girl who had followed them around all those years ago, and he had even accepted her as a daughter of his own. Even if only in his own mind. For which human would accept an imp as her father? He hadn’t even dared to tell her when she became yōkai, for Inu were proud creatures and probably wouldn’t accept a lower yōkai in their direct pack.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted a servant who appeared to be lounging around instead of working. Jaken had given up on trying to get the panicking Inu to listen to him, he had decided to just let them cool down and run around for a while, so instead he turned his focus towards those who weren’t running around. “Hey, you!” He screamed at the brown Inu, recognizing his outfit as belonging to a gardener.

The Inu looked up, blinking, before looking down when he didn’t originally see anyone who had addressed him. “What are you doing inside? Is the garden ready yet?” He asked, knowing that there was a new project happening there. Lord Sesshōmaru had gotten his gardeners and merchants in a mad-dash and near panic to get all of Rin’s favorite flowers and plant them in his gardens.

“No. Not yet,” the Inu said. “I wanted to grab some food.”

“Then get back outside and get it ready! Lord Sesshōmaru and his intended can return any moment now, and the Lord has ordered me to get everything perfect for his chosen’s arrival!” He screeched, jumping up so he could hit the stupid dog across the head to get him  _ moving _ . “You know that the kitchens only serve food in the evenings, so get back to work or the Lord will be furious when he returns and the gardens aren’t ready yet!” Apparently the threat of Sesshōmaru’s fury was all he needed for the brown Inu nodded - eyes wide - before hurrying off again. 

Jaken sighed, slumping his shoulders. It wasn’t easy to be an imp put in charge of a whole palace of canines. 

Jaken started screeching again when he noticed a kitsune who put a piece of art in the  _ wrong place _ . Their Lord had not only decided to basically uproot and replant his entire gardens when Rin had accepted his Clan symbol, but he had even seen it fit to renovate the entire Western Palace to be more to her tastes. There were some very specific instructions, and Jaken knew that heads might start rolling if everything wasn’t as Sesshōmaru wanted when he finally returned with his beloved bride. 

~~~

Entering the pack wing, Jaken glanced around with narrowed eyes. He looked around the main den to see if everything was in order; it was cleaned, the luxurious furs were replaced, the art works appeared to be in order and the windows were clear and letting in just the right amount of light. No nodded to himself, pleased, walking past the first doors for he knew those were for visiting relatives only. 

Walking past Rin’s old room he hesitated before opening it. Jaken stepped inside and looked around. He knew that the closet had been emptied out and all of her stuff was already taken to her new room, including the bag she had left behind in A-Un’s saddlebags. Rin’s old room was open and bright, with a perfect view over the sparkling pond in the grand palace gardens. He could still see the deep scratches on a wooden pillar which showed how she had grown, he almost teared up looking at it. She had genuinely loved her room and Jaken remembered her sitting on the balcony and overlooking the gardens and occasionally painting, before hanging said paintings up around her room or presenting them to Lord Sesshōmaru. Jaken had even received a painting of his own; of was their little group together and he had proudly hung it up in his own rooms. He wondered how she would take her new room, or the fact that she would have to move in the first place. And again once she eventually mated to Sesshōmaru and moved in with him to his own chambers. She will undoubtedly be very confused about all of that. Jaken shook his head softly before stepping out of the room who held so many memories of a laughing and smiling human girl, closing the door softly behind him. 

There was a structure among the rooms in the pack wing. The closer the room was to the Alpha’s, the higher one stood in Sesshōmaru’s pack hierarchy. The first rooms were for visiting relatives and pack members not directly related to the Lord. Rin’s old room had been one of them. This was followed by the room reserved for Sesshōmaru’s mother, for even if she did not live in the palace her status as the current Western Lady still demanded she have a room in case she decided to drop by for an unexpected and rare visit. Even Inuyasha had a room there, as well as any young who might be sired by him, even if the hanyō were probably unaware of the fact. 

After that came the rooms reserved for any young Sesshōmaru himself might have. Who, if he succeeded in making Rin fall in love with him and managed to mate with her, would be Rin’s as well. Jaken took a moment to ponder how their young might end up looking like or how many they might have before he shook his head and went back to the task at hand, checking every room to see if everything was in order. He stopped in front of the last rooms; Rin’s new chambers and Sesshōmaru’s. Sesshōmaru’s was right at the end of the hall, his door the largest and decorated with white wood shaped like proud and powerful Inuyōkai, howling at the skies, and Rin’s was at the left side. He knew that the room on his right would be for the heir, once they were actually born and became of age. 

He pushed open the wooden door - the doors in the Shiro were of wood instead of paper screens as was a human and a yōkai custom among the commoners - to Rin’s new rooms almost nervously. The room was wide and grand, more luxurious than those closer to the pack den. Jaken had been pretty sure that Rin would feel uncomfortable and unsure in such a large chamber all for herself, and so he had tried his best to make it as welcoming as he could. He had made sure to decorate the room with colorful flowers, and he had ordered staff to use Rin’s old furs and pillows on her bed and not to wash it too thoroughly at the beginning, for he knew that only a familiar smell could change a lot for an Inu’s comfort. He took note of the dressing table in one corner of the room which held her comb, her hunting knife, and the little jewelry she owned. As well as some gifts from some of Sesshōmaru’s court ladies to welcome her in their midst and in their hopes to appease before her. He was sure it would only overwhelm her, but Jaken hadn’t known what else to do than put them there either way. He opened the closet door to take note of all the kimonos it contained; most of her old ones were in it, but also new ones, the new ones bearing Sesshōmaru’s Clan symbol as well. The clothing seemed to be in order. 

He waddled over towards the window and scanned over the workers in the gardens with a critical eye. If they kept going at this mad pace they would probably be done by tomorrow, which worked well enough for him. At least Rin’s new view would be of the flowers Sesshōmaru was planting for her, which he was sure she would like once getting over the shock of suddenly having such a large room and having to move.

Now on the wide balcony, Jaken leaned on his staff and took a deep breath, wiping some sweat off his brow as he gazed at the working yōkai below. And the few hanyō who Sesshōmaru had started to welcome into his lands and staff since the start of his courting. 

He had no idea what the future would bring them but he had already told himself that when Rin arrived at the Shiro and still had no idea about Sesshōmaru’s intentions towards her, he would tell her. She deserved to know. Even if it would end up costing him his own position or have him face his Lord’s wrath, or even cost him his life, he would tell her. 

Otherwise he would be a disappointment of an imp yōkai and a mockery among his kind; for if there was one thing the imps valued above everything else it was their own young. And it didn’t matter that Rin wasn’t actually  _ his _ , for she was in his little heart. 

Who would have thought that his life would take such a turn, for a human girl to become so important to two human-hating yōkai, although in different ways. The Gods sure work in mysterious ways and Jaken knew better than to try and understand them. 

He absently scanned the horizon. Sesshōmaru’s palace was high up in the mountains and had a perfect view of the lands below and the clouds all around. Some Inuyōkai in their true forms landed and ascended from before the front gates to complete their tasks, the sun reflecting off their coats as they raced through the sky. He looked at the sky and frowned. 

At first, Jaken had been terrified of Rin. 

Terrified of what she would become to his Lord. For where Sesshōmaru had the gift of poison, Jaken had the gift of fate, even if no one really knew about it. The gift of fate was meant to stay secret, or it would leave him. When he had seen Rin come back to life in Sesshōmaru’s arm, he had seen it in a flash, the red strings which tied their hearts together. And Jaken had been terrified because he knew it meant they were true mates. And it never ended well for yōkai who loved humans; it only ended in death and misery, he had seen that happening enough to the poor souls, which was one reason why he originally hated humans. Their love destroyed yōkai. And that’s not even talking about their hanyō offspring who were all but scorned by humans and yōkai alike, who had trouble finding their place in the world. He had been terrified for Sesshōmaru’s sake. He had wanted to tell him so he could kill her before it was too late, but he had seen it in Sesshōmaru’s eyes when she lied in his arm; he wouldn’t be able to kill the girl, fate was already set in motion. After all, he even allowed a human girl to travel with them without her having to do anything. Even Jaken had needed to prove himself to be allowed to follow after Sesshōmaru. 

And so Jaken had tried everything to scare the girl away. He was mean to her on purpose, cursed her out and called her names, and tried to push her away each time she tried to get closer. But instead of getting scared or giving up and thus leaving as most humans might, Rin merely smiled at him and accepted him no matter what he did or said. She genuinely seemed to have accepted him. Accepted them.

She held no prejudice towards them just because they were yōkai, and she was human. She held no fear in her heart and instead only accepted them. And so Jaken couldn’t help but to grow fond of the girl who walked among yōkai without a care in the world, and who touched the hearts all around her. His own, and even Sesshōmaru’s. Even if Sesshōmaru originally held no knowledge of what she would eventually become to him, Jaken had known it was only a matter of time and he would probably realize once she was older. 

And then the human girl who followed them became Inuyōkai. The only black Inuyōkai in existence. Jaken had been thrilled that he wouldn’t lose her to a human’s short life anymore, but also terrified. For Rin was important and special, always had been, and he feared for her and what she might have to do in order to complete this ancient and uncertain prophecy. 

Upon completing the prophecy he feared she would be forced to change who she was. One cannot possibly stay unchanged by doing something grand like that, and he could only pray to any God who might listen that she would change in a positive way. And he also feared that she might have to give her life along the way, for some Inu were known to die for their loved ones. Jaken did not want that. And he had a bad feeling about it, which did not help. He hoped that nothing would go wrong with them and that Sesshōmaru would keep Rin safe, and she him. 

A commotion from below caught his attention and Jaken frowned, looking down at the yōkai and hanyō below who appeared to be running in all ways or gawking up at the skies. 

Wondering what had caught their attention, Jaken looked up as well. His yellow eyes bulged out of his head even more than was usual for him when he saw what - or who - had caused such a commotion.

A large white Inuyōkai gracefully flew through the air, heading straight towards the Shiro with the sun reflecting off her coat almost blindingly. A white Inuyōkai wasn’t that rare of a sight here, but the crescent moon she had on her brow was. 

Sesshōmaru’s mother was on her way. 

And if the way she flew and the look she held in her blazing eyes was anything to go by, she was here for a purpose. A purpose important enough to make her leave her own palace, which he knew she  _ rarely  _ did. 

He paled before all but sprinting out of Rin’s room, as fast as his short legs could go, and heading to the front gates himself. Jaken had been put in charge of the Shiro, but he had no idea how he was supposed to handle  _ Sesshōmaru’s mother _ without his Lord handling the situation. But he knew he couldn’t not meet her, for that would reflect badly on Sesshōmaru and might offend her. 

Sesshōmaru might have surpassed his father, but the current Western Lady was in a league of her own. 

In Jaken’s eye, she was the most terrifying yōkai alive. A Daiyōkai among Daiyōkai who always seemed to know more than she let on. For he had seen  _ recognition _ the first time her pale golden eyes fell on Rin. But also sadness and even a certain amount of longing and fear. The Western Lady had looked like she wanted to wrap Rin up in her furs and keep her in her palace above the clouds so she could protect her and raise her herself. As if the human girl were her own young and was already pack. It had all lasted but a second, but Jaken had seen it, even if Sesshōmaru probably had not for it had only flashed through her eyes when he looked elsewhere. 

She had known Rin. Which didn’t make sense, for it was clear that Sesshōmaru was the first Inuyōkai the girl had ever met. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if she had known even then that Rin would become a yōkai. If she had known about the prophecy all along. And if Rin was the reason she chose to show herself and descend upon the Shiro now. 

Jaken ran past the servants and guards and entered the main entrance of the Shiro right when the doors dramatically slammed open with a blast of powerful yōki. Jaken was all but tossed away and thrown off his feet, slamming into the wall with a squawk. Everything fell silent. No one dared to even breath. Every yōkai in the vicinity took a step back when the Western Lady gracefully entered the room with her head held high as if she still owned the place like she once did, and as if she hadn’t been absent for hundreds of years but merely a day. With her furs and clothing billowing around her form, and with the fierce blaze in her golden eyes, she was much like a furious storm blowing into an unsuspecting town and turning everything on its head. A force of nature itself; powerful and unpredictable and untamed. 

Everyone watched wide-eyed how she moved to the middle in the room, stopping in the heart of a patch of sunlight so  _ everyone  _ could see her clearly. And then she took out her fan and covered her lower face with it, her movements almost casual, as if she did not just basically storm the Western Palace on her own and bring all the attention to herself. An amused smile was on her face, as if she were the only one aware of a great joke. It was unnerving. Everything about her was unnerving. 

Sharp golden eyes scanned every yōkai around until everyone was all but nervously twitching on their spot, but not willing to leave and fear facing her fury. Those eyes stopped on him and seemed to glower him down, narrowing slightly. Jaken couldn’t help but tremble where he still laid against the wall, wondering if today would be the day where he would meet his end. 

She stormed towards him and walked past, her fur shooting out and wrapping around him before dragging him away after her. Jaken squeaked from among the white fur, wondering what he had done to piss off this powerful Daiyōkai. “M-My Lady! What a surprise to see you here! If this lowly one had known your esteemed self were coming, I would have organized a welcoming committee!” He said. 

But one look from her, with those eyebrows raised in such a way which reminded him too much of her son, was enough to make him shut up again. 

She pushed open the doors leading to Sesshōmaru’s study where she all but tossed Jaken into a corner before gracefully sitting down on Sesshōmaru’s chair as if it were a throne. His Lord probably wouldn’t like that, but Jaken knew better than to try and offer her a different chair.

If  _ this  _ Inu wanted to sit somewhere or do something, no one would be able to stop her. 

He stood up on shaking legs to face her again before bowing deeply. “You may rise, little yōkai. I have something important to discuss,” she said and Jaken did as asked. “I am only here for a short visit. But don’t worry, little yōkai, I will be back in a few months.” She casually added. Jaken did not dare tell her he would rather see her as less as possible. Sesshōmaru’s mother was terrifying. Like mother, like son. 

All the amusement was gone from her expression and she looked dead-serious. Jaken found it even more terrifying compared to the amused smile she always seemed to wear. He gulped once to find his voice. “If I may ask, why are you here, My Lady?”

The Inuyōkai scoffed and Jaken trembled. But she did not strike him down and instead turned to gaze out of the window with an almost faraway look in her eyes. “I am here to do what I must do,” she said. Jaken blinked and the female looked at him again. “I know that you know of my son’s betrothal to Rin, and about the prophecy she is a part of. Just as I do as well.” Jaken couldn’t help but wonder  _ how  _ she knew. The knowledge of Sesshōmaru having a chosen was spreading all over the West, maybe even beyond, but no one seemed to know yet  _ who _ his chosen was. Least of all that she was from an ancient prophecy. He wondered if her late mate had told her, for the previous Western Lord seemed to know many things, but part of him wasn’t so sure. “I am here to tell you not to say anything to Rin once she arrives. She will be told around the time I return, when she is ready for she isn’t yet. All  _ you  _ need to do before then, is be there for her.”

He hadn’t seen that one coming and couldn’t help but blink at her almost stupidly. But the female Inu was dead serious, an almost intense look in her eyes. Eyes which seemed to see and know too much. Things he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “Listen to me clearly, too much is at stake here. I’d rather tell her as well, but I cannot. She must first learn to fall in love before the truth is revealed to her. Just as my foolish pup must learn things as well.”

Jaken gulped again. “What exactly is at stake, My Lady?”

She studied him, as if wondering if she should tell or not. “Everything. All we are and stand for,” she said in an almost whisper, but Jaken could hear her just as clearly as if she had been screaming in his ear. Something flashed through her eyes, and he could almost see the future gaze back at him. One where Rin failed. One where she died, and Sesshōmaru as well.

In her eyes, he saw the world burning and dying out. He could almost see the flames leap out of those unnerving pale golden eyes as they gazed at him, threatening to burn all in its path and leave nothing behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was expecting Jaken and Sesshy's mother when clicking on the update? XD I bet none of you did lmao
> 
> So yeah... feel free to tell me what you thought of it! Sesshy renovating his entire palace pretty much and the surprise visit of his mother. And Jaken. And yes, she knows a lot of stuff. And no, she cannot read the future for it's a bit more complicated than that (you'll see later in her own POV honestly). Don't forget to drop a comment if you liked and perhaps kuddos if you haven't yet :) 
> 
> Next chapter goes back to Rin and the mess she found herself in, so no worries about that lmao


	16. Kirin and Inu, enemy or friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up so enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment to share your thoughts with me! :D
> 
> As promised in the previous chapter we're back with Rin again and the mess she found herself in. And then she finds herself in another situation cus that's just life. 
> 
> A little warning tho; there might be some gore-y and horror-y elements in this chapter, especially the beginning, so like this is your warning.

She wasn’t sure how long she had laid there, rocks digging into her stomach, side-by-side with the green eyed yōkai with the mask, but Rin did not dare to move.  _ Danger. Danger _ , everything seemed to scream at her and she had to suppress the urge to flee, an urge which had only gotten stronger as time passed by. But Rin fought it, knowing she had to stay still and quiet. 

When something finally happened, it was so subtle that she didn’t even notice at first.

It started with a shift in the air, in the scents around them. It smelt almost sickly sweet and nearly succeeded in making her gag, she had to fight to suppress the urge. The sense of  _ wrongness  _ became stronger and Rin froze even further when one of the yōkai below started to scream. It was a lower yōkai but she knew she would never forget the sound for probably her entire immortal life. 

It was the scream of one who had given up on everything. Who had nothing left to live for anymore. It was so full of nothing but pure terror and pain that she wanted to look away but knew she couldn’t. And so she could do nothing but watch. She watched how the yōkai in question - some kind of bird - started to claw out her own face until it was nothing but a bloody mess, chunks of flesh still stuck in her claws and flying around. She never stopped screaming even once before the bird yōkai turned towards another and seemed to attack in a mad daze, her screeching taking on an almost wailing sound. 

She watched horrified how all the yōkai started to scream in that horrible way and lose every sense of control, one by one. Red eyes burned everywhere as they fought each other with a mad intensity. But it wasn’t any kind of battle she had ever witnessed before. Blood and guts flew everywhere, turning the arena in a sea of blood and corpses; it covered them from head to toe until she could barely see the coloring they originally had. Some splatters of blood even reached her and the green-eyed yōkai, some landed on her nose but Rin did not dare to move to wipe it away. Somehow she knew that if she moved, she would fall under its complete control as well. The yōkai below did not care about their own wounds; she watched how a huge wolf with an entire left side chewed off and a hanging bone for a left front paw, threw itself at a snake nearly twice its size, not caring about the blood he was losing or the fact he couldn’t possibly win with such wounds. There was something in the air which turned them insane; which made them nothing but bloodthirsty killing maniacs destroying everything in their path without a care of what they killed. 

She caught a glance of one set of red eyes belonging to a yōkai who got startlingly close to their hiding spot. Her red eyes were blazing, but there was something wrong. It was like her soul had already left. Like it was nothing but an animated body. The body was still alive and breathing, but she was dead in every other way. Or trapped within, she wasn’t sure. And somehow Rin knew that there was no more saving her as well. 

And then she could feel something starting to creep up on her as well, and Rin had to fight even harder to stay still. Somehow she knew that the masked yōkai next to her was having the same problem and she could only hope that they would both get through it. 

_ Fight _ , her instincts seemed to urge. And Rin did. 

Or tried to, for it was strong. It was no wonder why all those other yōkai had fallen prey to it so easily. Something seemed to engulf her, like a dark mist wrapping itself around her.  _ Give in _ , it seemed to whisper in her ear.  _ Give yourself to me _ . 

And what scared her the most was how a part of her even  _ wanted _ to give in. It wanted to give in to the strangely smooth voice. It wanted to tear and destroy and kill without any mercy. It wanted to stand at the top of a mountain of corpses, of all the lives it would take. A great black dog, who would rule over the death and ashes of a forsaken world.  _ This is you _ , the voice whispered again.  _ This is the truth of your blood. What you truly are beneath the skin you wear _ . 

_ That isn’t me _ , Rin stubbornly denied. She might be yōkai now, but she was still Rin in all the ways that mattered the most. She was still the same girl she had always been.  _ Right _ ? She hated how a part of her was starting to doubt. 

Then it started to hurt her. It invaded her mind and seemed to set every part of her ablaze. Rin was both freezing and burning, falling and being thrown around. She was being struck by lightning and torn apart by razor sharp blades, before painfully being rebuilt again in a blazing furnace. Just so it could start all over again, each time more slowly and painful than the last. It was everywhere, and did not appear to want to let her go. She had to fight not to give in and scream, knowing that when she did, everything would be lost.

When it started to become almost unbearable, she was about to give in, just so that the pain would stop and leave her alone. But something surged to life from within, something powerful and unknown and almost blinding in its intensity. It seemed to flow through every cell in her body and forced the  _ invading thing _ out, all but slamming it away from her, and then Rin was fine and the  _ power  _ settled down deep within again. Somehow knowing that she could move again, that it was safe for her, Rin forced her muscles to relax and she blinked in nothing but pure confusion.

_ What was that _ ? She tried to look around within with her yōki, but couldn’t find whatever that had been. She took a quick look at the fighting yōkai below; most appeared to be dead, all but viciously torn apart by claw and teeth, but a few were still standing and Rin looked away when a kitsune and a dragon started to eat each other alive. She could still hear a chewing and tearing sound and she couldn’t fight the shiver going down her spine. Her Mokomoko curled closer against her and she tried to take as much comfort from the fur as she could. 

She was really glad that the green-eyed yōkai had called her up here. For she had no idea what she might have done if she had stayed down there. She might have been one of the torn apart yōkai, her parts flying all over the arena. She glanced at the female next to her to notice that she was still fighting and laying completely still, but Rin had the feeling that she would be fine. She couldn’t help but wonder how this yōkai knew all of this, and how long she had been down here. Did she get lucky during the first time, or did she perhaps have some kind of power or special instincts which warned her?

Her nose twitched as she analyzed the scents around her again, desperately trying to ignore the overpowering scent of blood and death. The sickly sweet smell from earlier seemed to be lessening, which she took as a good thing, and again she focused on the yōkai next to her. 

Rin really had no idea what kind of yōkai she could be. There was a vague dragon-like scent to her, but not like the few dragons she had seen in the yōkai village. Perhaps this was not a Western yōkai and she was from further away. She noted how the mask which covered the upper-half of her face was almost dog-like in appearance, with some red markings on it and even having a single curling horn. She had never before seen a yōkai who wore a mask like that. Through the open parts showing her eyes, Rin noticed pale red stripes curling up to meet her eyes. Her yōkai silk kimono appeared to be of high quality, she even wore some armor which probably made her a warrior. 

She did know that the one next to her was a Daiyōkai just like herself. For all the yōkai below had been ordinary yōkai and they had all fallen prey to whatever was going on here. She pursed her lips in thought. Was that why this female decided to help her? Because she needed the power of another Daiyōkai to get free? It was true that they would probably be more powerful and successful if they worked together, so there might be some truth in that. 

But she would probably get her answers once the masked yōkai had managed to fight off the  _ wrongness  _ as well. 

Luckily she did not have to wait for very long, for eventually the other yōkai’s muscles relaxed where she laid. She blinked once and then glanced back at Rin, a flash of surprise went through her green eyes. “You managed to fight it off sooner than expected,” she commented, eyes narrowing in near suspicion. 

“I just got lucky,” Rin shrugged, not sure how to explain the sudden rise of power within. How did one explain something when they didn’t even understand it themselves? “But either way, you were going to explain what was going on?”

Green eyes scanned her. She saw that the yōkai took note of Sesshōmaru’s clan symbol but it apparently did not mean anything to her kind for nothing in her expression changed. “It’s an extinction,” she said, nodding towards the mascarage down there. “Whatever is affecting those yōkai has completely taken over humans with holy power as well, it’s making them more powerful and forcing them to move against us. To use them as puppets to wipe us all out. This place has been created for such purposes. Yōkai from all across the lands are being transported to this arena by those tunnels. To turn us insane and have us kill each other, even if I have the feeling it’s still in a test-phase. Other things seem to be moving as well, but I haven’t figured that out yet.”

Rin blinked. A yōkai extinction? With a start she remembered in a flash how Kagome had once mentioned that there were no yōkai in the time where she came from… was this why? Were they all wiped out by whatever this was and none lived to that time? In a way it unnerved her greatly. She was now yōkai herself and she had those she cared about as well; Sesshōmaru and Jaken and Shippou and even the villagers she had met. She didn’t want any of them to die. She really needed to get out of here and inform Sesshōmaru - and any other yōkai Lord she could reach - for they needed to be warned so that they could prepare to face this threat. 

She also should reach out a warning towards the humans with holy powers as well. She was sure they wouldn’t take well to a warning from a yōkai, but she still had to try and could always start with informing Kagome, Kaede and Miroku.  _ Were her friends in danger as well _ ? Golden eyes looked straight into unblinking green ones. “How have you figured this out?”

The masked yōkai’s expression didn’t change. “My father has sent me to investigate this for I’m the strongest warrior of our kind next to himself. Yōkai from our own lands have started disappearing as well and we can't do nothing. I learned this during my time here by studying the humans in between those massacre.” 

Rin nodded, accepting her reasoning and as well that she probably wouldn’t be willing to share much more. The other female shared the most important parts with her, and that would have to do for now. She was also sure that Sesshōmaru would start an investigation of his own once the news reached him. “Alright. What’s your name?”

The other yōkai seemed genuinely startled about that.  _ What does that matter _ ? Her eyes seemed to say. Rin smiled at her kindly, which seemed to startle the yōkai even further. “If we are to work together and leave this place I would like to at least know your name. Unless you prefer me referring to you as ‘green eyes’ or ‘masked yōkai’ of course,” she explained, smile brightening as she sat up to face her fully. Almost doubtfully, the masked yōkai followed her example. Her eyes clearly said that she didn’t fully trust her and was wondering about any ulterior motives, but Rin didn’t let that bother her. “I will start. My name is Rin and I am an Inuyōkai from the West.” She was sure that being a member of Sesshōmaru’s pack made her automatically a yōkai from the West. She even had a room in the Shiro after all. 

Green eyes seemed to scan every corner of her face and Rin had the vague idea that the other yōkai was looking at her very soul. Eventually she gave the smallest shrug with her shoulders and bowed her head, pure white hair falling past pointed ears and her dog mask. “Fuyumi. Kirin yōkai of the East.” The look she held in her eyes clearly said that she expected Rin to react badly to this, maybe even turn hostile. Eastern and Western yōkai did not have the best relations, even if there seemed to be an unspoken truce between the Eastern and Western Lords that they wouldn’t attack each other’s lands, their relations were still strained at best. Most Inu and Kirin also disliked each other from centuries of bad relations and some clashing cultures. But the Kirin’s eyes widened slightly when she saw no hostility or even displeasure in the Inuyōkai’s eyes; if anything, Rin only seemed to be intrigued and curious. 

Rin gave the downright startled Kirin a friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Fuyumi,” she said, nodding respectfully towards the first Kirin she ever met. She glanced around, eyes narrowing. All the yōkai below were definitely dead now and the scent of rotting flesh started to hit her sensitive nose. Her nose wrinkled in displeasure and she forced herself to breathe through her mouth. “I’d like to hear how to get out of here now. The smell is becoming unbearable,” she added.

Fuyumi still seemed to be mystified about her, Rin had honestly no idea why, but then the Kirin seemed to shake herself out of it and smoothed out her features again. She pointed towards the roof of the arena. “The idea is simple, we just need a lot of power to pull it off. Which is why I needed another Daiyōkai. I couldn’t do it on my own,” she said, “all we need to do is combine our power and break apart the barrier surrounding the arena. Your nose will come in handy there as well, for I’ve heard that Inu can sniff out the rifts in barriers and energies.”

Rin winced ever so slightly. Then she was the wrong Inu for the job. She was still new to being an Inuyōkai and barely knew how to use her own powers. She couldn’t summon those strange light claws at will. She had  _ no idea  _ how she was supposed to sniff out rifts. She couldn’t even fly in this form. And how was one even supposed to synchronize their powers? “Sounds like a great plan,” she said, nodding her head once, “but there’s one small problem… I’m not very good at being an Inuyōkai.” 

The Kirin gave her a look.  _ What kind of yōkai  _ _ are _ _ you _ ? She seemed to say with that single look alone. Rin awkwardly looked away, wondering what they should do now. She vaguely wondered if Fuyumi would just decide to kill her then. “Well,” the Kirin’s voice made her look back at her, “you would just have to learn along the way then.” She said. Rin looked downright startled at this and now it was Fuyumi’s turn to wince. “I’ve been down here for almost a month and during my time here this barrier has only gotten stronger. We need to go  _ now  _ before it becomes too strong, or risk being stuck here and eventually fall under the control of this  _ thing _ . And I cannot risk waiting around for another Inudaiyōkai - or any canine powerful enough - to fall in the tunnels.”

She did not like the look in Fuyumi’s eyes. It was downright feral, green eyes burning just like fire would. It spelled trouble. “Then you just need to learn how to be an Inuyōkai.”

~~~

Rin would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. 

Fuyumi’s yōki swirled under her feet and pushed her off the ground as the Kirin flew them away. It was different from Sesshōmaru’s cloud, instead it was more like the air itself had materialized under their feet and soundlessly made them go higher and higher, closer towards the barrier, while simultaneously hiding them from view for anyone who might look up.

She glanced down and suppressed the urge to wince. She could make out humans moving between the guts and blood on the stone floor, clearly uncaring about the fact that they were knee-deep in yōkai guts. Their movements were almost absent and stiff as they cleaned it up. Rin forced herself to look away and glanced at the yōkai next to her. Fuyumi’s eyes were bright and seemed to glow in excitement; but excitement of getting out of here or doing something which might put their lives at risk she wasn’t sure. She just really hoped she wouldn’t regret trusting this Eastern yōkai who seemed to have a love for dangerous situations. 

Green eyes met her own.  _ Get ready. We have one shot _ , they seemed to say. Rin took a deep breath and focused ahead.

Now that they were getting closer she could start to sense this barrier as well. She was familiar with Kagome and Kaede’s barriers, but it felt different now that she was a yōkai. Holy powers and yōki were opposing forces, and being so close to a source of one who meant no good will towards her made all of her hackles rise.  _ Danger _ , her instincts seemed to whisper but Rin ignored it. She had no choice but to move towards the danger.

Even if she wanted to, she could not sit around and wait for Sesshōmaru to swipe in and save her as he always did. Fuyumi was right with that they had to go  _ now _ . Rin could feel this as well. It would be hard for Sesshōmaru to track her down when she was here as well, Fuyumi had said that their scents and aura’s are completely cut off from the outside world when they’re inside the barrier. And once they got out, Rin might not be in the vicinity of the village anymore. Fuyumi had been at the Eastern borders before she entered a hole and arrived here. Rin didn’t know the specifics of how such magic worked, but she imagined some kind of teleportation was involved. Maybe the idea was similar to Sesshōmaru’s Light Orb as well. 

She took a deep breath and focused, closing her eyes so she could put all of her focus on her sense of smell.  _ Focus. Calm down. You can do this _ , she told herself, nose twitching as she analyzed all the scents around her. Rin tried to ignore the blood and death and humans - who smelled  _ wrong  _ \- from below, and instead tried to focus more on the energy of the barrier. It helped that she had some time to familiarize herself with the scent and feel of holy powers at Edo, for she at least had a vague idea of where to look even if it smelled a bit differently. 

With her eyes closed, she could almost see the scent-trails the energy left behind as it formed the barrier. She could  _ see  _ with her nose. The energy whirled around, forming a wall of power meant to block them out. Keep them trapped. She was surprised to note that the energy never seemed to sit still. It was always whirling and curling around other energy strands. She frowned slightly. How was she supposed to find anything in such a mess? She moved her head around to scent the barrier’s composition from different angles and tried to follow some strands to see where it led. She almost lost the trail a few times, but eventually Rin learned that it led towards a place in a barrier where everything seemed to come together. Did she find the heart of the barrier instead?

Eyes opening, she frowned, nose twitching. She could still sense the barrier’s heart now that she knew where it was. “Did you find it?” Fuyumi asked from next to her.

“I don’t know if it’s the rift,” she admitted, “but I found something. It’s where all the energy comes together.”

The look in Fuyumi’s eyes turned even more feral than before. Rin hadn’t thought that possible. She even gave her a fanged smile. “ _ That _ is the rift in the barrier. It’s where the powers are the most unstable and it will be our exit.” The Kirin did not need to say more. Rin’s eyes widened and she focused all of her attention towards the spot she found. She sent out a small tendril of her yōki until it almost touched the barrier, which is the trail Fuyumi would follow for her attack. 

Since Rin did not have a fancy light whip like Sesshōmaru did, nor could she control this strange power in her own claws or even had a weapon on her - her hunting knife was still in A-Un’s saddlebags and Rin genuinely missed it at this moment - it was decided between them that she would instead use her yōki to power-up one of Fuyumi’s attacks. All she had to do was wrap the Kirin in her yōki and put down her defenses enough so that she could use enough of Rin’s powers on top of her own to break apart the barrier. And then Fuyumi would race them out of this place, and they would go their separate ways. The plan itself sounded simple enough, but they still had to actually do it. 

Placing her hand on the Kirin’s shoulder, Rin started gently coaxing her yōki to move from deep within, to flow through her and wrap around Fuyumi so she could use it. She tried not to force it, not to pull, remembering how it had exploded in Sesshōmaru’s face the previous time she had tried. She’d rather not cause any unneeded explosions here. 

_ Be like a river _ , she told herself, feeling her yōki almost gently wrap around the both of them.

Immediately something else, something foreign, took a hold of her powers and coaxed it away from her. Startled by the unfamiliar feeling Rin took a hold of her own yōki to keep it with her, eyes wide. The yōkai next to her hissed and she realized that this something foreign must be Fuyumi. Rin loosened her hold on her yōki and let the Kirin do what must be done. She felt almost vulnerable by letting another yōkai into her powers, into such a personal and even vulnerable place, but there wasn’t much else to do than decide to trust her. And she did, for even if they were Eastern and Western yōkai and would probably be enemies if they met under different circumstances, Rin still trusted her. 

She could almost sense how that startled and surprised Fuyumi and part of her wondered if they could somewhat sense each other’s emotions while being connected like this. If Fuyumi could sense the trust Rin held in her, even knowing that the other yōkai could easily overpower her when they were like this. But then their connection was gone and Rin watched how Fuyumi held up her hand. 

She watched in amazement how bright red flames appeared and danced over her skin and claws. Rin could feel their power and heat, it made her Mokomoko bristle behind her as she scented the power and strange combination of how the scent of her own yōki mingled with Fuyumi’s. The yōki surged until the entire arena seemed to shake from its power and flared to life all around the Kirin until she was completely engulfed in flames much like an armor of fire, but Rin stayed put for she knew the fire wouldn’t harm her. She could hear the humans below cry out in alarm, it appeared they had been discovered, but Fuyumi’s eyes shone brighter and Rin noticed how her face stripes turned jagged from under her mask. And then she shot a column of fire right at the barrier, at the place Rin had marked with her yōki.

She was forced to look away from the flare of heat and light. But she did not need to use her eyes to know that the barrier fell apart under the onslaught of powerful yōki. She could smell it. She could sense it. The power it was composed of pulled together and Fuyumi shot through before it expanded behind them and exploded with a loud bang, making her sensitive ears ring. Her eyes shot open and she watched how the tunnels shot past. The underground arena and tunnels trembled and fell apart around them, but Fuyumi maneuvered them around the falling objects more skillfully than Rin would ever be able to pull off. 

A fanged smile formed on her face. They might be free soon and then she could return to Sesshōmaru. He must be worried about her and she vaguely wondered if he had tried to attack Tenmongaku and demand answers when she disappeared in front of them. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to find the white fox again to get answers on the prophecy and could only hope that Sesshōmaru managed to get anything useful out of him. 

Light in the distance caught her attention, as well as the scent of fresh air and  _ outside  _ and  _ freedom _ . They were close. Fuyumi also seemed to notice it because she sped them towards it. Rin leaned forward slightly in her eagerness to leave this place and the scent of death behind her, but her nose twitched when she scented something whirling towards them. Her eyes widened, especially since she noticed that the Kirin with her did not seem to notice. She spun around to see a spear glad in purple light hurling right towards Fuyumi.  _ Holy powers _ , her nose and instincts told her. Strong ones. “Watch out!” She called out. 

Fuyumi turned around, startled, green eyes widening at the spear hurling her way. Instinctively Rin knew that she couldn’t dodge, the end of the tunnel was too narrow. It was barely a second until the spear would connect and most likely kill her. Without thinking about it really she threw herself in front of the surprised Kirin and raised her claws towards the spear. The spear pierced through her but Rin managed to catch it in her hands in order to prevent it from harming the yōkai behind her as well, but never having been hit by holy powers like this before she underestimated how it would  _ burn _ . 

It burned her hands. It burned her insides. It clashed against her yōki, waging a war within, and it  _ hurt _ . Rin howled in agony, staggering back against Fuyumi who caught her just as the explosion caught up with them. Rin’s eyes widened.  _ Oh no _ , she thought and then they were both blasted out of the underground tunnel system and back in the outside world. 

Her ears rang painfully and the world was whirling around her. She had no idea anymore what was up and down. Rin absently noted how she was laying on what appeared to be soft sand but she couldn’t be sure. Maybe she was on her back, with a wide-eyed Kirin yōkai hovering over her, but everything was blurry and she really didn’t understand what she was seeing anymore. She managed to give Fuyumi a dizzy smile, trying to tell her that she was doing fine - really, she wasn’t hurt - but then she lost consciousness. The last thing she noticed was how another yōkai had joined them, dropping from the sky, one with wild red hair, and how Fuyumi turned towards the newcomer and seemed to say something to them. 

~~~

_ It hurts _ , was the first thing Rin noticed. Her head was ringing painfully and her stomach ached. Whimpering softly, she curled closer against the furs which appeared to be wrapped around her. Sunlight shone on her, basking her in warmth.  _ How nice _ , she thought.

But then she remembered what happened. She was at the festival with Sesshōmaru. She met Tenmongaku and the ground swallowed her up. Then she was in an arena and she escaped together with Fuyumi. There was an explosion and a spear, and did she lose consciousness? 

Rin shot up in the bed she sat in, eyes wide and she started wrestling with the grey fur she had used as blankets to remove them from around her so she could get up and learn what happened after that. All the movements she made made a harsh pain ripple through her and with a howl Rin fell back on the bed where she desperately tried to catch her breath and force the pain away.

“I would advise you to be careful. You took quite the hit,” an unfamiliar voice spoke. A male voice.

Rin froze where she was. Her nose finally started working again as well and indeed confirmed her that she wasn’t alone. The scent of salt was strong in the air and she wondered if she were close to the ocean, but the other yōkai in the room - he was definitely a yōkai, a Kirin if her nose didn’t fail her - also had the distinct scent of the ocean about him, so she couldn’t be sure. The room she was in was mostly white in color, the window open to let in light and fresh air. She could hear seagulls and the waves of the ocean in the distance, and the smells which seemed to accompany it.  _ Definitely the beach _ . Eyes wide, she carefully turned her face towards the other occupant of the room.

He was casually leaning against the wall on top of some furs which had been hastily spread out over the wooden floor, legs folded in front of him as green eyes addressed her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. This yōkai wore a mask just like Fuyumi did - a Kirin thing? - but only with two horns instead of one. His red hair was long and reminded her of clouds and she did not fail to notice either that he wore what appeared to be Samurai-like armor over a purple kimono. She thought he smiled from under his mask. “You were hurt pretty badly when I found you on my beach. You should be glad that my daughter convinced our healers to help an Inuyōkai, and even convinced me to sit here while she was away. It’s most unheard of in the East, but then again, you did save her life,” he informed her, inspecting one of his black-grey claws.

_ Daughter _ . Her eyes widened at that. Fuyumi had mentioned a father. Was this him?

She cleared her dry throat. The Kirin seemed to notice and flicked his wrist. A glass of water floated her way and Rin managed to catch it, taking grateful gulps of the cold water. “Thank you,” she whispered, not wanting to sound ungrateful, she took another sip at how raspy her voice sounded. She managed to sit up again, much more careful this time around, so she could focus on the yōkai who was possibly Fuyumi’s father. “Are you Fuyumi’s father?” She asked him, wanting to be sure.

He nodded, confirming it to her. “I am called Kirinmaru.”

Her eyes widened ever so slightly at that. She might not know much about yōkai and their customs and culture. She might be horrible at being an Inuyōkai and using her powers. But she  _ did  _ hear of this name before, a few times at Sesshōmaru’s Shiro. The servants and guards had occasionally mentioned a Daiyōkai called Kirinmaru. The Lord of the East. “You are the Eastern Lord.” It wasn’t a question, but Kirinmaru still confirmed it with a nod of his head, clearly amused by her reaction.

Again Rin wondered how so much could happen in one day. For not only was Fuyumi the Eastern Heiress - according to the rumors she had heard in the Western Palace for Kirinmaru’s daughter was his heir - but now she even found herself in the same room with the Eastern Lord, Kirinmaru. In what might very well be his own home - or Shiro perhaps. 

_ Sesshōmaru, where are you _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is moving along. What a story Rin has to tell Sesshōmaru when they meet again - how do y'all think Sesshy will react to all of this? lmao the poor guy
> 
> And Kirinmaru made his first appearance! And the mysterious green-eyed yōkai is his daughter. What do you think of her so far? What are the parts you think Fuyumi and Kirinmaru will play? What you think about the arena and what happened to all those poor yōkai? The monks and priestesses being targeted? This 'thing' which controls them? Like always, tell me your thoughts on this chapter! 
> 
> I ALSO MADE A COVER FOR THIS STORY BTW!! Do check it out please if possible :3 It has Sesshōmaru and Rin in their True Forms on it. So if you're curious how Rin's doggo form looks like... and yes, I drew this myself as well - all the blue on their fur are light effects btw. Rin is not a blue-black dog :) Link to cover: https://sta.sh/0u40npj7xet (I still haven't figured out how to include pictures from my camera roll into the actual story. If anyone knows, please tell me)


	17. Kirinmaru, the Eastern Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! 
> 
> Here we have Rin’s adventures in the East pretty much. Also, I’ve hit a new record in the total word count of a chapter. This chapter is about 12K words long so yeah... enjoy this extra-long chapter I guess lmao
> 
> I mostly just wanted to keep Rin’s stay at Kirinmaru’s Shiro in one chapter, but then this became very long and here we are 😂 Yeah, enjoy 
> 
> Sesshōmaru won’t be in this chapter btw. He will reappear in the next one :) I’ve also found new ways to ‘torture’ the poor guy as so say lmao

Rin pressed herself back against the furs, giving the Eastern Lord an almost unsure look as she wondered what would happen now. Would she be killed for being a Western yōkai or maybe imprisoned? Most tales she had heard about this Kirin weren’t exactly positive. But Kirinmaru merely arched up an eyebrow her way and stated in an almost dead-pan voice, “You saved my daughter’s life. I won’t dishonor her or myself by hurting you.” 

She winced at how silly she was being. If he wanted to harm her, she wouldn’t be in the healers wing and would instead wake up in the dungeon or something similar. If she woke up at all, for she had no idea how bad her wounds were. “My apologies… My Lord,” it felt a bit strange to address anyone else who wasn’t Sesshōmaru as ‘My Lord’, but she wasn’t about to offend her powerful host either. Kirinmaru merely hummed so she assumed it was fine. 

“Is Fuyumi alright?” She asked, wondering how the Kirin was doing. Did she get hurt during that blast?

Kirinmaru almost seemed to be surprised about her question. He had clearly not believed her to ask about her, or not at the very beginning at least. It took awhile for him to compose himself enough to answer. “You took the worst part of the explosion. Fuyumi had some minor wounds which are already healed. She’s currently giving her report to the Council after having told me about it,” he informed her. Rin relaxed against the furs at hearing that the female she had been with was alright, an action which did not go unnoticed by the curious Eastern Lord who studied her as if he had never seen an Inuyōkai before. “My daughter had told me that you were different from other yōkai. Special, even. It appears she was right.” 

Rin awkwardly looked away. “I’m really not all that special, Lord Kirinmaru.”

“I beg to differ,” he said, making her blink at him. The amusement was gone from his face and instead his green eyes were sharp and even intense as he addressed her. “You took that blow for Fuyumi. A blow which would even be able to greatly wound myself. You risked your life for her, which is not something yōkai often do for someone not their direct kin. Any other yōkai in your place would have saved herself and left my daughter for death.” 

He scanned her and his gaze lingered on her Mokomoko and its unusual coloring. She knew he had noticed Sesshōmaru’s symbol on her shoulder, and compared to Fuyumi he seemed to know what it meant, even if he did not mention it. “And I’ve been all over the lands, even across the seas. And never have I seen a black Inuyōkai before during all of my years.” His lips quirked up in amusement again as he once more leaned against the wall, his expression turning almost disinterested and bored. But Rin knew that was part of his mask, for Kirinmaru was very much interested in what was being said and he took in everything, even what remained unspoken. “Then again, most yōkai aren’t from a prophecy either. Perhaps you’re just meant to be different than the rest.”

She nearly jumped up again at his words. Did Kirinmaru know about the prophecy? Clearly noticing her hopeful look, the Eastern Lord snorted. “I only know a small part from that prophecy given to the line of the Western Lord. Purely by chance. But it tells me enough that it’s about _you_ , unless black Inuyōkai aren’t as rare as I thought?”

“I’m the only one that I’m aware of,” she said, not seeing why she should lie. Kirinmaru already knew about the prophecy after all. She wasn’t sure if he knew she used to be human, but she wouldn’t be the one to bring that up. She had no idea how this yōkai - known to hate humans and hanyō - would react to that. She cleared her throat. “Those lines from the prophecy… can you tell me?”

The Kirin glanced back at his claws, studying their sharp tips. “Find the dog of the darkest night. Who walks different worlds. Call forth her true might. And the lost powers shall return,” he said after a while of silence, his voice almost poetic as he quoted the lines. She vaguely wondered how often he had repeated it to himself to remember the words. If he knew they would be important one day.

 _Dog of the darkest night_. It would make sense it would have to be a black Inuyōkai. And the Inu was clearly female. The walking of the different worlds might be that she used to be human, and was now yōkai. And their worlds were indeed fastly different. But she had no idea what her ‘true might’ was supposed to be, or the ‘lost powers’ for that matter. 

Those green eyes which were so like Fuyumi’s focused on her again. “I do not understand it myself, but you seem to have some ideas which is perhaps as it is meant to be,” he said, standing up from where he had been seated against the wall in a fluid movement. Rin noticed that he was rather tall. Kirinmaru addressed her silently for a while, an almost pensive look on his face. “I will not tell anyone about you being the yōkai from this prophecy, on that you have my word and honor,” he told her. Rin blinked at him in surprise. “A word of advice. I do not know who is aware of the part you have to play and who you are, but I suggest that you keep this knowledge to yourself and a select few you trust. Be careful, dog of the darkest night.” 

With that said, Kirinmaru moved towards the door connecting the room she was in with the rest of the building. Before stepping out, he glanced at her again over his shoulder. “You are free to stay here until you are healed as a honored guest of the East, or you can stay for however long you want. If you decide to leave, I shall grant you safe passage through my lands to return to the West,” he said. 

Rin’s eyes widened but she nodded in gratitude. “Thank you for your offer, My Lord, but I’d like to return as soon as possible,” she said. Kirinmaru blinked. “I have someone I should return to. He must be worried about where I am and if I am alright,” she added, wincing as she thought about how Sesshōmaru was doing. He had always been rather protective over her, and only more so as she grew up, and she had no idea how he would react when she saw him again. 

“A curious little thing indeed,” the Eastern Lord muttered, shaking his head in almost amazement. “Very well,” he easily agreed. “Now I shall inform Fuyumi of your awakening, she made me promise I would tell her.” He stepped out of the room without looking back, waving his hand over his shoulder in a goodbye. 

Then the door closed behind him and Rin shook her head, leaning back against the furs at her back. What she had heard about Kirinmaru in Sesshōmaru’s Shiro made him sound like a yōkai who killed every Inuyōkai he saw without mercy. One who loved war and took every opportunity to gain more power for himself. She also heard he destroyed any hanyō who crossed his path, and he seemed to dislike humans even more than most yōkai did. 

But from what she had seen of him, Kirinmaru mostly just seemed like a father who loved his daughter, and who seemed to value his own honor. She knew that he would keep his promise to her. 

She gave the door the Eastern Lord had disappeared through one last pensive glance before looking out of the window as she waited for Fuyumi to arrive. Rin would prefer to go back to the West right now, but she knew she wasn’t in any travel condition. Daiyōkai healed fast, but she also knew that holy powers could make them heal slower, and the power around the spear must have been pretty strong if she still wasn’t healed. Even though she did feel better compared to when she was hit, and the blood on her stomach smelled mostly old. She noticed that the sky was tinted in the colors of pink and red and orange to signal the setting of the sun, it was beautiful above the ocean, and Rin wondered how long she had been unconscious. 

She had apparently failed to ask Kirinmaru such a simple question. Or even where she was. She winced, figuring she would just have to ask Fuyumi. 

Apparently, she did not have to wait for very long, for eventually the door slammed open and a white-haired Kirin all but fell into her room. Green eyes focused on her and then Fuyumi was by her side, giving her an almost confused look. “Why?” She asked. 

Rin blinked, but understood what she was asking. “Because I’m not about to let my friends die,” was all she said. 

Fuyumi’s eyes widened dramatically at that. Rin saw nothing but pure surprise gaze back at her, but also something which could almost be called gentle, but it was gone quickly and the Kirin schooled her features again. “You really _are_ different,” she said, shaking her head. But then she gave Rin a wide grin, fangs and all. “But you know what? I like it. Different is good.” Then she surprised her by bowing to her. “Rin. You saved my life and you have my deepest gratitude. If I can ever do anything to repay the favor, you can call upon me and I shall come.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” She was quick to say, waving her hands in front of her. Fuyumi gave her a surprised look, tilting her head in confusion. Rin smiled. “Friends don’t owe each other anything and there’s nothing to repay me for,” she said. Green eyes widened again, looking almost awed. “But if it makes you feel better and I need help, I will call. Just as you can reach out to me if you need me for anything. It’s what friends do. We have each other’s backs.”

Fuyumi’s smile widened. “Very well. I like the sound of that,” she agreed, nodding her head before sitting down on the furs where her father was previously seated. “You met my father, didn’t you?” She asked, leaning back against the wall, green eyes bright and shining. 

Rin nodded. “I had no idea that you were the Eastern Heiress,” she admitted. 

“Does that change anything?” Fuyumi asked, scanning her.

She blinked. “Should it?” She was genuinely puzzled by why she would ask that. 

“Never mind,” the Kirin smiled, shaking her head softly as if she had been ridiculous for even asking. 

“By the way,” Rin asked her new friend, “where am I exactly? Can you tell me what happened after I lost consciousness?” 

“Seriously?” Fuyumi scowled, glaring at the door. “He didn’t even tell you something like _that_ ? What was the old man _doing_?” 

“Me and Lord Kirinmaru talked about other things. It did not cross my mind at first to ask him,” she awkwardly admitted, glancing away from Fuyumi’s now amused expression. With that look on her face it was clear to see who’s daughter she was. 

“Alright, I shall fill you in,” the Kirin spoke and Rin looked back at her. Fuyumi held up a finger. “Firstly, you are in the Eastern Palace. My father’s Shiro. It’s located in the most eastern parts of Japan, pretty far away from the West. When we exited the underground tunnels we ended up at the beach and father found us there immediately after. Having sensed the explosion and yōki,” she started, holding up a second finger. “Secondly, you’ve been unconscious for about a day. We were starting to get worried but the healers were positive and said you would recover soon. This is your second day here.” 

Rin winced at that. If he wasn’t before, Sesshōmaru _definitely_ was worried about her by now. She had been gone for more than a day, all but disappearing right in front of him and he had no idea that she was now safe and still alive. Fuyumi noticed her wince and gave her a curious look. “I have someone I must return to. I disappeared right in front of him and he must be worried,” she explained. 

Understanding crossed her features. “Is there any place where we might be able to reach him and inform him where you are?” She asked.

She thought about it for a while before shaking her head. “I imagine he’s looking for me all over the West. Maybe even the East or oversees.” She wouldn’t put it beyond him.

“What’s his name?” 

“Sesshōmaru.”

Fuyumi’s eyebrows shot up in honest surprise. “The Lord of the West?” At Rin’s nod she whistled, clearly impressed. “You sure have some impressive connections. What is Lord Sesshōmaru to you?”

What _was_ he to her? Rin found she didn’t really know, never truly having thought about it before. He had always just been Lord Sesshōmaru to her, her silver savior. “He saved my life a long time ago and he has always protected me. Now he’s my Alpha and friend,” she finally settled on, not quite sure how to exactly explain their relationship but figuring that would be close. She wasn’t sure why she felt sad at that.

The Kirin’s eyes widened slightly at whatever she saw on her face. Rin wondered what it was, but Fuyumi gave her an almost gentle smile. “I see,” she said, “well, Lord Sesshōmaru hasn’t crossed the border between our lands in a fit of rage or we would have been aware of a Daiyōkai of his caliber doing so. I can tell you that. If he’s indeed going all over the place it might not be easy to get close to him, but if he were to appear at our borders we can inform him and grant him passage to the Shiro. I shall inform father and the patrols.” 

Rin nodded, accepting that. She wasn’t sure how Sesshōmaru would take with being approached by Eastern yōkai but it was the best option for now. She just hoped he wouldn’t destroy the poor patrols where they stood before they could explain her situation to him. She wasn’t in any condition to travel, so she couldn’t start looking for him just yet. “Thank you,” she said, Fuyumi nodded, “do you have any idea when I might be healed enough to travel again?”

Green eyes scanned her, probably taking in her condition. “You are healing remarkably fast. Most yōkai would have been purified, or been unconscious for days in my father’s case. I might even have been killed,” she said. Rin didn’t know what to think of that if she were to be honest. “If you keep recovering at this speed you should be fine by tomorrow morning. Afternoon, at most.”

 _That sounds doable_. Rin was sure she would be able to survive spending a night in the Eastern Palace. Kirinmaru had said she was a guest, after all. 

Fuyumi frowned. “What do Inuyōkai eat, by the way?” She suddenly asked. Rin gave her a baffled look and the Kirin shrugged. “If you eat something it can help you recover. But you have to forgive me for not knowing anything about the diet of canine yōkai for we don’t have any here at the Shiro.”

That seemed valid. “Meat, mostly. Often raw and still bloody from the hunt,” she said and shrugged at the surprised look she received, “but I’m not a very picky eater so anything would do really. I also like fruit and tea.” She gave the other yōkai a curious look. “What do Kirin eat then?”

“Food from the seas,” Fuyumi said. “Raw fish mostly. But also clams and seaweed, to name a few examples. Would you be willing to eat fish? We aren’t the most skillful at hunting on land.”

“I’m willing to try,” Rin shrugged. She had never tried raw fish before since becoming yōkai and had no idea what to expect. The least she could do was try, even if just out of respect for the culture of her hosts. “How did you manage to get food underground by the way? You’ve been there for a month if I recall correctly.”

“Kirin can go months without food and water if needed,” Fuyumi said before standing up and stretching her arms above her head. “Well, I will be sure to inform the healers to bring you some food later on, and perhaps some scrolls to help pass the time. And I will talk with my father about Lord Sesshōmaru. I shall drop by again later.”

“Alright,” Rin said, watching in amusement how the Kirin left the room in the same blunt fashion as her father had done not too long ago. Fuyumi even waved back at her in the same way Kirinmaru had done, which made her chuckle. _Truly father and daughter_.

~~~

Rin stared down at the fish on her plate and curiously took in its scent. It smelled pretty bad and she had to suppress the urge to gag. It was large with silver-grey scales and bulging eyes. She was sure it had been killed recently. _At least try one bite. It might not even be that bad_ , she told herself, reaching out with a finger and carving out a small piece before swiftly bringing it to her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

It wasn’t as bad as it smelled but she didn’t exactly love it either. It was mostly just very slimy and the scale-texture was strange on her tongue. She would probably just stay to meat in the future, and fruit. Figuring she should at least try a few more bites so she wouldn’t seem impolite, Rin made sure to carve out some more pieces of the pink meat, eating around the scales. When she had some more fish she forced herself to swiftly lick her claws clean before picking up the piece of fruit which had been bought along with the fish. _Peach_ , her nose told her. There even was some tea, a flavor and scent she wasn’t familiar with. 

She glanced down at the scrolls placed on the foot of her bed. The yōkai - some kind of shark? - who had bought her the food had also delivered the scrolls before bowing and leaving the room again. He hadn’t really said anything and merely gave her a curious, even mistrustful, look but Rin had tried her best to ignore that and instead gave him a kind smile and thanked him, which seemed to surprise him. 

Once she had finished the peach and put away the fish, she randomly took a scroll and laid back against the furs with her tea. The scroll appeared to be about legends and stories told among Eastern yōkai; about Kirinmaru, the seas whom they cherished and the God who ruled over them, and something about a sea-serpent Daiyōkai from a far-away continent. Curious, Rin dug in and started reading. Eastern legends weren’t found in the West, and since she at least had to stay for the duration of the night she figured she might as well make the most of it. Rin had always loved stories.

It was far in the night when she finished the scroll, the stars twinkling above the never-silent ocean. Carefully rolling it up again, she placed it back on the foot of the bed and thought about what she had learned. The Eastern yōkai seemed to have a genuine love for the ocean. Sesshōmaru had told her that the blue moon was sacred to canine yōkai, and most yōkai loved the night, but those in the East seemed to love the ocean the most. She figured that was why Kirinmaru’s Shiro was at the beach, so close to the ocean his kind seemed to cherish so much.

About to reach the next scroll, one about the stars it appeared, she stilled when new scents hit her nose. Someone was watching her. Curiously, she glanced at the door. When she did so, two small shapes ducked out of her view. She fought the urge to laugh. _Pups. Kirin_ , he nose told her. She wasn’t sure how Kirin referred to their young, but two of them were right outside her door. She also noticed that her partly-eaten fish was gone, wondering if the pups had managed to snatch it while she was reading.

Shaking her head softly she picked up the astronomy scroll and opened it, keeping her senses focused on the door. Soon enough she could tell that they peeked at her from behind the door again. Two pairs of wide glowing eyes addressed her silently. Rin made her Mokomoko wave at them in greeting and she heard a tiny gasp coming from one of the young Kirin. She glanced up again and gave the two of them a smile. Their eyes widened in shock at being caught and she saw the oldest - a male - raise a wooden sword her way, hands shaking but grip firm.

She arched up an eyebrow at that. “What have I done to offend you so that you would raise your blade at me, fierce warrior?”

A flash of surprise went through his clear blue eyes. “You are Inuyōkai,” he said.

“And?”

He didn’t seem to know what to say to that. “Inu are the enemies and they kill Kirin. The others always used to say that,” he eventually settled on, nodding his head at what he believed to be a sound reasoning. 

“Well,” Rin merely gave him an amused grin, “I am sure that some Inu have indeed killed Kirin. Just as some Kirin have killed Inu. That is what happens in war and battles. But I can promise you that I’ve never killed a Kirin yōkai before.” She had never even seen any before meeting Fuyumi and Kirinmaru.

The tiny female turned towards her companion with the wooden sword. Her eyes were surprisingly fierce. “She-She Lord Kiri’maru guest! She won’t hurt us!” She said, stuttering over Kirinmaru’s name. Then she turned to Rin with the most serious expression on her young face. Rin tried her best to match it. “You no bad doggy?”

“No bad doggy,” she promised.

“Kay!” The little girl grinned before bouncing over and all but throwing herself on her tail with a giggle. Rin’s eyes widened slightly when the laughing Kirin nestled herself comfortable among her black fur. 

“Kairi! That is an _Inuyōkai_!” The boy hissed, eyes wide in horror. The grip on his sword tightened as if he considered charging in to ‘save’ the younger Kirin from ‘the bad Inu.’

“But doggy is _soft_ and _fluffy_!” The tiny Kirin mumbled among the fur. 

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at that, wondering to herself how she ended up with two young Kirin in her room. Did Kirinmaru simply allow them all to wander around his Shiro or did they sneak away? “I do agree with you there. Mokomoko is indeed very soft and fluffy,” she agreed with the little girl on her tail, nodding in agreement as if they were having the world’s most serious conversation. If she were human, the little girl could be barely two years old. The boy from the doorway, who she would have guessed at five, could do nothing but gape at them, wooden sword lowering in shock. 

“MokMok?” Wide purple eyes gazed up at her.

“Mo-ko-mo-ko,” Rin repeated, slowly this time, “it’s what it’s called. It’s an Inuyōkai’s tail.”

The little girl gasped at that. She surprised Rin by tapping the mask she wore. “Same as this! This Kairi’s horn!” She seemed proud to show off the tiny horn on her mask and Rin nodded with her most amazed expression. _So that’s what’s up with those masks_. She vaguely wondered if that meant that Kirinmaru would be a two-horned Kirin. For Fuyumi and those two Kirin pups had all one horn on their masks. 

The other Kirin had gotten closer during their conversation and appeared to be studying them curiously. Rin met his gaze. “How did an Inuyōkai end up here?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Would you like to hear the story?”

The word ‘story’ seemed to get both of their attention. Then Rin found herself surrounded by two enthusiastic Kirin pups. Their eyes were sparkling and eager, and she figured they must really love being told stories. They were the same as her when she was younger. She smiled at them. “Make yourself comfortable then and I will tell you,” she told them. Immediately the oldest sat down on the foot of her bed while the little girl made herself more comfortable on top of Mokomoko. She tapped the girl’s mask. “You are Kairi,” she glanced at the other, “can I have your name first?”

He puffed out his chest. “Enkai,” he told her with great pride.

“The name of a true warrior,” she grinned a fanged smile which the two of them answered. “Alright, my name is Rin and this was how it went. At first I was at a festival in a village on the Western Lands to honor the moon and pay respect to Tsukiyomi, the Moon God. Lord Sesshōmaru, the Western Lord, was with me.” She proceeded to tell the fascinated Kirin how she ended up here. She paid some extra attention to the festival itself, describing the dancing and the lanterns and the laughter and fun, and she shared the story she had been told of Tenmongaku and Akemi. She skipped over how she had gotten drunk and the events after, but they seemed amazed when she told them she had seen Tenmongaku at the festival. She made sure to also avoid describing the events that happened in the arena, and instead simply told them she ended up in a ‘bad place’ where she met Fuyumi before they escaped by working together and became friends along the way. “After the explosion blasted us away, Lord Kirinmaru found us at the beach where I lost consciousness,” she finished, pointing out the window at the sand and ocean, wide eyes followed the direction she pointed at, “and here I am.”

During the entire story, the two Kirin have pretty much done nothing but gape at her with wide eyes. Enkai was the first to compose himself, snapping his fanged mouth shut and brandishing his wooden sword with a flourish. “You are safe now so no need to be scared anymore!” He told her. “As long as you’re here, I will protect you from the bad guys.” He promised her with a rather fierce nod, cloud-like black hair slipping past his mask and pointed ears. 

“Then I thank you,” Rin said, nodding back.

“You tell good stories,” Kairi told her, having taken fist-fulls of Mokomoko during the tale, “can you tell more?”

She couldn’t say no to the hopeful look they gave her. Thinking for a while of the stories she could tell, she remembered the stories Kagome had told her during her stay in Edo and shrugged, figuring she might as well share those. And so Rin started speaking again, telling the fairy tale of The Child of Thunder and the others she remembered, the legends of the Gods, and even stories Kagome had shared of the future like when the first men went to the moon - not saying that it was the actual future, but instead another world. After that, she shared some of her adventures for the hunt of Naraku and on the road.

Before she knew it really, more and more pups were attracted by her stories until it looked like every single pup in Kirinmaru’s Shiro was in her room, listening to her stories with wide eyes. Most appeared to be Kirin, but Rin also noticed that there were sharks, and dolphins, and turtles, and serpents and dragons and other types of yōkai among them. The youngest were in their true forms, and a tiny green-scaled Kirin had made herself comfortable on her lap. A Kirin’s True Form was almost deer-like in body shape, with dragon-like scales all over and plates on their throat and belly. They either had small horns or antlers, most only one but she also spotted a handful with two. Their claws appeared to be the perfect mix between hooves and talons, and their manes and tails were soft. Some even had adorable little whiskers. Most of the gathered pups appeared to be yōkai who could live in the seas, but she could also spot some kind of bird, and even some felines. There were no canine yōkai, though. The youngest appeared to be piled up on her bed and she was surrounded by warm bodies all around, and the older pups were seated on the floor, some of them having spread out blankets and pillows to sit on. Rin did not mind the company, for part of her did not want to be alone after having seen the horrors of the arena, and so she instead kept talking. Any parts where she did not remember how the stories went, she made up on the spot.

And it weren’t only the pups who had come to listen.

A few guards and members of Kirinmaru’s staff also appeared to be curious about what was happening, and some were listening in and watching from the doorway with a great deal of curiosity. Rin could scent even more seated outside of the room, leaning against the walls and listening in silence. 

Rin stopped speaking, wide-eyed, when she heard a commotion happening out in the halls. All the yōkai gathered there appeared to jump to their feet in near alarm. The reason for the commotion was soon made clear for Kirinmaru stepped into the room. He blinked at the sight before him; of Rin on the bed and surrounded with wide-eyed pups who were everywhere. There were even some who had climbed on the window sills or closet and were seated there. Everyone stared at the surprised Eastern Lord. Eventually, Kirinmaru blinked. “This explains where all the whelps have disappeared to,” he finally said. 

_So that’s how Kirin call their young_.

He arched up an eyebrow her way from behind his mask. A silent question. _How did this happen_? Rin shrugged. “I’m telling stories. At first there were only two,” she said, nodding towards Kairi and Enkai who were snuggled up against her sides. “Before I knew it the room was full.” 

Kirinmaru stared at her for a while, green eyes scanning over all the pups - or whelps - in the room, before he glanced at the yōkai of his staff who had frozen where they sat or stood. He shook his head. “This is the healers wing, not an entertainment wing! Story time is over! Let the injured heal!” He called to all the gathered yōkai. No one protested and they all but ran from the room. 

Except for Kairi who had fallen asleep on Mokomoko a few hours ago, and Enkai who now stood before the Eastern Lord with his head held high. Kirinmaru arched up an eyebrow towards the young Kirin standing before him. Enkai stood straighter and did not show the nerves Rin could scent on him. “I promised Rin I would protect her during her stay here. I am sorry, My Lord, but I will not leave her side unless she asks me to,” he spoke, firmly for one still so young. Rin blinked at that, slightly touched by this young Kirin yōkai who seemed to take his promise of ‘protecting’ her so seriously. 

Green eyes widened in surprise and Kirinmaru glanced back her way in question. Rin shrugged. “It appears I got a guard,” she said, almost awkwardly as she combed her claws through Kairi’s cloud-like hair in an almost nervous way. 

Kirinmaru looked back at Enkai who had yet to move from his spot. After a while of silently assessing him, the Eastern Lord shrugged and tilted up his nose before addressing the young Kirin. “Loyalty and bravery are not bad traits to have. Very well. Then This One shall appoint this task to you.”

Enkai stood even straighter at that, if possible, and seemed to be unable to keep the bright smile off his face. Kirinmaru nodded her way. “Their parents are currently out on a night patrol, so those two would have been all alone if not for you. I believe that all three of you can use the company,” he said before leaving again. 

So those two are siblings. She had suspected it by their scents but now it was confirmed to her. 

Rin bowed her head at the door in gratitude towards the Kirin Lord, before she turned towards a grinning Enkai. The young Kirin puffed up his chest and carried his sword proudly. “Rest assured. I will stand watch.”

She nodded, allowing him to have his moment, and made herself more comfortable among the furs around her, curling her tail further around Kairi who snuggled closer. She took comfort in the warm body next to her and their scents and beating hearts. She wasn’t alone. She was out of that nightmare of an arena. She allowed herself to doze off in the way yōkai did to rest from her injuries, always aware of Enkai who kept his word and stayed on guard throughout the night. He appeared to have reached the age where he didn’t need to sleep every single night anymore, compared to Kairi who was deep asleep.

Somewhere during the night, Fuyumi entered the room as well, giving the two Kirin on her bed a curious look before sitting down on some of the furs on the floor, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She did not need to say anything for Rin to understand. Fuyumi had been down there for a month, and strong as she appeared to be, Rin had no idea what kind of nightmares and horrors she had been forced to face. She could understand not wanting to be alone right now. Fuyumi had come to her because she would understand what she went through. So she said nothing and instead allowed the other yōkai to take the comfort she needed from her presence. “I will protect you both,” Enkai had silently vowed in the night.

Not long until the sun would rise she was aware of Kirinmaru looking in her room again, appearing to be almost worried, perhaps there was even a flash of panic in his normally composed scent. She peeked a glance at him. The relief was clear to see when he noticed Fuyumi sitting on the furs and then the Eastern Lord was gone again. Rin smiled softly at that. 

During the month Fuyumi had been gone he had clearly worried about her like she imagined any father would, perhaps sometimes he even feared he would never see her again, even if he held faith in her strength and judgement and trusted her to return. 

And that told Rin a lot about the Lord of the East, more than any tales she had heard about him from those who had never met him beyond the battlefield. 

~~~ 

She woke up from her slumbering state when one of the healers entered the room. A dolphin yōkai, if she wasn’t mistaken. The healer gave Fuyumi a surprised glance, as well as the two young Kirin on her patient’s bed, but then she seemed to get over it. Bowing at the Eastern Heiress she then turned to Rin, curious grey eyes addressing her. “My name is Nagisa, Storyteller. I am the one who took care of your injuries when you first arrived here. Would I be allowed to do a check-up?” She asked, clearly unsure of the Inuyōkai now that she was awake. 

But Rin merely gave her a kind and grateful smile as Kairi woke up next to her with a yawn. Fuyumi watched the interaction with clear interest and Enkai jumped at attention next to her bed, wooden sword brandished. “Of course. Thank you, by the way.” She arched up her eyebrow when the dolphin yōkai got closer, carrying some ointments and new bandages, in case they would be needed. “Storyteller?” She repeated, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

Nagisa gave her an amused look. “It’s how the yōkai at the Shiro started to call you. The Inuyōkai who tells the stories. The Storyteller of the West. I myself also listened for a while in the hallway before my duty called me away again. All the calves are still talking about it, they seemed to love it.”

Rin awkwardly laughed and looked away with a blush as the healer helped her out of her clothing so she could look at her stomach. Curious, Rin looked down herself as well once the bandages were gone and some dried blood cleaned off. “Your healing abilities are sure strong,” the healer commented, critical eye scanning the skin of her stomach. There was no gaping hole or great bloody wound as she might have expected. Instead, the skin was slightly red around the wound and only a little bit sore, and there was a pale scar of where the spear had pierced her. No blood. The healer tapped the scar. “I doubt this will stay. You should be completely healed at the end of the day, without any scars or other marks. You should be capable of traveling again, if you so wish,” she said. Rin’s eyes lit up at that and she gave Fuyumi an excited look. She would be able to return to Sesshōmaru! She wasn’t sure where she was supposed to find him, but she should start with crossing the borders towards the Western Lands. 

“Are you still sore anywhere?” The healer asked, bringing her back to the task at hand.

“A little bit,” she admitted truthfully, “but it’s nothing I cannot handle.”

Nagisa helped her with her kimono again, Rin thanked her softly. She bowed to both Fuyumi and Rin and then left the room again. “You are leaving already?” Enkai asked her, a pout on his lips with his fangs poking out. 

She gave him a smile. “I need to return to Sesshōmaru. He must be worried about me,” she told him. She gave him a small nod of the head. “But I thank you for watching over me and staying with me for the night,” she told him, glancing down at the purple-eyed Kirin among her fur as well, “both of you.” They both gave her wide smiles.

“How do you plan on returning to the West?” Fuyumi asked her, rising from the furs on the floor. 

Rin shrugged. “I will probably travel in my True Form. It’s faster than walking and I can fly that way. I must be pretty far off from where I got dragged down to the arena.”

Fuyumi nodded her understanding. “How about we get some tea and I show you around first before you leave?” She asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

She thought about it for a while. While she couldn’t wait to see Sesshōmaru again, her heart was being funny at the thought alone, she wasn’t sure when she might find herself in the Eastern Palace again - if Sesshōmaru would even allow it - and part of her _was_ curious about how it looked like, just as another part of her wouldn’t mind spending some more time with Fuyumi before she left the East behind. She just hoped they would meet again one day, and preferably not on the battlefield on opposing sides. Rin swore she would find a way to improve the relations between the East and the West. She gave her Kirin friend a gentle smile. “I would like that,” she said, sitting up in bed and placing her bare feet on the wooden floor. Fuyumi offered her a hand to help her up, and Rin took it. She tested her legs for a while but everything seemed fine and so she nodded towards herself. 

The two Kirin pups jumped off the bed as well and gave her wide-eyed looks. “I am going too,” Enkai said, “I promised I would keep you safe during your stay here.”

She kneeled down before him so she could meet his clear blue eyes. “Are you sure? You’ve already done a lot for me by watching over me during the night. If you’d rather play, you can go.”

“I am sure,” the Kirin said firmly, a stubborn glint in his eyes. Rin nodded her acceptance and gave Kairi a questioning look. The youngest Kirin merely took a hold of her Mokomoko, eyes wide, and so the choice was made.

Enkai ran ahead to open the door for them and Rin followed the Kirin out of the room, curious eyes taking in the bright and open hallways. The scents of the ocean were strong all around, as well as those of the yōkai who lived here. There were no glass windows anywhere except for in the healers room she had been in, she noticed, and instead everything was open; letting in the scents of the ocean and sunlight. A few yōkai - mostly Kirin - moved in and out of the rooms in the healers wing, carrying bandages and salves and herbs around. None really gave the four of them a second look, too busy with their task at hand, and Fuyumi led them past. Enkai walked next to her, eyes bright and keeping a hold on his sword, while Kairi held on to Mokomoko as they walked through the halls. 

Through the open windows in the walls she could see the ocean and the beach, noticing how even more yōkai were there. She was amazed to see some of them even walking and dancing over the waves of the endless ocean, their movements graceful and with this wild edge all yōkai seemed to have, practicing swordsmanship and aerobatic skills. She remembered reading from the scroll that Kirin could walk on water, but this was her first time seeing it. Kirin in their True Forms ran across the skies, laughing in high voices and shimmering scales in every imaginable color under the sun. “We sometimes use the beach as a training ground,” Fuyumi told her, noticing where she was looking, “and we practice some of our abilities above the ocean where we can’t accidentally destroy something.”

“Can all Kirin walk on water?” She asked as Fuyumi led her further in the Shiro.

“Totally!” Enkai called up to her, a proud grin on his face. “Last week I managed to do it for the first time.” She returned his proud grin, part of her impressed they could already do that at such a young age. 

“Indeed. And some, like my father, can even control the tides of the ocean itself,” Fuyumi told her as they left the healers wing behind and entered another part of the Shiro. It appeared to be some kind of central hall, branching off in different directions and undoubtedly heading to other parts of the Shiro. Fuyumi turned to her again. “The Shiro is rather large and I don’t think I will have the time to show you everything in one day, especially since you would want to leave soon. Is there something more specific you would like to see instead?”

“I’ve always liked gardens and flowers,” she said. That was never really a question for her. 

“We can have our tea there,” Fuyumi hummed. She surprised Rin by reaching out and casually grabbing one of the yōkai running around them to complete their tasks. The male Kirin yelped in shock before turning to them with wide eyes. “Get some tea ready in the garden,” she ordered. The male bowed and ran off again. At her questioning look, Fuyumi grinned a fanged smile, fangs gleaming dangerously. “He’s from the kitchens and will now take care of our tea.” 

An amused chuckle slipped past her lips and she looked around again as Fuyumi led them towards what she assumed were the gardens. She took note of how the yōkai around them gave her curious looks, and occasionally she heard them whisper to each other, catching the word ‘Storyteller’ and ‘Inuyōkai’ more than once in passing. She noticed the guards standing next to some doors and patrolling the halls, swords and spears gleaming in the light, wave-like patterns on their armor and clothing. Some yōkai wore more expensive clothes than the others, Kirinmaru’s court she guessed, and those often gave her haughty looks during the few times she met their eyes, sometimes she even caught a flash of disgust and wrinkled faces. She could basically smell their thoughts, wondering what a ‘mutt’ was doing, sullying the Shiro with her presence. Rin tried her best to ignore them and instead focused on Fuyumi and the Kirin pups she was in the company with. 

The white-haired Kirin was telling her about the art and some artifacts put on display, telling her that some have been in her family for generations. And she just needed to look at Enkai and he would proudly tell her about his classes and how he would start his battle training soon, Rin was sure he would do well. Kairi was quiet the entire time, but Rin did not mind and somehow the feeling of those tiny claws holding on to her tail helped soothe a part of her. For even if she knew that those yōkai probably wouldn’t hurt her, a small part of her felt unsure around so many unfamiliar kinds of yōkai. 

They walked past a large tapestry on a wall and she was surprised to note that it had a Kirin and Inu circling around each other, with flashing fangs and claws, both in their true forms high up in the sky. A battlefield was far below, smoke rising from it. The Kirin was golden with a red mane and tail, and the Inuyōkai was silver with purple stripes at his cheeks. The golden Kirin appeared to be winning, but that shouldn’t be surprising for they were in the East, and it was most likely made by an Eastern yōkai. Fuyumi looked at what caught her attention and winced softly. “My father and the previous Western Lord,” she explained either way, “they were rivals from what I’ve heard, this portrays one of their battles.” 

Rin nodded at that and they moved on again, but she did give the Inudaiyōkai Lord a lingering curious glance. She hadn’t been aware that there were any tapestries portraying him in the East, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Sesshōmaru knew about it. 

Before they reached the gardens, Rin could smell it. Grass and trees and flowers, but also lakes and some small animals who had made the gardens their home. When they stepped outside, she blinked her eyes at the sun’s glare and looked around in curiosity as she trusted the Kirin to guide her through. 

The gardens in Kirinmaru’s Shiro had a lot of lakes and bridges, which was the first thing she noticed. More than in the West, which had some small hills and mainly trees. White and pink Lotus’ waved at her from the lakes and she noticed some other yōkai taking a casual stroll in the gardens as well. It seemed to be much calmer here compared to the busy palace itself, the air having an almost tranquil feel to it. 

She followed Fuyumi over the gracefully curving bridges. Enkai stayed by her side, a light skip in his steps which she found rather amusing. “Flower bird!” Kairi said from next to her Mokomoko, pointing somewhere over the lake.

Rin looked to see what had caught the young Kirin’s interest. She grinned in amusement when she noticed it was a blue-white butterfly fluttering among the lotus flowers. “It’s called a butterfly,” she tried to gently correct her.

Purple eyes narrowed up at her. “Flower bird,” the tiny Kirin said again, talking slowly as if Rin was the pup here. 

“I do like that name better,” Rin shrugged, realizing this wasn’t a battle she could easily win, “I really love flowers,” she grinned down at Kairi who grinned back and nodded in agreement. 

Looking up, she noticed that Fuyumi was leading her to one of the pavilions located in the garden. It was built over one of the lakes, and golden Kirin in their True Forms were portrayed at the roof’s edges, long necks pointed towards the skies. She wondered if it was supposed to be Kirinmaru. There was a low table in the middle of the wooden floor, with some cushions spread around. She was amused to note that the tea was already ready. It had a flowery scent, and there was a plate with some fruit as well. She thought it was pear. “This pavilion here is for my family’s use,” Fuyumi explained, leading the way. “Father doesn’t come here often anymore, but my mother used to love it and we spend most of our time here. Currently it’s mostly just myself and my younger brother who come here.”

Rin did not fail to notice that the past tense was used when she mentioned her mother. The Eastern Lady. Rin was curious about what had happened but figured it must be a sore subject, the almost tight smile on Fuyumi’s face confirming it. And so she did not say anything about that and instead questioned something else. “You have a brother? Is he here in the Shiro as well?”

Fuyumi gave her a grateful look before all but jumping inside the pavilion. “His name is Riku,” she said, “and currently he’s out on some kind of secret mission I’m not allowed to know about.” The look on her face clearly said it greatly displeased her and Rin couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you have any siblings?”

“No, it’s just me,” she replied. Her father had left around the time she was born and her mother never remarried after him. If she had any half-siblings out there on her father’s side, she did not know about them. “But there is a kitsune who calls me his litter-mate, and there are others who I acknowledge as such,” she added, wondering how Shippou was doing. He had left for his training again before she turned into a yōkai and she hadn’t seen him again since then. She should search him up to see how he was doing, or perhaps he would come to her in the end. 

“Kitsune can get ten tails, can’t they?” Enkai asked as they also entered the pavilion and sat down on the pillows. Kairi climbed on her lap, giving her the most innocent look as she did so. Rin merely curled her Mokomoko around the young Kirin, which made her giggle and cuddle the fur in joy. 

“Yes, but none of them have gained their tenth tail since Tenmongaku,” she said. “Most kitsune don’t go above nine. Shippou is a two-tailed fox,” she added. He had recently gained his extra tail with his training a few days before the blue moon. Rin still remembered how proud he had been of such. It was funny how humans seemed to think kitsune only seemed to get a new tail when a hundred years had passed; but Shippou had told her that wasn’t true. Instead a kitsune gained a new tail by gaining knowledge and clearing trails in their life, growing more powerful as they did so. She was sure that Shippou would eventually gain a full nine, maybe even ten. 

She took one of the teacups before her and took a curious sniff. It smelled like the lotus flowers in the lake, and some kind of fruit as well. Shrugging, she took a sip. Noticing the hungry look Enkai shot at the plate of fruit, she shoved it over towards him in amusement. The Kirin gave her a grateful smile before stuffing some pear-slices in his mouth. Rin also took one and offered it to Kairi, who took it and started nibbling on it. “So Kirin also eat fruit?” She asked Fuyumi with an amused grin.

The white-haired Kirin shrugged, making herself more comfortable on a pillow of her own. “Sometimes. It’s more like a snack for us. Our main meals are still mostly fish.” The Kirin laughed at the face she pulled at the word ‘fish’ and Rin winced slightly for she really hadn’t meant to. Fuyumi merely waved it off.

~~~ 

Combing her claws through Kairi’s hair, Rin was telling Fuyumi about the gardens in Sesshōmaru’s Shiro when an approaching scent caught her attention. Stopping mid-sentence, she looked up in curiosity and took in the scents.

“What is it?” Enkai immediately asked, jumping up from his pillow and keeping a firm grip on his wooden sword.

“It’s Lord Kirinmaru,” she said, “he’s heading this way and seems to be worried about something.” Her nose twitched. “I think. It’s hard to get a good read on his emotions.” 

Fuyumi blinked at that and looked in the direction Rin’s golden gaze was focused at. Eventually, they could all see the Kirin Lord’s bright red hair in the distance as Kirinmaru moved closer. He almost seemed to be relieved upon seeing them, even if he was quick to slip his mask in place again. Rin shared a curious look with Fuyumi, wondering what he was doing here, placing Kairi down next to her. She had been told that the Eastern Lord did not like heading this way; probably for the connection the pavilion had with his former mate, if she had to take a guess. 

Did that mean something was going on then? 

She was almost brimming with curiosity when Kirinmaru stood before the pavilion where he stopped. He gave the building an almost nervous look and Rin knew he wouldn’t go further. His green eyes focused on her, to her surprise. She would have guessed he would have come for Fuyumi. “I was hoping you hadn’t left yet. I don’t like having to ask this of you, but we have a… situation on our hands and I was hoping I could ask you for a favor,” he told her, lightly bowing his head.

Rin blinked in surprise. “What is it?” She asked, tilting her head. 

Kirinmaru glanced at Enkai and Kairi who were watching on with large eyes. “Your parents have returned and you two are to return to them,” he said.

Rin understood what he was doing. Whatever it was, he did not want the two Kirin pups to hear. Seeing that Enkai was about to protest, she turned towards him. “I was planning on leaving either way. You have fulfilled your task wonderfully and I thank you for that,” she told him with a respectful bow of her head as she kneeled before him so they were at the same height. “Go and tell your parents about the important task you fulfilled.” 

“Are you sure?” Enkai asked, blue eyes wide.

Rin gave him a smile. “Definitely. Lord Kirinmaru and Fuyumi are still with me, so I will be safe. You go and protect your sister.”

He puffed out his chest and nodded. “Alright,” he agreed before giving her a fanged grin. “Save travels to the West!” Then he surprised her by rushing forward and jumping into her arms. She caught him right when his arms went around her neck. His horn awkwardly poked in her jaw but she tried to ignore it and just focus on hugging him back. Soon another small body jumped on her and Rin laughed, wrapping one arm around Kairi as well. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to the two of them. 

When they pulled back, Enkai surprised her further by giving her a kiss on her nose, his mask bumping against her face. With a laugh, Kairi repeated her brother’s action, albeit a bit more clumsy. Enkai nodded at her. “With Kirin that means ‘I love you.’” 

Face softening, she reached forward and returned the action, kissing the nose of their masks. “That counts as well, doesn’t it?” She grinned. Enkai nodded with a wide smile and then the two Kirin were racing away from the pavilion. 

She stood and turned back to face Kirinmaru. She almost laughed at the expression on his face. The Eastern Lord seemed to be the perfect mix between surprise, curiosity and bafflement. It appeared that he had no idea which emotion to settle on. Eventually his amused mask was back in place. “If there is one Inuyōkai who would manage to gain the devotion of all the whelps and some of my staff in a single night, it would be you,” he said, making her blink in surprise. Kirinmaru shook his head in what appeared to be amazement. He mentioned for her and Fuyumi to go with him. “Follow me. I will explain on the way,” then he turned around and walked away.

Rin blinked one more time before hurrying after him, Fuyumi hot on her heels. Kirinmaru was rather fast, as if he couldn’t wait to put as much distance between himself and the pavilion as possible. Fuyumi gave her a gentle smile. “They will still remember you even after a thousand years, and the East will probably never forget The Storyteller. That’s what it means to have gained such respect and loyalty from a Kirin. We don’t forget,” she said, “you have found allies and friends in the East. Never forget this.”

Not knowing what to say to that, she could do nothing but nod and give her a gentle smile. 

Eventually, Kirinmaru started to speak. The Eastern Lord did not look back at them over his shoulder, instead his gaze stayed ahead. “Last night’s patrol, as well as my son, returned with troubling news,” he said. Now he did glance back at them. “It appears that the arena where yōkai are getting slaughtered is not the only thing going on.” Rin wondered what this had to do with her but she stayed quiet, choosing to listen for she knew that he would get there eventually. Kirinmaru seemed to love talking _a lot_ more than Sesshōmaru did. 

“Our young are getting abducted as well. I do not know the reason, or what they’re used for, but they are getting stolen from their own families. Riku has been looking into this and we finally found a clue.” Rin’s eyes widened slightly. “Those controlled humans are the ones responsible. A group has been found and the captured whelps were rescued. Most of them are currently getting looked over in my Shiro before we will look for their relatives, but not all of them were Eastern yōkai.” He gave her a pointed look and Rin frowned as she thought it over. _Not Eastern yōkai_ … Her eyes widened when realization hit. Fuyumi stayed quiet next to her, listening with wide eyes. 

“There are also two Inuyōkai among them.”

She gave him a baffled look. “How am I supposed to help, Lord Kirinmaru? I don’t know much about Inu pups.” She had to hurry to keep up with his longer strides. 

“You are currently the only Inuyōkai I can ask,” Kirinmaru shrugged, “we are not capable of calming them down, and I much rather not kill them. They are nothing but victims. I know that you lot have the greatest sense of smell among all yōkai. I’m hoping that the scent of one of their own will help.” 

She nervously nibbled on her lip. _Those poor pups_. In a way she could understand why they wouldn’t calm down. They were surrounded with Kirin and other forgein yōkai on all sides without any familiar smells nearby. She would be terrified as well. She nodded. “I don’t know how much help I can be,” she said, “but I’m willing to try.” 

Kirinmaru seemed relieved at that. The three of them hurried along. Kirinmaru led them through the Shiro, past rooms and areas she hadn’t seen before but she didn’t have the time to look. Any yōkai who were on their path jumped out of the way and bowed at the Eastern Lord. Eventually they stood outside again, in a stone square close by the front entrance. 

Snarling and high-pitched barking met her ears. Her nose trembled. _Inu_ , her nose and instincts said. “Get back!” One of the pups barked out. But Rin knew that the Kirin wouldn’t understand his barks and yips and growls. “Leave us be!” 

She ran past Kirinmaru and the yōkai in her way parted for her to let her through. Rin’s eyes fell on a silver Inu in his True Form, surrounded by Kirin on all sides. He barely reached to her hips but he stood there as if he were larger than Sesshōmaru. His fur was still fuzzy in his youth and stood up all over. A fluffy tail swiped behind him furiously and tiny fangs were bared in a snarl, jaws snapping at anyone who got too close. “Don’t touch us!” The pup barked wildly, growling threateningly, even if it barely sounded like a growling squeak. Pointed ears laid flat on his head. 

Frowning, she tried to look for the second one. Her nose twitched. Then she noticed that the silver pup was prancing around in a circle and seemed to be hovering over something. As if protecting something. So she looked down and her eyes widened. There on the cold ground laid a tiny bundle of fluff of the palest silver, almost white. A small whimper came from the smallest pup, but he laid motionless otherwise. 

It was no wonder why the silver pup wouldn’t calm down, for he was trying to protect the younger one from all those unknown yōkai he probably viewed as enemies. _It’s in our instincts to protect_ , as Inuyasha had told her during her first week as a yōkai. 

She took a careful step closer towards the defensive pup. The pup stilled and red eyes focused on her. She could see his tiny nose twitch as a confused whimper left him. Ears perked forward. “Were you taken by the bad guys too?” The pup asked her. 

Rin shook her head. “No,” she decided to say. The Kirin around her gave her confused looks, but with one strange hissing sound from Kirinmaru they turned away. Some left the stone square, but Rin tried to ignore them and instead gave the pup a gentle smile. “You’re trying to protect him, aren’t you?”

The pup nodded. 

“Those other yōkai won’t harm either of you,” she said in a soft voice, taking a few more steps closer. The pup tensed up again, red eyes large and near feral. Rin let out a rumbling growl, almost a purr. 

“They smell weird. I don’t recognize their scents,” he whimpered.

“And what about me?” Rin asked. “I’m Inuyōkai like yourself. Do you know where you are?” When the pup shook his head she smiled gently. “You are in the East. Currently, I am a guest of the Eastern Lord, Kirinmaru, but I will return to the West right now. Want to come back with me?” 

Yōki swirled around the pup. When it was gone, haunted blue eyes gazed up at her. Rin took that as her cue to get closer and kneel down before him. Her heart broke at the look in his eyes. Now that he had somewhat calmed down, this little pup mostly seemed terrified and exhausted. The look in his eyes belonged to someone who had lived through centuries and seen nothing but war and death, it did not belong on the face of one so young. He was even younger than Enkai. “What if they get us again?” He said, nervously looking around as if expecting to be snatched away again. 

“They won’t,” she said firmly. “You’re safe now. I will protect the two of you.”

He gazed at her for the longest time with his haunted eyes before he slowly nodded and stepped back, allowing her closer to the smaller pup. “Help my brother,” was all he said.

She carefully picked up the small pup and took him in her arms. He didn’t move or wriggle around when she moved him around, he didn’t even make a sound and it was starting to worry her. She might have no experience with Inu pups and she had never seen one so young before, but instinctively she knew this was not normal behavior. He was rather cold and, almost by instinct, she lowered her face and gently licked his nose and cheeks. The tiniest whimper met her ears and the pup started to wriggle around. A cold nose pressed in her kimono and he appeared to be looking for something, tiny paws pressing into her chest. With a start she realized. She turned towards Fuyumi who leaned over her shoulder, giving the pup a worried look. “I think he’s hungry,” she told her friend. 

Fuyumi met her eyes and nodded, righting herself before turning to one of the Kirin and saying something in low hissing sounds. The Kirin nodded and sped away. 

She turned back towards the other pup, who had moved closer to her side, all but pressing himself against her tail. She curled the end around him until she had pups wrapped up in both ends of her soft fur. “What are your names?” She asked him.

“Takeo,” came a whispered reply, tiny claws fisting the black fur. “That’s Natsuo.” 

She turned to Kirinmaru as she gentle stroked Natsuo’s fur. “Are those the only Western yōkai among those found?” She asked him. Kirinmaru nodded.

“There were more,” Takeo whispered, refusing to meet her eyes when she looked back at his silver head. “But they were killed by the bad guys. Ripped apart. Some of the strange smelling yōkai were killed too. We survived.” 

A silence hung over the gathered yōkai at those words. Horrified, Rin realized the fate which would have met those two pups and the Eastern pups if they hadn’t been found by Kirinmaru’s forces. They all would have died, their parents none the wiser over their fate. 

Rin curled her Mokomoko tighter around Takeo who looked up at her. “Where is mommy?” He whimpered, claws trembling. Some of the gathered Kirin turned away as if they couldn’t bear to watch. Kirinmaru even lowered his head. 

“I don’t know,” she said truthfully, “but I will do my best to help you find her.” 

~~~

Natsuo wouldn’t drink the cup of warm milk a yōkai had handed over to her. He didn’t seem capable of lapping it up with his tongue. Was he a _newborn_? Rin gulped, having no idea what to do now. According to Kirinmaru there currently weren’t any nursing mothers in his Shiro, and it wasn’t like she could nurse the poor pup herself. The healers apparently also had no idea what to do with him.

“Will you be able to travel with them?” Fuyumi asked her with wide green eyes.

Rin studied the two pups in her arms. Takeo had fallen asleep from exhaustion and even Natsuo had stopped trying to nurse from her. The smallest pup was all but trembling against her and Rin feared for him. “I don’t think so. Not by air, at least,” she whispered, “it’s not like I can carry them around in my jaws. And Takeo can’t fly yet. Sesshōmaru’s Light Orb could help, but he hasn’t crossed the borders yet, has he?” She looked between the two Kirin. It was just the three of them, and the two pups, left behind in the square. 

Fuyumi gave her father a questionable glance. 

Kirinmaru shook his head, a pensive look in his eyes before he seemed to have made up his mind. He met her eyes. “In that case I will bring you to the West myself. Escort you to Sesshōmaru’s side, if needed,” he casually spoke, as if getting escorted by the Eastern Lord was the most normal thing in the world. She wasn’t sure who was more surprised. Her, or Fuyumi. 

His green eyes glanced down at the pups in her arms. “I am one of the fastest yōkai in the East. I’d be capable of crossing the borders before it’s too late for the youngest,” he added. 

“Why?” Rin blurted out.

Kirinmaru glanced at Fuyumi and then she understood. She had saved his daughter’s life and he was willing to do this for her. She could do nothing but bow her head in gratitude at his offer. An offer she knew he wouldn’t just extend towards anyone. “Thank you, Lord Kirinmaru.” 

Fuyumi’s hand was on her arm and the Kirin helped her back on her feet, Rin desperately trying not to drop or hurt her precious bundles. “If they aren’t aware yet, warn the West,” she urged.

Rin nodded. Realizing something, she turned back to face Fuyumi. “Sesshōmaru will most likely immediately take me back to his Shiro, and I will be busy with reuniting those pups with their pack, so can you do something for me?” She asked. A flash of curiosity went through those green eyes but she nodded. “There is a human village here in the East called Edo. I have friends who live there; including two priestesses and a monk. Can you warn them of the danger for me and tell them to be careful? Or send someone to do it?” 

“You’re friends with them?” Fuyumi asked, arching up an eyebrow in near disbelief.

“Both human and yōkai alike, even hanyō, have shown me kindness and compassion in my life. I will not turn my back on any of them in their time of need. They are my pack,” she firmly replied. 

Surprise went through the Kirin’s eyes. She glanced at her father who nodded. “Very well, I will warn them. Any messages I should deliver?” Fuyumi spoke. 

“Just tell them you’re my friend and they should listen,” she said, hoping that Inuyasha would be reasonable. But she knew that the hanyō would be able to scent lies so she could only hope for the best and believe in her friends. “Thank you.”

Fuyumi gave her a smile. “It’s what friends do, right?” 

Rin gave her a last smile and watched how the Kirin took to the air, towards Edo. She turned back towards Kirinmaru and went over to his side. Adjusting her Mokomoko around the two pups she nodded at him to signal she was ready to leave. She was startled by the almost gentle look which flashed through his eyes. “And you said you weren’t special,” the Eastern Lord spoke. Rin blinked up at him as red mist curled under their feet before they flew off the ground and shot away towards the West. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kirinmaru are on the road... heading towards Sesshōmaru... oh boi how will this go haha omg
> 
> So yeah, be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter! A lot happened honestly so I’m not gonna list it here - just drop a comment really to share your thoughts XD
> 
> Btw I also quickly drew together a map! It basically shows the borders between the Eastern & Western Lands. As well as the palaces of Sesshōmaru, his mother, and Kirinmaru. Edo is also noted on it, and the green dots are the locations where Rin and Fuyumi fell in the underground area as to say. Look at it if you’re curious. Here’s a link: https://sta.sh/0o15l3ol0u1 ^^
> 
> Until the next time then! Love you all ❤️


	18. Sesshōmaru vs Kirinmaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! :D
> 
> I'm really glad that most of you seem to like what I'm doing with Kirinmaru btw for I like him as well <3 Just wanted to say this lol
> 
> Btw, this chapter? It gets steamy at the end so yeah. Rin is confused at the end. Sesshōmaru basically falls straight down the gutter. Again. So yeah XD
> 
> Also, I've written about 90K words in a bit less than two months for this story alone... wow. Just wow (not counting my other Sesshy fic btw for that would be about 104K? idk)

Rin watched the lands flash past with wide eyes. She noticed how a village was located within the walls of Kirinmaru’s Shiro and she was aware of many curious eyes glancing up as the yōkai below sensed their Lord overhead. Any yōkai who were already in the skies - true forms or not - moved out of the way. Kirinmaru’s red mist was definitely faster than Fuyumi’s travel method, even if it was still nothing compared to Sesshōmaru’s Light Orb. But this would have to do, it was definitely faster than if she had to walk or fly in her own True Form. 

She had half expected the wind to howl and blow in her face, but it didn’t. Being able to sense Kirinmaru’s yōki she wondered if he had put up some kind of shield as a form of protection. She could only be grateful. She glanced down at the pups in her arms and frowned. Takeo was still fast asleep and had started whimpering and twisting around. She tightened her hold around him and kneeled down on Kirinmaru’s mist so she could gently nuzzle his silver hair with her nose, letting out what she hoped was a soothing rumble. He stilled again, absently curling closer against her warmth. She sighed and kept her cheek pressed against his head, hoping that her presence would be enough for now. She held Takeo and Natsuo close as Kirinmaru flew them West, absently gazing at the lands that sped past below. 

After a while she turned to face Kirinmaru, who was focusing on the horizon ahead of them. “Lord Kirinmaru?” She asked, making him look at her in curiosity. “There is something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” she adjusted the pups slightly so they were more comfortable against her and her fur, “that part of the prophecy. Where did you learn it?”

Kirinmaru gazed ahead again, red hair flying past his white mask. “The Netherworld,” he told her, “its ruler told me about it.” She couldn’t help but blink at that, vaguely wondering if she might be able to learn more if she ventured towards the Netherworld herself. Remembering the darkness and misery of her latest visit, she couldn’t help but shiver. Kirinmaru talked about a ruler, so how deep did he venture in the darkness and why? As a child she had apparently been taken by one of its Guardians, and that was still rather close to the entrance. She couldn’t imagine going past that point. The utter despair he must have faced… what drove him to such a point of no return?

She had believed that he wouldn’t talk about it anymore, it couldn’t be easy to do so, but he surprised her. “I had traveled to the Netherworld to return my fallen mate to life, whatever it might take or cost me. I begged the King but he laughed at me, told me those lines, and threw me out.” He looked back at her, and she was startled by the hint of a deep sorrow flashing through his deep green eyes. “Do not travel to the Netherworld. Do not search out its ruler. This King,” he shook his head, red hair flying around, “do not meet with him to learn more about the prophecy. There must be other ways. The price one has to pay for an audience… it’s never worth it. When I looked at him, nothing but death and darkness gazed back.” 

He looked at her and the amount of sorrow and despair and even fear which looked back at her was enough to freeze her to the bones. The truth gazed at her; the Eastern Lord was  _ terrified  _ of the Netherworld’s King. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of price Kirinmaru had been forced to pay. His future? His happiness? His soul? And what a twisted form of fate it was, for he didn’t even get what he wanted in the end, for she knew that his mate did not return to life. All Kirinmaru received were the incomplete lines of a prophecy he did not understand, and for that knowledge he had to pay a great price.

“I won’t search him out unless I have no other choice,” she told him. At Kirinmaru’s almost sad look she smiled gently. “I have those I want to protect,” was all she said.

“Then I can only hope it doesn’t come to that,” the Eastern Lord spoke so low she almost didn’t catch his words.

_ So do I _ , she thought. 

~~~

Rin winced when a small muzzle managed to latch on to her breast and tried to suckle. Tiny paws pressed against her chest. When Takeo started crying and kicking around in his sleep again, she had tried to calm him down, but when she did so the youngest pup had somehow managed to crawl into the folds of her clothing and had found a breast. Shifting Takeo into her Mokomoko’s hold, she used both hands to try and gently pry his hold off her. She could feel his ribs under her careful touch. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to the tiny pup, wishing she could actually help him.

But Natsuo appeared to be rather determined and wouldn’t let go. Afraid to hurt him if she tried further, Rin sighed and let him be. It wasn’t like he was hurting her; his fangs weren’t yet strong enough to piece skin and inflict damage. He would figure out soon enough that she didn’t have any milk to give him. She properly closed her kimono again and folded her arms around the pup on her breast. 

She glanced at the Eastern Lord who hadn’t looked at her. She could only be grateful at that. 

Kirinmaru tensed up next to her and she could hear a low growl. “Sesshōmaru has crossed the borders,” he informed her, sharp green eyes focusing ahead.

Rin blinked. “How do you know?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“As the Eastern Lord I am connected to my lands,” he told her, “I am aware when a foreign Daiyōkai enters my territory. Sesshōmaru has frequently visited the East in the past few years, but he never held any hostile intentions and so I let him be.”

“Does he now?” She asked, golden eyes wide.  _ Has Sesshōmaru somehow lost his control _ ? Kirinmaru did not say anything to her question and instead slowly descended. 

Kirinmaru landed them on a wide rock formation overlooking a forest. Rin landed on her bum when the red mist disappeared below her. Keeping her arms and tail around the pups, she gazed up at the Kirin who stood next to her, his fangs flashed. A howl sounded in the distance and Rin winced at the sound. Sesshōmaru sounded  _ enraged _ . 

The howl woke up Takeo who almost jumped out of her fur in fright. Wide blue eyes gazed up at her. “It’s okay,” Rin whispered, removing one of her arms from around Natsuo so she could comb her fingers through Takeo’s soft hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. Natsuo had stopped trying to suckle as well and instead laid still against her, trembling slightly. Rin moved him so he was laying over her bindings instead, held against her with her yukata. 

“If he is out of control,” Kirinmaru said. She glanced up at him, “I might be forced to fight him in order to calm him down.” Green eyes flashed down at her before focusing ahead again. Rin gulped, curling herself and her tail around the two pups. She was sure that Sesshōmaru wouldn’t hurt her, but she wasn’t sure how he would react to the two pups, angry as he seemed to be. And Natsuo was already pretty weak, Rin feared that the tiny pup might break if Sesshōmaru swept her away too roughly. 

Rin had promised Takeo that she would protect them. And she decided to keep her promise. 

If it indeed got down to a battle between the Eastern and Western Lords, she could only hope that Kirinmaru managed to calm Sesshōmaru without either of them getting hurt too badly. 

She winced when Sesshōmaru unleashed his yōki and she curled herself protectively over the pups to protect them from the powerful onslaught. It was like the sky itself was falling down. Takeo started crying as he covered his head with trembling claws and all but disappeared among her Mokomoko. Natsuo started trembling and whimpering as well, small ears nearly disappearing on top of his fluffy head. She moved her tail and the eldest pup on her lap and simply held the both of them as she looked up.

Her eyes immediately fell on Sesshōmaru who was surrounded in furious swirls of red yōki high up in the sky. His long silver hair billowed around his form like a thundercloud, as well as his silk and fur. Face set in a furious snarl, he glared down at Kirinmaru who hadn’t moved from her side. The Kirin had moved in front of her and the pups, as if meaning to take on the yōki for them. Her gaze locked with Sesshōmaru’s glowing red eyes before the silver Inu seemed to focus all of his attention back on Kirinmaru. 

Kirinmaru unleashed his own yōki to push Sesshōmaru’s back as he held Sesshōmaru’s gaze. “Calm down. I wasn’t the one who took her,” the Kirin said calmly. “Let’s be reasonable about this.” 

A snarl came from the near feral Inu Lord before he charged towards the Eastern Lord. Bakusaiga was drawn and Rin could sense the energy and power pulsing off the glowing blade. The blade almost seemed to sing in Sesshōmaru’s hold, her Inu ears able to pick it up. A song of battle and victory. Silver flashed and Kirinmaru’s blade met Bakusaiga head on. Sparks flew off the hilts and Rin winced at the sound it produced. 

Kirinmaru jumped back and Sesshōmaru followed. They seemed to move around each other in a graceful and deadly dance, blades flashing and the occasional claws. Yōki clashed together and her eyes widened when the sky tore open and lightning crashed down around the battling Daiyōkai Lords. Trees were destroyed and torn out of the ground and Rin unknowingly bared her fangs as she tightened her hold on the terrified pups. The sharp scent of their fear assaulted her sensitive nose and something rose from within in answer.  _ Protect _ , everything in her seemed to scream. 

The ground tore apart from one of Bakusaiga’s attacks and Rin jumped back with the pups when a tree almost landed on top of her. Eyes wide, she watched how Sesshōmaru sheathed Bakusaiga. Hope grew in her heart that he maybe had calmed down enough to talk and listen to reason, but her eyes widened further when his yōki rose further and he took on his True Form. She couldn’t help the tiny gasp which escaped her. When they ran under the stars in their True Forms she hadn’t fully noticed his size, and that had been the first time she had seen it since that one battle all those years ago. Sesshōmaru was huge. His size seemed to have doubled since when he had grown in his powers and gained Bakusaiga. 

The silver Inu roared at his enemy, the sound making the ground shake, poisonous saliva dripped down from between his fangs and red eyes glowing and fierce and wild. Sesshōmaru jumped at Kirinmaru with jaws wide open as if he planned to rip his head clean off. 

Kirinmaru snarled in answer as his own yōki rose and materialized around him. The Eastern Lord rose up in his own True Form, brilliant golden scales reflecting the light and burning red eyes focused on the advancing Inu. Kirinmaru lowered his head, flattened his pointed ears, and slammed Sesshōmaru away from him with a mighty swipe of his curving horns. She could smell blood. Rin noticed that the Kirin had a symbol on his forehead as well, which normally wasn’t visible thanks to the mask. On his brow Kirinmaru had a red mark which reminded her of a curling flame. He was even larger than Sesshōmaru, even if not by a lot, which was probably because of his greater age. 

The two of them rose up further in the sky where they tried to overwhelm the other and gain the upper hand. Kirinmaru sent out a blast of energy from his gaping maw which Sesshōmaru dodged. The Inu swiped his dangerous claws at the Kirin’s face and kicked out with his powerful hind legs. Kirinmaru dodged the swiping claws but the kick aimed at his plated stomach hit its mark. 

“ _ Sesshōmaru _ !” Rin screamed up at the sky and the mighty beasts fighting high up. “Please stop fighting! Lord Kirinmaru  _ saved _ me!” 

Sesshōmaru’s ears twitched and Kirinmaru jumped back to see if she had gotten through to him. The Inu shook his large head before jumping at the Kirin again, shooting venom at his golden scales as lightning crashed down around the two of them but it never hit the fighting titans. It was as if even the heavens themselves feared attempting to strike them down. 

She had seen Sesshōmaru fight before, but never like this. The Western Lord always used as less power as possible to take down his opponents but now he wasn’t holding anything back and Rin could feel the full force of his power, which forced Kirinmaru to use his full strength as well unless he wanted to be destroyed. Their power was what tore the ground apart. Which made the sky explode in a sudden thunderstorm when it was previously a clear blue. Her hair whirled around her and Rin dug her claws into the rocks so she wouldn’t get blown away. 

Rin curled herself closer around the crying and terrified pups she was desperately trying to protect. Her yōki rose on its own, forming a shimmering shield around the three of them. 

She screamed herself when lightning crashed down  _ right next to her _ . Her eyes widened drastically when the rock formation she sat on crumbled apart. And then she was falling with a scream. “ _ Sesshōmaru _ !” She called out in her panic, twisting around in the air so she could take the brunt of the fall for Takeo and Natsuo if needed. 

Yōki exploded again and then two arms caught her in their hold. She looked up with wide eyes and met Sesshōmaru’s now golden gaze as he held her against him, bridal-style, her cheek resting against his Mokomoko. He looked almost guilty as he silently gazed at her, but there was also a great deal of relief. She was startled to note that he didn’t look as pristine as she was used to him. His hair was in a wild disarray. And was that a  _ leaf _ stuck in his silver strands?! His clothes were rumbled and eyes wide and wild. Stripes were still jagged. He looked like a mess. 

He did not look away from her as his feet touched the ground. He only looked up when Kirinmaru landed before them, transformed again. A scowl was on the Kirin’s face. “Look what you did to my lands!” He complained, shaking his head as his hands waved around to encompass the destroyed forest and torn up earth around them. At least the sky had quieted down again. 

Kirinmaru clicked his tongue before his green gaze met hers. “I do hope that our next meeting will be under different circumstances and not with you bleeding out on my lands,” he said. Sesshōmaru tensed up from under her. She gave Kirinmaru a warning look. The Kirin surprised her by smiling at her. An actual genuine smile which was reflected in his eyes. A fond smile, even. “You will always be welcome in the East as a honored guest of mine, if you so choose. I thank you for what you’ve done, Storyteller.” 

Sesshōmaru has fallen completely silent as he nearly gaped at the Eastern Lord. She could actually scent his surprise and confusion when Kirinmaru went and bowed to her. 

“Thank you for your hospitality and care,” Rin told him with a kind smile. She gazed back up at Sesshōmaru. His mouth opened as if to ask a question but then his gaze locked on the pups she was carrying. 

Sesshōmaru looked straight in clear blue eyes who looked back in near terror as the pup trembled from among her fur. Both pups had fallen silent when Sesshōmaru had caught her. Sesshōmaru’s mouth dropped open further and he actually gaped down at the pup with the most baffled expression she had ever seen on his face so far. She honestly couldn’t help but laugh, sure she would  _ never _ forget the sight before her. His mask had completely fallen away in his surprise. 

She heard Kirinmaru’s laughter as well before the Kirin took to the skies and flew back towards his Shiro on his red mist. “Listen closely to her, Sesshōmaru!” He called back over his shoulder and then the Eastern Lord was gone, laughing at what he had just seen. 

Sesshōmaru continued to look down at the pup while Rin tried to control her laughter. But she merely needed to look at his face again and she would start anew. Sesshōmaru looked at her. “Hnn?” Was all he seemed to get out. 

At Takeo’s whimper Rin reminded herself that she had two terrified pups she needed to calm down and she managed to stop her laughing fit. She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around Takeo as she purred softly at the poor pup who trembled in her hold. “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” she whispered to him, gently nuzzling him on his head. 

She looked back at Sesshōmaru who managed to look like the perfect mix between pained and awed. There was even a flash of a deep longing in his golden eyes, as well as this unknown and deep emotion she couldn’t place but often saw reflected back at her. “It’s a long story,” she whispered up at him, “and I will tell you everything. There are things you must know. But first you have to help me save him before it’s too late.” 

Movements overly gentle, Rin carefully opened her kimono to show him the tiny pup laying over her bound breast. Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened when he saw the tiny pup cradled against her. Natsuo tried to hide back in her kimono again as if wanting to hide from the big Inu standing over him. Rin purred at the small pup before covering him up with her kimono again and looking back at Sesshōmaru, an almost pleading look on her face. “Please. He needs help. He’s starving and I don’t know what to do.” 

Sesshōmaru held her closer against him, being mindful of his armor spikes and the pups she carried. Then his Light Orb formed around them and Rin closed her eyes as she leaned back against his secure hold. 

When they materialized again it was to startled yelps and loud gasps. Her nose twitched at the many yōkai around. Opening her eyes, she gazed around to find them in a village. It wasn’t the one where they celebrated the festival, and instead this one was smaller in size and the buildings were less colorful and more simple-looking. Rin thought it had a certain charm to it. All of the yōkai openly gaped at the Western Lord - and those he carried in his arms - who had all but materialized in their midst in a blinding flash of light. 

She nudged Takeo with her nose as Sesshōmaru carried them through the village at a rather fast pace, glaring at those who stared for too long. “Takeo,” she whispered, making the wide-eyed pup look up at her, “does this happen to be your village?” 

His head poked out from among her furs as he looked around. He shook his head once before hiding against her again, giving Sesshōmaru a rather unsure look. He apparently still felt rather intimidated by the silver Inu Lord. She merely cuddled him closer against her. “I’m sorry you got scared but everything is alright now. I promised I would protect you, didn’t I? We will get help for your brother here,” she whispered to him, aware that Sesshōmaru was silently listening to every word she spoke. 

Sesshōmaru walked them over to the first Inuyōkai he saw, the poor male nearly jumping out of his skin when Sesshōmaru himself all but stormed over to him. His eyes widened when he saw Rin and Takeo in his arms, Natsuo being hidden from view and smell by Rin. “Are there any nursing mothers in this village?” Sesshōmaru asked the red-haired Inu, who blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. It was probably the last thing he was expecting to be asked. 

Rin carefully took Natsuo out from under her kimono so he could look at him, the pup was nearly limp in her grasp. “He needs help. He’s starving and I don’t know when he ate last,” she added, eyes large and fearful. 

The male Inu fell silent as he gazed down at the silent pup and Takeo’s haunted gaze. They did not need to say anything for him to realize how serious it was. Blue eyes looked back at Sesshōmaru. “My mate recently whelped our first pups, she should be able to help. If you’d please follow me, My Lord,” he said with a bow before turning and walking to what she assumed to be his home. Sesshōmaru followed after him, still carrying her around in his arms. 

They walked for a few blocks until the red Inu ducked inside one of the homes. When Sesshōmaru stepped inside he turned to them. “Please wait here for a moment as I inform her,” he said almost nervously. But Sesshōmaru merely nodded which the red Inu took as his sign to hurry towards his mate. 

Sesshōmaru stood almost stiff within the modest home but Rin took this moment to curiously look around, having never been inside the home of commoner yōkai before. At first glance it did not seem very different from the huts in Edo, only a bit larger and furs were more often used as pillows and blankets. It was bright and warm and comfortable. It was almost amusing to note how out of place royalty like Sesshōmaru looked here, he looked almost bored. Her eyes fell on some wooden carvings in one of the corners which looked like toys, even a large crib, and she couldn’t help but wonder if one of the parents had made them for their pups. They looked beautiful and she couldn’t help but smile softly at the obvious care which had been put in making them.

She half-expected Sesshōmaru to put her down now, but he didn’t and still carried her even when the red Inu returned again to lead them further into his home and towards his mate. Rin blinked up at him but admitted to herself that it was easier to carry the pups like this and thus said nothing. 

They went towards one of the back rooms. The room was dark and furs covered the windows to keep out as much light as possible. A makeshift bed was in the back of the room, made from many furs and blankets and pillows to form some kind of nest. A golden female Inuyōkai laid within the nest, addressing them with a nervous look. She saw Sesshōmaru and his symbol on her sleeve, and her unusual coloring, and almost looked afraid. Orange stripes were visible on her cheeks. A golden Mokomoko was protectively curled around something, her own pups if Rin had to guess. The scent of milk and pups was strong, telling her than they had most likely recently nursed. 

Sesshōmaru gently placed her back on her feet before nudging her the female’s way. She gave him a look before Sesshōmaru and the other male silently left the room to give the females a sense of privacy. Even if Rin knew that their ears would be able to pick up any word said between them.

Adjusting her fur around Takeo who hung on to the end of her tail, she took a few steps closer and folded her kimono back so that the golden Inu could see Natsuo’s small silver head. “Please, help him,” Rin nearly begged her. 

Green eyes widened as she gazed at the pup and realized how young he truly was. The female held out her arms and Rin went over, carefully kneeling at her side. For a second she hesitated with handing over Natsuo to this unknown female, something within protested at the idea, saying that the pup was under  _ her _ protection. Rin had to fight down the urge to flee away with the pups and remind herself that she did not have the means to save him. This female did. She gently took out the silver pup and laid him in her arms. 

The golden Inu bought him closer and Natsuo immediately latched on, clearly recognizing the scent of milk on her. “When Kurama told me about a starving pup I did not expect one so young,” she softly said in a clear voice, worried green eyes gazed up at her, “pups this age shouldn’t be separated from their mother. What happened?” 

Takeo had climbed on her lap and Rin held the trembling pup. Now that his brother appeared to be getting help Takeo allowed the exhaustion and fear to catch up to him as he heavily leaned against her. “Sleep. I got you,” Rin whispered to him, curling her fur and arms around him before focusing back on the other female. 

“They were stolen away from their parents,” she said, “I was in the East and found them there. Eastern pups are getting stolen as well and killed off. If the Eastern Lord hadn’t found them, those two would have met the same fate.” 

A look of pure horror crossed the female’s face at that before her eyes landed on her own pups. Her tail curled closer around them and pulled them closer against her. Rin noticed that there were three pups curled up in the golden fur; two pale golden and a red one. The red pup was awake and gave her a curious look, tiny nose and ears twitching. 

“Do you know how old he is?” She asked the golden Inu, looking back at Natsuo.

A clawed finger carefully traced Natsuo’s soft ears. “It’s hard to say when he’s so weak and underfed… but he can’t be older than a week. He’s a fighter to have survived for so long without his mother’s milk and warmth.” 

Her arms tightened around Takeo, knowing that Natsuo might have died without his brother trying to care for him and at least keep him warm. Natsuo must have been ripped off his mother’s breast, young as he was, and if she were still alive, Rin had no idea how their mother must be feeling. She must be terrified for her pups. 

She cleared her throat and gazed back at the female who gave Natsuo a gentle growl. “I don’t really know anything about pups so young or how to care for them,” she admitted, “can you tell me how to help them until I find their mother?” 

“Your own mother never taught you?” The female asked in surprise. But she must have seen something on Rin’s face for she nodded with a gentle look. “My apologies,” she said, shifting around in her nest. “It’s mostly important to keep him warm and secure. Keep him in your fur, or under your kimono folds. Ones this young need milk every few hours, so find a wet nurse if you don’t plan on nursing him yourself.” 

She awkwardly looked away. “I uhm, I don’t,” she stammered out with a warm face. 

But the female seemed to understand. “Female canine yōkai have a strong maternal instinct,” she said, “if you actually  _ want _ to nurse him, your body will automatically start producing milk after a day or so. Sometimes half a day, it depends on the female.” 

She gaped at the female. Rin had  _ no idea _ that female Inu could do something like that. It was so different from what she was used to that she had no idea what to say to such information. She cleared her throat and nodded, glancing down at Takeo. “And him?” 

“He mostly just seems terrified,” the female gently spoke, “just be there for him and give him your support until their pack is found.” 

They fell silent for a while after that, the only sound coming from Natsuo’s suckling or the occasional whimper from the pups within the golden Mokomoko. “Thank you,” Rin whispered after a while. 

“Do not mention it,” the female spoke, giving her a gentle smile. Rin decided that she liked her. “My name is Hanako, by the way,” she added, handing Natsuo back to her care when he was done nursing. But before she did, she gently licked any traces of milk away from his muzzle, and then Rin had him back in her arms. 

Rin gave her a fanged smile. “I am Rin,” she replied, adjusting her hold around the two pups so she could walk around with them. Following Hanako’s advice, she made sure to curl her Mokomoko around both of the pups, taking extra care that Natsuo was completely covered. She gave her a questioning look and the female nodded her approval. 

Rin slightly bowed at her the best she could while carrying two pups. The female almost seemed awkward at that but nodded back before Rin left the room again where Sesshōmaru was waiting for her. He gave her a worried look and she knew he had heard her tell Hanako about the missing pups. Rin nodded towards Kurama who stood somewhere behind the Western Lord in gratitude and then she was back in Sesshōmaru’s arms and he walked them out of the building. His Light Orb formed around them again once they stood outside and they flew away from the village. 

She was aware of them passing a barrier and was surprised when they ended up in a cave of some sorts. She gave Sesshōmaru a questioning look. “This is one of my dens,” he explained while walking deeper inside, golden eyes shone down at her, “I would like to hear what happened before bringing you home.” 

_ Home _ . In a way it greatly touched her that he had called the Western Palace  _ her _ home as well. 

She gave him a gentle smile as he placed her down next to a bed of furs. Rin gently untangled the pups from around her and placed them on the soft furs, being sure to keep her tail around them for any warmth and comfort. The moment the pups were off her and covered in fur, Sesshōmaru’s arms went around her and she was pulled on his lap. Her back was against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head with his hands resting on her stomach. She vaguely noted that he had removed his chest armor. “Speak,” Sesshōmaru urged her in a low rumble as he gently nuzzled her. 

Rin gulped and tried to ignore whatever was happening with her heart. She told him in a low voice, holding on to his arms around her and taking comfort from his strong and secure presence at her back. Next to the occasional growl, Sesshōmaru was mostly quiet as he let her talk. When she was done he leaned over her and nudged her chin with his nose, when she leaned back he gave her a quick lick there. Rin blinked. “I was not there,” he said, tightening his hold around her.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she turned around in his arms and gave him a brilliant smile, “you found me in the end like you always do. I’ll always return to you.” 

That was when she noticed she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his waist with his armor plates digging into her thighs and lower stomach. She awkwardly tried to remove herself but his arms around her wouldn’t budge. He gave her a tiny smirk and rose slightly, lowering her to the ground as he moved his Mokomoko behind her. She gazed up wide-eyed at Sesshōmaru who now hovered above her, caging her in under him. She saw his nose twitch. “Now I will take care of your scent problem,” he told her.

She blinked. “My scent… problem?” She repeated almost dumbly. 

“Rin, you reek of Kirin,” Sesshōmaru said, “I will not bring you to the Shiro like this.” 

She scowled up at him. “Lord Kirinmaru treated me well and Fuyumi is my friend,” she defended them, tilting up her nose, “and the Eastern pups were all very sweet. They do not  _ reek _ .” 

“Trust you to somehow manage to befriend Kirin,” he muttered with a shake of his head, his silver hair shimmering around her. Before she could do so much as blink, Sesshōmaru had lowered himself on her, pressing her flush against his Mokomoko with his firm body until she could feel his muscles flex and move against her skin. Then he was nuzzling her hair with his cheek, purring softly at her. She blinked in surprise as his hands moved to her shoulders where he lightly massaged her skin. Her eyes widened when his skillful hands went lower, she went lax under him. His hands moved down her upper arms, carefully traced the sides of her breasts which made her arch her back in shock, he slowly traced her sides before moving to her hips where he held her. 

Sesshōmaru growled as his face moved lower as well. He licked her cheeks, the feeling of his tongue on her sensitive stripes making her giggle, and then he was nuzzling her jawline before placing his face at her neck. She all but froze when his hands suddenly traced the bare skin of her stomach. He had slipped his hands under her kimono and under layers and was rubbing slow circles on her bare skin. She gulped, his long tongue following the movement. 

His fangs traced the pointed tips of her sensitive ears. “Do you plan on nursing that pup until we find their pack?” He asked her, voice deeper than usual. His tongue traced the same path as his fangs did, twirling slowly around the tip. She trembled under him. 

She gulped. “Y-Yes,” she managed to stutter out, somehow finding her voice. “I promised I would protect them. I won’t hand Natsuo over to anyone else but his own mother.” 

“I wonder when you will start producing milk,” he hummed at her, his hands going higher. His touch made her skin burn and she whimpered under him. Sesshōmaru bit down on her ear. Not hard enough to draw blood, but she could definitely  _ feel _ the deadly fangs. He surprised her by lowering himself down her body so he could press his nose against the upper part of her breast where he sniffed her. 

Sesshōmaru growled, his hands going down again so he could grasp her hips. “I can already smell the beginning traces of it in your scent,” he informed her. Her face flushed bright red.  _ Of course _ he can smell it. She hadn’t even been aware herself yet. 

With him being like that, growling at her and touching her, she somehow had the feeling that  _ something _ had changed. That this wasn’t just about ‘fixing her scent’ anymore. She was  _ pretty sure _ there wasn’t a trace of Kirin on her anymore. It was almost like the beginning traces of milk in her scent acted like some kind of drug, driving him in a frenzy. 

She looked down at Sesshōmaru who gave her a downright wicked grin as he crawled back up her body and lowered his face to her neck again. She felt his lips on her skin as he kissed her. She felt his tongue as he traced patterns only he could see. She trembled when he nibbled her neck and traced her throat with deadly fangs. His hands rubbed slow circles on her hips, making her shiver and whimper.

He bit down as he growled and she twisted around under him when a strange warmth started to pool in her lower stomach and a funny feeling formed between her thighs. Rin had  _ no idea _ what was happening to her and why she was feeling so strange. It almost ached and she felt rather uncomfortable. She whined at the male above her in her confusion and Sesshōmaru stilled, removing his fangs from her skin. His head shot up from her neck and his darkened golden eyes seemed to pin her down on his fur. His nostrils flared, taking in her new scent, and his lips pulled back in a silent snarl, baring sharp and gleaming fangs. 

Something clanged down on the cave floor, probably the rest of his armor, and then he was back on her again. He pressed his hips against hers, holding on to her hips. Her eyes widened when she felt something hard press against her most private parts but before she could wonder what it was, he rolled his hips and those thoughts immediately left her. Her head rolled back against his Mokomoko, eyes wide, and lips parted in a silent gasp as her hands took hold of his shoulders, claws digging in. 

Sesshōmaru hung above her, drinking in every sound and reaction she made like his very life depended on it. He flexed his hips again and she whimpered, wrapping her legs around him and bringing him closer. Whatever was going on with her, being close to him seemed to be the only possible cure. It lessened the ache between her legs and made it grow at the same time. Rin needed more, but she had no idea what it was she needed. She pressed herself closer against the powerful male above her, rubbing herself against him to try and relieve the ache. 

He made a sound like a snarling grunt she had never heard from him before. His eyes were burning and intense as he rolled his hips against her again, rougher and harder than before. It seemed to rock her whole body and made her gasp. His hands now pressed down next to her head to keep him propped up. His head lowered to her neck again as he kept on rolling and flexing his hips in a fast pace, grunting softly against her as he sucked on her skin. He bit her. He kissed her. He licked her. And she could do nothing but tremble and twitch and whimper under him, claws flexing against his strong shoulders as she could feel his muscles work under her touch. 

His claws took a hold of her hakama, as if meaning to pull it down her legs, but then she heard the smallest whimper which managed to tear through the daze which had formed in her mind. The whimper did not come from the frenzied male above her. Her ears twitched.  _ Pups _ . Her hands went to his chest and she pushed. Managing to surprise him, she rolled them over so she was now sitting on top of him. Startled eyes gazed up at her but she all but crawled over him in order to reach the two pups wrapped up in her own fur. 

She hovered over them. Takeo was still asleep. It was Natsuo who had let out the whimper. The smallest pup was twitching around, pawning the black fur surrounding him. She made a shushing sound before bending over so she could nuzzle him softly. 

An almost disappointed growl came from the male behind her but she barely heard him. She reached down and took the small pup in her arms again, wrapping him up in the folds of her kimono to hold him close. She purred at him. He stopped twitching around and fell silent again, ears twitching once. Rin was aware of Sesshōmaru watching her with the pup. When she gazed back at him over her shoulder, she saw him standing with his back turned to her, fastening his armor back in place. He turned around and met her gaze. 

Somehow he managed to look both disappointed and happy all at once. He glanced down at Takeo who was curled up in her tail. “I shall hunt so he can eat before we leave for the Shiro,” he said. Rin nodded, figuring that Takeo must be hungry as well. She had no idea when either was taken or when they last ate. She gave him a grateful smile. 

Sesshōmaru gave her a questioning look.  _ Do you want something _ ? He seemed to silently ask her. 

She thought about it. While she had eaten something at Kirinmaru’s Shiro, she was starting to get hungry again. She wondered if it was because her body was starting to produce milk for the youngest pup. She nodded towards Sesshōmaru, face slightly flushed. 

He leveled her with a rather intense look. “Stay here,” he urged in a ‘no arguing’ voice before turning around and leaving the den, silk and fur trailing behind him. She could barely sense him anymore when he stepped past the barrier.

She sat down on the furs next to a still slumbering Takeo, her Mokomoko partly attaching itself to her shoulder again as she absently held on to Natsuo. The funny feeling between her legs was as good as gone now, even if it felt somewhat sticky around her thighs. Then her face flushed bright red when she remembered what had happened between  _ her  _ and  _ Sesshōmaru _ . Was he really just ‘fixing her scent’, or was there  _ something more _ that happened? She didn’t knew much about yōkai customs - all she knew she was just overthinking this - but with humans  _ that  _ wasn’t just done between everyone.

Rin was perfectly aware that most human girls didn’t know much about the more… intimate parts of life. Girls were just tossed in a marriage with little to no knowledge and often only learned about ‘it’ during their wedding night. It just wasn’t talked about, being viewed as immodest. But she was different for she knew Kagome, who came from the future. And in the future such knowledge was - according to Kagome - more common and easily accessible by this strange thing the blue-eyed human had called ‘internet’. Rin had no idea who this internet person was, but they seemed knowledgeable. The priestess had even settled on educating the girls in Edo about ‘The Talk’ and the human body and health in general. She had been one of those girls.

But that was with humans. And she was now a yōkai among other yōkai.

From what little she had glimpsed of her new world so far, while there were  _ some  _ similarities, many things were different. Females held more power and knowledge, their bodies were different - the very fact that she was actually  _ producing milk _ without being pregnant herself only cemented the fact - there were those instincts she barely knew what to do with, and she didn’t knew a single thing about the sexual relations and mating acts between yōkai. For all she knew what she had done with Sesshōmaru was considered normal in some kind of strange Inu custom. How was  _ she  _ supposed to know?! She hadn’t even been Inuyōkai for a month.

And how about how her body reacted to his touch? From what she had been told, it was like she was  _ getting turned on by Sesshōmaru _ . Was that the same between yōkai and humans, or another difference between the species and it was actually something different altogether since she became yōkai? 

Her face flushed even further at the mere  _ idea  _ of doing such things with Sesshōmaru. Of moving their relation past whatever it was right now. She shook her head and pushed those  _ lewd  _ thoughts to the back of her mind.

Sesshōmaru is like a star in the sky - beautiful and ethereal and wonderful, but he was never meant to be reached or get too close to. She could only admire him from a distance. She would only end up being burned if she allowed herself to get too close; for he was fire instead of ice, as most seemed to believe. Nothing but heartbreak could be at the end of her road if she allowed herself to fall for the beautiful silver Inu who had saved her life more than once. 

She laid down on the soft furs and curled herself around the small pups as if they were her lifeline, desperately willing her poor heart to calm down. 

Rin had no idea why it was… but it felt like her heart was breaking at the idea of never being close to him. It was a horrible and painful feeling. She whimpered as if in pain and the pups curled closer against her in their sleep, as if meaning to comfort her just as she had been doing for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all I had found new ways to torture the poor guy haha omg poor Sesshōmaru
> 
> Sesshōmaru battles Kirinmaru! Their True Forms clash together! Their battle is slightly based off Yashahime btw... but I improved it :P Then we have them making a short stop in another yōkai village where Rin gets some advice on pups from Hanako the golden Inu. Some more differences between yōkai and humans and Rin struggling with it and wondering. And ya know... sexy time before they get interrupted by pups XD And Rin taking another step in realizing her feelings so yay. (and angstttt for future chapters hehehe)
> 
> OH! Those who want to know what Sesshy is thinking and all that? Don't worry. Next chapter will be in his POV and they will also (probably) return to the Shiro so yay :D


	19. Sesshōmaru's dilemma

He could breathe again when he stood outside.

Needing a moment to compose himself and will the excitement under his armor to calm down, Sesshōmaru stood still right outside the barrier which completely hid Rin’s scent and aura from his detection, as well as the two pups she had brought back with her from the East and seemed to have taken in as her own until their pack was found. It wasn’t uncommon behavior with female Inu, but Sesshōmaru hadn’t expected to find himself in such a situation with  _ his  _ female. Least of all with Rin taking in one so young who actually still needed to  _ nurse _ . 

He especially hadn’t expected her to want to nurse the pup herself. He had half-expected her to search out a nursemaid, so he could then put his full attention to his courting and the new problem which had taken hold in his lands with the disappearing yōkai, but he should have known better for Rin was the caring type. Unless they found their pack, she wouldn’t be willing to give them up. They were already hers, even if only temporary. 

He gave the barrier an almost wistful glance, wanting nothing more than to go back and curl up with them on the furs in one of his dens, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to go back to the Shiro and deal with the new problem, he needed to determine how bad it was in the West and deal with it. And he knew that the scent of her arousal and pleasure mixed with the traces of her milk worked like a powerful aphrodisiac on him, like it did with any male who wanted to mate with their chosen really, so being holed up in a den  _ might  _ not be the best idea. The idea alone was enough to send him in a frenzy and throw him over the edge and lose all of his hard-fought control once again. A shiver moved down his back. 

When he had smelt it, he had wanted to mate with her badly. She was receptive to his touch and he had even smelled the wonderful scent of her arousal for the first time. It pulled him in, made his instincts surge like never before, it urged him to taste her and bring her over the edge with his touch. And she had not pushed him away, she hadn’t nipped his ear in a warning. He had wanted to flip her around, mount and mate her, and maybe give her a pup of their own so they could start their very own pack. But he had pushed down all those urges, slamming his control firmly back in place. 

He did not want to rush ahead of himself again. He didn’t want to take it too far and have her freak out on him again. He had to bring Rin home so she could nurse the pup in her chambers with a peace of mind.

Barely a few days passed since that night in the hot springs. He didn’t want to ruin things between them. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do other things instead, for when she was being so willing and wonderful under him, who was he to say no? He had planned to lower himself down on her body until he could finally taste her juices, to see for himself if she tasted as good as she smelled. He wanted to bring her undone under his touch, with the use of his tongue and hands alone. But a whimpering pup had put a stop to his plans and then his chosen was all but gone from under him and hovering over the furs instead. 

Sesshōmaru had known then that anything that might have happened between them had been put to a stop and he would be left aching and wanting. No male would dare get between a female and her pups, temporary pups or not. If he had tried to take her away again she probably would have bitten him, and not in the good way. She even might have decided to take the pups and go elsewhere.  _ But at least she doesn’t smell like Kirin anymore _ . Sesshōmaru hadn’t liked that scent on  _ his  _ chosen female. If not her own scent, she was only allowed to smell like  _ him _ .

He shook his head to push those thoughts out of his mind. It wouldn’t do him any good. 

Nose twitching, he stalked around his barrier surrounding the den entrance and thoroughly inspected it to check if everything was still in order and working properly. He wouldn’t leave until he was  _ completely certain _ that his intended, and her pups, would be safe here until his return with prey. Nothing would be allowed to get in. She had already been taken from under his nose not once since their new status, but twice, and it  _ could not _ happen another time - especially since she seemed to attract trouble the way she did. 

He was the Western Lord. An Inu _ dai _ yōkai. He should be able to protect his own mate better. He couldn’t have her think that he wouldn’t be able to protect her and their future pups properly and thus leave him to find another.  _ That won’t do _ . 

Giving the barrier one last look over he nodded to himself, pleased. Nothing would be able to slip past, especially not without his own knowledge. He reached up and plucked the leaf out of his hair, quickly fixing his silver strands so they smoothly fell down his back again. It was bad enough that Kirinmaru and those villagers had seen him in a less-than-perfect state, but he wouldn’t risk running in anyone else on his hunt while he looked like this. So he quickly groomed his hair and fixed his clothes to be more presentable. 

Reaching into his sleeve, he took out the small yellow flower Rin had gifted him and looked down at it. He was glad he still had the mind at first to put the flower away, he hadn’t wanted to lose Rin’s first gift to him. But the flower was rumbled and almost limp in his claws. Narrowing his golden eyes he pushed some of his yōki in the flower and watched how it restored itself. He couldn’t suppress the grin of triumph. He was damn well going to keep the flower alive until he reached his Shiro, where he would get someone to dry and preserve it for him. He put it back behind his ear before turning around and taking to the air where he analyzed the scent-trails to search for acceptable prey.

Rin probably wouldn’t be very picky, but he had to take care of what he bought back for the eldest pup. Takeo, he reminded himself, remembering how Rin had called him. While the condition of the youngest pup was the worst, his brother wasn’t doing that much better either. Pups that age should be energetic and all over the place, the pups living in his own Shiro definitely were, but this one was skinny and exhausted and had barely left Rin’s side and mostly seemed to be sleeping. Underfed and young as he was, Sesshōmaru knew that Takeo wouldn’t be able to eat the tougher meat like boar, so he had to bring back something soft and tender. And something that wasn’t too large so that the pup wouldn’t overfeed. So he would probably have to go to a human village and get meat there, for humans were known to raise such animals. He narrowed his eyes, not liking the idea of getting too close to their settlements, but he did not have much of a choice. It wasn’t like there were hares in this area, and he’d rather not distance himself from the den too much to search them out in case he was needed. He couldn’t get fruit either, for he knew the pup needed meat and blood to get his energy back.

And so Sesshōmaru flew towards a human village not too far away. He often avoided them in his travels, the stench of too many humans together in such places wasn’t pleasant for his sensitive nose, and the only reason he actually had a den in this area was because the humans never came close and he liked the location. They wouldn’t sully his space with their scents in case he decided to drop by. They were none the wiser that the feared Western Lord had a den in the dense and deep woods surrounding their village, and he liked to keep it that way. 

Landing in a tree, out of view, he took a moment to study the mortals busying about below, blocking out their scents. They looked old and dying and fragile and dirty, but then again, most humans looked that way to one such as himself. Rin had been different, always so full of life and light compared to those dull creatures. He had sometimes even wondered if she had been human to start with. And he also had to begrudgingly admit that his half-brother’s wench was different as well, weird and complicated as she was. Quickly losing interest in the humans themselves, he instead focused on the scents which had brought him here. 

Unseen by the humans, he moved around the village among the trees until he reached a farm with chickens. Not the most challenging prey but it would have to do; they were small and the meat was soft, and he also remembered Rin telling him once she loved chicken, so she would probably be pleased as well. 

He jumped down the tree and silently crept closer. In a way, it wasn’t that hard to imagine as if he were hunting for his mate and own pups. As if he were providing for his own direct pack. The two pups were silver Inu like himself and smelled like Rin with how they were often around her, so it wasn’t hard to imagine that they could be  _ theirs  _ instead at all.  _ And once she starts nursing the youngest _ … That thought pushed him to actually go through with this and do something so low as hunt domesticated prey and essentially steal from humans. He could only be glad that no one was around to see him do it. The humans on the farm were inside, six if he got it right, so he would have the time to snatch some chickens and leave before any of them noticed a thing.  _ Humans should guard their things better _ , he silently mused to himself, gaze falling on the chickens who were completely clueless to a dangerous predator being in their midst. He scanned them to find the ones most suitable, his attention zeroing in on those catching his attention.

Any self-respectable prey already would have fled by now, feeling that something was amiss. He actually went and rolled his eyes. 

He flew over the fence and raised his claws. While it might succeed in keeping out foxes and wolves, it wasn’t very effective against a Daiyōkai. The kill was clean and quick. Right when the other chickens noticed him standing in their midst, two dead chickens hanging from his claws, they raised alarm and fled from him, but the yōkai had already flown away before the humans would come and check out the noise. 

He glanced back over his shoulder when he was back among the cover of the trees. The farmer and his wife walked out of their home, as well as two of their oldest sons, and started screaming when they noticed the missing chickens and intact fence. Sesshōmaru merely turned the other way and went back towards the den where his chosen and the pups were waiting for him. He flew over the trees until he reached the cliff where the den was located where he landed and gazed around with narrowed eyes, expanding his yōki. 

Nothing threateningly was nearby. 

“Hnn,” he muttered, turning around and passing the barrier which shimmered around him. Her scent hit him; wildflowers and rain and moonlight. He took in her scent. He relaxed again upon the knowledge that she wasn’t taken away from him again, that she was still safe. He walked through the dark cave, his yōkai eyes having no trouble with seeing everything clearly. Reaching the back where it was warmer, his eyes automatically turned to Rin as if she were his only source of light and his gaze softened all on its own. 

His black-haired beauty was laying on the white and cream-colored furs, curled around the two pups and she seemed to be grooming and cleaning them with her tongue, unaware of him watching. She constantly moved between Natsuo and Takeo every few licks, as if she couldn’t settle on who needed her attention the most. She was beautiful. He noticed that Takeo was awake and whining softly up to her. His heart ached at seeing her like this, at her being so gentle and loving. He knew that she would be a great mother once she allowed him to sire his own pups on her. Those two pups were lucky to have come across Rin in the East, he knew. 

He stepped closer, his eyes not leaving her. “Rin,” he said to announce his presence. She jumped in shock, giving him a startled and wide-eyed look. Instinctively she seemed to have curled herself over the pups as if meaning to defend them, but upon noticing it was him she fell back on the furs, folding her kimono over the youngest pup again. She amused him by glancing away, her face bright red. 

_ Always so easily flustered _ , he thought, lips curling up in amusement ever so slightly. He went over to them and placed the chickens at her feet. Rin blinked down at the dead animals before her eyes lit up when she realized it was chicken. She gave him a fanged smile before picking them up and carefully tearing off some slices of the meat. Sesshōmaru went and sat down against a cave wall further away, watching her from the corner of his eyes. He saw the eldest pup sit next to her, watching the meat with wide eyes as his nose twitched, he seemed to patiently wait for Rin to give him some slices. When Rin gave it to him the pup curled up against her and carefully took some bites of it. 

He was aware of Takeo giving him an unsure - even mistrustful - look and he almost winced at that. It appeared he had managed to make the pup fear him when he battled against the Eastern Lord. He would have to work on that and find ways to bond with him. Rin had taken him in and so Takeo was also  _ his _ \- he was temporarily a part of Sesshōmaru’s pack - and pack shouldn’t be fearful of their Alpha or he would be doing a very poor job. And he also  _ did not _ want Rin to think he would be a horrible father to their own pups, so he  _ really  _ needed to find a way to get the pups to like him instead. 

Leaning back, he waited patiently for them to finish with half-closed eyes. Lingering traces of the scent of their tryst still hung in the air and he shuffled around, slamming his control in place so he wouldn’t jump on her and strengthen the scent again. He sat still as he waited, knowing better than to try and rush them. Young pups often ate slowly. He glanced back at them from the corner of his eyes, he really couldn’t keep his eyes off her for long to see her helping the pup clean the blood off his face with some gentle swipes of her claws. Sesshōmaru ached and looked away. His ear twitched when he heard them shuffling around and he looked back when Rin took the pups back in her arms and stood up while covering them with her Mokomoko.

He himself rose as well and he went over to her. Rin yelped when he swept her off her feet again and carried her in his arms. He was  _ not  _ about to have her swallowed up by the ground again. He would carry her to the Shiro like this and teach her how to fly in this form before he allowed her to walk around outside again. And part of him also really loved to carry her around. He merely arched up an eyebrow as he looked down at her as he walked them out of the den, noting how her face flushed again. Her arms were around the two pups as she held them against her, they were almost completely covered up in her luxurious black fur. 

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him in surprise, staring at his ear with a completely dumbfounded look. He knew she had noticed the flower. She had clearly thought he didn’t have it anymore, that he had perhaps lost it. His chest puffed up slightly for he  _ had not _ . “We will return to the Shiro now,” he announced, gazing ahead again.

The moment they stepped out of the barrier he formed his Light Orb around them and streaked away across the sky, holding on to his bride as he returned them to the Western Palace. Not feeling like dealing with all of his staff while holding Rin and traumatized pups by landing in the entrance hall or by the front gates, he simply materialized on the balcony leading to his own chambers.

He opened the screen-door with his yōki and walked inside. He went over to the door connecting his room to Rin’s new chambers and kicked them open. He could hear a loud squawk and walked around the door to stare down at the small green yōkai rubbing the large bump on his head. Jaken blinked and opened his beak as if to protest loudly, but then he realized who now stood before him and so he instead bowed down. “M-Milord! You have returned!” 

“Is everything in order?” He asked, glancing around the room with narrowed eyes while still holding his bride who had started to shuffle around in his hold. 

“Of course, Lord Sesshōmaru!” Jaken announced proudly, standing straighter. Then a small whimper came from one of the pups Rin was holding and the imp’s eyes bulged out even further. 

Jaken’s nose was nothing compared to an Inuyōkai’s, but he  _ did  _ live in a palace full of canines and was familiar with pups and the sounds they made. Just as he also took note of the way Rin’s Mokomoko was wrapped around something as if to protect it and keep it warm. He also knew that Jaken saw the - almost disappeared - bite marks left behind on her neck from their tryst in the den. Jaken’s beak opened and closed a few times before a look of total  _ outrage  _ took a hold of him, much to Sesshōmaru’s amusement. The squawk of all squawks came from him and the tiny yōkai jumped up and down in his anger, head actually steaming. Sesshōmaru arched up an eyebrow, silently wondering what the fool was up to now. “ _ My Lord _ , you went and sired an heir on her?!” The imp screamed.

So the fool thought that the pup he heard was actually  _ theirs _ . 

Rin choked on her breath at what she had heard, face redder than ever before, and Sesshōmaru leveled an icy glare on the fool. Surely Jaken would know that even if he had already pupped Rin that they wouldn’t have been whelped yet. Inuyōkai pregnancies weren’t  _ that  _ fast. “Do not be ridiculous,” he said in a deadpan voice, knocking the imp unconscious with a well aimed kick.

He walked over to the bed in the room as if nothing had happened and gently laid Rin down on the soft futon, kneeling next to her. He noted that the furs and pillows had been taken from her old room. Startled golden eyes gazed up at him before she looked around the room with wide eyes. She held the pups close and wrapped her Mokomoko tighter around herself as her nose twitched. “What is this?” She asked, giving him a downright confused look. 

“Your new room,” he said. Rin blinked with a mystified expression on her face before she shook her head and looked around again. He reached over to her and pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her gracefully pointed ears, his touch lingered on her cheek as she looked at him again. “Get settled in,” he told her, leaning over and softly nuzzling her hair, taking in her scent as he did so, for he knew he would have to part from her side for a while as he took care of things. “I will have some look for the pack of the pups and look into the cases of the disappearing yōkai. A healer will also be sent to check-up on the pups. I will find you again later, do as you please until then.” 

Rin nodded up at him with wide eyes, looking around the room almost nervously and clearly not knowing what she was supposed to think. He was sure she would settle in soon enough. Blue eyes in a young face peeked out from among her black fur before disappearing again when noticing him so close. Sesshōmaru rose when he noticed that Jaken was gaining his consciousness again, he gave her a last gentle look before turning to face the imp again who rubbed his sore head. “Jaken. Come,” he said before walking out of the room, the imp following after him after giving Rin a last lingering glance. 

“Her new guards and maids?” He asked when Jaken had closed the door and walked a few steps behind him. He immediately missed her but tried not to focus on it too much. He took some comfort from the lingering traces of her scent on his own clothing.

“All in order! Shall I get them to meet her?”

“Station the guards outside her door and have them accompany her if she leaves, introduce her to the maids,” he ordered. He had made sure that her old guard and maid were still among them, for he knew they were her friends and he did not want to risk getting her upset by separating them, low-birth or not, but her new station demanded she have other servants of a higher status as well - he knew that some daughters from some lords under him had been picked out. When he left the pack wing behind in large strides the palace staff started to take notice of him. He did not look at any of them but noticed how most of them ran away, spreading around the Shiro that the Lord had returned again, the rest all bowed as he passed before continuing with their assigned tasks again. “Summon the Council for later, but first send Syuya to my office,” he added. Jaken had fallen silent but nodded grimly. He could tell that the imp realized that something serious was going on. For Syuya wasn’t summoned every day. Nor did he often call for a Council meeting. 

“And find someone who knows how to dry and preserve flowers,” he added. Jaken gave him a completely dumbfounded look, gaping at him. His eyes bulged out again when he noticed the tiny yellow flower casually held behind his ear. Jaken blinked and shook his head. 

“Right away, My Lord,” Jaken said before running away, screaming at the yōkai who stood in his way to make space for him. Sesshōmaru continued walking as if nothing happened, absently taking note of the changes to his Shiro. It appeared that the renovations were finished. He hoped Rin would be pleased. Maybe she would be so pleased that she wouldn’t mind a repeat performance from their time in the den… he slammed his control back in place before he got carried away in his thoughts. He needed to keep his mind clear right now to properly deal with things so he could quickly return to her side, perhaps he might even be lucky and witness her nursing the pup for the first time.

He quickened his pace and all but stormed inside his office, taking a seat on his chair. His eyes narrowed dangerously when a certain fading scent hit his nostrils. He analyzed it.  _ Mother _ . His mother had visited the Shiro in his absence, which she hadn’t done since his father left her for a human. She had all but holed herself up in her own palace among the clouds, leaving him to run the West when he wasn’t yet ready to do so. Jaken would have some explaining to do once he had talked with Syuya and the Council and visited Rin again. 

Picking up some of the scrolls laying on his bureau, he quickly scanned them and ordered them in order of importance to get back to later - or have someone else do it - as he waited for Syuya to come to him. He had called for Syuya for he knew that the kitsune would be the best to look into the cases of the missing yōkai and pups, he was the best spy in all of the West and Sesshōmaru always went to him when he needed information Bokusenō couldn’t provide. If anyone could manage to locate the pack of the two pups and provide an accurate report of how bad it was in the West, it would be him. Syuya was his web of information.

“You called for me, Lord Sesshōmaru?” A smooth voice called out.

Sesshōmaru had to suppress the urge to jump out of his skin. Even he couldn’t sense Syuya's approach unless the kitsune wanted him to know he was there. It had always been like that. Making sure that his features were schooled, he gazed up at the silver kitsune standing before him, nine tails gracefully swishing behind him. He knew that the fox noticed the flower behind his ear but clearly decided to ignore it. As always, Syuya wore black and dark blue which was a stark contrast with his shimmering hair and golden face stripes, his mismatched eyes glowed down at him with an unreadable expression. He could never read him, the fox even better at hiding his emotions than he himself was, but while the kitsune was many things, loyal was definitely one of them. He could be trusted, as he had proven many times. Syuya would rather take his own life than betray Sesshōmaru’s line in any way, having served his father and even his grandfather before him. He was sure that Syuya would even help Inuyasha with nearly anything, if the hanyō managed to find him and bothered to ask. “There is something I want you to look into,” he said, leaning back in his chair and watching how the kitsune gracefully took a seat as well and waited for him to continue. 

“My intended has been in the Eastern Lands and has returned with two young Inuyōkai pups who have been taken from their parents. Their pack might be dead, but I still want you to look into it and send out trackers, and guide them to the palace if any still lives,” he started, looking in the green and blue eyes gazing back at him. Syuya did not react to having heard that Rin had been in the East, but what did seem to catch his interest was how the pups were taken from their pack. Something which was almost like anger flashed through ancient eyes - the first emotion Sesshōmaru had ever witnessed during his thousand years of life - before it was gone, and not for the first time Sesshōmaru wondered what made this fox follow his grandfather, what made him so loyal to his line. He only knew that his grandfather had saved Syuya, but he did not know in what way and had never pried. He took a scroll and wrote down some more details. 

“Yōkai are disappearing in the East, and possibly in the West as well. Rin had been taken from right under my nose, dragged into the ground by a strange power and I was not able to track her down in any way. She had told me that something is controlling humans with holy powers, prompting them to lock up yōkai and turn them insane by invading their minds and slaughtering each other. The pups who are stolen are getting killed off as well. Rin called it an extermination.” He gave the silent fox a look. “I want you to look into this and give me an accurate number of any missing yōkai; adult and pup alike. Provide names and where they disappeared if you can find it. And if you find any survivors, no matter the kind, you bring them back. Take as many with you as you like to complete this task. Use any resources. Talk to Rin if you need to.” He handed over the scroll where he had written down some more details and watched how Syuya quickly scanned its contents before placing it in his sleeve. 

The silver kitsune appeared to be rather serious. Hearing that pups are disappearing and getting killed seemed to almost make it personal to him. Again, he silently wondered. Sesshōmaru knew that Syuya would succeed and return with answers soon enough. The fox stood in a fluid movement and bowed. “I will look into this, My Lord. Any more orders?”

“Hnn,” was all he said. He watched how Syuya bowed again before simply disappearing from the room. Sesshōmaru never even sensed the rise in his yōki. Syuya was truly his master spy, more skilled than any others. 

He allowed himself a moment to lean back in his chair and frown, slipping part of his mask away. 

Sesshōmaru had a bad feeling about all the disappearing yōkai. Eastern and Western yōkai alike were getting slaughtered and he had never even been aware of it until now. He should send word to his cousin, Noriyasu, as well and ask if yōkai in the Mainlands are disappearing too. His claws tapped against the wood. Another task he needed to take care of. Even Kirinmaru had apparently known before him, for Rin had told him that the Eastern Lord had sent his own son and daughter to look into it. If any of his staff had known they had clearly not seen it fit to tell him. He wondered if Syuya had suspected but just didn’t have enough proof yet, but that shouldn’t be surprising. If one needed information from Syuya one needed to actually  _ ask  _ the fox or he would stay silent. It was just how he was.

Rin had been swallowed up by the ground and Tenmongaku was apparently walking among them again. When Rin had disappeared he had attacked the kitsune in a fit of rage, but he apparently wasn’t yet capable of fighting a God and hoping to emerge victorious. Before he had known it, he was on his back with the white fox - illusion now gone - hovering over him. The Fox God hadn’t said anything but his look before he disappeared from view had been enough. He had to get Rin back. He had to protect her. And even if Tenmongaku hadn’t said anything, Sesshōmaru knew that the white fox was also looking into the disappearances; or at the very least undoing the tunnels which had taken Rin. He was grateful for the help, even if it worried him that the Gods deemed it important enough to involve one of their own in the matter.

The Gods did not interfere. Ever. Everyone knew that. So why did they now? And why send Tenmongaku?

_ That prophecy _ , he thought, narrowing his eyes. His claws dug into his armchair, scraping the wood, but a knock on the door made him put his mask back in place again and remove his claws from the wood with a scraping sound. “Hnn,” he said. 

A nervous-looking crane yōkai entered his study. Sesshōmaru stared her down. “I,” she gulped, “I am here to preserve a flower?” It almost sounded like a question, she was clearly wondering if she had heard her order correctly and if there hadn’t been a mistake with the Western Lord giving such an order. 

But Sesshōmaru took the yellow flower out from behind his ear and placed it on his desk. The female gaped at the flower for the longest time before composing herself and walking over before picking it up and looking at it as if it might combust every moment. “It has to be perfect,” he ordered, giving her an icy glare to let her know that if she  _ dared ruin Rin’s gift to him  _ that blood would flow. The female gulped before stiffly leaving his office, holding the tiny flower as if it was the world’s greatest - and most breakable - treasure. Sesshōmaru intently watched her go and even kept glaring at the wooden door for the longest time as it closed behind her. 

He rose from his chair and rolled his shoulders, absently wondering what Rin was doing. If she had gone to the gardens or was getting to know her new maids and guards - which wouldn’t be unlike her - or if she had perhaps gone to the library. Sesshōmaru knew that she always got along well with the ancient owl yōkai librarian who lived there. Or maybe she simply decided to stay in her room, caring for the pups for now. Did she miss him and wish he were by her side? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and left his office behind to head towards the Council chamber. Knowing Jaken, the imp had already ordered his council to get to the room with haste and they were now waiting for him. Or at least, those who could arrive in such short notice.

_ Better to get this over with as soon as possible _ . Sesshōmaru never liked long meetings, or meetings in general, and this was bound to become a long one. 

~~~

Sesshōmaru left the Council chamber the first chance he got. 

He had been right, it indeed had been a long meeting. It was currently night and the stars had made their appearance a while ago.

For not only had the Council wanted to know about his intended mate, when the mating might take place, and when the West might finally have an heir. And when they had learned  _ who  _ his intended was, the room seemed to explode in shock and confusion and  _ even more questions _ . It gave him a headache. They also wanted to know every single detail he knew about the yōkai extermination and disappearances, and the two pups who were now in his female’s care. He knew it worried them. They had even wanted to drag Rin in to share her story but Sesshōmaru had stopped that idea with an icy glare. Rin was caring for pups who couldn’t be left alone and he wasn’t about to traumatize the young pups further by dragging them along in front of the council so that they could be bombarded by questions. No one would actually ask Natsuo anything for the pup couldn’t even speak, but Takeo was a different story. And if the pup got scared which was bound to happen in such a situation, Rin would get defensive and if pushed enough her instincts might actually urge her to attack the threats to the pups. It made him want to slam his head through the wall so he wouldn’t hear their raised voices, it had been like they were holding a competition of who could scream the loudest. Jaken had been in the room as well, doing his fair share of screaming at all the yōkai around him. Sesshōmaru was sure that Jaken would have won the screaming competition. His ears still hurt.

Sometimes he wondered why he even  _ had  _ a council in the first place. They gave him a headache and made him want to kill them all on the worst days. His claws flexed at his sides as he stormed the halls, the servants and guards jumping out of his way at the dangerous glint in his eyes. But annoying as they might be, they were the representatives of all the yōkai races and major clans living in the West and the higher houses and it might be troublesome if he offended them. Or killed them. The paperwork and complaints alone… They were the vassals of the West. No one could rule on their own, and even Sesshōmaru needed their support, even if he would probably never admit it aloud. While the final decision would still be his own in the end, he did listen to them for sometimes they actually said something useful and he always considered what was said. 

And with what was currently happening, he knew that all the lords under him needed to be warned of the new threat as well. They needed to be aware and prepare themselves the best they could. Not all of them had arrived in such short notice, but he knew that they would all go to the Western Palace once the news reached them. Which would mean even more meetings. And more headaches. And his home being overrun by all those high-ranking yōkai who always annoyed him.

He almost growled as his hackles rose. He needed Rin. He needed her scent and to be close to her to calm down. If she were in her chamber he wanted to lay with her and curl himself around her. If she were elsewhere he wanted to find her and just be close to her side. Before he decided to turn around and kill the annoying pests. 

Entering the pack wing he stalked past the main den and entered the long hallway leading up to his own chambers at the end. He took note of Rin’s guards which told him that she was in her chambers. He wondered if she were perhaps nursing. He walked past the guards who stood further to attention upon noticing him but he ignored them and carefully pushed the door to her room open. When he did the scent of Rin and milk and pups hit him and his eyes widened. Sesshōmaru nearly fell over where he stood, his headache and previous annoyances forgotten. Instead his thoughts went a completely different way. Stumbling inside the room, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it as his nose twitched. 

His eyes automatically fell on her as if he were in a trance, seeing nothing else except for Rin as she nursed the youngest pup on her futon, sprawled out on top of the furs on her side as she gently cradled the small silver pup close. Her Mokomoko was gracefully trailing around her, the end curling around the other pup who appeared to be fast asleep. All of her attention seemed to be on Natsuo as she carefully watched the pup pawn at her. She hadn’t yet noticed him watching her, it seemed. 

Sesshōmaru walked closer, reaching up to unfasten his chest and shoulder armor so he could lay down next to her and hold her. When the armor clanged to the floor, Rin looked up, startled, and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed him coming closer. “Sesshōmaru?”

He hummed at her as he sat down on the bed and crawled behind her where he laid down, draping an arm over her middle. He shuffled around behind her. He carefully pulled her closer against his chest, burying his face in her midnight-black hair and taking in her scent. His armor hurt, but he ignored it. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against her as he simply held her close and rumbled from deep in his chest.

All he heard was the sound of her quickening heartbeat and the sucking sounds the pup made. He tightened his hold around her and curled his Mokomoko until it was draped over her much like a blanket would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes at the beginning cus I did not felt like it.
> 
> I have stuff to take care of the rest of the night so be glad that I decided to update this today and not tomorrow XD
> 
> I'm also gonna keep this short. Just drop a comment if you liked it and to share your thoughts really! Love you all and until the next chapter where we will return to Rin and see more of the Western Palace and meet even more characters <3


	20. Heart of the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! Ty for being patient with me :)
> 
> This one is about 7.7K words long btw - and we have Sesshōmaru trying to be romantic for the biggest part of this chapter - so enjoy!

Rin was very much aware of Sesshōmaru’s hold on her. His face in her hair, his arms around her, and her back pressed flush against his front. She tried to focus on Natsuo who was nursing on her, but it did not help how Sesshōmaru’s hand had slipped under her yukata and was rubbing circles on her skin, or how he purred in her ear and held her close against him. He seemed almost happy and content to be where he was. And she was hyper aware of everything he did, her senses focused on him.

She knew how her heartbeat had sped up when he had crawled on the futon with her and she was sure her face also must be lightly flustered by now. 

Before Sesshōmaru had entered her chambers she had been with Taeha who had kept her company. Taeha had been her maid ever since she first came to the Shiro as a little human girl all those years ago, and Rin liked to say that they were friends. The half-Neko, half-Inuyōkai had never seemed to mind that she had been human, which was apparently why she had been chosen as her maid while her brother, Kaori, had always been her guard. They had always been by her side when she was in the West and Rin was glad that they still were, even if she needed to explain as to why she was suddenly yōkai and where the two pups came from, dancing around the prophecy for she did heed Kirinmaru’s advice. They had mostly just seemed very surprised and baffled, but luckily things returned to normal between them soon enough. To them she was still the same Rin, human or yōkai, and that knowledge had made her feel warm on the inside and nearly succeeded in making her tear up.

And then there were her new maids and guards. All of them Inuyōkai. Rin wasn’t sure  _ why _ she suddenly had them, but she did and accepted it. She was sure that they could become friends after she got to know them a bit more. The two guards seemed very serious and acted like their very lives depended on  _ her _ safety, and the three maids had at first mostly been nervous around her, wearing rather high-quality clothing and carrying an air of nobility as well. Her meeting with her new maids hadn’t been very long. Rin had wondered if she were a scary yōkai to make them so nervous around her, but she doubted that was the reason. She had held on to Takeo the entire time, who had all but hid his face in her neck, while Natsuo was curled up asleep in her furs.

Rin hadn’t left the room since Sesshōmaru put her there. Mostly because Takeo seemed to be intimidated by the Western Palace and the few yōkai he had already seen, and he started to tremble when Rin had started to move towards the door, so Rin decided to take it easy and let him adjust to this new room for the rest of the day and night first. They could venture out of the room the next day, and in between the visitors, Rin had taken the time to look around in curiosity once the shock of suddenly having a new room wore off. It was a very large room, grander than any she had ever been in before, and it felt somewhat intimidating. Everything looked very expensive as well and she was terrified of breaking something. She could only be glad that Takeo and Natsuo were with her so she wouldn’t have to be alone. She was confused about the door leading to the other room, remembering that Sesshōmaru had entered through there. She didn’t get a good look at those rooms; her fur and Sesshōmaru’s body blocking her vision, but that room smelled like him. Were those  _ Sesshōmaru’s  _ chambers?! She had been glad to notice her bag sitting on the dressing table, as well as some curious wrappings she hadn’t yet opened. She and Takeo alike had also stared at the bronze mirror in shock for the longest time, never having seen one so large before for it covered the majority of one of the walls, and then they had spent some time on the balcony as well. Where Rin had gaped at the gardens for the longest time for they  _ definitely  _ looked different than she remembered; even if she had to admit that she really loved the flowers. She could even smell them from up in her balcony. She even learned that she had what seemed to be a private -  _ large  _ \- hot spring attached to her room. 

After that she had mostly told the wide-eyed pup stories from her previous visits to the Western Palace before Taeha arrived. About the yōkai who lived there and the friends she had, in the hopes of helping him adjust more. 

She glanced down at Natsuo when he was done nursing and her expression gentled when the small pup yawned, half-lidded red eyes blinking up at her before closing again. She gave him a bright smile. A healer - a kind panda yōkai - had visited her earlier to look over the pups. She had learned that the reason why Natsuo’s eyes were closed all the time was because he was weak and trying to preserve strength, so she saw it as a good sign that they had half-opened. The healer had told her that as long as Natsuo nursed, and she kept him warm, that he would be fine. The pup wouldn’t nurse a lot in the first days because he had to get used to it again, but the nursing would apparently become more frequent after that. She also needed to keep an eye on Takeo, to make sure he rested enough and ate at least two times a day, and that he wouldn’t overfeed. Someone from the kitchens had bought over a plate with some slices of raw meat - hare maybe - which she had shared with Takeo. Both of the pups were eating and resting and Rin took that as a good sign.

Listening to her instincts, Rin leaned over and licked Natsuo’s face clean as she had seen the golden Inuyōkai from that village do. She was aware of Sesshōmaru propping himself up on his elbow as she did so, watching her with his other arm still around her waist. She softly nuzzled the pup’s head after fixing her yukata and bindings before sitting up and moving to place him among the black fur of her Mokomoko together with Takeo, Sesshōmaru letting her go as she did so as his Mokomoko fell off her. She couldn’t help but smile gently when she saw the two brothers curl around each other in their sleep. Her Mokomoko automatically adjusted itself around them to cover them up and keep them warm throughout the night.

With the pups now fed and asleep, she looked back at the male behind her over her shoulder. Sesshōmaru was laying on top of the furs and blankets on her futon, head propped up and hooded golden eyes gazing at her with an almost dazed look in them. Her face flushed slightly, which made Sesshōmaru’s lips curl up in amusement, and Rin looked away from him again. Moving to the edge of the futon, she got off and walked over to the balcony on bare feet so she could watch the stars and the gardens below until the sun would rise again, or until the pups needed her. She wasn’t planning on going elsewhere in the Shiro, knowing that the walls were enchanted here as well and not wanting to get away too far from Takeo and Natsuo.

She shouldn’t be surprised that Sesshōmaru followed her out to the balcony. Leaning over the railing, she turned her face to look at him as he stood next to her. Sesshōmaru gazed up at the moon for a while, his beautiful hair shimmering as it slid past his pointed ears like a cascading waterfall of silver starlight. The stripes on his cheeks were bright and she found her attention caught by them again, quickly looking away when he glanced down at her. She gazed at the gardens below, noticing how the flowers had closed for the night. No one was in the gardens, but that didn’t surprise her for she knew that this one was a personal garden for the use of Sesshōmaru’s pack - Sesshōmaru and his father alike seemed to love their private moments - which she had always been welcome in as well. There was another garden for everyone else, where she was always welcome as well. She vaguely wondered if he had changed that one as well. 

Sesshōmaru stepped closer to her until she could feel the warmth of his body through her clothing. “I will show you something,” he said in an almost whisper. She turned to look at him in her curiosity and made a startled sound when he suddenly took her in his arms, jumping on the wooden railing of the balcony. 

Her eyes widened. Before she could open her mouth to ask what he was doing, he stepped off the railing and jumped down. She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck in surprise. Then he stood on the grass of the garden and gently put her down on her own feet, keeping one arm around her to steady her against him. She looked at him and noticed how her arms were still around his neck, and how close their faces were. Their noses were almost touching and she saw his eyes glance down, the deep emotion in them unknown to her. Sputtering something, she removed her arms and took a step back. She looked up at the balcony instead, almost nervously. The pups were still there.

“Don’t worry,” Sesshōmaru told her, leaning closer. She felt his warm breath on her ear. “The screen to the balcony is open. If the pups cry or whimper we can hear them and I will fly you back. Your scent is with them through Mokomoko so they will stay asleep and feel secure. And there are guards outside the door leading to the chamber. They are safe.” 

“I’m in my yukata,” she whispered with a blush on her face.

“Does it matter?”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was a private garden after all and the only one with her was Sesshōmaru. Rin gulped as she looked at his golden eyes which shone brighter and more brilliant than the stars above them. “What did you want to show me?” She asked instead.

“The flowers,” he said, starting to walk away and tugging her along with him over an invisible path in the grass. 

She gave him an amused look. “It’s night. The flowers are closed,” she reminded him.

The corner of his lips curled up as he gazed ahead. “Not all of them.”

Blinking up at him in confusion - Rin had never seen a  _ night flower _ before - her curiosity got the better of her and she looked around with large eyes to try and spot them. She had already noticed earlier that the garden had changed, she could clearly see now how some of the flowers and plants and even trees were new and planted rather recently. But she couldn’t see those so-called ‘night flowers’ yet. She made an impatient noise under her breath, but Sesshōmaru merely gave her an amused look as he steered her along. Part of her always stayed focused on her room, for that if there was even the smallest whimper she would know about it. They went past trees and slumbering flowers, over hills, and around rock formations until Sesshōmaru stopped close to a large lake. Sesshōmaru’s private garden was  _ huge _ . It has always been.

Rin’s eyes widened in wonder when she saw them. She all but twirled out of Sesshōmaru’s hold, ran over to the flowers and kneeled down in front of them in amazement. She was aware of Sesshōmaru going after her at a more leisurely pace but she barely noticed him.

The most fascinating flowers she had ever seen were right in front of her. 

They were as large as the palm of her hand and had five or six pointed petals which gracefully curled, shaped much like the pointed stars Shippou had sometimes drawn for her. The petals were the purest white and to her amazement they glowed, as if they had a light trapped within. Small silver spots were scattered around the center of the flower and the edges were the palest blue she had ever seen. She reached out in awe and carefully traced the petals, taking in the clear and clean scent. They were cold and smooth to the touch. “They are beautiful,” she whispered when Sesshōmaru stood next to her without looking away from the flowers, “I did not know such flowers existed.”

“Humans do not know about their existence,” Sesshōmaru spoke. Now she did look at him, eyes wide and curious and full of wonder. His expression became gentler as he looked at her, and so did his voice. Rin was in awe of him. “It is a flower which cannot live without yōki and the light of the stars. So it is yōkai who grow and cultivate it. Some say that the flowers trap the starlight so that they themselves can shine, which is why they only bloom at night unless the stars are covered by the clouds.” Almost automatically, Rin looked at the sky to see it was indeed a clear night. The stars were numerous and radiant and the moon was half-full in the sky above. 

“Do you know what they are called?” She asked, looking back down at the flowers. 

“Crown of the stars,” he replied. “But some call them heaven’s light or viceroy of the night.”

She smiled to herself, tracing the petals of the glowing flowers. “I did not know you knew the names of flowers, or could tell me so much about them,” she said, turning around to face him with an amused grin and a bright smile which knocked the breath out of him, had she but known it. “You surprise me, Sesshōmaru.”

His expression was as smooth and collected as ever, but his eyes shone down at her, showing all of his emotions for her to see and they were numerous. She did not know what some of them were. “I learned it for you,” he casually spoke, holding out a hand for her to take so he could help her back to her feet. Rin blinked up at him in a mixture of wonder and confusion, wondering why he would do that. She absently placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her on her feet. Instead of letting go, he bought her hand closer to his face and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Her skin burned. “Because you love them.” Her eyes widened and Sesshōmaru’s lips curved up in a small but gentle smile. She sputtered something as part of her mind seemed to just shut down. If Rin did not know any better she would say that her brain had all but rolled out of her head, landing at her feet and leaving her to flail and blush at him with her poor heart being weird and funny again. 

Why was she acting like this around him? Did she  _ like  _ Sesshōmaru? Was she  _ falling in love _ with the beautiful Lord of the West? Again, her mind shut down at the thought alone, a part of her wondering where  _ that  _ had come from.  _ But am I falling for him _ ? Another part of her whispered. 

Face turning redder than ever, she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn’t think about  _ that  _ when she was with Sesshōmaru, with him looking at her with his shining eyes with a flash of amusement in them. She would have to analyze her feelings later, when she was on her own and wasn’t being distracted by Sesshōmaru, and she would decide what to do then.

She gulped and turned away, looking over the sparkling lake. Again, her eyes widened. There, above the crystal-like water, were many fireflies - hundreds, maybe - dancing around each other, flying from tree to tree and over the water’s surface. Her eyes fell on a wooden boat and she grinned a wide grin, running from Sesshōmaru’s side and jumping through the air. She landed on the boat - which was more like a smooth raft, the two ends curving up towards the sky - where she spun around and laughed a wild and free laugh at the fireflies flying around her. Holding out her hands she smiled when some of them landed on her fingers. She spun to face Sesshōmaru with a brilliant smile which turned the night to day in his eyes, had she but known it, her eyes alight in her joy. He looked awed and pained and there was a great longing and joy in his brilliant eyes, and she watched how he took a step closer to her. 

But then her eyes widened when the raft moved under her, floating away on its own. Startled, she lost her balance and yelped, but strong arms caught her and prevented her from falling in the lake. She looked up at the Inu Lord who had quickly jumped on the moving raft as well and caught her in his arms.  _ He’s truly beautiful _ , she absently thought as she looked up at him, his profile illuminated by the light from the moon and stars and fireflies. She cleared her throat. “Thank you,” she whispered. She was nearly horizontal over the lake and Sesshōmaru was leaning over her without somehow falling in himself or rocking the raft. It reminded her of when they danced at that yōkai festival and he bent her down in his arms. 

“Hnn,” Sesshōmaru absently said before righting them again and helping her sit down on the raft which gently floated over the lake. 

Rin stared down at the raft with large eyes. “How is it moving?” She absently wondered aloud, glancing around the wood. She couldn’t see anything which made it move. There wasn’t even a pebble they could push through the water. 

“Kitsune magic. It’s enchanted.”

She arched up an eyebrow his way. Sesshōmaru had sat down himself as well in his ‘signature pose’. Bent up knee and arm draped over it. “You have an enchanted raft in your lake?” She asked in slight amusement, absently wondering what else might be enchanted. Maybe she could figure that out tomorrow. She remembered him telling her that kitsune magic was a common service in the Western Lands. 

Sesshōmaru merely shrugged and Rin laughed at that, which seemed to capture all of his attention. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, gazing up at the stars. She had planned to watch the stars either way on her balcony, so she might as well do it on a magical raft on a lake alongside Sesshōmaru. “Did you send someone to look for Takeo and Natsuo’s parents?” She asked, not looking away from the twinkling lights from both the stars and the fireflies. 

“I have sent Syuya to look into finding their pack, and to look into the yōkai disappearances in general.”

Rin hummed. She had never met Syuya before - apparently most in the Shiro have never even  _ seen  _ him - but she knew that he was a nine tailed kitsune, and the master spy in the West. Sesshōmaru seemed to trust him and she knew that the fox was loyal to him. That alone was enough to make her trust him as well. Sesshōmaru wouldn’t place his trust like that in just anyone. “I had never known that there were fireflies in those gardens,” she absently said, looking back at Sesshōmaru to see that he hadn’t looked away from her even once, as if  _ she  _ were the most fascinating view in all of existence.

“They started to appear a few weeks ago,” he told her. Suddenly his arm was around her and she was pulled against him. Hands pressed against his chest, she looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you like them?”

She nodded, unable to look away from him. “I like how they… glow,” was all she managed to say, staring in those shining golden eyes. 

The corners of his lips curled up. He looked up at the fireflies himself. “You are just like those fireflies,” he said softly, blinking when one firefly landed on his nose before flying away again with small beating wings. 

Rin tilted her head in curiosity as she thought about it. She blinked and frowned. “Because I don’t like being in one place for too long?” She guessed.

Sesshōmaru made a choking sound which was so unlike him. If she didn’t know better she would say that he was fighting back the urge to laugh. He looked back at her, eyes luminous in the night. “That,” he agreed, reaching up and combing one clawed hand through her hair. His eyes followed the movements her strands made as they fell through his fingers. His voice became softer than ever before. “But mostly because you shine like a light in the dark.” He looked at her again.  _ You shine for me _ , his eyes seemed to tell her, but Rin wasn’t sure if she was seeing it correctly. 

Her mouth dropped open and she could do nothing but gape at him, wondering what prompted him to say something like that. She had never known him to be so… poetic. But why was she even surprised? He seemed to surprise her non-stop the last few days. She blinked, and blinked again. Sesshōmaru looked down at her with a small grin which did things to her heart and stomach. He looked rather proud of himself. Smug, even, if that specific glint in his eyes was anything to go by. And then her face reddened, her blush even moving to her neck and breasts. Sesshōmaru watched it move lower with near fascination and Rin let out a small shriek, basically jumping out of his arms. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were on his chest and she  _ pushed  _ if only to get him to stop looking at her in that way. He was dangerous to her poor heart and feelings. Managing to catch him by surprise, she saw his eyes widen as he fell backward, right into the lake with a splash which was very loud in the quiet night, making the raft she was on rock on the waves. 

Rin’s eyes had widened dramatically as she sat completely frozen. Then she burst out laughing. Somehow she had managed to surprise the Killing Perfection enough to make him lose his balance and fall over. A tale she was pretty sure no one else could tell. Just like when he had seen Takeo and Natsuo for the first time, she was sure she would never forget  _ this  _ expression he had made as well. He had looked so surprised and even confused that it was almost adorable. She snorted in her laughter. Then she abruptly stopped when she realized  _ what  _ she had done. 

She had pushed  _ Sesshōmaru  _ in a lake. 

Gulping nervously, her claws dug in the wood below her and she looked at the water’s surface with wide eyes. Sesshōmaru rose from the water’s surface again. His haori clung to him, showing her the lines and planes of his abs, and silver hair and Mokomoko were dripping wet. He reached out to push his bangs out of his eyes and gave her a completely blank look, arching up a single eyebrow. She watched a single water droplet move down his nose. She gave him what she hoped was an innocent smile. 

Then he stood right in front of the raft and his hands took a hold of her arms, a downright mischievous and even playful grin on his face and wild glint in his eyes which made her nervous. Eyes widening, Rin shrieked when she was pulled in the lake alongside him. She went underwater. Legs kicking and finding the bottom, she stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. Eyes wide, she looked at Sesshōmaru who now looked as calm and collected as ever, as if they weren’t standing in a lake in the heart of his gardens during the middle of the night, surrounded by fireflies all around. For a while she only looked at him with wide eyes before laughing again. She shook her head. “I feel like a wet dog,” she laughed. The water of the lake was cold, but it didn’t bother her and she knew she wouldn’t get sick from it, being a yōkai and all. 

“You  _ are  _ a wet dog.”

Her eyes widened again. There was a small grin on his face. Did he just make a  _ joke _ ? Somehow she had the feeling he did. Her eyes widened even further and she shook her head in amazement. Sesshōmaru stepped closer to her in the lake, the water rippling around him. Rin tensed up, wondering what he would do now, but all he did was wrap his arms around her, clearly not caring that they were both dripping wet. “I will bring you back to your chambers,” he told her, burying his face in her wet hair for a moment, “it will be morning in a few hours.” 

With a start she looked up at the sky. It was still dark, but she could smell it. Had they been outside for that long? He took her in his arms again and they shot out of the lake towards the stars. Sesshōmaru’s yōki moved over them and then they were dry again as Sesshōmaru flew them over the garden. She tapped his neck with a claw to get his attention. He gave her a questioning look. “You really have to teach me how to fly in this form,” she said, almost awkwardly. He had said he would train her after all, but a lot had happened with the festival and her ending up in the East and so they couldn’t do much. 

He nodded, tightening his hold around her. “Tomorrow evening,” he promised. She grinned up at him. Sesshōmaru landed smoothly on the balcony leading to her chambers. Her nose confirmed for her that the pups were still safe and sleeping and she relaxed in his arms. He did not put her down and instead walked inside her chambers while holding her against his chest, the screen door closing behind him with a small flare of yōki. Somehow, her face became flustered again when he gazed down at her.

He put her down on her futon, right next to the slumbering pups. Rin turned away from him and took Takeo and Natsuo in her arms, holding them close against her. Takeo’s blue eyes blinked open and for a while he seemed to be completely disoriented. “Go back to sleep. You are safe,” Rin whispered to him, combing a hand through soft silver hair. The pup curled up against her stomach before falling asleep again with a small yawn as she hummed softly. Natsuo had pressed his face in her throat and her Mokomoko seemed to curl around them all on its own. 

Another warm body joined her on the futon. She fell back against Sesshōmaru’s chest from the added weight and his arms went around her as his silver Mokomoko curled around both her and the pups. She looked at him over her shoulder but he merely gazed back as he made himself comfortable on her futon and held her closer against him, rumbling from deep in his chest. She could feel the vibrations against her back. 

~~~

Sesshōmaru had ended up staying in her chambers for the duration of the night, occasionally talking with her. He just held her throughout the night. She had half-expected him to leave for his own chambers, or his office maybe, but he did not. He stayed with her.

Right before the sun would start its ascend across the sky, Rin felt tiny claws gently scraping over her collarbone and she looked down at Natsuo when the tiny pup whined up at her, red eyes blinking open before closing again. Taeha had told her at first what the claw scraping had meant, for she had been with her when he had done it the first time. Taeha had immediately left, and Sesshōmaru joined her not long after.

She held Natsuo close under her yukata, allowing the pup to latch on to her which he did eagerly. A small wince escaped her, at the pinching sensation which was both painful and relaxing at once, but that feeling didn’t last long, and she leaned back against the firm and stable warmth behind her. Sesshōmaru had pressed himself closer against her, propping himself up so he leaned above her. Then she felt his claws in her hair, combing through the strands and smoothing them out, he was grooming her. Rin’s eyes widened, and all on its own, her body relaxed against him. 

Then there was a knock on the door. “My Lady,” a voice called out before a white Inuyōkai gracefully entered the room. Orange eyes flew open upon seeing her together with Sesshōmaru and Rin wasn’t sure who was blushing harder. Her, or the other female. White hair. Eyes like fire. A colorful flower behind a pointed ear. Kaiya, she remembered, one of her new maids. 

Sesshōmaru pulled himself up behind her and seemed to glare the poor maid down, but Kaiya merely gave him a polite bow, averting her eyes in respect but standing tall under his piercing gaze. She overall seemed unfazed by the Western Lord’s presence. But Rin had the feeling that nothing would really break Kaiya’s calm. “Forgive me for interrupting, Lord Sesshōmaru, but I am here with breakfast for Lady Rin and Takeo,” she said in an even voice.

Sesshōmaru did not answer but Rin gave the female a gentle smile. “Thank you, Kaiya. You can put it down on the table,” she said. Kaiya’s eyes widened momentarily in surprise before she schooled her features again. Rin wasn’t sure what had surprised her. Her remembering her name, or that she thanked her. The white Inu bowed and did as was asked of her, setting up breakfast with all of her movements graceful and swift. When everything was set up, Kaiya bowed to them again before leaving the room. Rin leaned over towards Natsuo when the pup was done nursing and licked him clean again before folding her yukata over him to keep him close. 

Then she glanced up at Sesshōmaru. He had pulled himself up and was sitting next to her, looking down at her. She flushed under his heated gaze and resisted the urge to cover up her burning face. Could she really be falling for him? She nervously nibbled on her lower lip, noticing how Sesshōmaru’s gaze strayed away from her eyes. She saw him gulp. 

Tiny claws took a hold of her hair and tugged. Blinking, she looked down at Takeo who was awake by now. The young Inuyōkai glanced towards the table with food before giving her a hopeful, wide-eyed look. Rin couldn’t help but laugh at that as she sat up and took him in her arms. One arm was around Takeo, and the other supported Natsuo. She looked up at Sesshōmaru’s golden eyes which were very close to her. She was almost leaning into him, nearly sitting in his lap with how close they were. His scent was strong in her sensitive nose and she could clearly feel the heat of his body. Somehow she managed to give him a small smile before standing up, miraculously enough not falling over seeing as she was carrying around two pups. 

Rin walked over towards the table where she sat down and allowed Takeo to sit next to her. She started dividing the food among two plates. There were different kinds of fruit and a few thin slices of raw meat - some kind of bird, she honestly had no idea. Takeo dug in and she took a small glance over her shoulder at the male who was still in her chambers, absently nibbling on a slice of peach. Sesshōmaru had his back turned to her and was walking from the futon, bending down to pick up his armor from the floor and fastening it again with the skill of one who did it all the time. Then he looked over his shoulder and met her gaze with an almost smug grin. She quickly looked away and focused on the food before her, absently eating it without really tasting it. 

A warm body was suddenly at her back and her eyes widened slightly when Sesshōmaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against him, mindful of his armor. She was vaguely aware of Takeo hiding in her fur, but she barely noticed and instead turned her head to look at Sesshōmaru who had placed his chin on her shoulder. Without thinking about it, she reached out and took a piece of fruit, holding it in front of his face. Sesshōmaru blinked at the pear. “Uhm, want some fruit?” She heard herself ask. 

A flash of amusement went through golden eyes. Sesshōmaru hummed and leaned forward. Rin’s eyes widened, and widened further when he plucked the pear right out of her hand with his fangs. She watched him wide-eyed as he ate it, his silver hair falling over her shoulders. She could barely smell anything beyond his scent of power and nature. Then he took her fingers in his mouth and sucked and licked them clean. Why again did she think it was a good idea to offer him a piece of fruit? 

Her mind stopped working. 

When he finally let her poor fingers go, he moved his head closer to hers. His eyes were burning like fire. Now her heart stopped working. And he placed his lips next to her ear in a quick kiss, his touch as light as butterfly wings but enough to make her burn. His lips trailed over her skin and he placed another kiss on her cheek, right over her cerulean blue stripes. Then he pulled away and gazed at her. Again she could see that strange emotion reflected at her. He reached out as if in a daze himself and cupped the side of her face in one of his hands, surprisingly gentle. “Today I have to meet with Samui and take care of paperwork and more meetings,” he told her in a near whisper as if sharing a secret, “I will find you as soon as I can.” She could do nothing but nod dumbly, vaguely recognizing Samui’s name as belonging to the Inuyōkai in charge of staff and the finances and some other things around the Shiro. She really wasn’t sure anymore when Sesshōmaru was looking at her in such a way and she found herself drowning in the deep gold of his eyes. 

Then Sesshōmaru surprised her further by  _ winking _ at her. He stood up in a fluid movement and casually left her chambers without another backward glance, silver Mokomoko gracefully trailing behind him. Rin could do nothing but gape after him, her mind completely stuttering to a stop and falling over in her shock. 

Her mind still refused to work when some of her maids reentered the room again. Taeha’s light green eyes were amused as the fiery haired yōkai helped her in her kimono, as well as Takeo who got a chance of clothing. Rin just held her arms out and let the Neko-Inu do what was needed, barely noticing which kimono she was being put in. “Are you okay?” Taeha asked as she fixed her obi, some concern flashing in her eyes when noticing Rin’s dazed and dumbfounded expression. 

Rin nodded. “Of course I am!” She said perhaps a bit too quickly. She clamped her mouth shut.

Taeha arched her brow but did not press the issue further, for which she was grateful. Another maid of hers was cleaning away the breakfast leftovers. Rin thought it was Kiyomi, the shy golden Inuyōkai. “Are you going to stay in your room again today or are you going out?” Taeha hummed, critical eyes scanning the kimono she wore. Rin glanced down at the kimono herself. It was a pale pink in color, with red and purple flowers on her sleeves and hem. Sesshōmaru’s symbol was also on her left shoulder. She had never seen the kimono before but it was beautiful. She wondered if it was new. 

Rin looked down at Takeo who stood next to her, giving Taeha a curious wide-eyed look. She kneeled down before him. “Would you like to see the Shiro today?” She asked him with a gentle smile. Takeo glanced at the door leading out of the room before looking back at her, he slowly nodded. She grinned up at Taeha then. “Then I am going out. I will show Takeo around and I’m planning to drop by the library as well.”

Taeha shivered. “I don’t understand how you can be in that place all the time. That old owl is as grumpy and moody as it can get,” she said. 

She frowned. “Eichi really isn’t that bad. He is very kind and gentle and he has always been there for me.” As a child Rin had often gone to the library to visit the old librarian who lived there. The first time she had come to the library was by accident. But the owl had taken one look at her as a child and seemed to take her in under his wing. Rin found it amusing how all the yōkai in the Shiro left Eichi be and seemed to respect him greatly, as well as fear him. Even Sesshōmaru seemed to stay away unless he had no choice. Eichi was the only yōkai - next to Bokusenō - who actually showed signs of old age. His face was wrinkled, and his grey hair was thin. He also had a walking cane, even if Rin wasn’t sure he actually needed it. She was pretty sure he only had it so he could whack others across the head. She had always loved listening to his stories of the ancient world, before humans and when magic was still everywhere. Where Kaede was like her grandmother, Eichi was the closest she ever had to a grandfather. 

And seeing as no one ever really came to the library which was Eichi’s domain, she could actually sit down and evaluate her own feelings. And hopefully learn about Inu customs from the scrolls without having to ask anyone and make a fool out of herself for not knowing anything. 

“He’s only gentle to you,” Taeha muttered, “if anyone else but you disrupts him he starts yelling and whacking us with that cane of his.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. Once, when she was thirteen, she had even witnessed Eichi whacking Sesshōmaru across the head with the cane because the Western Lord disturbed him when he was organizing his scrolls. She herself had been doing her literature studies in the quiet of the library. She had seen Sesshōmaru all but duck out of the library when the ancient owl started to threateningly wave his cane around again. “But you go and visit that crazy owl. Just know I won’t follow you inside that place,” Taeha said, bringing her back to the present again.

Rin gave her a fanged smile. “I know,” she said. The two of them laughed before Taeha patted her shoulder, proudly nodding to herself. 

“Do not forget our tea time. I will get Akira, Kaiya and Kiyomi to join us as well,” she said before giving her a flourish bow and swaying out of the room in a way which screamed feline. The other maid had already left a while ago.

Rin gave her friend an amused grin before bending down and taking Natsuo out of her Mokomoko, the black fur adjusting itself on her left shoulder. She curled the sleeping pup up in her fur and gave Takeo a smile. “Shall we go? I will show you around.” She told the pup who nodded and took a hold of her tail with his tiny claws. 

“And the scary one?” Takeo asked her.

Rin grinned in amusement. “I know he can be intimidating, but Sesshōmaru is not scary. He’s very kind and gentle actually,” she said, knowing who he was talking about, “and he is the Lord of the West. There is a lot he must do to keep all of the Western yōkai safe, so he is currently working.”

Takeo looked down, fiddling with the black fur. “He didn’t keep  _ us _ safe,” he muttered.

Her smile fell slightly. She reached down and placed her hand on his head, as Sesshōmaru had sometimes done for her when she was a child. Teary blue eyes looked up at her and her eyes gentled. “He was not aware of what the bad guys were doing. But he is now and he is looking into it. He has even sent the best to look for your parents and return them to you and your brother. Sesshōmaru always sees things done to the end and he keeps his word. You might not have been safe then, but you are now.” 

He silently looked at her for a while before nodding. She gently ruffled his hair before adjusting her fur around Natsuo and stepping out of her new chambers. Immediately the guards jumped to attention. Her new guards, Hisao and Nobuyuki, walked a few steps behind her and Kaori stepped next to her. Rin was amused by the looks of outrage the two Inu gave the half-feline for doing so. As if Kaori broke some great rule and committed treason right in front of them.

When she was still a child Kaori also walked behind her at first. But she had always taken his hand with a laugh to pull him and Taeha next to her instead and eventually the twins did so on their own. “Had a good night?” Kaori asked, his ponytail swaying behind him. He gave her a mischievous grin and actually went and waggled his eyebrows.

Her face flushed at the suggestion, which made his cat’s grin widen. Fangs showed. She made to punch his arm but the feline gracefully danced out of the way. Even if Kaori was also half-Inuyōkai, he seemed to be more cat than dog. “Nothing like  _ that _ ,” she said, “but yes. I had a good night.”

“ _ Kaori _ ,” one of the Inu guards hissed in warning. When she looked over her shoulder she saw that the dark-grey Inu looked completely horrified. She was pretty sure that his name was Nobuyuki. 

But the Neko-Inu merely grinned nonchalantly and flipped his hair as if he did nothing wrong. “Don’t be so stiff, Nobuyuki. I’ve always been like this with Rin.”

“ _ Lady _ Rin!” Nobuyuki corrected him with a frown. 

Kaori merely waved his hand, not seeming the Inu worth another glance. Rin and the other guard watched on in amusement. “Lady or not, she is basically my little sister. I won’t treat her differently even if she became the ruler of all yōkai around the world. And if Lord Sesshōmaru doesn’t like it he can shove his swords up his ass.” 

Rin and Hisao choked on their breath. Nobuyuki bristled in outrage. Kaori’s grin widened even further in triumph and she gave him a warning look. “Stop it. Please don’t cause trouble. And I think you’re making Takeo nervous.” 

Kaori looked down at the pup who was trying to hide in her fur. He pulled a funny face and Takeo’s eyes widened. He pulled more faces and then the pup was laughing. Rin had to bite her lip, shoulders shaking. The feline gave her a triumphant grin. “Problem solved. He loves me now.”

Rin merely shook her head and continued walking, absently listening to Kaori who tried to engage Takeo in conversation by enthusiastically telling him some of his adventures around the Shiro in the past few decades, making exaggerated gestures and expressions as he did so. Takeo watched him with large eyes. She grinned to herself, pretty sure that Takeo would come to adore the half-Inu. Kaori was just like that. 

She looked up when she left the pack wing behind and descended down the stairs. She blinked when she noticed that things looked different. She was  _ pretty sure  _ that that painting wasn’t on that wall the last time she was here. Nor had there been so many flowers and artifacts and art used as decoration before. Or even the fact that everything was so  _ shiny _ and  _ clean _ . As if every single yōkai in the Shiro had put their heads together and cleaned  _ everything  _ with a mad intensity as if their very lives depended on it.

She blinked, turning to Kaori. “Kaori?” She asked. The feline gave her a curious look. “Did something happen at the Shiro since my last visit?” 

One corner of his lips curled up in amusement as he walked next to her, her other two guards a few steps behind her. “You can say so,” he gracefully waved his arm at their surroundings, “Lord Sesshōmaru reconstructed the entire Western Palace.” He gave her a pointed look and bit his lips, as if holding himself back from telling her something else as well. The emotions flashing through his green eyes told her he wasn’t happy about keeping quiet. 

Rin gave him a questioning look, arching up one of her eyebrows, but Kaori waved his hand in a dismissive way. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not my place to tell you either way. That should be up to Lord Idiot when he pulls his head out of his ass, or maybe his meddling annoying mother.” 

Now both of her eyebrows shot up in surprise and another outraged cry came from Nobuyuki behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but can I just say that I love Kaori? XD 
> 
> Let's see. We have Sesshōmaru and Rin's 'adventures' in the garden. The flowers and the fireflies and the lake with the magic raft. We also meet some more yōkai from the Western Shiro; like the twins Taeha and Kaori :) Do be sure to tell me what you thought about everything here! I love hearing from you all ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Inuyasha/Yashahime fanfiction. Let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
